Look After You
by musesofthemind
Summary: With Olivia's life finally hitting the sweet spot in her relationship and her career, what happens when she comes across a man who has her contemplating her life choices and who she wants to be. Are we victims of fate or circumstance?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Woah was that Scandal Finale a doozy. I am still breathless thinking about it. But not breathless enough to quit writing. I should have wrote the last chapter for Closer but I couldn't for the life of me get this idea of out my head, so I figured I better go ahead and put it on paper. I am crazy for writing this, considering I have several other neglected stories. ugh.**

 **Still figuring out whether this should be a few chapters or a full on story.**

 **Until next time**

 **-Muse**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Temptation**

Olivia looks down at her caramel latte, smiling softly at the leaf designed in her coffee. Seldom does she have the opportunity to sit and enjoy a hot cup of coffee, with work and commitment, life was pulling her in every direction. Yet for the time being she was granted this moment of silence.

She cradles the mug in both hands as she loses track of time staring out the window, watching people pass by bunched together in couples and groups under coats and umbrellas to avoid the attacking rain. The rain was falling quicker with each second, but she found one couple who simply didn't care about the rain. Envy begins to form as she watches them dance in the rain before entering the café. They remove each other's raincoats as they stumble towards the counter. Olivia rubs her head nervously as she watches their every move enthralled with their zest. Olivia hears the chime of the door opening as a man runs in to hide from the rain. He strips off his jacket, throwing it on the floor and for some unknown reason he rushes into the booth with Olivia as though she had been waiting for him.

"It's crazy out there." He says trying to catch his breath as he fidgets around trying to find the most comfortable position to sit in with his soaked clothes.

"Excuse me?" Olivia ask shocked by this brazen man sitting in front of her as though he knows her and her him.

"The rain." He says pointing to the onslaught of rain, banging on the window.

"I'm aware of that, but why are you sitting here with me?" Olivia asked preferring to cut to the chase and avoid whatever game this man was intended on playing. There were plenty of empty seats in the café.

"I'm freezing." He says laying back in the booth "would you like another cup of coffee?"

"N-" before Olivia could answer him he was gone walking behind the counter making his own coffee, the workers appeared slightly shocked but said nothing as the man moved around the work area. Throughout this engagement, Olivia kept her eyes focused on him, surprised by his bold nature yet more than delighted by his lack of restraint. To say it lightly she is intrigued by this mysterious man who took it upon himself to make his own coffee.

Olivia catches him walking back to the table; quickly her head drops as she pretends to read the file she was currently working on for her case.

"Hope you like scones." He says excitedly as he moves back to his place across from her.

Olivia doesn't say anything, hoping that perhaps if she ignored him he would get the picture that she doesn't wish to be disturbed and leave, but after minutes of silence her eyes lift from the page she never turned and fall on him sipping his tea as he watches the rain fall. She stares thoroughly at him, examining every mole and blemish, outlining his jaw structure that connects to his perfectly symmetrical ears. His fingers play against cup, enjoying the soft beat echoing. He's broad and square all around, but his face is soft around his pale blue eyes. Her heart flutters inquisitively when he turns to look at Olivia with a gentle smile, knowing that Olivia was staring at him.

"Why are you sitting here with me?" Olivia asked unable to stand the silence and her own intrigued by this mysterious man.

He sips his tea before smiling "I don't know." He says honestly "I felt drawn to you for some unknown reason and I think you feel it too."

She tilts her head at the statement unsure how to respond to him. "I don't feel anything. I don't even know who you are." Olivia says coolly watching him laugh at her statement

"Perhaps that is for the best."

Olivia looks at him confused by his statement "we could be strangers who will share this moment that only we are aware of. Look back on it with the finest memories. The conversation of our life."

"That line is ridiculous." Olivia says laughing at him trying to be romantic

"I'm serious." He says leaning over the table "this could be our moment. We won't know each other's names but we will remember this period of time. Right here. Right now."

"You must think I am stupid to fall for this."

"I've never done this before." He answers honestly "and I don't think you are stupid. I can tell you are highly intelligent. Beauty and brains, very sexy combination. A perfect combination."

Olivia stares at him judging his sincerity, but as she looked at his cerulean eyes she saw that he was telling the truth.

She decides to give in and enjoy this enlightening conversation.

"How do you know I am smart?"

"Well…you have a Prada purse which tells me you have money and you don't look like the gold-digging type so you earned it and worked hard for your designer clothes."

"I hope you know, that I didn't work my ass off for these clothes. This is just a perk. Maybe you should wear something of value and maybe people would take you seriously. "

"Ouch." He says laughing "I wasn't trying to offend you but simply observing that you worked for everything. I am not the wealthiest person but I enjoy my life, not many can say that. Can you?"

"I'm sorry." Olivia apologizes

"Don't be. I like it." He looks at Olivia up to down clearly pleased with her ability to spar with him and leave him speechless.

"Finish what you were saying." Olivia brings him back to reality.

"That's right." he stops talking momentarily as he looks down at his tea "judging from that file, you are trying to win McGregor's case and negotiate the contracts they have brewing between the two publishers merging as one. This information has yet to be disclosed but you clearly have an advantage. You are seizing this opportunity now. Smart. Brilliant."

"How do you know this? They are still working out the logistic nothing has been said as of yet."

"I know things too." He says coyly clearly pleased with himself

Olivia stutters "How…you…how do you…I mean. You are a lawyer?" Olivia asked shocked by the man's relaxed nature and style she would never have guessed he would be a lawyer but then again nothing is actually surprising to her when it comes to this man sitting in front of her.

He laughs at her nervous questioning "I am not a lawyer. Not anymore. Have not been for some time. I promise, I am not here to steal your case."

"Why are you not practicing?" Olivia asked curious "you are clearly observant. And intuitive." She catches herself getting lose at the lips.

"It's not for me. It's the family business and the last thing I want is to follow in the footsteps that was created for me. I like making my own path. "

"So what do you do?" Olivia asked unable to hide her fascination.

"Everything and nothing."

"You are being secretive." Olivia acknowledges

"So are you." He retorts

"Why not tell me?" she counters "you won't see me again. Like you said this is the ' _conversation of our life._ ' "

He smirks at her clearly impressed. "Using my words against me." He smiles and Olivia takes note of his teeth, whiten and aligned perfectly, she clearly has the upper hand now and he's enjoying every moment of it.

"You started it." Olivia smiles in her coffee

"Okay." He jokes "I'm a photographer, but I dabble in painting and pottery. Basically I enjoy trying new things."

"You get bored easily." Olivia states

"No." He shakes his head "once I find something I love, I can't let it go but it's finding something I love that has proven more challenging."

"Here I was thinking this is special." Olivia jokes

"It is." He answers honestly "I've never done this before but I saw you in the window and I for some reason wanted you to see me too."

"Do you see me?" He ask. His voice soft as velvet.

Her eyebrows are creased with worry and her eyes are unsmiling. Her expression throws him. He goes back in his mind, tries to understand if he missed the cue indicating her discomfort.

Olivia looks at him nervously, uncertain of her own actions "what are you doing?"

He shakes his head defeated "I don't know."

"I have a boyfriend." Olivia finally whispers as reality comes back to the forefront.

To her amazement, he wasn't fazed by her statement only acknowledging his own "I have a girlfriend."

The tension between them was thick and heavy. Olivia's gaze caught his and stood transfixed. There was something magnetic about him, calling to her, pulling her towards him for reasons she could not identify. His eyes, they blazed with some unknown need as they travelled across her face. She felt like he was touching her, every word, syllable etched from his mouth is like a shock to her heart. Softly she feels alive in the most excruciating way.

"I think it's time I go." Olivia whispers though she remains frozen at her seat.

"Me too." He agrees "but I still want to know."

She smiles at him "I'll tell you the next time I see you."

His smile is beautiful. Relaxed. As he sips his remaining tea, eased at Olivia's answer.

"Tell me when I'm going to see you again." he ask as they stand outside the café with the sun slowly emerging from behind the clouds.

Olivia slides her purse back on her shoulder. "Thank you for the conversation of my life." Olivia avoids answering his question.

He looks at her stretched out hand, deciding whether to shake it or simply use it to pull her in closer to him. He shakes her hand "the pleasure was all mine." He kisses her hand as he bows at her superiority over him.

Olivia contemplates her next move, she really doesn't want to leave but she knows she has to, this man is a threat to everything and for some reason she finds herself questioning her own judgment and will. Counting to three she walks in the opposite direction of him, refusing to look back at him but at the corner she stops and sees him standing exactly where she left him.

Casting one last glance at him, Olivia places his face to memory before turning the corner and never looking back to see him running up the hill to catch her.

But it's too late. She's gone.

/

She couldn't sleep.

Her mind was uneased as was her body. The constant churning of her stomach when she thought of the actions that took place fourteen hours ago. Guilt. Her stomach drops when she thinks about the stranger in the coffee shop, how he sparked her something in her that made her head feel a little fuzzy. Olivia flops onto her back, examining the ceiling wall, which she was just starting to make out with the sun rising. Annoyed, she rolls over onto her side, taking note of his outline.

"You ready?" he groans with sleep still in his voice.

Olivia shrugs not sure how to answer.

His eyes flicker open to look at her before closing once again.

"Do you think we are moving too fast?" Olivia whispers out

His eyes open at her question "of course not; Olivia we have been dating for over a year now, we waited this long."

"I know." Olivia pauses "but it's complicated. What if they don't like me?"

He holds her hand in his. "Olivia, my parents are going to love you. You are beautiful, sophisticated, hardworking and intelligent plus you are a good person. They will love you." He promises

"Daniel…"

"They are looking forward to meeting you. We took off from work so we can spend time with them, this is the next step for us."

"I know." Olivia agrees

"Are you getting cold feet?" Daniel teases

"A little." Olivia smiles coyly

"I guess, I'll have to warm you up then." He says climbing over Olivia.

/

She rubs a hand over her stomach to soothe her nerves but nothing could suppress this feeling blooming inside. Daniel's childhood house, was actually a mansion, sitting on over forty acres of land. She knows everything about his family on paper, but to actually sit across from them proved more difficult then she originally thought.

"You're filthy rich." Olivia acknowledges as they ring the doorbell

"You knew that." He smiles

"I knew you were rich, but not _Richie rich_."

He laughs loudly "you know my dad owns the firm."

"My point exactly." Olivia manages to get out before the maid opens the door.

"Hi Nancy." Daniel says kissing the middle age lady on the cheek as she greets them at the door.

"They are in the sunroom, sir."

"Thank you." Daniel says politely "Nancy, this is my girlfriend Olivia Pope."

The ladies exchange pleasantries before the two walk into the sunroom.

"Hey mom and dad." Daniel says walking into the room as he moves to hug each of his parents.

"Gu…"

"You must be Olivia." Daniel's mother says happy at meeting her son's girlfriend.

"Yes." Olivia smiles nervously "it's a pleasure to meet you." She lifts her hand

"Oh, no. I have to give you a hug."

"Please call me Helen."

"Okay." Olivia smiles

"Hello sir." Olivia says acknowledging Daniel's father.

"Hello, Ms. Pope."

Quickly the group gets acclimated as they laugh and make small talk. Slowly Olivia's nerves begin to subside as they talk about Daniel and their impending future together.

"You two will be staying with us for a couple of weeks correct?"

"Yes." Daniel says answering his mother "but depending on work we might have to leave a little sooner but I do not see that occurring." Daniel made sure to mention that just in case Olivia becomes overwhelmed and wishes to leave. Olivia smiles at him gratefully.

"Son, how is New York treating you? Are you ready to come back to California?"

Daniel laughs at the question "in case you forgot, I have everything I could possibly want in New York." He reaches for Olivia's hand and she gives it to him, gently interlocking their fingers.

Daniel's father is a man of few words, he is clearly business oriented but his reservations and feelings were tightly guarded. But Olivia got the sense that this engagement was simply courtesy to Daniel, clearly he had other things on his mind.

There's commotion, chatter outside the door.

"What's going?" Daniel's father yells as he stands up to figure out what was happening behind the doors. Not wasting time, his father opens the door and closes it immediately. The room becomes awkwardly silent as they hear two people arguing with Daniel's father clearly over-powering the conversation.

Helen smiles at Olivia nervously hoping that she isn't alarmed at the argument taking place currently and praying that she isn't able to decipher the conversation.

"Who's that?" Olivia whispers to Daniel.

Before Daniel could answer the door opens and swiftly the two men enter the room. Olivia's eyes widen in shock, she blinks quickly thinking her eyes are most certainly playing a trick on her. But there not. It's him. It's the guy from the coffee shop.

"That's my brother; Fitz."


	2. I See You

**Woah. I am still overwhelmed by the support and love from all of you. You guys are the absolute best. And I thank you for the reviews and messages you all send me whether on here or twitter. You all are amazing.**

 **Until next time**

 **-Muse**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I See You**

 **X**

Olivia has never believed herself to be lucky. Luck was a noun Olivia never associated with. She wasn't lucky when her mother died when she was twelve on a plane crash, she wasn't lucky when she was the seventh caller instead of the eight caller to win tickets to Janet Jackson's concert. She was never lucky and now sitting at the dinner table with her boyfriend's family and her boyfriend's brother who she unknowingly flirted with a day ago; Olivia has found herself to be the most unlucky person in the world right now. The only good thing that has happened is that she has yet to see him since this morning. That is until now.

Dinner had been going on for thirty minutes until he came down wearing khaki pants and a grey shirt with paint and clay spots on them.

"Fitz, you don't' have any other clothes besides filthy ones?" Daniel asked clearly annoyed by his brother's presence and appearance.

Fitz looks down clearly not seeing the problem in his clothes. "What's the problem?"

"You're not dressed properly." Daniel corrects him

"I have on a shirt, pants, and shoes. But next time tell me the dinner requirements and I'll attempt to fit the part."

"You couldn't if you tried."

Fitz shrugs before sitting across from Olivia and beside his mother. Grabbing a roll he begins to eat as the room watches him, some with curiosity some with resentment and others with annoyance.

"Fitzgerald." Big Jerry hollers

"Yeah." Fitz says putting down the bowl of gravy.

"You need to change."

Fitz looks at the room taking note of everyone wearing formal attire, he's put off by the nature of this dinner, he assumed it was a family gathering but nothing in this family was ever actually about family.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a good answer for me." Fitz turns his body to face Jerry sitting at the head of the table.

"Sweet boy…"

"Enough Helen." Jerry commands stopping his wife from pacifying Fitz as she loves to do.

"Don't talk to her like that." Fitz says moving his plate to the side having already lost his appetite "you talk to me."

"Not in front of company." Jerry says referencing to Olivia.

"Might as well, she'll be part of the family in no time." Fitz retorts.

Olivia felt her heart beating in her stomach at them clearly referencing her, was Daniel planning on proposing to her? why did Fitz say it as though it would be a bad thing.

"You want to go there boy."

"Jerry." Helen says reminding him of Olivia.

"It's been." Fitz looks at his watch "six hours since I got home, I think we are overdo."

Big Jerry wipes his face with his napkin before turning his attention solely on his son.

"You are wearing the same clothes since you arrived, do you not own a clean pair of pants or shirt? I have bent over backwards for you and you are still the same selfish, entitled, spoiled brat. I've been letting you be a struggling artist but it's time you get your head out of the clouds and come back down to earth. Boy."

Fitz downs his glass of scotch shaking his head at his father. "I'm not yours to control."

"You are mine to control."

"I'm not." Fitz says softly more to remind himself then his father.

"Answer me this, do you not own a suit? How does that make sense Fitzgerald? You have millions and yet you refuse everything all because you want to be defiant? Do you not understand how childish you are boy? Look at Daniel."

"Daniel and I are two different people."

"But one appreciates their dad. Appreciates the hard work I put in to your future."

"I appreciate it." Fitz says "but I don't' want your future."

"Now listen here Fitzgerald." Big Jerry voices drops deeper as his eyes darken on Fitz "you don't have a pot to piss in and we are having company."

Olivia turns to Daniel shocked to hear this revelation, not once did Daniel mention anything about company.

"Go put on some respectable clothes."

"No."

"Fitz." Helen turns to Fitz grabbing his hands quickly before her husband starts his rant about him "please go change. I have all of the clothes you will need in your room."

"I do not wish to be controlled and told what to do." Fitz says gently to his mother.

"I know." Helen agrees "but don't do it for him but for me. Do it for me son." Helen says softly

He eyes her for a second before nodding his head in agreement. Without a word he gets up from the table.

"Mr. Grant, your company has arrived." The butler says from the formal dining room entrance as his guest walks through.

"Hollis." Jerry says joyfully shaking his partner's hand. Many of their most lucrative deals were branched together, with Hollis coming from old money, Hollis funded most of their products with Jerry spearheading them but as of now with both men wealthier than ever they have slowly begun to transition their children to run their separate and joint companies.

"Well kick me on my crotch and call me Sally, you are one beautiful vixen."

Olivia smiles uncomfortably at the compliment never actually being able to respond as Fitz walks back in the room with a dark fitted suit and tie. Her eyes never left him and for a second he stares at Olivia for the first time since arriving.

Fitz was shocked to see Olivia sitting next to his brother when he came home but more than that he was disappointed that he had let her walk away that day. What were the odds that the women he felt something with would end up being his brother's girl? But Fitz did what he does best, he moved on.

"Well howdy Fitzgerald." Hollis says placing his focus on a more promising target.

"Hollis." Fitz says coolly

"Well what brought the cat back home?"

"It is my mother's birthday week. I wish to spend it with her."

"Aw. Lover boy strikes again."

Daniel snickers at the comment causing Olivia to turn over and look at him coldly silencing him without saying a word.

"Yes." Fitz agrees as he takes bite out of his scallop "lover boy."

"Isn't that what you call him Helen?"

"It's sweet boy, Hollis." Helen says firmly "And Fitz is the sweetest boy around. He came home to celebrate my birthday with me because he knew what I wanted was to spend time with him."

Olivia catches Daniel frown at hearing his mother's words but she can't make note of the sentiment. Clearly there is much Daniel has not told her about his family and from the looks of today she has a feeling she will get more information than necessary.

Fitz smiles at Helen grateful for the second of peace.

"You are just a chocolate covered almond. You must be Daniel's secretary." Hollis says with his thick accent laying over each word and syllable "Daniel you certainly made a wise pick, son."

"Thank you." Daniel says talking for the first time "I am most certainly the lucky one." Daniel reaches for Olivia's hand intertwining their fingers as he looks at Olivia who refuses to make eye contact with him. Without thinking Olivia looks directly in front of her and catches Fitz staring at her enlaced hands.

"She has a name." Fitz says firmly redirecting the attention.

"Excuse me?" Hollis says turning to look at Fitz

"You referred to her as an object and then instead of getting to know her you instead congratulated Daniel as though she is a toy. Learn and say her name." Fitz commands coldly. Throughout Fitz's and Jerry's fight not once did he seemed upset or lost his cool until now.

"Fitzgerald!" Jerry hollers upset that his son would disrespect his guest and longtime friend.

"That's alright, Jerry." Hollis says lifting up his hand to stop him from yelling at Fitz "Fitz, here was just going to apologize."

Fitz smiles smugly at him "You owe Olivia an apology."

"Who's that?"

"The women you insulted. Instead of complimenting my brother about her beauty why don't you try and attempt to know the women and not insult her intelligence by referring that she works for Daniel as though she can't have a career of her own."

Olivia removes her hand from Daniel's, she keeps her head down not wanting to add attention to herself but also to hide the tears in her eyes as she listens to Fitz defend her. He doesn't know her and yet he's standing up for her. She's moved, clearly affected by his words and the strength of his voice.

"Fitzgerald, the way you are talking about this women makes me think she's your girlfriend instead."

"She's not. But she doesn't have to be in order for me to respect her. It is common courtesy, human decency, something you lack."

Olivia smiles softly at Fitz ripping Hollis a new asshole.

"Well Helen has the perfect nickname for you right lover boy? I meant know offense to Olivia I was just complimenting her beauty and Daniel for picking her."

"My point. What makes you think Daniel picked her out of the masses? Is not possible that she picked him instead?" Fitz counters eyeing Hollis "I'd rather be a lover boy then a misogynistic ass like yourself."

"Enough!" Jerry slams his fist on table causing everyone to jump except Fitz who remained seated at the table only moving to take a sip of wine. "You do not talk to our guest like that, Fitzgerald."

"Leave him alone." Hollis says "He can't help himself. He tries so hard not to be like us but everyday he's looking in a mirror and seeing you and me in there. Boy, if I had a nickel for every time I disobeyed my father I would be richer than I am now but after a while you'll grow up. What are you thirty now? Isn't it time you stopped playing boy and be a real man."

Fitz eyes Hollis slowly taking in his words but deciding not to respond.

"What?" Hollis asked "You ain't going to speak no more? This is childish Fitzgerald. Your father has given you everything and all you do is pout like a brat, when are you going to take your place at the throne."

"Daniel is handling things perfectly."

Daniel looks up, his head switching between Hollis and Fitz.

"Daniel isn't the one." Jerry says slowly moving towards the table so he could be closer to Fitz. Olivia watches Daniel position falter but she doesn't pay him much attention.

"Son, you have been in the navy. You have the brains and looks to become President. I'm telling you that you can rule this world instead of the world ruling you. You are the gift, Fitzgerald and the thing about it is that you are aware of all of your potential and greatness. Am I wrong?"

Throughout his childhood and adulthood, Jerry was a constant fixture in his life. He joined the navy after lawschool to escape him and for a short period he did, but once his time was served Jerry pulled him out and praised him for thinking outside of the box. Fitz is aware of his potential and the future he could have if he so chooses but the problem has always been leading a life that he never truly lead. Becoming and fulfilling Jerry's dream would make him happy but what about him? He wouldn't be living if he followed his rules instead of making his own.

Fitz pushes the moment of inadequacy aside, instead focusing on cutting his filet mignon into fine pieces.

"You don't wish to talk anymore?" Jerry asked

"Father, the meeting with Senator Gregson went better then presented, with him the chairman of the Senate and them passing the solar bill into Ordinance, we shall be looking at a substantial market in our utility revenue and contracts." Daniel seeing the moment of tension and Olivia clearly responding to the family dynamics decides to handle the situation by switching the conversation.

"You see Fitzgerald, Daniel does his job. He's leading the company and generalizing revenue. It's time you wake up. Play time is over." Jerry throws his napkin on the table as he makes his leave with Hollis following behind.

The rest of the dinner proved gloomy and unsuccessful with no one knowing how to talk and what to say. Olivia looks at Fitz and sees the sadness written on his face. It was a little more than twenty four hours ago that she was listening to every word he spoke, how his eyes glimmered with happiness and glee as they spoke about their uncommon union. To see the man sitting in front of her now all she wishes to do is comfort him and thank him but she doesn't and she can't.

"Fitz, you are the most remarkable boy and it is because you are special that your father wants you." Helen says softly holding Fitz's hand in hers hoping that he will forgive her for not protecting him from his father.

"I'm not special."

"You are. And I'm sorry for not sticking up for you."

"You have no reason to be sorry, you've been defending and encouraging me all this time. Plus I don't have to live with him unlike you." Fitz says jokingly causing Helen to smile and laugh joyfully.

"Mother, if you do not mind Olivia and I will be retiring to our room."

Olivia turns her head to stare at Adam, she wasn't exactly hungry and granted she was ready to leave not just the dinner table but this place all together.

"Of course." Helen says empathically "Olivia, I hope and pray we did not run you off so quickly. Please get to know us we are kind people."

Olivia smiles but does not comment.

/

"Sorry about that." Daniel says quickly apologizing the second the door was shut to their room.

"What was that?" Olivia asked

"My family."

"Your dad and his friend." Olivia can't seem to fathom the cruelty of their words and actions. They are the stereotypical rich white men, everyone owes and belongs to them and they have no rules they should abide to.

"Assholes." Daniel begins taking off his coat as he starts to undress.

"And you."

"Me?" Daniel turns around to stare at Olivia shocked that she would say that about him.

"One, you never told me that we were having company and that I should be forewarned about your family. Two, Hollis."

"Olivia, he is a misogynistic hick."

"Who's actions you condoned!" Olivia walks in the closet, taking off her clothes and hanging them up as she begins the talk she has been wanting and waiting to have with Daniel the second they entered the dinning room.

"Olivia." He stands in front of her clearly pained by the look on her face, her obvious disappointment in him. Daniel deals with disappointment daily from his professional and personal life but to see the look in Olivia's eye makes him wish he could go back and redo the entire dinner, anything to stop her from looking at him like this.

"He didn't bother to ask my name but made me feel…" Olivia tightens her robe as recalls what happened tonight. "I felt like a toy, a whore."

"I'm sorry." Daniel moves to Olivia but she walks away from him lifting her hand to inform him that she doesn't want to be comforted by him.

"You picked a good one, Daniel. Way to go! Yeah you." Being a successful black women, Olivia has seen and dealt with her share of rich misogynistic assholes who attempt to belittle her because she is a threat to their stance as men. A threat to the power they would not have if it wasn't for her. She deals with it but never did she expect to see it here and today.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry. I…" he's at a loss of words. No amount of apologizing could and would ever be enough.

"You smiled and laughed as if you owning me is something of a joke. You don't even realize the implication of his words and your disregards of his."

"I just met your brother and he…" Olivia stops herself from becoming overly emotional "he defended me. Out of everybody sitting in that room he was the only one aware of his statement being anything but funny."

"Don't do this Olivia."

"You already did."

"I didn't say anything because Hollis is a person who needs to make a fool of himself, telling him he's wrong will only cause him to talk more. Silence kills. I wanted him to make an ass of himself and he did."

"At my expense. Your brother, was being horribly mistreated throughout the dinner and he still made it a point to defend me when my own boyfriend refused to."

"I did not refuse too! I am sorry, I was thinking of another solution which was for Hollis to make his own grave."

Olivia shakes her head still not satisfied "That's the problem. If you have to think of a solution in which you are still the beneficial one then what does that say about us? Will you let someone else insult me and laugh it over because you are afraid of upsetting him."

"Olivia." Daniel is tired and exhausted. What was supposed to be a happy and prosperous day turned into a nightmare. "You are worth everything to me and more and I promise I won't let this happen again." Daniel reaches for Olivia's hands and reluctantly she walks in his arms as he holds her tightly. "I love you." He whispers in her ear but Olivia doesn't respond back.

/

She couldn't sleep. How could she sleep with everything that happened today was festering up inside her. From the moment he stepped foot in the door, Olivia was drawn to him. Watching his every movement even when she kept her eyes away from him. When he sat across from her at the coffee shop she would admit that she was attracted to him from the way he looked and the way he carried himself, she was easily swayed but now. Now, something was beginning to flourish inside her. He was no longer a stranger but a man filled with dreams and hopes, a man who's not afraid of doing the right thing and living his own life. Not many people are brave enough to live a life with uncertainty, Olivia herself needs structure and rules to guide her but Fitz.

Olivia smiles as she says his name to herself. He has a name now, and it fits him perfectly. She knew he wanted the focus to be off him but he sacrificed himself, willingly and openly putting himself in the crossfire just to protect and defend her and the worse part about all of this is that she has yet to say a word to him. Sure he said 'hi' when he was introduced to her formally but she couldn't bring herself to speak. She wants to talk to him, thank him.

She walks down the spiral staircase to the kitchen in need of something to ease her thoughts and soothe her. Olivia sighs happily at the bottle of red wine in the cellar, quickly she opens the glass and pours herself a large amount of wine. Normally she would reframe from drinking and opening a bottle of expensive red wine at her boyfriend's family's house but since everything happened tonight Olivia doesn't feel the slightest bit concerned about what they will think or say, if anything she's more inclined to pour the wine down the sink just in protest but she knows they could care less about something as frivolous as wine.

She walks outside to the backyard taking note of the massive yard that spans further then what she could see. In one area she can see a basketball court and next to that she can see a tennis court and the large garden with filled vegetables ready to be plucked and the large luxurious swimming pool illuminating with led lights. Olivia finds herself slightly tempted to swim in the inviting pool and as she walks further into the yard she dips her feet into the heated pool and sits there for a minute in silence. She wasn't thinking of anything in particular but just enjoying and appreciating the moment of solitude where finally she was at peace.

She squints in the dark trying to make out the distant shape and the light coming from it. Curious Olivia walks over to the object until she could make it out; it's a barn. Hidden from the rest of the other property and public eye, the western raised center barn with wood finishing's sits alone and perfectly well kept. Olivia smiles at the light under the door and she knows who's barn it belongs to and who is there.

The wise decision for Olivia would be to turn around and go back inside and get in bed with her sleeping boyfriend. The wine has made her bolder or so she says to herself.

She watches him brush a black stallion with the upmost care. He's not singing or talking but just gently rubbing his coat back and forth in a circular motion watching as his coat begins to shine under the fluorescent light.

He's not aware that she's there and for a second Olivia contemplates sneaking away not wanting to disturb him but then she remembers tonight and his actions. If no one was pleased with him tonight she had to tell him that she was.

"Hi."

He jumps frightened by the voice and that someone was inside his barn. The only person who ever came to visit him here was Helen and even that was rare and fleeting.

He turns around and smiles at her and for a second Olivia forgot about everything that happened today.

"Hi."

She walks deeper into his barn, closer to him.

"Funny seeing you here."

Olivia laughs nervously at the joke clearing hearing the double meaning.

"Same." She chuckles nervously

"So long for being strangers."

Olivia shrugs as she holds her wine close to her chest. "We're we ever strangers?" Olivia ask

Fitz shakes his head "No, I don't believe we ever were."

"But you have a name." Olivia says after a moment of silence.

"I have a name!" Fitz says excitedly moving to sit down on a stack of hay.

Olivia laughs for the first time since the dinner "you know what I mean."

Standing up Fitz walks to Olivia and to her surprise she doesn't move away from him but stands tall and firm as he invades her personal space with a twinkle in his eye.

"It's nice to meet you Olivia."

"It's nice to meet you too, Fitzgerald." Olivia gives him a warm handshake, smilingly more than what she wished too.

"Oh, I hate being called my full name. It's not sexy."

"That's too bad, _Fitzgerald_." Olivia says smugly but her head falls down as she looks at their conjoined hands. Despite everything about this moment and them right here being wrong, everything about it feels right.

He removes his hand from Olivia's, backing away slowly from her "I wanted to see you again but not like this."

Her head falls down part in guilt and shame for what she did and for wanting the same thing as him. She expected to see him walking downtown one day and strike up a conversation with him but never did she imagine that this would happen.

She doesn't respond.

"When I saw you this morning, I've never been so disappointed before in my life."

Her head rises at his statement but still she doesn't talk.

"Now, I really can't fight for you. If you had been with anybody else I would have taken my chances but…your dating my brother and from the looks of it, it's serious."

Olivia nods her head before willing herself to speaks "it is."

"That's good." Fitz says softly as he places his hands in his pockets, unsure what exactly to do with them at this moment.

She sought Fitz out of curiosity, to know what he thinks about them being here together yet not and everything that had happened. But Olivia remembers why she came down to the barn in the first place. "I came down here to thank y-"

"Goodness, Olivia you don't have to thank me. I'm sorry that you had to see and experience that." Fitz shakes his head as he walks away reaching down to grab his horse's brush. "my family is terrible and Hollis is the absolute worst."

"I do have to thank you." Olivia walks up to Fitz as he has his back to her. He doesn't want Olivia to still see the anger in his eyes, his disappointment with his entire family for allowing Hollis to run off at the mouth. How his cowardly brother Daniel sat there and didn't find what Hollis said inappropriate. He wasn't happy with tonight and the last thing he wanted was for her to be upset all over again. This moment will stay with her but if she could be happy for one minute and forget about today than it was worth it.

"Olivia please." Fitz begs not wanting his anger to come out.

"You defended me, you protected me even when it put a target on your back. Daniel, sat there and said nothing but you…" Olivia holds his hand still as he looks down at Olivia "you defended my honor and my integrity and you fought for me even when my boyfriend wouldn't."

Fitz stares at Olivia with every bit of longing and yearning stretched on his face. How simple it would be to hold her in his arms and vow to shelter her from the storm and all those who wish to harm her. It would be so simple with her looking at him the way she currently is, he sees in her eyes she feels it to.

"We shouldn't be congratulated for doing the right thing."

"Clearly not everyone does the right thing though."

"I'm just sorry." Fitz's head drops in clear shame "I'm not like them and I'm angry that this is our first time meeting you and already we are this inappropriate and disrespectful to others. Please don't see me as an extension of them"

Olivia smiles at him gently "I don't."

They stare at one another, moving the slightest bit closer to one another where they can feel each other's breath on their lips. Unabashed his eyes travel down the length of her body he waits on her with baited breath. He allows Olivia to look at him and she does. Like how his lips are glistening under the fluorescent bulb how easy it would be to close his partially open mouth with hers.

Olivia catches herself leaning towards him, smiling at the action she averts her eyes to the horse to save her.

"This is a beautiful horse."

Fitz looks at Olivia, seeing that she wishes to move on to a simple topic. "This is my horse. His name is Atticus."

"He's beautiful."

"Thank you. Have you ever rode a horse?"

"No" Olivia shakes her head "but I always wanted too."

"Would you like a ride now?"

Olivia folds her arms tightly around her chest "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Olivia, you don't have to worry about me interfering with your relationship with my brother. You picked the better man."

Olivia doesn't respond, how can she. With yesterday and today Olivia has found herself wondering if she did in fact pick the wrong brother.

"Painter, sculptor, lawyer, and now cowboy. Is there anything you can't do or have."

Fitz smiles at Olivia softly "there is one thing I would be honored to have and cherish."

She gives him a pained expression and responds "I should go." Whatever is transpiring between them is not good for anyone and most certainly not Olivia. The temptation of being near him is too much and Olivia is well aware of when she is at her limit and at this moment she finds herself succumbing to him.

"Goodnight, Fitz." She says aloud testing his name on her lips; liking the sound of his name as it roll off her tongue. It feels intimate, which is ridiculous but somehow hearing her say his name sends small currents of electricity through his veins.

"Goodnight Olivia."

Standing at the door Olivia looks at Fitz as he tends to his horse once again but before she goes she has to tell him what she promised to on the first day they met.

"I do see you."


	3. Look After You

X

The smell of bacon rouses her. Her stomach begins to turn as saliva pools in her mouth. Last night was rough on her from the dinner, to the unforgettable moment shared with Fitz. She turns and finds Daniel staring at her from the bed.

"How long have you been up?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night, I kept thinking about last night and…that's not me." Daniel looks over at Olivia, taking in all that she possesses. "I always wanted to make my dad proud. For him to notice me and yesterday was the first time I saw the person I am; the person I was becoming. And all I want is to just make you proud of me." He reaches for Olivia's hand, looking down at their conjoined hands.

"I want to be the man you would be proud to call your husband. The father of your child."

"Daniel…"

"You are all that matters to me." He moves to sit in front of Olivia on the bed "They are having a party tonight and we are going to go shopping for a dress."

"You hate shopping."

Daniel nods "I do but I love you so shopping here we come."

Olivia nods her head, knowing she needs to reconnect with Daniel more than ever before. Her head has been swarming with images of Fitz and Daniel and as much as Daniel had hurt her, she loves him and this infatuation with Fitz will die down once she's able to reconnect with Daniel. Fitz just happens to be at the right place at the right time. What she has with Daniel is history built on a foundation of trust and friendship and love.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"How come I had no idea Fitz was your brother? Why are there no pictures of him at your house?"

He kisses the palm of Olivia's hand "Fitz and I have a complicated relationship, and I prefer to think that he didn't exist."

"Why?"

"One day, I will tell you."

"Is he not a good guy?"

"Fitz, is the good guy and then he's not. That's the problem." He rises from the bed kissing Olivia on the cheek as he moves to get up and get ready.

She waited for as long as possible to come downstairs for breakfast. The last thing she wanted to do was sit down at a dinner table with these people but she knew she had to go otherwise whispers would be spread about her absence.

She walks down the spiral staircase, taking note of the family pictures on the wall and one distinct person on the wall she has yet to seen. She never noticed it before until now, the cascade of family photos. Photos of the family surround the isolated wall, never would she recall this house and these people having a family photo wall, but Olivia supposes that even them too are a family.

"Fitz, I'm taking Olivia shopping would you like to go?"

Olivia hides in the walk way as the family converses, she knows she should make her presences known but she can't help herself from listening in on this private conversation.

"I'll pass but thank you Daniel."

"Fitz you need to go." Jerry Commands.

"Now, I'm definitely not going." Fitz retorts taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Helen's party is tonight and you need a suit, need I remind you that it is a black and white attire."

"I have a suit in the closet, that I only wore yesterday for an hour."

"No." Jerry eyes Fitz darkly.

"Fitz, just come with me and Olivia and save yourself the fight that will happen another day."

"Daniel you need to spend time with your girlfriend, I don't want to intrude. I'm surprise Olivia didn't run away last night."

"Why would she do that?" Daniel asked.

"Because this family is terrible and horrible for the way we treated her."

"There you go. Lover Boy strikes again. Olivia is not your problem and you need not worry about my relationship." Daniel curses, seething at Fitz reminding him of his cowardice.

"You asked."

"I'm going to do right by Olivia, that won't happen again."

"For Olivia's sake I hope you are right." Fitz says coolly as he takes a bite out of his crepe.

"I'm trying to be nice here, Fitz."

"I know you are. Which is why I am being nice by refusing."

"Fitz." Helen turns to Fitz having been quite throughout the breakfast "please go with Daniel and buy a suit."

"I don't feel comfortable going with him."

"Why not?" Daniel asked clearly hurt by Fitz's refusal.

"Because you and I are polar opposites. I would worry about you reporting to Jerry about what I did and what I said. I will drive myself out to the mall."

"Fitz, please go with your brother and bond with him."

Having heard enough, Olivia walks into the dining room and the conversation immediately stops as all eyes fall on her.

She explains pleasantries with everyone and a subtle smile at Fitz who does not attempt to hide the smile plastered on his face at the sight of her walking in the room like a breath of fresh air.

"Fitz?" Olivia says having got comfortable at the dinner table "Are you excited about going shopping with us?"

His eyes shine on Olivia in a way that leaves her suddenly warm inside. The gentle smile carved on his face brings forth tranquility in her growing mind. How the morning light doesn't seem to shine as brightly as he does internally.

"It would be my honor." Fitz says gently as begins to clean his plate.

"I have it Bernard." Fitz says calmly opting instead to remove his dishes from the table much to the butler's protest.

"Mr. Fitz."

"Your welcome." Fitz slaps him on the back as he walks outside to the pool house.

"Where is he going?" Olivia asked thinking she was asking the question to herself.

"Fitz prefers the pool house instead of the main quarters." Helen says calmly as she carries on eating.

"Why?"

"Because Fitzgerald is a stubborn and defiant man who believes the further he is away from us the less likely he will be like us." Jerry sips his coffee as he watches Fitz walk outside.

"That sounds scary." Olivia answers honestly.

"You won't have to worry about anything." Daniel whispers in Olivia's ear as he cradles Olivia's hand in his. Working and living up to Jerry's impossible expectation were the sole purpose for living to Daniel, to see and feel respected by his father, to feel the love and adoration pouring from his mother as she smiles at him proudly. He's worked continuously and endlessly for their love and praises. Never quite satisfying or spectacular as Fitz but the work he's done has brought him to this moment where he looks at the women that he loves and he simply doesn't care about them or anyone else for that matter. Just as long as she sees him.

Olivia regretted inviting Fitz the minute they started walking on Rodeo Drive. There she was laughing and walking side by side with Daniel and she wasn't thinking about Fitz. For the first time since meeting him Olivia was finally okay with his absences from her mind though her eyes fell on him from time to time as he walked in front of them, always several steps ahead, with his intentions clear that he wishes to give them privacy.

"Wait!" Daniel yells running after a flower cart. Handing the owner a twenty he grabbed a white peony as he ran back to Olivia who was waiting for him.

"For you." Daniel says slightly out of breath as he hands Olivia the flower. Her fingertip ghost around the soft petals before inhaling the heavenly scent. Happily she kisses Daniel and for the first time she notices how his crooked smile is similar to Fitz's.

They enter Prada where Daniel forced Fitz to enter.

"Come on, Fitz." Daniel slaps his brother on the back "it's on me."

"I don't want you paying for me, but I appreciate the gesture."

"Fitz, you don't have an income. I know you are struggling and I commend you for being this strong but let me help you this one time."

Fitz smiles at Daniel, knowing that his intentions are pure.

"I'll look around." Fitz offers and he does. He looks at suit after suit, ignoring the soft giggle escaping Olivia's mouth as she talks with Daniel as she looks through the racks of dresses lined on the wall. Fitz is aware that whatever attachment he managed to forge with Olivia was temporary in nature, he just never thought it would be over so soon.

"How can I help you?" A beautiful blonde saleswoman walks to Fitz seductively.

"I'm just looking." Fitz points to the suits hung on the wall.

"Anything in particular?"

"Umm." Fitz brushes his finger through his hair "black and white party."

"Say no more." The girl says as she purposely rubs her ass on Fitz's crotch as she reaches for the slim cut suit with impeccable design.

"Why don't we try this on?" the double meaning plainly palpable.

He blinks for a second deciding whether to refuse or give in to mild fun.

"Fair enough." Fitz says politely as he allows the saleswomen to walk him to the fitting room.

"Do you need help?" she ask seductively

His mouth opens in agreement but he closes it shortly somehow overwhelmed by what his agreement could mean to this young lady.

"I think I can manage." Fitz says softly "but thank you for your assistance."

"You are really nice."

"Excuse me?" Fitz asked turning around to face the lady thinking she had walked away.

"You rejected me and I don't do this often, actually I never did this before but instead of agreeing you respectfully declined my invitation."

"It wouldn't be fair to you."

"Why not?"

"Why play with your feelings. You seem like a nice girl and I like to think of myself as a nice guy."

"You have a girlfriend."

"No" Fitz shakes his head "no girlfriend but there is a women."

"Do you like her?"

"Yes, I do."

"She's lucky to have you wanting her, does she want you?"

Fitz rubs his cheek absentmindedly as he recalls Olivia's sweet laugh and remembering the source of it.

"I don't know. I don't believe she does."

Warmly the lady walks into Fitz's fitting room, forgetting that she could be seen by others but at this moment she truly doesn't care. Unsure what came over her, gently she kisses Fitz on the lips.

"She's missing out and so are you."

Fitz smiles at her "I most certainly am, aren't I?"

Unbeknownst to Fitz, Olivia was in the accompanying fitting room. The wave of emotions she felt in those several minutes unnerved her, she was happy today, she felt the reconnection and bond between her and Daniel but then at this moment she heard Fitz and softly she felt her soul cry a little at his fragility and kindness.

It wasn't just her that saw Fitz shinning like a diamond in rough, if anything this moment confirmed what she always knew to be true. Fitz is special and it wasn't just her to have witnessed it, but it's how he carries himself that shows his true value and worth, kind yet strong, tender yet heavy.

She eyes herself in the open mirror in the middle of the fitting room, with Daniel on the phone outside, Olivia smiled at the black form fitting dress.

"You look beautiful." Fitz says from his door as he watches Olivia from the mirror.

"Thank you." Olivia blushes at the compliment as she smiles in the mirror knowing Fitz would see her smiling at him.

"Oh" Olivia walks to Fitz laughing warmly at his missed and messed up buttons on his shirt "you missed a few buttons." Olivia laughs

"As you can tell, I don't wear many button up shirts." Fitz jokes as he watches Olivia unbuttoning his shirt just to redo it. At any second Daniel could walk in and see her in a compromising position yet she didn't care at the moment. Olivia isn't sure what came over and why she felt compelled to walk over to him and undue his shirt. And she tried earnestly to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as she noticed the freckles sparsely kissed on his chest.

Fitz moves the slightest bit closer to Olivia, softly inhaling her heavenly scent. Olivia's hands begin to shake softly as her breathing become labored. Fitz hasn't even touched her yet but the air between them is electric.

"If you wanted to touch me all you had to do was ask." Fitz says gently in Olivia's ear causing a shiver to run down Olivia's spine.

"I don't want to touch you; I'm just making sure you look presentable."

"Either way, I don't mind what you do to me." Fitz answers honestly as he takes note of Olivia's touch both gentle and warm. Her fingers ghost around his skin leaving a trail of goosebumps with each passing. She smiles nervously at his inquisitive stare as her hand manages to caress his clavicle as she finishes his finale button.

"There."

"How do I look?" Fitz asked moving to look in the mirror.

"Perfect." Olivia says softly as she walks back into her room.

"I can't do this." Daniel pleads "I am out shopping with Olivia; you need to postpone this." He sighs heavily on his phone as he moves away from Olivia and Fitz for privacy.

"Jerry, any other time you would prefer Fitz but this one time where I prefer to stay here with Olivia you need me. What are you doing? No. "Daniel turns around to look at Olivia "I won't do that her. I'm happy and you are trying to take that away. Get Fitz to do it, he's the one you want."

"No." he shakes his head vigorously as he watches Fitz come up to him.

"What's going on?"

"Big Jerry, he wants me in on this meeting with Patterson in an hour but I have Olivia."

Fitz turns around to see Olivia staring at them concerned.

"Let me talk to Jerry." Gladly and willingly Daniel hands Fitz the phone.

"What to do you need?" Fitz says coldly

"I need Daniel this time and he is disappointing me."

"He wants to spend time with his girlfriend so I'll come in his place."

"Since when have you cared about Daniel?"

"Maybe I just started. I'm going to catch an uber and be home in time for the meeting."

"No." Jerry commands "You do not have details on this account, Daniel has been seeing it through personally."

"It won't take me but a few minutes to know everything about it. I think you forgot I'm the best."

"Damn shame the one time I don't want you, you finally wish to come back."

"I'm not coming back; I'm doing this for Olivia…and Daniel."

"Tell Daniel I'll see him in thirty." Big Jerry hangs up abruptly

"I'm sorry." Fitz says as Olivia walks up to them

"What's going on?" Olivia says as she watches the two brothers converse.

"My father wants me to lead this meeting in an hour and I have to leave but I don't want to."

"Don't go." Fitz says

"I can't do that."

"Yes, you can. Screw Jerry. Stay here with Olivia. I offered to go and he refused. Let him figure it out."

"Let's go." Olivia says

"No. Olivia you didn't buy a dress."

"That's okay."

"No. you and Fitz continue shopping. I'm going to catch an uber and I'll see you home later today." Daniel kisses Olivia on the lips as he looks down at her.

"Daniel." Olivia protest not entirely sure she wants to be left alone with Fitz. She knows he would never cross the line or be inappropriate with her but the problem though is that she is unsure of herself when she's around him.

"Have fun." Daniel kisses Olivia on the lips "I love you."

"I love you too."

Within minutes Daniel was gone leaving Olivia and Fitz alone. He turns to Olivia with a nervous smile plastered on his face. Olivia doesn't smile at him, how can she. Relieved and nervous about Daniel's departure Olivia has become keenly aware of her entanglement and infatuation with Fitz. The smart and reasonable action would be to leave and typically she would follow her head but not this time. After all, what is the problem with frivolous bantering?

The silence was both exhilarating and frustrating, she wanted to talk to him but he never opened his mouth to speak.

"You didn't like the suit?" Olivia asked as they continue walking down Rodeo drive side by side.

"Too expensive." Fitz said as they wait at the stop light. "in fact I can't afford any of the clothes there or here."

"How much do you have on you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"$217"

"That's it?"

Fitz nods his head "that's it."

"Where is your source of income." Olivia bites her tongue for asking such personal questions.

"Odd jobs here and there. I paint and I sell my paintings and I'll take portraits so that's my income. Some days its good and other days I'm in a drought."

"Are you in a drought right now?"

"I am. But my head is still above the sand."

"For how long?" Olivia's voice drops with concern and granted she shouldn't be concerned about a grown man.

He reaches for Olivia's arm halting her movement "I'll be okay. Grant men always come out on top." Fitz says somehow sensing Olivia's concern.

She nods her head sadly and Fitz shakes his head disappointedly at himself for telling Olivia about his financial difficulties. He didn't discuss it with her to make her feel bad but to express that when it comes to life they sit on opposite sides of the world.

"Olivia, I do not want sympathy. I work. I wipe tables. I clean dishes at restaurants and I'm a bartender sometimes. I do not regret my life choices and I hope you do not make me feel as though I should."

She turns to him. Shocked by his openness. Fitz is from one of the wealthiest families in America yet he prefers working and staying close to the ground a reason for that he says 'the closer to the ground I am, the less likely my fall will kill me.'

"I would never judge you, in fact I commend you for living the life you wish to live. Not many people do that. I'm not entirely certain that I could do that."

Fitz smiles to Olivia as he opens the door for her to enter the car.

Without a word spoken they drive and to Olivia's surprise she never questions where they were headed and for how long. With the music playing gently in the background Olivia looks around as they drive by.

"Where at the mall?" Olivia asked shocked yet amazed.

"Yeah?" Fitz said confused why Olivia wouldn't think they would come here.

"I haven't been at the mall in years?" Olivia says mystified.

"Where do you shop?" Fitz asked shocked.

"At boutiques around Manhattan and stuff."

Fitz nods his head "I forgot your rich and boujee."

Olivia laughs loudly pushing Fitz playfully. There is a sense of truth in what Fitz said, has Olivia become removed from reality where she no longer associates herself with the common man and women. It's not that she finds herself above them but this is a reminder of how far attach she has become to others.

Fitz opens the door for Olivia as they enter Macy's.

"Do you honestly think that about me?"

"What?" Fitz asked as they walk in the store side by side.

"Do you think I am just a rich girl who thinks she's better than everyone else? Like your family?" She tried to ignore his statement but it ate up at her. The idea that he thinks less of her.

"What? Of course, not." He stops Olivia from walking "do you think I judge you or think less of you because you don't shop at a mall?" Fitz asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry." Olivia says walking away embarrassed.

"Don't be." Fitz catches up to Olivia "What you think about me matters to me too."

Nothing else is spoken about the encounter as they shop in the men's department for Fitz a suit to wear.

"Fitz they have Ralph, that's reasonable." Olivia concludes as she grabs a suit from the rack bringing it over to Fitz. With a keen eye, Fitz looks over the suit but stops at the price. Without a word, he grabs the suit from Olivia's hand and places is back on the rack. Holding Olivia's hand, Fitz guides her to the clearance rack filled with sports jackets and pants.

"This is where we shop, Olivia." Fitz says as he looks through the rack of clothes all while holding Olivia's hand in his. He should have never reached for her hand but since he never saw or felt Olivia shun from his touch even when they stopped walking Fitz took it that Olivia was okay with it and she was.

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his warm heavy hand holding her smaller one. The action took her by surprise and under normal circumstances she would have never gotten this close but it's too late. Olivia is falling, slipping deeper into crevices of their unholy union.

"Look at these." With her only hand available Olivia lifts the sports jacket and pants, though they are from different designers they look almost identical in style, color and fabric.

"What size?"

"36."

"Perfect. And the jacket?"

"Large."

"Price?"

"Total would be fifty-seven dollars."

"Sold."

Much to Fitz's amazement Olivia also found and bought a dress at Macy's that was beautiful and to her surprise she didn't need for it be altered, it somehow manages to fit her in all the right places, accenting her curves and her favorite features.

Despite finding their outfits for the evening, neither Olivia nor Fitz tried to leave the mall. With the comfortable silence between them, Olivia and Fitz walk hand and hand in the mall. For a moment, Olivia did fear getting caught with Fitz but then she remembered who they are and she knows the last place anyone from the Grant family will see a familiar face is at the local mall. With no harm committed Olivia found herself enjoying her time spent with Fitz as they walked around the mall with Fitz demanding to carry their bags.

"Oh A food court!" Olivia says excitedly.

"Are you hungry?"

"No" Olivia says quickly embarrassed that she became excited at the sight of the several food chains all aligned on the wall. From Chinese, to Italian, to Indian, Olivia's senses were in overdrive at the delicious aroma.

But her heart nearly fainted at the sight of a young girl holding a large peperoni pizza with cheese and grease dripping through the plate.

Without a word, Fitz guides Olivia to sit at the food court as he waits in line for pizza. It wasn't until the pizza was in front of her that Olivia realized that Fitz has paid for their lunch.

"Fitz." Olivia begins to protest knowing that Fitz has spent at least a third of his money today.

"I got you a water and me a coke." Fitz playfully placed the bottle water in front of Olivia as he sat across from her.

"You shouldn't have bought this."

"I was hungry and so were you."

"I wasn't" Olivia protest but she's lying and he knows it too.

"I'm okay. Let's eat. I doubt you have had greasy non-gluten pizza in years." Fitz jokes causing Olivia to laugh loudly and Fitz takes note of how her nose scrunches when she giggles or when she gets embarrassed she uses her hand to cover her mouth to hide her smile.

Olivia's phone rings and the two exchange a known stare. Daniel's calling and this perfect day has come to a sour end.

"Yeah. I found a dress. We're still shopping but we'll be home soon. Okay, talk to you soon." Olivia says on the phone all while looking away from Fitz.

"Time to go?"

Olivia nods her head. She couldn't bring herself to talk, and have Fitz to hear the disappointment in her voice at having to go back to reality and forget this day spent with him. Olivia won't admit that she was dredging hearing from Daniel, so many questions are going through her mind and all of them stem on this kind man sitting in front of her with lips glistening from the grease of the pizza.

"Your lips are greasy." Olivia laughs handing Fitz a napkin

"I like it." Fitz says placing the napkin down on the table Olivia handed him "I think you could some of my grease."

Olivia hollers laughs shaking her head at how that statement could go so many ways. "Am I ashy?"

"Just a little dry." Fitz counters.

"Should I eat more pizza then?"

"That would help but not as much as this." Gently Fitz sits up from his chair and kisses Olivia on the crack of her lip so faintly that if it wasn't for the grease on his lips Olivia would have never thought the kiss happened but it did.

Her eyes are burning as she stares at Fitz frozen. Was it wrong that for a second her face turned ever so slightly so he could taste more of her lips or how she enjoyed the tenderness of his lips next to hers.

"I'm sorry." Fitz apologizes shaking his head "I should have never done that. I'm so sorry Olivia."

Before they knew what happened they were on their way back home both solemn at the drive.

"Here you go." Fitz says handing a woman on the corner a five-dollar bill.

"Thank you sir, God bless you."

Olivia turns around in her seat as she watches the lady walk the side of the street panhandling.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because, she needed money."

"So do you." Olivia counters

"yeah, but she looks like she needs it more." Fitz says softly "what good is money if you can't help other people and enjoy it?"

Olivia huffs trying her best not to be moved by Fitz's generosity or how it's possible that a man like him could possibly exist in this world with the family and lifestyle he was raised in.

"I'll be fine." Fitz promises thinking Olivia was upset at him for spending money which she was in all honesty. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." Olivia says softly.

Fitz looks at Olivia, feeling the distance and space between "I've clearly disappointed you."

"No" Olivia shakes her head "you have far from disappointed me. You're just too good to be true."

"Why's that?"

"Nobody acts like this, Fitz. Not from the background you have come from, you are so humble and pure and…" she stops talking having become overwhelmed.

His eyes travel across her face, silently touching he causes her nervous system to combust. Every word, syllable etched from his mouth is like a shock to her heart. Olivia feels alive in the most excruciating way possible.

Tears mount unbidden to her eyes as they share a moment that only they shall ever be aware of.

'Dear God, why hadn't I met him sooner.'

"Why didn't I meet you sooner?" Olivia whispers to Fitz's clearly pained face. He knows he should have went on and took Daniel's place and damn it he tried to stay away from her. He tried so very hard to do the right thing but at this moment all he wanted was to do the right thing for himself for the first time.

His knuckles are clenched, his fingers turn ashen as he focuses on driving. Doing anything and everything to stop himself from parking the car and putting them both out of their misery. He bites his lip painfully to stop himself from responding to her. What good will come from telling her how he feels? All that lies ahead if he were to open his mouth would be heartbreak and heartache.

Life will return to normal soon enough. All of them will go their separate ways with Olivia and Daniel making a new life together and soon enough this moment too will be a distant memory that will eventually resolve into nothingness.

At least that's what Fitz tell himself.

"Fitz?" Olivia hushes out scared, nervous as her hand touches his on the steering wheel hoping to comfort him.

"What are you doing to me, Olivia?" Fitz ask clearly pained.

"I don't know." She whispers out confused as well. "we shared this moment at the coffee shop and ever since then I haven't been able to get away from you and…I'm not sure I necessarily want to."

"Me too." Fitz stops at the red light turning to look at Olivia's vulnerability etched on Olivia's face. He caresses her cheek, sighing at the softness of her skin.

"I wish I had met you sooner, too."

"We're here." Olivia says sadly as they drive up to mansion with the gates opening for them.

Fitz parks the car before they drive inside. He turns at Olivia who refuses to make eye contact with him as she stares outside. "just go inside and will pretend this never happened."

Olivia's body becomes tense but still she doesn't move or begin to talk.

"Go inside"

Her head falls as she listens to Fitz telling her what to do. Fitz waits a minute for Olivia to decide what she was going to do but when she neither agreed or disagreed, Fitz pulled the car into drive and drove into the main entrance stopping the car to open the door and let Olivia out, who neither said a word or acknowledged his presence.

To add to his misery, Daniel was the one to open the door and greet Olivia who walked into his arms willingly.

His head falls back on the headrest with fatigue. These brief moments spent with Olivia has brought him to bridge between happiness and insanity and he simply doesn't care. Pulling the car into the garage Fitz sighs heavily remembering the party tonight.

The night is still young.


	4. Rose

**Hi. As some of you know I did change the title of this story because I never liked the original title and I feel this title rings true to the story, true to them. Your messages, reviews and dm are always so wonderful to read and I so appreciate them and you all.**

 **I suppose the question I have is how exactly do you navigate an obstacle as difficult as the one Olivia and Fitz are embarking on? Do you ignore your feelings for the sack of family and lose your own happiness or do you do what's best for your heart. Tough topic. But without further ado...enjoy.**

 **Until Next Time...Muse.**

X

One by one the family walks into the luxurious limo, not much of a whisper is spoken as they enter the tight space. Fitz looked for Olivia, for reasons he still wasn't sure why. What exactly was he hoping to say to her, was he seeking her in hopes of absorbing her if just for a glance. He found himself waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, wondering and hoping that he would have the second of her time so that he could apologize for his foolish ways but as time kept ticking and the family scattered to the door, Fitz soon understood that what Olivia wanted was to do what he said and forget about the day.

She walks into the limo, slightly out of breath with Daniel following close behind her. It only takes Fitz a second to come to the painful conclusion at what was keeping Olivia and Daniel.

Olivia smiles at Helen as she slides in the limo, without thinking her head rises and she freezes at the sight of Fitz sitting right across from her with a look on his face that was a mixture between hurt and acceptance.

"It seems you too got the party started early." Jerry roars causing Olivia to duck her head with embarrassment.

Daniel kisses the top of her head as he shields her from the teasing. Olivia isn't sure what to take from Fitz, they shared this moment and they both voiced their thoughts about the other but it still doesn't change the fact that she is with Daniel and the moment she second guessed the idea of her relationship he quickly told her to forget about them and pretend it never happened, so she did.

Without saying a word, Fitz reaches for the decanter on the console pouring himself a small drink to settle his stomach.

"Fitzgerald, you are drinking?" Helen says shocked.

Fitz nods his head as he tries to find his words, he looks down at the glass in his hands and without a word he places it back on the console.

"Fitz, I didn't mean to stop you from drinking…. it's just you don't drink very often."

"No…" Fitz looks at his mother smiling gently at her concerned face "your right, I don't like drinking and I don't drink for a reason…just felt like I might need one today that's all."

Olivia's face rises softly to stare at Fitz but he doesn't look at her.

"If you feel you need it…"

"No…I don't need anything that bad. I wouldn't know how to act with alcohol."

"Fitz, I like your suit." Daniel says

"Thanks" Fitz looks down at himself uncertain with these clothes and this atmosphere. "you look very nice, Daniel."

And he does, unlike Fitz who's curly hair is reaching the nape of his neck, Daniel's hair is cut short with no signs of curls in sight. Both of the brothers have the same jaw structure and similar noses though not identical, but it was always the eyes that make the difference between the two. Fitz's eyes are a soft blue, similar to the sky while Daniel's eyes remind her of the sea both a different shade of blue.

The party is in full swing as they enter.

Fitz exhales audibly at the sight of the grandest country club mansion. It's white pillars extended the tip of the roof of the grand building to seemingly touch the night sky. Fitz would say openly if asked that he found this venue to be predictable, they frequented this mansion during the summer vacations and winter vacations for no need other than to gloat about their financial status but the best thing about this mansion was the secrets it held inside. The memories Fitz cherished as a young boy and the hiding spots he so deeply appreciates when in need of silence.

The hundreds of seats had all been moved, replaced by a sleek wood floor. The room was filled with laughs and voices all around, engulfed in conversations. Different shades of black and white dresses twirled as woman danced around the amber lit room. Fitz walks away from the family as everyone screams and claps for Helen's arrival.

Loud noises. Bright lights. They were all standing in the same large room. They babbled, chatted, gossiped, admired, chuckled, and envied. Most of their hearts were corrupted, overflowing with deceit and detestation, but in the crowd, was the innocent but even they too will join the temptation that is the rich and powerful

"Hey stranger"

"Hey yourself." Fitz smiles at the young lady with auburn hair walking over to him in the corner with a glass of water in his hand.

"Not drinking?"

"I'm already drunk off life." Fitz retorts causing the young woman to laugh at his joke.

"It's good to see you back home." Sarah smiled at him having always had a crush on him since they were kids, Fitz was always kind to her when everyone else at school would make fun of her for her braces and her glasses.

"You know." Fitz turns to look at her finally taking in her beauty for the first time, she has truly grown into a beautiful woman "you are the first person to say that to me!"

"Liar!"

"I'm not" Fitz shakes his honestly "Not too many people are happy with me being home."

"Well, at least you know one person who is."

They stare at one another for a minute both smiling at the familiar banter.

"Save me dance!" Sarah yells as she watches Fitz walk away

"You know I don't dance."

"Maybe this time I could change your mind."

"Maybe."

Her eyes are discreetly on his, following his every move and where about; watching the fake smiles, and empty words as men and women flock around him, hoping and believing that if near him long enough they too will be special. But little do they know that his power springs internally from his benevolent heart.

Olivia watched Fitz from the corner of her eye, she saw him talking to a girl who was clearly trying to flirt with him.

"Who's that girl?" Oliva ask Daniel as they sit at the rectangle table with his family and their friends.

"Oh, that's Sarah. She's a childhood friend, my mother and her mom are best friends which made us spend time with her, but she always had a crush on Fitz."

"hmm." Olivia sips her drink deciding not to respond.

"I always thought they would make a good couple."

"Who would make a good couple?" Fitz ask having to sit across from Olivia. He avoided sitting with them in hopes of putting space between them but with his seat clearly across from Olivia's he knows he would eventually have to deal with her.

"You and Sarah."

"Oh."

"Don't you like her?"

"Sure."

"Come on, Fitz. She's beautiful and smart and she has a damn good job so you could paint all day and just keep her satisfied without having to work."

"Is that what you think I do?" Fitz asked "that I just live off these women, who work hard to support themselves."

" It was joke." Daniel says exasperatedly

"It was a good one." Fitz agrees "I'm a damn good lover, just ask Cynthia."

"Damn it, Fitz." Daniel bangs on the table angry as everyone at the table turns to stare at him.

"It was a joke." Fitz says sarcastically

"I had let that go, but you clearly can't." Daniel says

"How can I when you bring it up every chance you get."

"Whatever Fitz."

"Why do you have a problem with me?" Fitz asked curiously "I don't come home often, and when I do you have to be here kissing everyone's ass. Don't you ever get tired of pretending to be someone you're not?"

"I know who I am. You are the one pretending. " Daniel whispers so that only him, Fitz and Olivia could hear. "You pretending to be this poor man, this struggling artist. You are pathetic. And you are spoiled and entitled. You are not struggling so stop pretending."

"I do not touch that money. Not because I can't but because I don't like being my father's bitch." Fitz hisses "and if you keep insulting me brother, I will hurt you and I won't' be joking." Fitz attempts to walk away but is stopped by Helen grabbing his hand and walking him towards her group of friends so that she could make her rounds and show off her pride and joy.

"Of course, she takes Fitz's side." Daniel says exhaustedly downing the rest of his whiskey.

"You think she's doing that?" Olivia asked choosing to put aside all that she has just heard and witnessed between the two brothers.

"My mother loves Fitz more than life itself, she dots on him and has a cross for him because the world just isn't worthy of angelic Fitz."

"You seem resentful." Olivia closes her eyes and bites her lips angry at herself for opening her mouth.

Daniel turns to Olivia shocked and hurt by her own opinion "I can't believe you said that."

"I'm sorry."

"You are not here; this is not your family." Olivia shudders at Daniel's statement. "You have no idea how manipulative Fitz is."

"I'm sorry. Let's just let it go." Olivia says wanting to put an end to the conversation.

In the corner of the ball room Olivia watches couples and families dance amongst themselves under the bright lit room with hard wood floors shining under their glossing shoes. Daniel had went with Jerry to talk amongst some clients and Olivia knows she should be upset and under normal circumstances she would be but for the time being she appreciated the silence.

"Would you like to dance?"

Olivia closes her eyes at the sound of the voice.

"I'm good." Olivia says never turning around.

"Okay. Do you mind if I stand next you, then?"

"No." Olivia says

And so they stand in silence with no words being spoken.

"my name is Jake."

"Nice to meet you, Jake."

He laughs at Olivia for not giving up her name "do you not have a name?"

"No." Olivia says warmly smiling at her own coldness.

"Ouch."

"Is this man bothering you?"

Olivia felt her heart beating out of her chest at the sound of his baritone voice finally talking to her.

"No, he's fine."

"Leave the girl alone, Fitz."

"You have to watch out for people like Jacob, he's a wolf in sheep's clothing." Fitz says jokingly causing their small group to laugh but Olivia took note of Fitz's voice and while it was playfully Olivia could sense the truth in his loaded statement.

"Fitz, don't you have enough woman fanning over you, can't you let us mere mortals try and find someone."

"I do not have a problem with that just as long as you are not intruding on her space and time."

"What business is it of yours?" Jake responds angrily at Fitz being defensive and protective over this stranger.

"I am making her my business and I just ask that you be respectful and courteous."

Olivia does not speak throughout this entanglement but every word etched from Fitz's mouth is like a shot to her heart. She's been waiting for Fitz to fail her, to let her down, any sign of pretending on his part but she sees he's not pretending, he really is this guy.

"Thank you Fitz." Olivia turns to Fitz for the first time since there encounter.

"Would you like to dance?" Fitz asked with hope in his voice

"Wait a minute, I asked her first." Jake whines clearly annoyed with Fitz ruining his moment with this woman.

"Well, she has a mind of her own so we can let her decide." Fitz says once again being the voice of reason.

And she waits a minute looking between the two attractive men, it wasn't that she wanted to dance with Jake, not at all but she worried whether dancing with Fitz would be appropriate and respectful to her relationship with Daniel.

Her eyes lock onto Fitz's

"Olivia!"

All three of them turn to look at Daniel waving at her to come meet some of his friends he was talking to.

Jake walks away from them while Olivia turns to look at Fitz.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Olivia says

She's not sure why she expected Fitz to yell or be mad at her for running away but he didn't. He gave her his signature smile that assured her that everything was okay.

His voice is ethereal like a whisper but the pitch vibrates throughout the walls and lands softly on her warm skin. She can hear it in the sound of his voice, the deep baritone.

"I know." Fitz says softly "go ahead and go to him, he's waiting for you."

The second Olivia turned around to search for him, she found him dancing with the girl she saw him with earlier. A slight stab penetrated her heart at the sight of them together, but Olivia acknowledges that they do make a good looking couple.

/

The house is majestic, grand. Walking around the mansion it reminds her of one of her favorite books growing up, 'The Great Gatsby'. The energy around this room is similar too old money, people with too much money on their hand who have little interest in things outside of their circle. With her index finger on the wall, Olivia walks aimlessly around the mansion, imaging the many stories these walls have seen and heard.

"Fitzgerald, I need you to go make nice with Tiffany."

"Damn it, Jerry. You never quit, do you? What does Tiffany have that you want me to get for you?"

"Listen here, boy. I'm trying to keep our clients happy and when Tiffany sees you…well you are a Grant."

"Great. Selling your son for the highest price."

"Now you stop being dramatic, this isn't the first time you've done this. I had to clean up after you all the time especially when you slept with Hollis's wife."

"I didn't sleep with her for money."

"But you were bored, Fitzgerald and I am giving you want you."

"Sex. You think I want sex?"

"Don't we all?"

"Not me." Fitz shakes his head disgusted

"You are full of shit! I've seen you boy and you have a knack for causing problems. Now Tiffany is a special client, with her company branching off mainstream we could be sleeping in riches when we have dust in our casket."

"You have enough money, when is enough going to be enough for you? Why are you never satisfied?"

"The correction son is why are you always satisfied? You have no ambition, no goals."

"My goal isn't to be your prostitute that's for damn sure."

"You've had sex with her before what's the problem."

"The _problem_ is that this isn't my choosing. The _problem_ is that my father wants me to screw a woman for his benefit. The _problem_ is that I have a monster and his name is 'father'. Why can't you be normal?

"Grow up, Fitzgerald! You aren't a kid anymore. Now you better start producing something if you want to be a part of this family."

"It's my mother's birthday. I don't come home often; I came to be with her. To celebrate her not this bullshit."

"That's not your mother. That's Daniel's mother."

Fitz doesn't respond only shaking his head in hopes of getting Jerry out of his head for the time being.

"Now, you do what I say."

"Or what?" Fitz counters angrily "what exactly can you do to me? Take my money away? Remove me from my job and title? Ruin my reputation? I have nothing that belongs to you."

"Except my name."

"Take it!" Fitz yells "God knows I would be better off without it."

"You are worthless." Jerry hisses moving closer towards the window at Fitz "you are a sorry excuse of a man. I should have never brought you home!"

Fitz turns to Jerry coldly. "This wasn't a home to begin with."

With his eyes hardening, and his glare menacing Jerry looks at Fitz one last time.

"Bastard." He roars walking out of the study room.

Olivia exhales the breath she has been holding in. Her eyes close in gratitude that she ran into the nearby room before Jerry walked out but it was too late, she heard everything. Her hand covers her mouth in hopes of silencing her cries. This family is filled with lies and deceit with no one having a conscious or soul. Her heart somehow manages to cry for Fitz more than she thought possible.

She walks out of the room after taking several minutes to get her composure when Fitz walks out the door at the same time. Both freezing at the sight of the other. Fitz was going to ask Olivia what she was doing but he looked at her face and he already knew, Olivia heard everything. Fresh tears are in her eyes threatening to fall at the sight of Fitz and she does.

"Don't cry. Come with me." He walks away without ever turning around. After a second of contemplation Olivia follows behind him quickly. Neither of them speaking as he takes her down the spiraling stair case that lead outside.

Finally, away from all others Fitz slows down his pace enough so that Olivia could catch up to him. They walk side by side with the crickets chirping as their only source of sound.

"This is beautiful." Olivia's eyes wander across the spacious rose garden filled with a variety of roses and even with the night sky they still seem to blossom. Inside the garden contains a light pole radiating the perfect amount of light and a bench which Fitz believes was made for two.

"My mother would take me out here to play before this was a garden. This is her rose garden." Fitz smiles sadly as his hands runs along the cement bench with her name engraved in it.

Olivia turns to Fitz with sadness and the question she was dying to ask.

"My real mother. One day I will tell you about her but right now, I don't think I am quite strong enough to talk about her without breaking down. I'm sorry for that." Fitz says referring to Jerry's outburst and Olivia having to hear them.

"No" Olivia rushes to Fitz, gently touching his arm as a sign of comfort. "I am so sorry." Olivia cries out as she sobs for Fitz and his treatment.

"Hey" Fitz grabs Olivia's face in his hand, gently wiping her tears "why are you sorry, you didn't do anything."

"I.. I…your father is…despicable. The way he talked to you and treated you! That's inhumane Fitz. He's evil and you…" her words somehow manage to cease as she considers his eyes. Their oval shape, small but in the iris of his eyes Olivia sees little specks of light shining through. How is it possible that someone as lovely as Fitz could be raised by the devil himself?

"Your pure, lover boy."

Fitz laughs loudly not realizing how much needed to laugh until he finally did. "You too." Fitz says laughing at Olivia bringing up his nickname

"Well…apparently, you get bored easily, Don Juan."

Fitz laughs again with a laugh that resonant deep within his diaphragm "I'm not that much of a playboy as everyone likes to make me out to be."

"You slept with Hollis's wife."

"Yeah…"

"How old were you?"

"Eighteen."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Not my proudest moment."

"How many women have you slept with?"

Fitz walks away from Olivia moving to smell the roses instead. "I don't know. Once I got older and wiser I stopped sleeping around with people like that."

Olivia walks to Fitz remembering the day they first met. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Where's your boyfriend?" Fitz counters cheekily.

Olivia ignores Fitz's question. The last thing she wants to do is talk about or mention Daniel. "Fitz, how did you survive?"

He nods his head sadly as he struggles to make sense of his upbringing "my life wasn't always such a tragedy, but I see what the world is and what it could be and I like to believe that I have touch the heart of others in way that they will remember me not for what I have done but for who I am."

"That's why Daniel doesn't like you?" Olivia acknowledges softly

Fitz turns to look at Olivia surprised by her candor "You change people, Fitz. You're the dream come true."

Picking out a lavender rose Fitz hands it to Olivia "Legend has it that Adonis was so enchanted by Aphrodite that he handed her the most beautiful rose plucked from the earth, that when she saw the delicate flower she became enthralled with them and demanded that every day she receive one." Looking at the rose in his hand he hands it to Olivia. "For you."

Olivia smiles at the lavender rose, trying her best not to cry at his generosity and kindness "it is not the rose that keeps me coming back to you, Fitz."

Her eyes catch his blue eyes piercing into her soul and she is momentarily stunned by the interminable feeling resonating with her at his tender stare.

"Would you like to dance?"

Faintly Olivia nods her head as they walk to stand under the light with the moon shining and smiling at their union. Their hands clasped together, gently Fitz wraps his arm around Olivia's waist as Olivia moves closer into his arms. He closes his eyes at the feel of her in his arms, the sweet smell of her perfume infiltrating his nostrils with the wind, somehow beyond his control she somehow manages to fit into his arms perfectly.

Her skin's glowing in the night light as the stars fell from the sky and landed gently on her skin. His thumb caresses her skin gently as ghost bumps begin to form on her flesh at his kind touch.

"You're cold. Here, let's sit." Fitz guides Olivia to the bench much to her silent protest because she wasn't ready to stop dancing with him. Because for the second time today she was ready to run with him, and the thought of that frightened her more than she can comprehend.

Olivia nearly falls on the grass as her heels slides out. "damn shoe." Olivia hisses angrily and more so embarrassed. Reaching down to grab it, Fitz ends up placing her on the bench as he holds her heel in his hand.

"Fitz, you don't have to do that." Olivia begins to protest watching as Fitz kneels in front of her.

Without a word, Fitz slides Olivia's foot into her heel with the upmost care as he fixes the strappings of her heel, making it tight enough were her foot won't slide out.

Standing in front of Olivia he removes his jacket and places it around Olivia's shoulder to keep her warm. Normally she would protest at this kind of intimacy especially with Fitz but with what he's dealt with today and his benevolent heart how exactly can she refuse him.

Turning to look at him, Olivia watches him stare at the sky and at that very moment Olivia knew Fitz would leave somehow, a man as great as him, the only limit would be the sky itself.

"This is my mother's bench…I planted this garden for her."

Olivia's eyes begin to water at Fitz's declaration but she doesn't say anything as she listens to him talk.

"Her name was Rose. In time, I will tell you more about her and my upbringing…I think about her everyday and hope that she is proud of me, I don't know if she is but…"

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"I don't have much that I accomplished, I have nothing and no one. I did this for her because I wanted her to have a place that was hers. Jerry didn't support this homage and so I had to work for all the supplies… all the flowers…the upkeep."

"How did you do it?"

"I went to Hollis's house and asked if I could do yard work to pay for my gift to my mother and he agreed. I was eighteen at the time."

Suddenly Olivia remembers the conversation that she overheard between Fitz and Jerry.

"You slept with Hollis's wife."

His head drops in shame. "I was young and I fell for her…blame it on my mommy issues."

Olivia tightens Fitz's jacket around her, her stomach began to feel queasy at the thought of Fitz sleeping with this woman or anyone else for that matter but Olivia doesn't think too much of the moment.

"I refused her money though she begged to pay for it. I didn't sleep with her no matter how much she tried to sleep with me until one time."

"What caused you to sleep with her?"

He rubs his head as he remembers the moment "She brought me here and showed me the bench she bought with my mother's name on it and I was so touched by the gesture that I kissed her and I slept with her. She was my first"

"Hmmm." Olivia mumbles trying to suppress her judgement and thoughts.

Fitz turns to look at Olivia taking note of her indifference to the conversation. "Too much?" Fitz asked gently.

Olivia shakes her head "No. Your fine."

"You didn't like hearing that, be honest."

"No. I did not"

Fitz nods his head "that's good to know."

"Why?"

"You like me." Fitz says softly as he nudges Olivia with his shoulder causing her to giggle.

"Not even remotely." Olivia says causing Fitz to smile at her in a way that makes her heart feel warm inside.

"Are you going to sleep with that girl?"

Suddenly the light banter goes colder "I don't know."

"I can't believe you are even considering it."

"Why not?"

"Because…you are not a whore. Nobody owns you Fitz."

"Yeah well, you don't have to be a whore to be lonely."

Olivia stares at him for a moment contemplating his words.

"What's wrong with sleeping with a person, and enjoying their company."

"Because… you don't love her."

"What does love have to do with any of this?"

"I should go." Olivia stands up quickly seeing the conversation taking a turn she doesn't want to have.

"Right." Fitz says frustrated. "You're not jealous, right?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because of this" Fitz points between "because of what we have."

"We don't have anything." Olivia says

"Then why are you here with me and not Daniel? You slept with him to make me feel bad."

"Grow up." Olivia says "Daniel is my boyfriend, of course I sleep with him."

"Then why do you have a problem with me sleeping with someone? It would certainly take the edge off a shitty night."

"Your father is trying to control you and sleeping with this person means he wins. You can sleep with whoever you want, Fitz. I'm just here to support you because I think we are friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes, Friends. Do you not want to be friends with me?"

With a moment of contemplation, Fitz looks at Olivia and all she possesses "I'll love to be your friend, Olivia."

"Okay..."

"Okay."

"Olivia!" Olivia jumps at the sound of Daniel yelling for her as he walks aimlessly outside.

"You better go." Fitz says softly

Olivia slides Fitz's jacket off and hands it to him. "Thanks for letting me borrow your jacket."

"Thanks for keeping it warm." Fitz jokes.

Olivia looks at Fitz knowing she should walk away before Daniel finds them but she can't seem to say goodbye to him.

"It's okay; she'll keep me company." Fitz says kindly referring to his mother.

Olivia walks away from Fitz, for her own sanity and salvation. Every second spent with him she finds herself slipping further and further into his world and losing sight of her own.

"Where the hell have you been?" Daniel hisses worried that Olivia took off and for so long. He looked for her but nobody knew where she was and who she was.

"I kind of got lost and I found myself walking outside to the rose garden."

Daniel looks down at the lavender rose in Olivia's hand "you found Fitz's garden…You might want to hide that rose."

"Why?"

"No one can go to his sacred garden, and you stole a rose…Fitz might just yell at you for that."

Olivia opened her mouth to protest but then she remembered that Fitz took her there and the rose he picked for her. With Daniel's words ringing in her head, Olivia wonders what exactly does this mean for her and Fitz. Letting go of Daniels's hand, Olivia stops to look back at the rose garden, back at Fitz wondering if maybe just maybe he was looking back at her too. With one last glance, Olivia walks inside never seeing his eyes following her every step of the way.


	5. Fire and Water

**I hope you guys know that I do luv y'all because i'm going on vacation and I hate the idea of you guys having to wait longer for me to update. So if you haven't noticed I updated Grey Horse yesterday. So enjoy and happy Labor day. To those affected my the storm, you are in my prayers. Please be safe. Until Next Time...Muse.**

X

A cool breeze crept up to her spine, making her awaken before dawn. She feels something is amiss, a soft gurgle in her stomach alarms her, a fear of dread swallows her.

In the past few days she has seen Fitz only one time. It's been oddly quiet without his subtle presences dominating the spacious room. Fitz is often quiet and reserved yet when they are together he's talking animatedly about life and she felt they connected on a level that their lips could never speak but what their souls felt. She knows he's still around only because Helen has mentioned him during the moments of quiet where no one knows what to talk about it if he's not the topic of conversation. How peculiar that must feel. Even when he's gone, he's still present. The conversation doesn't steer away from him though Daniel tries earnestly to do so.

This moment away from him has allowed Olivia to gain some perspective on this growing concern brewing inside her. Here she stands feeling the emotional absence of a man who is not her boyfriend, a man she barely knows. What exactly does this say about her? Daniel has his flaws but who doesn't. He's not typically aloof like this or cold towards others. The family dynamics in this house has her thanking her nonexistent one, but ever since the rose garden, Olivia has felt distant towards them all. In her unconscious, she has already sided with Fitz, they have all mistreated and hurt him. A hurt she is quite similar to; a pain she knows all too well.

"How are you doing, Olivia?" Jerry ask walking over to Olivia in the pool causing her to sink lower in the water as Daniel begins to swim towards her as they decided to swim around today.

"I'm fine, thank you." Olivia says shortly. Pretending is a new skill she acquired, but it's still a skill she can't muster when it comes to Jerry. After seeing his true colors, Olivia can barely stand to look at the monster. How can he be so cavalier when Fitz practically ran away to escape him, or was it her?

Jerry gives Olivia his winning smile before turning to Daniel. "We have a 5 o'clock meeting at the office."

"I'm taking the day off to spend it with Olivia."

"Reschedule. I'm sure Olivia could use a break from you." Jerry laughs hoping Olivia would laugh too but she doesn't.

"Actually, I would love to spend time with Daniel. I haven't seen much of him." And that's not true. Since Fitz's absence Olivia has been tending to Daniel while also enjoying the silence of being alone. She's gotten some work done but not enough when her mind kept revolving around these two polarized individuals.

"Come on my boy." Jerry says earnestly with enthusiasm.

Daniel looks between the two. "No. I'm staying home with Olivia. We are going out to dinner and having ourselves a date night." Daniel winks excitedly. Since returning home, he's felt the cold air between him and Olivia. He's felt her distance and he's noticed his own. Normally he would bend over and kiss Jerry's shoe to be in his presence and not have him yelling or complaining about Fitz but for the first time ever, he's doing something for himself. This is what he needs.

"Are we?" Olivia says excitedly

"We are."

Olivia kisses him warmly on the lips as Jerry stomps away upset.

"He's mad."

"Too bad."

/

Walking arm and arm, Olivia smiles as they enter Mr. Chow's restaurant on Beverly hills. The black and white checkboard title floors are sparkling clean. Escorted to the vip area of the restaurant. Olivia smiles at the chilled wine as the room is lit romantically with just two chairs placed under the white table cloth.

"Wow."

"You like it?"

"Yes." Olivia gushes as she looks around the five-star restaurant. "I've never been here before." Olivia squeals excited. In New York the two often venture out trying new restaurants and it's safe to say that with Daniel around Olivia never has to worry about going hungry.

"What do they normally serve?"

"I shouldn't say Chinese food but noddle's, ma mignon, their chicken satay is famous worldwide."

"hmmm." Olivia mumbles as she searches through the menu.

"I can't believe you did this?" Olivia smiles happily "how much did it cost you?"

"An arm and a leg, but…but it's worth it. You are worth it."

Olivia smiles at the compliment. "we needed this."

"We needed this." Daniel agrees.

"I'm surprised you did this especially with Jerry hanging around. I know how much you love him."

Daniel pauses for a moment trying to find the right words. "I wanted to be loved and my mother has always doted on Fitz; that left me Jerry…he's not perfect but he's taken care of me and…I think he loves me. He's basically my only parent."

"Daniel…" her words fail her. "Helen is so kind and…"

"She is" Daniel agrees. "But her focus has always been on Fitz…to be completely honest, Fitz is everyone's focus. She loves me don't get me wrong, she will still pick me in the end but her heart always smiles at Fitz and Jerry…while he hates Fitz for being defiant he still wants him to follow in his shoes."

"He's so cruel to him though." Olivia voices unsure if she should express her own feelings on the matter.

"Fitz, isn't this delicate flower everyone takes him to be. He's got his issues. And he's caused Jerry much grief with protecting him, which Fitz doesn't appreciate…but no more talking about Fitz or Jerry. It's just you and me."

And they talk while eating and they talk after eating while Olivia sips red and Daniel sips whiskey.

"Daniel, you need to watch this documentary it's beautiful and telling about racial profiling and our justice system."

"Olivia, I hate documentaries."

"No, you just hate emotionally charged ones."

"I just don't like them."

"You wouldn't say that if it was a marvel movie."

"That's because it's a movie." Daniel retorts.

Olivia shakes her head "you need to be watching this and take note of what's happening in the streets."

"Olivia…"

"You are going to have to be cultured, Daniel."

"Culture?"

"That means staying connected to the real world."

"And you are?" Daniel jokes

"More than you." Olivia quips back successfully ending the conversations.

Waiting for the check Olivia and Daniel make small talk until they see a familiar face walking in with a somewhat familiar face.

"Fitz?" whispers to herself surprised to find him walking in with a woman who looks like Sarah. Daniel taking note of Olivia's stare turns around to see Fitz walking into Mr. Chow. Shocked to say it modestly that Fitz would be in this expensive restaurant and how he managed to get on the list when it was down near impossible for him.

Olivia eyes the bright-eyed girl staring at Fitz as if he hung the moon. Her stomach churns at their conjoined hands. How did Fitz manage to afford this restaurant when he barely had enough money to last him? She shouldn't be jealous and she's not jealous. But Fitz is being careless. He has to live after tomorrow, how can he throw money away that he doesn't have to impress a girl?

"Fitz." Daniel says getting up to greet his brother and Sarah and Olivia follows suit.

The group shares an equal hello and introduction.

"Olivia, this is Sarah." Fitz says moving out of the way for them to speak finally.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Olivia says softly as she avoids looking at Fitz. So, she was wrong. It wasn't Jerry that made him run away. It was her.

"I had a feeling you were keeping Fitz away?"

Sarah looks at Fitz "Sarah insisted on having dinner and I couldn't refuse her. We are going to be catching up on everything we've missed out on." looking at their empty plates… "I see we missed the party."

"Olivia and I had a much-needed date to reconnect." Daniel says happily pulling Olivia in as she smiles at Fitz awkwardly.

"Of course." Fitz agrees "I'm sure you both are happy with the quietness in the house since I'm not there."

"Too quiet" Olivia says causing the group to laugh.

"How did you too reconnect?" Olivia asked not being able to control her own questions regarding this relationship.

"I had called Fitz wanting to meet up since we saw each other at Helen's party, it's been so long since we last saw each other and we started talking on the phone and…"

"It's been nice." Fitz agrees not wanting to elaborate or make anyone feel jealous.

"It's been more than nice." Sarah giggles

"Okay, it's been really nice." Fitz says causing everyone to giggle except Olivia who chuckles softly but not enough to actually laugh.

"That's good." Daniel says

"Well, we don't want to hold you guys up." Daniel says signaling for him and Olivia to take their leave.

"See you later." Olivia grabs her purse and jacket as Daniel escorts her out; turning around to look back at Fitz who never turned around, Olivia felt the sting of his rejection and it wounded her in more ways than one.

When they arrive back to the ranch they sit and talk to Helen who's having a night cap. With Jerry away at a late dinner meeting, Olivia's able to enjoy herself and feel at ease.

"What was Daniel like as a child?" Olivia ask

"Oh, very high strong and loyal. He always wanted to be like his dad."

"I had a brief case that I would carry around with me so I could go to work like him." Daniel says with a smile.

"and Fitz?" Olivia brings up wanting to put some pieces together.

"What about Fitz?" Fitz says walking in the door, kissing Helen on the cheek as he sits down beside her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Sarah. Wasn't expecting to see you tonight." Daniel asked surprised by Fitz's return

"I dropped her off at home." Fitz says with a finality. "now, what was the question?"

"What were you like as a child?" Olivia ask again this time looking at Fitz.

With his head down, Fitz smiles fondly at the distant memories. "happy. Very happy." He says softly.

A moment of silence fills the room as no one can seem to talk after Fitz's testimony.

"Well, I'm going to bed. "

"Daniel, it's only ten o'clock?"

"It's 10:45, which means it's 45 minutes over my bed time." Daniel jokes kissing Olivia on the lips and Helen on the cheek.

"You going to bed?" Daniel ask waiting for Olivia.

Looking at Helen and Fitz, Olivia turns to Daniel grabbing his hand warmly "I'm going to stick around, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Have fun." Daniel says walking upstairs.

"Daniel, always been an early bird and an early sleeper." Helen says with a laugh.

"He's predictable in many ways. He can't stay up late if his life depends on it. At the New Year's Eve party he took a nap because he couldn't do it." Olivia says causing the group to laugh

The three manage to stay up another hour laughing with Olivia mostly listening to Fitz and Helen talk. So many questions are brewing about how he came to be a part of this family and how he managed to attach to Helen when Daniel seems incapable of it.

Hiding her yawn with her hand, Helen rises from her chair bidding Fitz and Olivia goodnight.

"And then there were two…" Fitz whispers causing Olivia to smirk at his comment. Partly worried about being in his presence again after their enlightening conversation.

"You've been away." Olivia acknowledges moving to walk outside not wanting anyone to listen in on their conversation.

Without a word Fitz lets Olivia lead the way outside.

"I've been away, surprised you notice."

Olivia makes a face of hurt. "How can you say that? Of course I noticed."

Fitz doesn't respond and Olivia feels the iciness coming from him, it's unlike anything she's felt with him before. Even when he's angry he's always nice and kind…this time…maybe Daniel is right about Fitz.

"I tend to leave when I become overwhelmed; I'm sorry." Fitz apologies walking away towards his barn with Olivia following him.

"What does that mean?"

He licks his lips as he tries to find the right words to convey what their last encounter meant to him.

"That time we spent together in my mother's rose garden awoken a feeling I thought I had let go long ago…I don't talk about my mother…I don't talk about my upbringing or my family. I just don't. but …you…I feel vulnerable around you but not in the way I expected…it's as if... I want you to know me…to see me…and when I feel that I am getting close to someone I tend to push them away."

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"Because I can't have you." Fitz says simply turning to look at Olivia. "I'm not even sure what this means and why I feel the way I do about you but I do…and I'm struggling."

The silence is stifling, for what seems like eternity they sit in silence him by the window with the moon light shining on him, and her in the dark. Unable to endure the dark and remain in a room full of silence she speaks.

"Please look at me"

He sits motionless aware of her watchful gaze. He curses himself for casting glance at her. The sight of her dress, the curve of her back, dark hair drapes her shoulders; the smell of her sweet scent engulfs him and he knows he's completely under her spell.

"Did you have fun with Sarah, she looks like a nice girl." Olivia says attempting to move the conversation towards a more neutral topic that she would like to discuss.

"Yes."

"That's good." Olivia murmurs "she's very pretty."

"That she is." Fitz agrees causing Olivia's stomach to drop and her heart to sink just that further.

"Do you like her? Everyone seems to think you two would make a good couple?"

"What do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think?"

"I think it does."

"Fitz…"

"Answer" he pleads

And with a minute of silence, Olivia must decide whether to agree and send him to her doorstep or have him stay here with her and string him along further.

"Yes." She whispers

Fitz nods his head without saying a word.

"Why haven't you been home?"

"Where do you think I've been?" Fitz asked moving towards Olivia but not enough to threaten her space.

His emotions made little sense to him. Neither did his anger at wanting something with someone who's clearly wanting the opposite.

Jealously is an ugly feeling, that has left him feeling inadequate- never has he felt such raw emotions for a person.

She freezes at his comment, and silently withdraws. If he knew how highly she thinks of him, he wouldn't second guess how he's impacted her in such short period.

"Sarah, is one lucky girl to have a man like you." Olivia answers honestly

"Thank you."

"Fitz…why do I feel this distance between us?"

"Because I need it."

"I'm sorry for listening to your conversation with Jerry…if I knew…"

"Don't be sorry."

"I am though because, now you don't want to talk to me…you can't even look at me." She whispers softly as she tugs at his hand to move and face her.

"I'm glad you were there. You were meant to be there."

His voice is husky, his breath warm on her neck. His head lingers "and you're right I can't look at you." Olivia lifts her head up to look at him and she wishes she never did. But it's too late. In the week that they have seen and known one another, Fitz has managed to find a space in her heart that she didn't know was vacant.

"I can't stand Jerry." Olivia says causing Fitz to laugh loudly and not a generic laugh he does when trying to be polite but a real laugh that takes place in the distal part of his diaphragm radiating all the way towards his mouth.

"Well that makes two of us."

A moment passes where they both know they should part and go to their respective rooms but she can't seem to break away from him, regardless of how many times she tells herself too, it's fruitless. Like the countless women who stood before, Olivia's stuck like the rest of them.

She barely knows him yet Olivia has found herself dreading the time where she must go on with her life and not see him every day.

His movements cautious and gentle, he turns Olivia in his arms to face him. She studies him as his eyes wander her face, his own set in an expression of near affliction. He lifts a lock of hair from her eyes.

"Goodnight, Olivia."

He pulled back and she felt his withdrawal emotionally and physically.

Without a word, Olivia walks away to her room. She can't force him to talk to her, and she can't force herself to stay when he's clearly over the moment.

She tosses and turns throughout the night not being able to sleep. Not likening how their conversation started and more importantly how it ended.

In one week, she will go back home to New York with Daniel and with time she'll forget him. It's not hard to miss someone you barely know. It wasn't what Fitz said that wounded her but how he said it. Fitz never answered her question now that she thinks about it, then again does he ever question her if she's sleeping with Daniel.

Goodness, Daniel.

Olivia turns over and watches him sleep. He doesn't deserve this. This emotional bond she is forging with Fitz, isn't fair to anyone. Not to her. Not to Fitz and most certainly not Daniel. They all deserve better.

Grabbing her robe, Olivia walks to Fitz's pool house, knocking softly at the door Olivia waits for Fitz but he doesn't come. With the lights on, Olivia walks inside. She looks at the large room with a kitchen and separate living room. Though Olivia knows Fitz didn't decorate this house she can feel his warmth all around it. It's sincere. The summer breeze coming through the cracked windows, the dim lit lights giving the room a cozy atmosphere, Olivia stops at a photo of a young boy who she assumes is Fitz with a beautiful woman resembling him holding him tightly as they smile at the camera.

Olivia sees steam coming from under a door. And suddenly Oliva's heart stops beating. She needs to go; she needs to leave now, but the idea of Fitz calling Sarah to come see him rings in her ears that she has to look for her own peace of mind or her own insanity.

Gently she opens the door and finds him in the shower. Alone.

She blushes at the sight of him in the incandescent light. She turns quickly, looking away, she feels her cheeks heat up further as she does so. She berates herself for it. His body itself is a work of art; His massive shoulders, his sculpted back, his firm buttock, his wet hair still showing the signs of curls. Steam is covering the room and fortunately for Olivia she can't see Fitz's most personal part but every second watching him shower, Olivia finds the air becoming denser as she struggles to breath. The steam is rising and Olivia knows she's partially to blame for it.

Olivia watches him keenly, catching every action, every movement of his face, his hands that have dropped to his somehow hidden palace. Saliva pulls in Olivia's mouth and internally she's telling herself to run. To leave. To let this man have a moment to himself, but she's frozen to this moment of intrusion. Despicable is what she calls herself, Fitz deserves his privacy and still she can't even grant him that action.

He's moaning. No words are being expressed but occasionally he moans and curses as he rubs himself with his eyes closed. But this time he's breathing hard again, and he whispers a soft syllable that can't be Olivia.

She feels confused as more wetness pools between her legs. A faint blush rises to her cheeks at his brazenness at calling out her name in the heat of the moment. She blinks knowing he didn't say her name but he says it again and again as his voice drops an octave.

His eyes snaps open at the sound of the air conditioning coming on, and suddenly the blood drains from Olivia's face. Can he see her? Does he know she's there?

She doesn't run. Despite everything telling her to. He knows she's there. She can feel it.

With his head held high, Fitz stares at the mirror, gazing at Olivia as he begins rubbing and tugging at himself with more vigor and attention than before. Waiting several minutes Olivia looks up, and encounters that intense dark gaze that pins her to the spot. His expression is focused, his eyes burning with something she can't quite describe but whatever it is she feels it. She most certainly feels it.

He stares at her as he climaxes until he's no longer able to sustain the pleasure erupting through him.

He looks at her, a long look all over that makes her thighs shift uncomfortably as she throbs in time with her pulse. She wonders if he reflects her, if she looks as wrecked as he.

His ashen eyes meet her lingering gaze. Her gaze shifts slightly with uncertainty with what to do next. Her hand grabs the door handle, all it needs is the slightest push and she would see him. All of him. Her hands whiten as she holds the handle tightly, but she can't bring herself to open the door further and put them both out of their misery. But she can't and he doesn't expect her too.

Counting to five, Olivia forces herself to leave. Their conversations while always exceeded the common brother in law relationship, still had a platonic view of _if_ they would cross the line, but today they have reached the point of no return.

Olivia has fallen, she's slipped desperately at his proximity. It's not him that's struggling to control himself but her. Chastising herself, Olivia is reminded that forming attachments of any kind regardless of their connection will lead to a sense of imbalance in her life that will be out of her control.

But it's too late.

The damage has been done.


	6. The Truth

**Well. Since Scandal has not releasing anything interesting at the moment, I figured I might as well get the ball going. My thoughts and prayers are with those who are currently and still dealing with the hurricanes. May you and your family stay safe and warm. And Once again thank you for always being encouraging and inspiring.**

 **Until Next Time ...Muse.**

X

She's avoiding him. Not because she wishes to make him upset or spark a flame of jealously. No. It's simply for self-preservation. What they did, how they touched, it all rings back in her head like a movie that regardless of her attempts at pausing she countlessly plays the moment. The instant where she saw herself crossing the line and going past the point of no return.

Every time she looks at him, a blush rises to her cheeks, a sly smile begins to form at the actions for which they don't speak of.

It wasn't a singular moment that stirred Olivia to this point but a continuous motion. She's smiling at him beyond her control and she must remind herself to stop, to ignore the soft butterfly in her stomach as she stares at him or when they talk in a way that comforts her with the gentle familiarity that they have forged under their unholy union.

She managed to stay away from him, talking only when necessary. A part of her does wonder though if he is aware of the sins and crime she committed that unforgivable night. But she looks at him and somehow she knows he's aware and willingly participated. How could he not. His eyes. They bore through her like a strike of lighting and she was the tree that turned into a flame.

She couldn't wait for Daniel, she was starving. The lingering smell of warm pastries had her stomach rumbling.

"Hi" she whispers as she tucks the lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi" he smiles back with a smile that caused her to smile in return.

They were the first to come downstairs for breakfast. With the platters of food aligned on the island, the two awkwardly and silently grab food on their plate.

"Bacon lover?" Olivia asked watching Fitz pile bacon on his plate.

"Unfortunately, yes. I love bacon. I know it's not good for you but a little pleasure can't be so terrible. You want some?" Fitz asked holding out of a piece of bacon for Olivia with the tongs.

"I'll pass" Olivia says looking at the unappetizing piece of meat.

"You're missing out." Fitz says as he grabs a waffle or two on his plate. "you better eat."

"I eat plenty" Olivia says looking down at flat tummy.

"You eat like a cat!" Fitz exclaims walking around her to grab an extra plate.

Olivia begins giggle at the remark "my mom used to call me a cat because I would climb trees and then jump from them while always remaining on my feet."

"So a cat you are." Fitz said piling on more food. "You need to eat, something with substance."

"Like bacon?" Olivia asked moving closer to Fitz then what would be appropriate.

"Like waffles!" Fitz says excitedly handing Olivia a plate he made for her.

"This is a lot of food." Olivia examines looking at the fruit, waffles, eggs and bacon covering her plate. Surprisingly besides her mother, Olivia doesn't recall anyone ever making her a plate of food before. The action wasn't lost on her but she could never tell him that these sweet gestures of kindness he has bestowed unto her are bringing her closer to the brink of recklessness.

"And you are going to love it." Fitz says walking away to sit at the table.

Olivia watches him walk away, somewhat stunned by his brazen nature. How he can smile and talk to her as if nothing has happened between them.

She sits beside him, smiling as he piles jam on his biscuit.

"What?" Fitz asked with a smile on his face as he caught Olivia smirking at him.

"Nothing" Olivia sips her tea

"Your smiling"

"So, I can smile." Olivia retorts back

"I like jam" Fitz whispers to Olivia warmly

"What's your favorite?"

"Blackberry" Fitz says holding the jar for Olivia to see causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's wrong with black-" and he stops himself laughing loudly with Olivia. Olivia hears the distinction between his laugh and Daniel's. Daniel always had a conservative chuckle as though nothing was ever too funny for him to control, now while Fitz is serious he can laugh and when he finally lets his guard down to do it, it is a glorious laugh. Rich, deep, warm.

"You are very naughty." Fitz laughs so that only Olivia could Hear him.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I like chocolate too, but I think you already know that. In case you were wondering."

"I wasn't." Olivia says snooty though her eyes catch Fitz and he can see the spark in her eye at her playfulness. For two days, she avoided him and now it's like they were inseparable.

"Mmhhmm " Fitz sips his coffee "sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You like playing in the snow though." Fitz says with a finality that causes his chest to rise at having the last word.

"I do." Olivia says reaching for the blackberry jam to spread on her biscuit.

Fitz smirks at her. "It's good you're eating; you need meat on your bones."

"Daniel likes me the way I am." Olivia quips and she closes her eyes in regret at having brought him up.

"That's because he's agreeable. Trust me, a real man likes his women with some meat. Don't be afraid to gain weight."

"And you are a real man?" Olivia asked

"Realist you can get." Fitz says biting his bacon with zest as he winks at Olivia

"What does a real man do?"

"It's a macho thing, we try to be the provider, you know protect and love but we also submit to our women and realize they are the one with the true power."

"Is that right"

"Yeah." Fitz dips his waffle in syrup before taking a large bite.

" hypothetically speaking, if you were my women then I would understand that this is a woman's world and I'm just living in it. We would be a team. Complementing each other but also different enough to balance our quirks. You would help settle my romantic idealistic thoughts with your more practical ones."

"Okay" Olivia says quietly as she bites her waffle

"Did I scare you?"

"No" Olivia smiles shyly "not at all"

Fitz sighs with contentment as he rubs his belly.

"You eat a lot" Olivia notices as he cleans his first plate moving on to his second one.

"Growing man" Fitz jokes

"How do you-" she freezes knowing that she was once again crossing the line.

"How do I stay so fit and sexy?" Fitz answers

"No" Olivia says much to quickly embarrassed that once again she was asking an inappropriate question.

"What do you think I do?"

"I don't know" Olivia shrugs "that's why I'm asking you."

Fitz gives Olivia a knowing look. For a woman who doesn't like to show all her cards Fitz sees her clearly. Her questions are never simply to keep conversations. She's interested more than she tries to be, more than she wants.

"I'm not having sex if that's what you are thinking." Fitz whisper gently "I'm not the guy everyone mistakes me to be. I'm not."

She nods her head sadly as she looks at him. "I know." She whispers

"Do you cook a lot?" Oliva asked taking the conversation back to a more neutral area.

"Not really, I know how to survive but I would love to have a wife who loves to cook? That way she cooks and I clean."

"Your wife would have to be a chef to keep you full."

"I would manage with whatever she cooked for me. It could be simple like hot dogs."

"Hot dogs" Olivia giggles at his simplistically

"You are so easy to please." Olivia exclaims

"I would have to learn how to cook to feed you." Olivia bites her lip embarrassed that she has put her foot in her mouth.

Fitz stops eating to smile at Olivia. Happy at catching the slip of her tongue.

"We could learn together but I would have to get private lessons because I can tell you are a perfectionist."

Olivia laughs joyfully as she nudges Fitz "I'm not a perfectionist."

"You are such a perfectionist but that's okay. It's fitting. "

Olivia rolls her eyes playfully annoyed.

Five minutes later they are interrupted by the shoes banging on the staircase. One by one the Grant family makes their way downstairs all of them dressed for work.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked looking at Daniel with a suit on with Jerry following close behind.

" To work." Daniel said moving to kiss Olivia on the lips.

"Why?" Olivia asked "aren't you supposed to be on vacation?"

"Technically I am but Jerry wants me to oversee somethings while I'm in town."

"Okay" Olivia says turning back to her breakfast

"Are you mad?"

"Not at all." Olivia says slightly annoyed that Daniel hasn't been living up to his promise to take off from work when she did but most importantly she didn't want to be alone with Fitz.

Daniel kisses her again as he sits beside Olivia grabbing a waffle from her plate.

"Wow, Liv. You are going to get a tummy eating all that." Daniel exclaims patting Olivia's stomach as he notices the large amount of food on her plate.

"Shut up, Daniel." Fitz exclaims sipping his coffee as he stares Daniel down.

"What?" Daniel says looking at Fitz shocked by his stance.

"Let Olivia eat." Fitz says cutting his food as he looked at Daniel with disdain.

"I'm not saying she can't ". Daniel looks at Fitz defensively

"You need to worry about your growing waistline and your thinning hair."

"You can never take a joke." Daniel says frustrated. "You jump on me every time, and for what? It was a joke between me and Olivia."

"It wasn't funny."

"She's not your girlfriend." Daniel hisses and suddenly the room becomes tense with Jerry saying nothing but looking between the two feuding brothers.

Fitz manages to keep his mouth shut as he looked at Daniel with such anger that Olivia could feel her skin become warm at being the cause of their tension and rift.

"Your hair is looking a little thin." Olivia quips causing the tense room to laugh except for Fitz.

"Fair enough." Daniel says kissing Olivia on the lips.

"Where are you off too?" Fitz asked looking at Helen dressed up.

"Oh just a few committee gatherings and luncheons. I'm going to be pretty busy for the next few days."

"Well you look beautiful as always." Helen immediately begins to blush at the compliment.

"Thank you sweet boy. I'm sorry for this. I tried to reschedule."

"Nonsense" Fitz said with a finality to his voice " I will see you tonight for our date."

"That's sweet." Olivia looks between the two clearly seeing the love they have for one another

"Yes. She loves opera, she taught me how to play the piano and have a love for music. We are going to see. _Eugene Onegin_ "

"That sounds wonderful. I'm sure Helen is excited about spending time with you."

"I am. Fitz hasn't been home in over a year so any time I have with him is always treat."

"Olivia, have you been to a play before?"

"No. I haven't."

"Alright, its settle. You're coming tonight." Fitz says standing up with his dishes in hand.

"What? Fitz, no."

"Yeah. You'll love it, gets you out of the house. And you get to experience the emotion that comes with theatre."

"I'm not going."

"It's handled." Fitz says walking away

"Go ahead and go Olivia. The women can go to some theatre while the men can stay back and work." Jerry spits out

Fitz stops and turns to look at Jerry. "You had to get one final insult in." Fitz looks between Jerry and Daniel laughing and all Olivia could do is look at Daniel with such anger in her eyes at him enjoying watching his brother be picked on.

"Plays are for women, Fitzgerald. You need to be a man and work."

"That's the problem, I'm comfortable in my sexuality and I'm secure in my masculinity. Your wrong though, women are strong. Stronger than the both of you. Besides if you want to see just how manly I am we could always fight; we both know I win every time." He walks away to the pool house effectively shutting up both Daniel and Jerry.

And raising the question of family violence.

With Helen gone and Jerry waiting in the car, Daniel stands by the door entrance looking at Olivia. Her body language is cold, distant.

"You're mad." He examines

"I am."

"What did I do this time." Daniels says exasperatedly

"Why do you always have to pick on your brother?"

"Here we go. I have another Helen."

"No, what you have is a concerned girlfriend who doesn't like this animosity between two siblings."

"Fitz makes me look bad no matter what I do. You see this is why I don't talk about him."

"You make yourself look bad."

"What did I do wrong."

"Him taking his mother to the theater, you could defend him when Jerry talks about him but you laugh and condone it."

"Why are you worried about him?"

And she freezes at the statement, she's currently more concerned about him than what would be appropriate.

"The question is, why aren't you?" Olivia asked effectively silencing any suspensions.

Time is moving slow. The clock has managed to stay still since Daniel left. There are a million things in this house to do yet Olivia can't seem to find the energy or desire to do any of them. She's stuck.

This mansion contains a bowling alley, an outdoor and indoor swimming pool, a movie theater and even a tennis court but none of those items seem remotely as interesting as the man outside working in the garage doing God knows what.

She opens the blinds and finds him inside walking around, what exactly is he doing, she doesn't know. It's unbearable what has happened in a matter of a couple of weeks. Her eyes are constantly glued on him and he has no idea what exactly he is putting her through.

She walks away from the window, flopping on the bed.

She's done pursing him. Time and time again she has come to him and not once has he ever came to see her. Does he even like her or is she the only one finding this predicament intolerable.

A knock.

"Hi"

"Hi" Olivia says surprised that Fitz would be at her bedroom door.

"I'm going to an auto shop to buy me a timing belt for my truck before the rain comes and I wanted to know if you wanted to go."

"Yeah."

"Great. I'll let you get your belongings and see you outside."

"Okay."

She counts to three taking a deep breath with each count before opening the door and finding him outside leaning on a 1998 chevy Silverado truck.

"Wow" Olivia exclaims as Fitz opens the door for her, not expecting them to be riding in this car when there are several expensive new cars lined up in the garage.

"This truck is my baby." Fitz said hopping in. "and I don't like driving Jerry's cars."

"That's understandable." Olivia expresses knowing and seeing how vindictive Jerry truly is.

The radio softly bellows out a tune but neither of them are thinking of music now. It's awkward. Neither of them willing or wanting to bring up what is brewing between them or the stolen moment they shared.

"Umm. Thank you for coming Olivia."

"Thanks for inviting me. I'm surprised you did."

"Why?"

Olivia shrugs "you never actually seek me out so at times I wonder if I'm bothering you."

"I'm very limited in where I can go in that house."

Olivia looks at him hurt and shocked.

"I'm not denied entry into the house but I can't exactly go up to the bedroom you share with my brother without anyone seeing me and wondering what exactly am I doing."

"So you don't look for – "

"No, I always look for you." Fitz said cutting Olivia off "But there is difference between looking and doing."

Olivia smiles softly to herself pleased with his answer.

"How can I find you when you are heavily guarded?" Fitz asked Olivia

"Did you know I would go to you?"

"Not at all, but I hoped that I would see you again where we could just be ourselves."

Olivia becomes silent.

"You felt, your feelings for me were singular." Fitz states as he keeps his eyes on the road.

"I don't have feelings for you." Olivia says with her arms folded causing Fitz to finally turn and look at her.

"You are a terrible liar."

"I don't."

"Then why were you worried about me not coming to you?"

"I didn't want to be annoying that's all."

"You are not annoying." Fitz says stopping at the red light to look at Olivia.

"Don't look at me." Olivia says with an attempt to be mad but it was fruitless

"Afraid?"

"You should be afraid."

"Why's that?"

"Because you can't have me."

"You can't have me." Fitz says looking at Olivia "nobody can have me."

"I don't want you." Olivia says looking back at Fitz with as much coldness she could muster.

"Good."

"You do want me." Olivia exclaims with her eyes squinting to look at Fitz.

"Why?"

"Why?" Olivia asked

"Yeah, why would I want you." Fitz said

"I'm not selling myself so you could like me, I could have you on your knees." Olivia hisses moving closer to Fitz invading his personal space as she makes her point.

"There's my girl." Fitz said looking at curvature of Olivia's lips. She's been shy around him but finally she's showing that fire he knows she is dying to set a flame. "and I would gladly fall on my knees for you."

Olivia moves back. Confronted and exposed without even knowing. "What was the point of that?"

"To challenge you."

He pulls up to the auto shop. Putting the car in park, Olivia grabs his hand "do you like me Fitz?"

It's odd for her to ask but she needs some form of confirmation that they are in this together. Whatever sins and crimes they have committed it was due to this overflowing feeling radiating through.

"I liked you the minute I saw you, but like doesn't begin to define these growing feelings I am forming for you."

She's satisfied with his answer. Happy with the truth of his words and if she could talk she would say the same of him. That she looks for him more than she likes and adores him more than she could ever admit.

It's oddly normal and perfect spending time with Fitz in an auto shop looking for parts to his truck. She can't recall doing anything this normal or mundane yet she's loving every minute as they walk through aisles and aisles. Olivia stopping every few minutes curious about an item that Fitz begins to tell her about.

They could have been gone a long time ago, but it seems both were just enjoying the moment of being there, together.

They check out. And Fitz acknowledges the need for them to leave now before the rain comes.

"How do you know about trucks and automobiles?"

"Self-taught."

"Really?"

"Yeah" Fitz turns his head to gauge Olivia's reaction "You think Jerry taught me? Ha. This truck was my mother's so I had to take care of it and no one would take care of it the way I would so, I learned."

"Couldn't you take it to the shop?"

"Jerry, wanted me to forget about her and he hates this truck. So, he would never let me take it the shop nor would he pay for the maintenance. I was a teenager with no income so I fended for myself. Jerry thought he was hurting me but he just made me stronger."

Olivia's head falls in silence. How did Fitz come to be a part of this family, why do they treat him the way they do? And why is he so pure despite all the pain and suffering he has endured. Believe, Olivia is aware of the suffering and pain.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Olivia ask referring to his mother.

"I still do."

"I spoke to Daniel about him always picking on you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Why doesn't he like you?"

"I can't speak for Daniel but I believe he feels that I stole his mother and that I enjoy being the topic of discussion and that I can't seem to let him have a moment to shine."

"What? Did you two play football and you won mvp?" Olivia jokes causing Fitz to laugh

"Something like that except we went to different schools."

"Why?"

"I got kicked out of our high school and I played Daniel in the semifinals on opposite teams. My team won."

"Were you the mvp?"

"No." Fitz laughs "just a regularly jock."

"There is nothing regular about you." And once again Olivia bites her lip with mortification as she turns to look at the deserted street as the rain begins to hit the truck harder.

"Cheerleader?"

"Swim captain." Olivia answers

"Nice. Fitting. Very you. I would have joined the swim team if it meant I could see you." Fitz says softly as they turn into the gate with the rain now falling faster and harder.

"It's coming down pretty bad now." Fitz says a little louder for Olivia to hear with the thunder and lightning highlighting the sky.

"Shit."

"What?" Olivia jumps with panic

"My battery died." Fitz looks down as the engines crooks to start. "shit!" Fitz cusses with frustration "I thought I had time to change the fucking timing belt."

"What does the timing belt do?"

"It controls the opening and closing of the engine valves which ignites the engine to start. Fuck" Fitz yells with frustration as he looks directly at the house.

"Let's just go inside and wait for Daniel and your father to come and help."

"They won't help and I have to get it put inside and start working on it."

"Fitz, it's storming out here. It's not safe."

"I have to do it. I can't leave my truck out here."

"Fitz, it will be okay. You won't be okay if you don't come inside. It's in the gate. It's a few feet from the garage. It will be alright."

Fitz looks to Olivia and nods his head. "You're right." Hitting the garage button, the garage begins to roar to life as Olivia looks between the two confused.

"Run inside. I'm going to switch it to neutral and push it in the garage. It's only ten feet give or take."

"No."

Turning to Olivia he looks at her and he sees all the life and beauty she possesses but it's what's underneath that truly has him mesmerized. Her eyes are the clear picture into her soul. She's worried about him and that thought alone touched him more than it possibly should.

"Olivia, you are going to get sick so help me by running into the garage."

"I'm not going." Olivia folds her arms in protest.

"I need you to. This rain isn't letting up."

"Why can't you just let this be?" Olivia asked frustrated with his need to always be in control.

"This was my mom's." Fitz says exhaustedly "This is one of the few things I have that was hers…what kind of man would I be to leave this out here and let her get damged."

"Fitz…"

"Please go inside."

"Let me help you." Olivia pleads as she moves closer to Fitz

"This is how you help me." Taking his jacket off he hands it to Olivia to put on "go!" He yells jumping out of the truck into the pouring rain.

She's frozen. She sees him outside pulling up the hood of the truck as though the cold rain wasn't touching him.

She jumps out "Fitz push the truck!" Olivia yells with Fitz's jacket on keeping her sheltered from the storm.

"I'm going to see if I can fix it!" Fitz yells with the wind and rain covering his voice

"No!" Olivia moves closer to him pushing him back "you said you would push it in."

"Go inside!" Fitz yells

"Push it Fitz or I'm staying!"

His eyes grow hard as he stares at Olivia for challenging him and without a word he closes the hood of the truck and begins to slowly start to pushing the truck.

"Get inside" Fitz yells and Olivia does what she promised. She runs quickly into the safe area of the garage, breathing heavily as she struggles to catch her breath. Her lips are chattering from the cold and her adrenaline is rushing to her heart, she can't think straight.

She feels hopeless watching him struggle to push his truck inside safely. The ground is too slippery but he's moving the truck ever so slowly. Her heart is beating inside her ear as she watches him. She wants to go out there and help him but he doesn't want it.

Is it fair that she stays warm and dry and leave him out in the freezing cold? His teeth are chattering and she can see the bulging in his arms as he pushes the truck with everything he has. Everyone has left him; would she be the next person?

She runs out to him and he doesn't even notice her until she's standing in front of him.

"Olivia" Fitz says out of breath "what are you doing? Go back inside, you'll get a cold."

She shakes her head "I don't care."

"I do." He pleads "I don't want you getting sick."

"and I don't want you hurting yourself."

"I have to do this." Fitz says softly

"Then let's do it." Olivia says moving to the other side of the truck. Fitz looks at her stunned by her stance to help him despite him pleading with her to run.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, or can we start going."

With a smirk Fitz begins pushing the truck and with Olivia's help they manage to push it quicker than what he thought or assumed. The entire time they are pushing the truck all he can think about is Olivia. Having always been able to read people, Fitz learned their movement and actions and very seldom is he surprised by what people do but Olivia. Well, she is a person Fitz just hasn't been able to put his finger on.

Fitz learned a valuable lesson in that very moment. Don't ever underestimate Olivia Pope.

He's watching her with every bit of adoration and tenderness. Normally silent for his own doing, this time Fitz is moved to silence by this woman standing in front of him. Her face is flushed, she's heaving slightly out of breath, her once straight hair has turned to tight curls and for the love of God Fitz swears she has never looked as beautiful as she does right now.

Self-control is a state of being that Fitz felt he had control over. He knows he can't control the way people think and act but he always prided himself on controlling himself, but now at this very second he feels that even he is losing the battle. He made a vow to stay away and respect her relationship, and he's tried. He's tried so very hard to be honest and respectful but how can he when every time she enters a room she forces him to notice her and he does. He most certainly does. But he can't have her, and he won't take from her what she is not willing to give.

"Thank you Olivia for all your help. I'm sorry for how I acted. I don't receive help very often and at times I'm unsure how to accept someone's hand, I've been fending for myself for some time now that I begin to lose thought of what it means to-"

"Olivia?" He notices the space out look on her face, she hasn't heard a thing he said.

She walks towards him under the safety of the house protecting them from the raging storm. The rain, the wind, the lighting, these faded into oblivion. All she can hear; all she can feel is the beating of her heart.

She is at his mercy. She feels vulnerable because of him, like he carved her open and placed the light inside her where all she feels is buoyant with warmth surrounding her.

"Liv?" Fitz says with a gentle smile as though he's trying to wake her up from whatever dream she has fallen into.

She kisses him without thought, throwing caution to the wind she claims his lips as her own.

The first brush of her lips against his was gentle. But she wanted more, craved more of him. She strains upwards, meeting him midway, her mouth angles towards his, her tongue slipping past his lips to play with his.

They kiss slowly – almost wonderingly – but with a raw and unadulterated sense of urgency, their rain-soaked lips gliding over one another hungrily. Olivia's right hand has a firm grip on the back of Fitz's neck, her fingers tangled in those wet curls, while her left hand is between Fitz's glorious shoulder blades.

His lips are masterful as they skimmed across hers, his tongue is skilled and delectably wicked as it strokes against hers. Her senses are heightened, she can taste him on her tongue as she sucks for more. The kiss stretched on forever and she lost all perception of time and space. Her hands grow restless as her palms brush across his stubble face, exploring the base of his rugged jawline and the soft skin behind the shell of his ear.

Their lips separate as Fitz looks down at Olivia. "what took you so long?" he whispers in her ear causing her to chuckle softly.

"Sorry." She manages to whisper out

Fitz looks down at Olivia, taking note of her delicate features, her large brown doe eyes, her soft petal lips, and her face alone added a thousand years to his life.

"You are worth the wait."

Her eyes glisten as she looks up at him.

"And so are you." Olivia whispers gently.

Tenderly stroking her hair, he gazes down at her fondly, his thumb caressing her now swollen lips trembling at the touch. Her eyes are glistening with uncertainty about what they are about to commit, will he accept her.

Gently cupping her face, he joins their lips once again.

With the kiss of his lips, Fitz removed all uncertainties.

They're in this together.


	7. I'm With You

**I want to say that I truly do appreciate those who read my stories and reviews whether on here, twitter or tumblr. Writing is such a wonderful outlet and I thank you to those who leave reviews and messages, you honestly have no idea how wonderful it is to read your kind words. They make writing all the more enjoyable. Leave me some reviews and I hope to hear from you all soon.**

 **Trying to figure out this life you take me by the hand**  
 **Take me somewhere new**  
 **I don't know who you are**  
 **But I, I'm with you**

 **Avril- I'm with you**

 **Until Next Time-**

 **Muse**

 **X**

Her fingers ghost around her lips, she can still feel him on her. The slight taste of syrup etched on the crevices of his lips. She smiles coyly as she walks to her room overwhelmed by what she has just done. She kissed Fitz and not just a peck on the lips as family would do, no. Her lips connected to his out of instinct and she wanted him to know her, to feel the words she could never say aloud.

She replays that defining moment in the back of her head. Somehow their lips separated and she smiled at him and he smiled at her and without a word Olivia walked into the house knowing that if she stayed near him that she would no longer be in control of her actions or desire.

The contemplation and irretrievable void of what she has done and what she wishes to do consumes her. Her feet burn a hole through the floor as she walks back and forth, pacing in circles as she talks to herself about the ramifications of her actions.

Grabbing her phone from the nightstand, Olivia calls her best friend and closes confidant.

"Hey Liv."

"Hey" Olivia says with relief and slight apprehension.

"What's going on? I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon? Is everything okay? How's Daniel's family?" Abby began firing off several questions all aimed at Olivia.

"Everything is fine and it's not." Olivia walks over to sit on the window seat watching the object of her affection work on his truck.

"What's wrong? Where's Daniel?" There's a difference of tone in the way Olivia was speaking, she sounded like an exasperated and exhausted person who didn't seem like a woman on a vacation with her boyfriend's family.

Grabbing the nearest pillow, Olivia places it on her lap as a shield of some sort.

"He's at work."

"I thought you two were on vacation?"

"His dad wants him to help since he's home and I don't really mind."

"Why don't you mind?"

She looks at Fitz through the covered window filled with rain, even with space and distance between them it's still not enough for her. He's working in the garage with his wet clothes clinging to his body and it's only seeing him soaked that Olivia looks at herself and notices her own soaked clothes skinned to her body. Her body has been alive and humming that she never felt the iciness of her skin or the chattering of her teeth.

"Olivia?" Abby calls out "Why don't you mind?"

Fitz looks up from the hood of his truck to catch Olivia staring at him and he pauses momentarily stunned by Olivia's gaze directed solely on him. Unsure of how to proceed, Fitz smiles at Olivia warmly waving shyly at her and she smiles gently in return before turning her head away.

"Because I met someone."

"Olivia…"

"I met him before we came to visit Daniel's parents but this guy…I never exchanged names and numbers with him but I'm falling and quickly."

"How could you have met him?"

Olivia tightens Fitz's jacket around her body softly inhaling his cologne; is he worth losing her job possibly? Her reputation? Her morals and values? Is he worth the pain and heartache that she will endure if she moves towards him and away from Daniel? Will he want her?

"He's Daniel's brother." Olivia whispers out

Silence. That's all she hears on the other end of the phone. Pure Silence.

"Abby?"

"I'm sorry." Abby responds a minute later, not exactly sure how she can respond to such a statement like that.

She drifts away and looks at him. "Don't be."

"What's he like?"

"Who?"

"Daniel's brother?"

"Fitz." Olivia smiles through the phone "It's Daniel's half-brother actually but Fitz is …magic, and he's kind Abby…He's the sweetest man I have ever met…you know his mother died and his father didn't want him mourning her so he built her a rose garden in her honor with his own money, with his own time. He's good. I'm not sure about this family but he is."

"And what about Daniel?"

She squirms uncomfortably at the question. Often as a child Olivia would ignore uncomfortable situations by creating a barrier between her and others, she would activate her shield when in trouble, when alone, when scared and when her shield was activated no one could touch her. It's how she survived her mother's death, how she survived boarding school and the demise of her family as a child.

"I'm seeing Daniel in a different light then ways I never had before." It's the truth, was Daniel's generosity coming from the kindness of his heart or was he just unselfish with money and jewels as he had an abundance of them. Being around family and loved ones tend to make us regress and act childlike in nature, it's not uncommon for brothers to have competition between the two, but this rivalry stems deeper inside the Grant household.

"Do you not love him anymore?"

"I'm not throwing away a year relationship for a man who I'm infatuated with. It's not realistic."

"You seem to like him; does he like you?"

There he is. A ray of warmth envelopes her as she watches him work tirelessly on personal items that resonant within him. How he claimed her lips in a way that no one else has done before. Then Olivia remembers the intricate details that Fitz has disclosed to her. How he made sure to buy her lunch when they went shopping, how he defended her honor in front of a room of strangers, how he sheltered her from the storm by giving her his jacket so she may be warm and dry.

"He does."

"When do you leave?"

"In four days." Olivia says with as much conviction as she can muster. She's ready to return to New York and go about living once again in her world. The problem though is that her world and his world belong to two completely different spectrums. The idea that she may never see him again weighs heavily on her mind.

"Do you like him more than you should?"

"Yes." Olivia whispers out all while watching him sit in the driver sit and start up the truck. "I do like him."

For all their years of friendship, Abby can't recall ever hearing Olivia upset or worried about a man the way she seems to be worried about Fitz. Men have come and gone many times in the years that Abby and Olivia have been friends but no one was ever able to make Olivia settle down until she met Daniel, who equaled her ambition and drive, that is until she heard her best friend today.

"I think you should pursue whatever this is building between you and Fitz."

"Abby!" Olivia exclaimed shocked that her best friend is telling her to give in to her desires and wants.

"Hear me out. You obliviously like him Olivia, more than you want too. You are leaving in four days, why don't you see where this is going with him because once you leave you may never see him again and have this moment."

"Abby, Fitz is not a toy. And I'm not cheating on Daniel." She rolls her eyes at the words coming out of her mouth. Hypocrite.

"But what if you're not? Olivia, what if he wants you too? I'm not telling you to cheat but time's ticking and I doubt Daniel and Fitz will being having dinner together in the city soon as you just found out about him, so how do you expect to see him?"

"I don't."

"Okay. Then."

"Abby this won't end well for anyone, and I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Okay. It's just…You like this guy Liv, I hear it in your voice. You like him a lot and he clearly likes you too. Maybe it's fluke. Maybe it's boredom. Maybe it's lust, I don't know but you'll regret this."

"I have to go Abby, Daniel's calling." There was no one on the other line. Olivia couldn't simply bare to hear her deepest thoughts being spoken aloud.

What if she never sees Fitz again. There are only one million and six hundred and forty-five million people living in Manhattan. It took Olivia five years of living in Manhattan to finally see Fitz, how long will it take her next time to spot him in crowd, another five years or more?

/

She inhales the scent of his jacket, with the faintness touch of rain on it. She opens the door conjoined to the house and the garage and finds him where she left him, his head inside the hood of the truck with tools and contraptions surrounding him, he doesn't hear her and for the first-time Olivia has the uninterrupted view of him. No pretense. No gimmicks, just him.

This is the moment.

She could let this moment slip away and watch him leave forever, it would be effortless. All she must do is turn around and close the door and pretend they never happened.

But she can't.

And she won't.

"Hi"

"Hi" He turns around to look at Olivia as he wipes his soaked forehead.

Fitz watches Olivia as she moves inside the garage and towards him. Her shoes hitting the cement floor beating in rhythm with his heart, under the bright fluorescent lights she radiates a halo created internally that he feels only he can see. Warmth surrounds him as he is frozen to this moment of sheer bliss.

She came back after all.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again, so soon."

She pulls back her loose strand of hair behind her ear as she moves to stand in front of Fitz. "Me too."

For one minute neither of them say a word opting instead to have their eyes say the sacred words that their lips could never say aloud. He inhales her scent, the bridge of his nose tickling the arch of her neck. Subconsciously, unknowingly her spine elongates for him, opening herself for him to see her in ways that no one else has and most likely ever will.

"Did you fix your truck?" Olivia whispers in his ear so faintly that Fitz finds himself torn to look in her eyes and further his demise.

"Yeah." Fitz said turning his head to look back at it. "Just a little tlc and that was all she needed."

"Your wet." Olivia touches his freezing blue button up shirt clinging to his icy skin. "and cold."

He holds Olivia's hand in place on his chest. "I didn't even notice."

"How is that possible?" internally he whines at the look of confusion on her face, how can she be so effortlessly adorable and sexy to him, he hasn't quite figured it out.

"I had something on my mind."

"What?" Olivia inches her head up

"I kept thinking about some beautiful figurate that kissed me on my lips."

"Who's lips kissed you? Were they mine?" Olivia's eyes rise to meet his gaze and she managed to make him stumble as he looked at the delicate details in the iris of her eyes, her rich coffee eyes reflect his own blue ones.

Gently he lifts his hand from hers and caresses her cheek, taking note of the softness of her honeycomb skin. The lushness of her skin tone and complexion a mixture between gold and russet, she is a wonderful blend of minerals and riches.

He outlines her lips with his thumb and watches as they part for him without opposition, faintly his thumb caresses her bottom lip taking note of the plumpness of her elusive feature wondering if they taste as sweet as last time. He looks down at her waiting for her objection that never comes.

And he kisses her, again and again until she's moaning on his lips that ' _no one has ever kissed her like that.'_

"Were they my lips?" Olivia asked once again after kissing Fitz.

"They were your lips." He confirms.

Looking down at their soaked bodies and the chattering of their teeth. Fitz holds Olivia's hand in his and walks her to his room without a word.

"Do we have time?" he whispers hopefully

There it goes, her heart beating irregularly at the thought of taking the next step with Fitz. Is she willing and ready to jeopardized her relationship with Daniel for a few days of bliss with Fitz? Her eyes begin tearing up and she struggles not to cry or to be guilt ridden.

She shakes her head affirmatively "No, we have time."

The delicacy of her voice is like an ethereal whisper to his soul, igniting his spirit in ways that he swore were dormant years ago. Yet here he was, walking through the storm with Olivia's hand in his as he navigates through the rain and wind, his arms are drowning to shelter her from the storm.

She's nervous. Her heart is palpating as she watches him make his large room, warm and inviting. He lights candles in the dark room creating an amber ray of light, she inhales the scented vanilla candles as the heater blows them in her direction.

Somehow she finds him standing in front of her in the same spot he left her.

"Hi"

"Hi" she smiles back

A comfortable silence envelopes the room. Two souls acknowledging the other's presence in the purest form.

"I won't have sex with you." Olivia blurts out causing Fitz's eyes to scrunch up in a way that made her regret opening her mouth in the first place.

"Well, that's good to know." Fitz moves closer to Olivia causing her to laugh at her own remark

"It's just…I like you." She gazes up at him and there she can see his future so positively clear in the iris of eyes.

"I like you too, I like you very much, too much actually." He moves closer into Olivia's space and she doesn't stumble but remains firm at attention. "Nothing has to happen, if you don't want it too. I respect that. I admire it."

"Your freezing." Fitz notes holding her cold hands in his warm ones.

"Come here" Fitz moves Olivia to his closet. It's smaller than she thought. A few shirts are hung, the suit Helen bought him and the one he bought with Olivia remain in impeccable condition as they hang in his closet. The more Olivia looks inside the more surprised she becomes. Inside the closet holds his sweatpants, his robe and his favorite box of memorabilia from his childhood, his secret folder of drawings and poetry.

"Would you like to take a shower first?"

"No" Olivia whispers out "you go first"

"You can wear whatever you like, I'm going to hop in the shower quick and afterwards I'll dry your clothes for you."

"I'll be back before you know it."

But she does notice it. A cold gust of wind hit Olivia as she felt him walk away into the bathroom. She occupies her time looking through his closet but refusing to open his personal belongings though she wants to desperately, but nothing can take her mind off him in the shower, does Fitz know that she saw him already coming undone at the thought of her, that she too found herself withering in despair and anguish at having to ignore her feelings to protect someone's else.

She closes her eyes, counting to ten in hopes she can tune out the rhythmic water system hitting Fitz's bare flesh. Her arms envelope herself as she struggles to stay warm but it only makes her colder.

He emerges from the shower. With wet hair attempting to control his curls but even that is futile. He's wearing grey sweatpants and a plain white shirt. Olivia swears she has never been more tempted than she is right now to walk over to him and make love to him until he is withering beneath her magical thighs.

"Hi" he moves towards Olivia and on instinct Olivia moves back.

"Hi" she pulls her soaked loose strand behind her ear.

"Did I keep you waiting?"

"Yes" and she honestly was waiting for him with baited breath.

"Sorry about that. See anything you want to wear?"

"Yeah. I do." Grabbing what she wanted she walked ahead of Fitz to the bathroom.

Fitz occupies his time by making coffee, cleaning up the few items that needed to be straighten up; Anything honestly to stop him from walking into the bathroom and seeing Olivia. What game where he and Olivia playing? Was he the cat or the mouse?

He knocks on the door.

"Olivia?"

"Yes."

"Would you like for me to place your clothes in the drier?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay. I'll wait until you finished."

"No. you can come in. it's fine."

His hands become sweaty, his heart began palpating at the thought of what he will see when he opens the door. Will she be naked? Will he have the willpower to ignore his desires to protect hers? The anticipation is relentless as pauses at the door.

There she was, wearing his gray robe and what appears to be his plaid boxers underneath. She pulled her hair wet curls into a loose bun with a few strands framing her face. The bright lights of the bathroom are making her glow as though she has this ray of light beaming over her like a crown and Fitz believes she honestly does have one.

"You see something you like?"

And he coughs nervously at being caught red handed gawking at her like a teenage boy, and he does feel like a boy again. Only the feelings are deeper and stronger than any teenage dream.

"I do…you look…well. Let's just say I'm at a loss for words."

Olivia giggles proud that she rendered him speechless. Yes, it was wrong of her to tell Fitz to walk in the bathroom but there's something about the look on his face when he first sees her that makes her feel as though she is the most sacred and precious thing he has ever seen.

"Your shirts in the closet seemed really nice and I just figured I'll put mine back on when they dry."

"Oh, you don't have to explain yourself to me. You look much better in my robe than I do. I'm just happy to see you wearing them."

Olivia's eyebrows arch at his remark causing Fitz for the first time to stutter.

"I…I…You wearing my clothes are definitely a gift I don't deserve, but am honored to see."

Olivia giggles tightening the knot on her robe as she follows Fitz into the laundry room with her clothes in his hands.

"Fitz, I can put my clothes in the drier." She moves next to Fitz smiling at his nervous disposition.

"No… you sit down. I got this."

"Fitz…"

"Sit down over there, Olivia." Fitz demands and Olivia does as she told. She knows something's bothering Fitz but she can't put two and two together what's eating him up now. The robe was intentional and guilty she wanted to see his reaction but he's nervous around her, something he's never been with her.

When the door shut closed, and Olivia was gone, Fitz let out a sigh of relief. He shakes his head in disbelief at almost getting caught by Olivia. he rubs his wet hair back as he recalls the way Olivia looked in the bathroom with the steam touching her skin so gently that he wanted to wipe the slight mist away, she must know what he's doing her.

Fitz looks down at the large tent in his sweatpants- she must know. The last thing Fitz wants is for Olivia to think of him as some weird creep trying to take advantage of her, but with the way she's dressed and the kiss they already shared, Fitz can't help but think about untying the robe and seeing the outline of her breast- is her skin as soft as velvet, will she wither under his touch.

"Fitz?"

He jumps.

"I'm okay." He turns to the closed door.

"Come on, I'm starting to get worried about you." Olivia honestly was, she never seen Fitz nervous or jittering around her even when she's teasing him or vice versa- normally she's the one feeling uncomfortable about his proximity not the other way around.

Five minutes and a somewhat deflected erection, Fitz emerges from the laundry room with a skittish smile.

"Sorry about that." He walks over to the kitchen. Grabbing the pot of coffee and two mugs.

"Fitz, am I making you uncomfortable? Would you like for me to leave?"

"What?" Fitz asked turning to look at Olivia from across the marble island.

"You seem uncomfortable with me and I don't want-"

"Hey." Fitz reaches for Olivia's hand stopping her mid-sentence "you are not making me uncomfortable. Let's just say- I'm a little too comfortable." Fitz nods his head downward for Olivia to get his picture and without a second her head drops and Olivia can see his still impressive erection. She giggles with joy and Fitz does too and suddenly the room fills with laughter at Fitz's expense.

"I'm sorry." Olivia giggles as she fixes her coffee watching Fitz dramatically as he sits down on the stool next to Olivia.

"So that's how you take your coffee." Fitz acknowledges watching Olivia use two tablespoons of sugar with her creamer.

"Yeah." Olivia looks up at Fitz with her cup to her lips "I prefer tea but I like coffee sometimes and when I do- it has to be sweet."

"Sweet coffee?"

"The sweeter the better" Olivia says as she takes a long sip of her coffee.

"I see."

"And you?"

"Strong and black" Fitz says lifting his mug up.

"Oh. Just how you like your women." Instantly Olivia regrets putting her foot in her mouth.

"Exactly how I like my women." Fitz says never missing a beat as he takes a quick sip of his coffee.

"Are you sure you want to sit by me?" Olivia asked with a hint of mischief in her voice

He looks Olivia up and down before turning his body away from her "only place to sit." He murmurs causing Olivia to giggle and rub his back playfully.

"It's not that bad." Olivia downplays trying to make Fitz feel better.

"You haven't seen _him_ at maximum strength."

"Let me see." Olivia pushes Fitz's arm back so he would face her.

"You sure?" Fitz asked seriously

"How bad can it be?

"You don't know, what you're asking for."

Olivia rolled her eyes coolly though inside her heart was beating at an outstanding rate and she swears Fitz could hear it. She knows looking and toying with Fitz will only lead to further complications but perhaps Abby was right in her assessment. Maybe she should see this thing out and be with Fitz without worries or complications, just if he's okay with her.

"I do." Olivia looks Fitz in the eyes and the lightness of the mood turns darker as Fitz rises to stand from his stool in front of Olivia.

Without a word Fitz removes his shirt throwing it on the floor. Wearing only his sweatpants, Olivia's mouth waters at the sight of a bare-chested Fitz.

Olivia's gaze caught his and stood transfixed. There was something magnetic about him, calling to her, pulling her towards him for reasons she could not identify. His face, passive as always, gave nothing of his feelings. But his eyes, they blazed with some unknown need as they travelled across her face. She feels alive in the most splendid way possible.

Olivia cannot help but have her eyes drawn to him; his broad shoulders, his arms bulging slightly with defined muscle. His torso narrowed to slim hips and corded legs. Never has Olivia found hair on a man's chest sexy but looking at Fitz and seeing the fine hairs on his sculpted body has her believing otherwise.

Olivia takes a much-needed breath as she stands and moves to stand directly in front of Fitz, as she delicately places her hand on his face; cradling his face in her hands.

Finally, they touch and Olivia feels the intrinsic warmth sweeping over, Fitz feels it too. He feels his chest contract at her wide eye stare, his breath ceases as she begins discovery the depths of his anatomy. The pull towards her is stronger than anything ever felt before. He stands before her absent will to resist her.

The first brush of her lips against his was gentle. But she wanted more, craved more of him. Olivia strains upwards, meeting him midway, her mouth angles towards his, her tongue slipping past her lips to play with his. Her skin catches fire at the feel of his lips soothing her cold flesh.

She pushes into him, her hands planted firmly on his neck to hold him in place.

Their lips wretch apart for a second as they take a much-needed breath. The space in between them becomes stifling; their bodies so close together that they could feel the radiating heat under their fingertips. In the cover of darkness, there lies light peeking through the cracks.

Her hands tremble at her own examination, she traces the childhood scars that brand his chest. There is a faded scar on the left side of his chest, a large old surgical incision on his abdomen; she outlines his abs and watches bumps beginning to spread across his body. She does not look in his eyes as her hands travel down his body but she is blissfully aware of the effect she is having on him. The tightening in his pants strain to be free, calmly she lifts her eyes to meet his warm stare, silently requesting for his acceptance on this invitation. Fitz stares at her for a moment, deciding whether he should continue, would she object but as he considers her eyes he finds no sign of objection or opposition to this route they have found themselves on.

Breathless, her eyes drop from his and notices the impeccably hard tent in his pants. With their flushed bodies touching, nervously and shakily her hand slid down his abdomen and over his pants touching his enlarged member curiously. Lifting her eyes to look at Fitz who remained frozen, gently Olivia's shakenly hand reaches inside Fitz's pants stopping before she touches him.

"Is this okay?" she whispers nervously afraid of crossing the line and taking an advantage of Fitz.

He nods his head before kissing Olivia and removing any fears she may have.

She can't bring herself to pull his pants down and look at his raw form, but she most certainly feels the strength and girth of him in her hands. Slowly and tenderly, Olivia strokes Fitz as she watches his lips part at the feel of her delicate hands touching him.

She grabs him gently, and he hisses out a breath, his whole body going tense, and she freezes, thinking she might have accidentally hurt him, but when she meets his eyes, it's not pain that's etched onto his face.

Olivia looks up, and encounters that intense dark gaze that pins her to the spot. His expression is focused, his eyes burning with something she can't quite describe but it leaves her dizzy and a little lightheaded, and suddenly, Olivia is all too aware of his warm and smooth skin under her fingers, his own unsteady breath ghosting over her face.

Throughout her exploration Fitz never moved or uttered a word, deciding instead to let Olivia do what she wishes to do.

"It's my turn." Fitz whispers on Olivia's lips as he felt himself coming undone as Olivia pumped him harder and faster with precum already leaking out, he can't do this with Olivia. not their first time. Not like this.

Olivia laughs nervously as she tucks her hair behind her ear, hiding her own embarrassment that she didn't want to stop. She glances up at him, eyes shiny, and then ducks her head down again.

"My turn." He speaks slowly, carefully.

Her stomach drops as butterflies begin to flutter in her gut at the sound his voice. His smooth baritone voice softly commanding her what will be, how the way words fall from his mouth down her spine, makes her feel warm all over.

"Okay" Olivia whispers out.

There's a heavy pause. She feels his gaze seeing her and through her, leaving her slightly vulnerable under his all-knowing stare.

Their eyes met and everything else faded to oblivion. His intense grey eyes hypnotize her, irrevocably drawing her progressively towards him as two magnets destined to adhere.

Her eyes rake across all of him; his tall, strong build, his gifted hands, his striking face, those grey eyes both wild and constrained and his untamable hair. He is as cosmic force of nature and she felt his force calling towards her.

His gaze travels down the length of her body, admiring the softness of her petite body, his breathes delay as words fail to escape his mouth; she is beautiful, her body strong and lean, her breasts firm and high. She has a tiny frame yet her hair shapes her face that gives her the womanly appearance of a goddess.

Although she possesses a visage of purity, she is positively, irretrievably a woman; A woman with soft skin, supple breast, and a voice of an angel, delicately cooing him to come closer to the light to feel her warm embrace.

They stare at each other for a long moment. Olivia dares to breath as Fitz fills the space between them.

Calmly. Carefully. Fitz's hand touches the collar of Olivia's robe, feeling the fabric as his finger falls with gravity. Her breath hitches at the feel of Fitz's hand ghosting around her flesh.

He swallows at the sight of caramel flesh peeping through the robe, his eyes fixed on her is now unwavering.

A shiver forms at the cold air hitting her chest. Her heart was beating in her throat as she watches Fitz admire her in ways that no one else has.

She closes her eyes, and it takes her a moment before she draws in a shuddering breath. "is this what it feels like? You haven't touched me yet and my skin is on fire." She hushes

"I'm touching you, just not with my hands." Fitz murmurs

Olivia lifts her head to gauge the sincerity of his words and suddenly she sees him and he sees her in a way that makes her feel like he's staring into her soul. Somehow he's makes her feel vulnerable and safe all at once.

"Touch me." She grabs his hand and places it gently on her chest "it's okay."

He licks his lips. "Olivia." There's a familiar warning in his utterance of her name, but there's more than that.

There's want.

His deep, ragged voice thrums through her whole body. She's fighting herself with any semblance of control she has left, because suddenly all she wants to do is run her hands down his body

He leans back a little so he can get a look at her, and he feels his chest tighten at what he sees – eyes open, jaw slack and lips perfectly parted.

His eyes never left hers as his lips moved in close, giving her every opportunity to change her mind, but she doesn't.

She kisses him.

She kisses him because his voice is soft, because his dark eyes seem to find the light in her naturally- because he makes her smile and feel at peace in a way she never thought was possible. she kisses him because the sun sparkles on his skin, even his sharp edges appear dull to her touch but mostly, Olivia kisses Fitz because she wants to kiss him. Because the thought of not kissing his lips again would be the biggest tragedy of her life thus far.

She can tell that he's caught off guard when she angles her head and sucks harder, frozen when she presses her lips against his, but then he relaxes into it. His lips full and soft as he kisses Olivia with such passion she's moaning and wilting under his spell. Her hand finds the back of his neck, curling into the ends of his damp hair. Fitz's hand touches the center of Olivia's sternum, gently his thumb circles the exposed flesh in a circular motion with such delicacy that the simple action has Olivia spellbound.

He could touch any part of her yet he continues to respect her body and mind in ways that leaves her spiraling and withering for his affection.

"It's okay, Fitz."

He takes a deep breath as his hand travels inside Olivia's robe.

He runs a thumb over her breast, watching with found amazement at them perking. Cupping her breasts; He squeezes them gently.

She becomes absent breath at the feel of his hands touching her breast.

His dark orbs radiated heat as he scanned her face, searching for something. If it was consent, she was going to give it to him, her moans and whimpers encourage him-pleases him.

He brushes his nose down the length of hers, his teeth grating along her jawline. She could hear him pant, breathing her in. Her knees almost buckled at the deep groan coming from his mouth, the breath she hadn't realized she was holding expelled in a passionate rush.

Their tongues touched and lust exploded inside of her when his arms encased her frame, effectively trapping her in his embrace. Olivia moans; her body a livewire of feeling. Everything feels intensified, sensitive and hot.

He lowers his pelvis from simply hovering over her to pressing against her core, and she sighs at the exchange, stretching her neck cat like. Fitz dips his head to her throat, sucking at her pulse, one of his hands careful on her breast, the other still wound up in her hair.

Olivia makes a sound, arching her back a little to rise as her robe becomes unrestrained as Fitz unties it without looking down. Olivia willingly opens her frame even more to him, and he courteously drops down completely on her, so that they're pressed up against each other.

Fitz groans at the pure bliss of his skin merging with Olivia's. Tears begin to burn in Olivia's eyes at their hearts and chest touching without barriers or restrictions. He groans, burying his face into the hollow of her throat. "Olivia." She feels too good wrapped around his body, better than he ever could have imagined.

"Fitz," she responds, bucking her hips and dragging his mouth back to hers. He lets himself get lost in her again, their kisses matching in time to the beat of their slow, winding thrusts against each other, the friction exasperatingly sweet. The contact is too much and yet not enough at all.

He's breathing hard, eyes half lidded, he doesn't seem capable of responding to her immense satisfaction.

"We have to stop." Fitz murmurs weakly as their lips part for a much-needed breath.

"Why?" Olivia whines her eyes so wide and innocent, Fitz almost kisses her again to remove the confusion on her lips.

"Because" he reaches for her hands looking at them interlocking with his "I can kiss you forever."

"And that's a bad thing?" Olivia ask innocently

"Yes, because I need to know the little details about you that make you who you are. Knowing you is far more important than making love to you."

And he did it again.

Somehow, Fitz has become even lovelier than what he was a few minutes ago.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." He answers honestly

Tying her robe Olivia looks at Fitz and sees the glitter in his eyes and the hopefully look in his smile.

Walking to the couch across from them Olivia sits and Fitz soon follows.

After all, they do have time.


	8. Bloodstone

**I hope you all have a merry christmas and a happy new year! Consider this my gift to those who read my stories and have stood with me.** **Share with me your thoughts as they prove interesting with the story unfolding.**

 **I** **appreciate you all more than you know, the messages, the reviews, the words of encouragement. I have grown quite the virtual village with you all!** **Thank you**

 **Until Next Time...Muse xO**

* * *

 _ **Bloodstone**_

 _ **X**_

"You are tiny." Fitz murmurs as he touches Olivia's fingers gently. They are curled facing one another on the couch. She's emotionally spent her body longing for sleep yet Olivia can't find herself to close her eyes. At least not with the way Fitz is looking at her right now. His gaze reverential.

"And you are big." Olivia quips softly a grin forming on her lips as the sentence could go in two different directions.

Fitz chuckles gently. his thumb tracing lazy patterns over the back of her hand. Olivia stills the moans threatening to disperse from her lips at the feel of his hand drawing absentmindedly on hers. She knows she should object and remove her hand from his, but with the turn of events that has ensued she felt deserving of this moment. They have most certainly earned it.

"Hmmm."

"What?" Olivia lifts her head up from his shoulder to look at him.

"This is an unusual ring." He places Olivia's hand on his lap as he examines the ring closely. The dark green mixing with sparks of red; the translucent quartz changes colors depending on the way light strikes it. "surprised I never truly noticed it before."

Without asking, Olivia slides the ring off her thumb and hands it to Fitz, lifting her legs on his lap as she moves closer to speak to him.

"This is called a bloodstone ring."

Looking at Olivia he looks back at the ring, finally able to admire it closely.

"It's beautiful."

"It belonged to my father."

"Is he dead?" Fitz asked turning to look at Olivia noticing the past tense of word.

Olivia shakes her head "he might as well be."

Fitz looks down at Olivia gaging her reaction but deciding not to say anything.

"I think I formed this bond with you instantly because I saw how sad your eyes are, they mirror mine." Olivia whispers to Fitz as she looks ahead at the fireplace.

Fitz turns his body towards Olivia, giving her his undivided attention.

"I lost my mother when I was twelve in a plane crash." She wipes the tears falling freely from her face as she recalls the most difficult part of her life.

"That was when my life ended. My childhood. My happiness. My dad grew to resent me so I was shipped to boarding school."

There were tears welling up in her eyes, a sob threatening, it's evidently clear to see in the tremble of her lips and throat that she's struggling to keep it all together. Old wounds she thought had been longed healed.

"I've had a lonely life. Not a bad one…. just lonely."

He swallowed, looking down. "You don't have to be alone anymore." He said quietly "I lost my mother when I was eight in a car accident. I survived. She didn't."

"The scar." Olivia says aloud remembering already every scar and freckle on Fitz's body that was exposed.

"Yeah." Fitz says moving closer towards Olivia so she could see it clearer "a drunk driver was driving on the wrong side of the road and hit us head on, causing my mother to lose control and run our car into a median. She died instantly. A piece of a metal from the collision penetrated my chest, an inch closer and it would have pierced my heart and killed me." He points to the fainted scar on his chest and without thinking Olivia touches it gently as the wound is fresh and in many ways, it still is.

Olivia stirs a little "how do you live with it?"

"Same way you do. My scar is literal. It reminds me every day that I live and she doesn't and at times it would drive me insane but then…I remember that if she hadn't then I wouldn't be here…even in death she protected me…just like your mother is protecting you."

Olivia sniffles quietly. She hates crying, she never cries especially in front of people, but here she is pouring her heart out to a stranger asking that he see through her imperfections and find someone worthy of happiness and stability.

Olivia is unsure how the tears came to fall. Perhaps she had held it all in and only now, now that he had laid himself bare and been honest with her, as she had wanted all along...perhaps it was only now that the tears could find some release.

But still she said nothing, and Fitz felt still some barrier, some wall between them that meant he could not reach out to her, as he wanted – to hold her, to wipe the tears from her eyes and kiss her as he wanted. Not passionately, not with lust. He wanted to hold her tenderly, to kiss her gently, to try to show her that it is possible for them. To show her that he truly values her worth as a person, and that he wishes to know all that he can about her, for better or for worse. He is positively and one hundred percent smitten with Olivia Pope. For if ever there was a woman deserving of being loved, of being cherished, it was surely Olivia.

"You really are something, lover boy." she said, speaking just as quietly as he had. The rain outside was nearly loud enough to drown them both out.

Fitz said nothing smiling softly at Olivia's words; amazing that how a word that once seemed like an insult now is the biggest compliment. He plays once again with the bloodstone ring on Olivia's thumb.

"My mother bought this ring in Italy for my father as a birthday gift; this was one of them few items we were able to salvage from the plane crash."

"It explains why your father doesn't want it."

"Yeah, he threw it away but I couldn't…this was one of the last things we have of her."

Fitz chuckles softly as he takes off his necklace handing Olivia the ring connected to it.

"This is my great grandmother's ring, it's very old, rare. She wore this at her debutant ball; it even has a name; 'Deux Bebe' . This was a gift from her father that was passed down from generation to generation, my mother was the last one to have it. She adored this ring…and now I keep it close to my heart."

Olivia examines the ring closely. Loving the gracefulness of the ring, the bands merging together to create one final loop.

"It's beautiful."

"As are you."

Olivia stared at him for a long moment. There was still wetness glimmering in her eyes, and one damp trail down her cheek. He longed to dry her eyes, to kiss away the tear that had fallen, but he didn't dare.

"Please don't do this to me." Olivia whispers painfully.

"I'm not trying to." Fitz promises "but somehow I can't seem to stop myself from looking at you, and I've tried and I've failed and I tried again but…"

"But what?"

"When the heart speaks, it speaks."

Olivia gazes at Fitz, deciding whether to continue this sinful moment or simply slip away. Olivia looks up and was completely arrested by the blueness of his eyes. The unprejudiced look etched on his perfect face, the slight pout of his lips as he looks down at her as though she hung the moon and the stars.

He waits for Olivia to respond but she never does. He shakes his head slightly, disappointed though he has no right to expect her to choose otherwise. He walks over to the island and separates himself from Olivia, knowing they both need space from one another.

Olivia flinches at the lack of contact, the cold breeze that crept over her arm and legs at the absence of his warmth.

Her eyes stay attached to him, waiting for him to return to her but he didn't.

"Fitz?"

He jumps at the sound of her voice coming from behind. Evident goosebumps begin to form on his bare chest.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"I was cutting some cake." He says turning around with two slices of cake on a plate and audibly Olivia breaths out a sigh of relief.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Olivia smiles thankfully "I'm great now."

Olivia sits a little closer to Fitz as they eat on the island, close enough that their knees touch, and occasionally they elbow one another by accident yet neither attempt to move away from the other. Fitz looks at Olivia as she closes her eyes and whispers her prayers before eating.

"Hmmm."

"What?" Olivia asked looking up at Fitz as she took a bite out of her food.

"You pray before you eat."

"I do."

"I didn't notice this."

"That's because you were busy avoiding me." Olivia jokes "you were never sitting when we first start to eat."

"Can you blame me?" Fitz says turning to Olivia.

"No." and she's being honest. How can she blame Fitz, she's the one in the relationship? She is the one playing games with two men's heart, brothers to be exact and worse of all she can't decide what to do with her current dilemma with Fitzgerald Grant.

"I apologize, I never took you as the religious type."

"I don't go to church or anything like that but I believe in god and I pray every night."

"Who do you pray for?"

Olivia shrugs her shoulders. "general stuff. Those I love and those I hate. I pray for a better tomorrow.. I pray for those struggling with life."

"That sounds anything but general to me."

Olivia turns to look at Fitz and curses herself silently for doing so.

"Do you believe in God?"

Fitz takes a bite out of his cake before responding "I do. Unlike my republican family who preaches of faith and Christianity, I actually do pray and believe in God."

"And what do you pray for?"

"I pray for my family and friends, and I pray for those who I have wronged. And I pray for my mother even though I know she is in a much better place than here."

Olivia shifted a little, let out a deep breath that was not quite a sigh, but Fitz dared not look across at her. He forced himself not to further punish himself by seeing if she seemed saddened, angry, or annoyed by his constant talk of the past.

Unable to stand the silence of the room with the only sound being the fire wood crackling, he looks at Olivia. she is pale, and exhausted, it seems up to that moment she remained untouched but its evidently clear all her pain is searing on her perfect face.

Instead he gave a gentle tug to her hand, to urge her to come back to the present with him. Fitz altered his hold on her hand a little, so he could brush his thumb against her pulse. Olivia closed her eyes, as if in response to his touch, and Fitz swallows hard and begins to take his hand from hers only to feel her grip tighten as she gently shakes her head 'no', and so he keeps it still. His hand sheltering over hers to keep her warm.

"I'm confused, Fitz." Olivia looks up at him and Fitz met her gaze.

"I know."

"I have to go back to my life and pretend that we never met and how do I do that?"

Olivia never actually expected Fitz to answer her question but that question does weigh heavily on her, when she returns to the real world will she continue to see Fitz, would he like to continue to see her? Can she live with herself for committing adultery and worse ruining a brothers already fragile relationship?

"Let's pray."

She turns to him bewildered "what?"

"Come on." Sliding off the stool with Olivia's hand in his, they walk to the couch and there Fitz falls on his knee with Olivia staring at him before she too falls on her knees as well. Olivia's lower lip began to tremble again, just a little. Tears threatened her once more. Fitz finds himself withering under her spell, he can't stand seeing her cry; it tore at him, like broken glass ground into his heart. He reaches for her hand.

She took his hand and holds it gently inside hers.

Hope settled upon Fitz like a flame ignited by a match, most certainly a burden, but one he was glad to take. This engagement could still turn sour, there is still much that remained unsaid, but she had taken his hand, and that gave him more hope than such a simple gesture had any right to give him. He expelled a breath, full of relief, and Olivia's lower lip trembled again as she fought against her own better judgement, still Another fell. Just one more, down her right cheek, to match the one on her left. Fitz doesn't comment on it.

Instead his head lowers and he begins to whisper precious words too heavy to be heard aloud. But Olivia feels the weight of his words, of his careful hand holding hers, how despite the coldness of the weather a ray of warmth envelopes her as they connect in ways that leave her breathless and spellbound.

Olivia is not foolish enough to deceive herself into thinking Fitz's actions are not deliberate. This untraditional courtship has begun to blossom in way that even Olivia cannot seem to make wilt even with her attempts. What once was a subtle exchange of glances and words has formed into a beautiful tryst that Olivia must let herself be open to.

How long do they have before the world crashing down and they will be parted forever?

Fitz catches Olivia looking at him from time to time as they pray, and he suspect that her look is far more telling than what she wants perceived.

Freedom, is temporary. And with reckless abandonment Olivia gently disentangled her hands from his.

"Olivia?"

Without a word Olivia moves herself between Fitz and the couch, deliberately sitting on his lap in the process.

Her eyes fixed on his, refusing to look away, even though her face flamed.

His hand reached out and cupped her cheek. Her eyes closed for a minute, leaning into his touch. Gently, he moved forward until their faces were close, their breath intermingling

"are you sure?" he said, his voice rough, his breathing elevated. Her own had risen, her chest expanding and contracting with anticipation and desire. Her head fairly swam with it, her entire body fizzing with tension.

Olivia raises her hand. a thrill passing through her as she caressed his face, her fingers sliding into his hair. She watched his eyes close as if he was in pain and she savored the sway she had over him.

"I would rather spend a night with you and suffer the consequences versus never being with you in the first place."

"Are you okay with that?" Olivia whispers making sure consent is given for both parties before continuing.

"Completely."

One sweet memory was all she had. One moment to soothe her throughout the years to come. One day to feel completion and exuberant joy.

Her lips crush to his and Fitz opens to her willingly. The kiss was not gentle, it was passionate, yearningly painful, thrilling. Arching into him, his hands grazed her breasts and she broke apart, gasping for air as she moaned.

Olivia led Fitz to his bed, she allowed him to pull her flush against his body.

They fell back onto the bed, her hair falling on the grey pillow. Fitz hovered above her, lips warm and soft against hers. She let out a small sound against him, and reached up to tangle a hand in his hair. His movements were slow, cautious, as if he still expected her to change her mind. But Olivia did not object and her hands and eyes told him so.

"I don't know what I'm doing," she admitted quietly.

Fitz chuckled, before leaning down to kiss her worries away.

"Whatever we want." his voice a soft timbre. She nodded breathlessly, letting him lead her in this as he had in everything else. His lips were soft against the skin of her neck as he kissed down it, the gentle scratch of his stubble eliciting shaky gasps from her. She wanted more. She wanted him to touch her, and to never stop, even if she were to yell or scream in pleasure, she wishes to be completely and utterly arrested under his spell.

The passion between them was uncontrollable, stronger than she could ever have imagined. Lips, she had once turned from she now pressed against, demanding more, giving in equal measures.

They were both still fully clothed, but she could feel the hardness of his muscle beneath the fabric of his sweatpants.

His kiss takes her breath away, kissing her with such searing intensity, her legs wrapped tightly around him.

"Fitz-" Olivia whimpers in between kissing him ravenously. She was coming undone; her core began rocking in rhythm with his hips enjoying the painful bliss of their movements merging into one.

Murmurs of praise fell past her swollen lips, the heat that was coiling deep within her fast becoming a need for something more.

Olivia's arms wrap around his neck, one hand fisting in his hair. The passion between them is irrepressible, sounder than she could ever have imagined. Lips, she never thought she would touch are now pressed against hers, demanding more of him, and giving in equal measures.

"Fitz" Olivia moans spreading her thighs apart to accommodate his bulk. She finds herself reaching up from the bed and kissing the faint scar on his chest.

He freezes above her at the tender gesture, the intoxicating embrace of her presence has left Fitz speechless and irretrievable to this minute that will last indefinitely in his soul.

Fitz is completely impeded to this moment; this memory. Until the feel of her warm flattened palm rubs over his bare chest feeling his heart thud beneath her hands. Exploratory touches revealed his toned, defined stomach and strong thighs.

Without a word, he slides off Olivia and unto his side, a hand moving from her cheek to her breasts. She sucked in a breath, arching into his imperturbable touch.

A soft gasp was all she was capable of.

With only whispers and pants shared between the two, neither of them heard the knock on the door.

"What was that?" Olivia whispers to Fitz with swollen lips.

Before Fitz could answer the knock returns, sharp, purposeful, and Fitz knows who it is before he can move.

There utopia has come to a dramatic end, what once felt real now suddenly feels like a nightmare as Olivia stares at Fitz with fear in her eyes. It's as though a large glass of cold water splashed on her and it's only now with the incessant knocking on the door that Olivia has awoken from her dream.

"Go in the restroom." Fitz says solemnly and without a word Olivia runs into the bathroom, locking herself and praying that Daniel didn't hear them.

"I'm coming!" Fitz yells

"What's up?" Fitz says opening the door just enough for his head to poke out and look at his brother with his impeccable suit and gelled back hair.

"Have you seen, Olivia?" Daniel asked worried

"No. Why?"

"I got off early and I wanted to spend time with her and I can't find her."

"Have you looked everywhere? That is a mansion." Fitz says

"I guess you're right." Daniel says dejected "did you have company?" Daniel asked referring to the two cups and plates on the island.

"Yes, I did."

"Sarah?" Daniel asked

"Yup."

"She's the one for you, she's been in love with you since we were kids."

Fitz says nothing but nods his head.

"Where's Jerry?"

"Oh he stayed behind at work, I missed Liv…and I've been feeling this space growing between us so I came to spend my day with her."

Guilt. That's all he feels. Utter guilt.

"Go find her." Fitz says softly "if I see her, I'll let you know."

"Thanks Fitz."

With the door closed, Fitz doesn't even bother turning around and facing Olivia. The glaring look of contempt and shame written clearly on her face.

Fitz knew she was gone. That was all it took, just one knock on the door and all the sacred memories they created dissipated in a matter of minutes. What once felt like a possibility now feels like an impossibility to achieve.

"You have to go." Fitz said finally turning around to face a now dried Olivia who left his clothes neatly on the bed they once occupied.

She falters a little, unable to look him in the eye "He's waiting for me."

Fitz nods his head, his arms folding tightly around his chest to protect him but even he knows that was fruitless.

"I'll see you tonight."

"What?"

"Tonight. The opera, you are coming with me and my mother. I bought tickets." There was a sense of hope registered in his voice, a hopeful promise of the future.

"I can't go." Olivia murmurs all while looking down at her feet.

"Why?"

Her head rises at the question "did you forget what just happened?" Olivia asked incredulously

"I didn't forget." Fitz responds back with equal convection as Olivia.

"Daniel, was outside the door while I was in bed with his brother doing something we should have never done in the first place."

"Olivia…"

"No, don't you see? That was an intervention. I was about to make a mistake that would have haunted me for the rest of my life. Daniel, doesn't deserve that, he doesn't deserve what I have been doing to him."

Fitz swallowed his deserved disappointment.

"That's it."

"What else can there be?" Olivia asked finally looking at his piercing blue eyes that made her get lost in translation.

"I'm with Daniel and I have to focus on him and our relationship." Olivia shifted slightly under Fitz's stare, he's seeing right through her.

"You got what you wanted from me."

"You got what you wanted from me!" Olivia hisses moving towards Fitz "I had my hand down your pants and I was pleasing you and I liked it…what does that say about me? You were touching me, your brother's girlfriend what does that say about you?"

Fitz kept his head bowed, his eyes lowered. Shame.

"Okay, this never happened."

For a moment, he did not think Olivia would reply. "What?"

Fitz glanced down and was imprisoned by her caramel eyes rendering him paralyzed.

"You go your way and I go mine. You two have been dating for a year, I can't compete. He's my brother and this is wrong. We'll pretend this never happened. You love Daniel and I should do the right thing. Right?"

Olivia's lower lip began to tremble, and she forced herself not to look at him and have him witness her pain.

With a breath, Olivia looks up at Fitz, determined.

"Right" There was agony in her voice, but Fitz couldn't hear it and she couldn't see his.

"Okay." Fitz said glancing down at Olivia.

"Okay. Olivia whispers walking past Fitz towards the door.

He doesn't want her to leave. Maybe he's imagining it because he wants her to stay so badly, but he sees that exact thought mirrored on her face.

"Go to the barn. I'll call Daniel and tell him I found you for him."

Olivia freezes wanting but with a second she walks out and never looks back.

/

The vibrant house that once felt warm now feels cold, distant. She swallows her glass of wine, trying desperately to forget what happened before she left. Despite the tension between them since she left, she thought they would at least go back to being friendly yet everything about him felt emotionless, aloof.

It surprised her more than it hurt her but she supposes that is what you would do with unfamiliar face coming into a familiar setting.

Sarah.

Granted they ended their relationship before it could truly start, it most certainly stung to see him immediately rebound with the next girl in line. Was she only just a tool in his box? Certainly, he did not care for her because if he did then he would not have brought her here. He would not invalidate their bond by touching another women's hand when less than five hours ago she was the one placing his hand on her chest.

She chastises herself for even thinking she has a right. They agreed to move on and pretend they never happened, but was Fitz pretending or does she not matter to him the way he means to her.

The women exchange glances before speaking to each other. Both not entirely comfortable around the other, the palpable tension between Olivia and Sarah stewed as Daniel stood beside Olivia and began a conversation with Sarah much to Olivia's delight.

Fitz wasn't in the main house yet and Olivia was grateful.

"Nice seeing you again."

"Same."

"I would have thought you were tired of Fitz." Daniel jokes

A beat passes. And Olivia swears they can hear her heart begin to beat at the conversation and what it is referring to.

"I could never be tired of Fitz; your brother is pretty irresistible."

"So I've been told."

"Thank you for going with Fitz and Helen for me to the opera that was incredibly sweet."

"Oh? Were you going?" Sarah asked

Olivia has lost count of how many times she has been rendered speechless today; Fitz didn't even mention her and she knew Fitz wouldn't after all they are just acquaintances yet still she wanted her presences known that she was his first pick. That he picked her.

"I was going, I had never been to the opera so Fitz and Helen were taking me."

"Oh. Why didn't you go?"

Arms wrap around her tightly before she could answer, Daniel already did. "she's spending quality time with her boyfriend."

"Well, I'm happy you changed your mind." Sarah answers honestly her green eyes sparkling under the bright lights and immediately Olivia began to regret her decision once more.

The knife already lodged her womb twisted at the sight of Fitz walking into the entrance, looking spectacular. His brown mane looked mildly tamed, his black and white tux that they picked out together looks perfect on him, the scruff on his face that tickled Olivia while they kissed is flawlessly trimmed and his lips still appear slightly swollen from earlier.

Her eyes squint in detest at Fitz hugging Sarah, how her hand slides down his chest as she speaks to him.

"You two look as good as Olivia and I." Daniel says reverting the talk amongst them.

"Almost." Fitz says gently finally looking at Olivia but only for a second.

"You are handsome, Fitz."

"And you not bad yourself." Fitz responds in kind. Fitz would have to be blind not to see her beauty, her genuine interest in him. It felt good being someone's first pick.

"Make sure you tell me how it goes?" Olivia says wanting desperately for Fitz to look at her.

"No." Fitz says honestly

"Why not?" Olivia asked shocked but hurt

"You should have come." Fitz said realizing that his remark came across colder then he liked he explains. "describing something is not the same as experiencing it. I'm sure Daniel will make sure that all your needs are met, including going to the opera." Fitz spoke slowly, digesting the words he was saying as if hearing them for the first time.

Her eyes peered at his, unblinking, and silently sending a message that Fitz immediately understood.

"I always make sure; Olivia's needs are met." Daniel says hovering behind Olivia. No one need ask what Daniel was referring too.

Olivia pushes Daniel off slightly. "we have company." Olivia hisses to Daniel.

"Fitz and Sarah aren't company; they will be back at Fitz's before the night is over."

"Back?" Sarah asked

A cold sweat drops off Fitz.

"Look at that beautiful lady." Fitz says running over to Helen at the end of stairwell and effectively ending the conversation.

Helen hugs everyone but stops at Olivia, unable to hide her disappointment "I wish you had changed your mine and went with us." She holds Olivia's hands in hers "it would have been such a treat to spend time with you."

Olivia smiles sadly "I wish I had changed my mind as well but this won't be the last time you see me. Besides, Sarah and Fitz will keep you company."

Helen turns to look at Sarah and smiles politely "Yes, but she is certainly not you."

Something changed in Olivia, perhaps it was Helen's kindness or that she was literally watching him walk away from her and for the last time. She dotted on Daniel once he found her in the barn, she has been completely and utterly attentive to him and it was working up until this very moment.

She likes Helen, she admires her for a raising a child that wasn't hers, for staying in a relationship with someone as malevolent as Jerry, and she so deeply appreciates her for loving Fitz when he lost the most important person in his life.

Their lives were similar, her and Fitz. and had Helen not intervened they would be the same person; Fitz would have been shipped to boarding school and most likely to her boarding school. who knows maybe they would have found each other sooner. When she thinks about it, the idea of being with Fitz in boarding school doesn't seem all that terrible.

Fortunately, the group was none the wiser to what is currently happening. Fitz rolled his eyes at the conversation though not actually listening. There was a lightness around him so evocative of the essence she attributed to him. As he pulls back, his eyes took in their larger party and his smile dimmed somewhat as it landed on her. The group were exchanging goodbyes; For the first time in her life, words seemed to fail her. Should she smile broadly as she wished to, feign indifference or politely acknowledge his presence?

Her eyes found his and every bit of yearning stored there called out to him. As if an invisible string existed between them, they took cautious steps towards each other until he stood before her. If she reached out, she could touch his cheek, caress his hand or place her palm across his heart.

But the second was only truly that; a second.

Without so much as a glance, Fitz walks out the door.

 _We can't always get what we want._


	9. Wise Enough

**I hope you all enjoyed the holiday with loved ones.**

 **Song choice: Wise Enough-Lamb**

 **I had a dream that all of time was running dry**  
 **And life was like a comet falling from the sky**  
 **I woke so frightened in the dawning, oh, so clear**  
 **How precious is the time we have here**

 **Are we not wise enough to give all we are**  
 **Surely we're bright enough to outshine the stars**

* * *

 _ **Wise Enough**_

 _ **X**_

She got what she wanted, or so she thought. Fitz had went on as though nothing ever happened between them and in many ways nothing did. Olivia was not sure whether she was relieved or disappointed by this sudden departure of familiarity. Her moral oath is unfaithfully still intact yet there was still an emptiness inside her like an abyss. The door of self recognition opened and glared it's ugly imperfections on her. She stands in front of the mirror, gathering inner strength to put on her brave face. Selfishlessly and unselfishly she has found herself torn between rooting for Sarah and Fitz and rooting for their demise. Certainly Fitz is deserving of all the happiness the world can contain and she wants that for him, it's why she has made the effort to not wallow in sadness but embrace them as a couple or possible extension of what could be the start of a new reality. Of course, Olivia was getting ahead of herself, the two just merely started seeing each other but then again they were childhood friends and from what Daniel has said, Sarah has always in fact had a crush on her childhood sweetheart, perhaps the time was never quite right until now.

"You ready to go?" Daniel hugs Olivia from behind smilingly sweetly at her in the mirror.

"No" Olivia answers honestly causing Daniel to chuckle.

"Come on, Fitz and Sarah are waiting." he holds Olivia's hand in his as he leads the way for them downstairs were they unceremoniously interrupted an animated conversation between Fitz and Sarah.

Her stomach churns at their conjoined hands. The last thing she wanted to see was Fitz laughing, and Sarah playing with FItz's hand. The two were so besotted with one another that they didn't even notice Olivia and Daniel standing beside them.

Throughout the car ride all Olivia was thankful for was that she and Daniel were in the front seat and them in the backseat, she hears Sarah giggle and madly she reaches across the console to touch Daniels's arm, kissing him passionately at the stop light for Fitz and Sarah to see. Yes, it is juvenile to behave in such manner but that tends to happen with the rational person dealing with irrational feelings. If she had to hear Sarah and Fitz then they most certainly must bear witness to her and Daniel.

With each couple holding hands they laughed and chatted as they walked through The Museum Of Ice Cream, though Olivia loathed the company she did find herself having an amazing time going through the array of ice creams and sprinkles scattered throughout the museum. What was intended to be a museum for children actually was an enjoyment for everyone of all ages even Daniel found himself enjoying the decadents of ice creams.

Somehow she managed to escape the group and found herself swarmed with a room of pink and yellow bananas hanging from the ceiling, touching them curiously she inhales and smiles at the smell of them. Perplexed how the substance of the banana could appear plastic on outside yet soft and fruity on the inside.

"This is fun."

A chill runs down her spine, a sudden breeze ghost around her neck as she feels him moving closer to her. she doesnt' turn around. She can't. If she turned around then he would see, that she is not handling this separation between them as profoundly as she wants to convey.

"It is." Olivia says quietly

She turns at the silence of the room, and she finds him standing behind of her.

"What?" Olivia whisper forcefully then she would have liked.

"Nothing." Fitz says softly walking away.

"Wait." Olivia grabs his hand and they both feel the intrinsic pull towards one another. His hand is heavy ,strong yet her hand fits perfectly inside his -soft warm, gentle.

She's missed him.

"Hi." she smiles at him praying silently that he looks at her the way he did yesterday.

"Hey" he smiles back but it's not the same, he's not the same. She lets go of his hand and walks away, she can't bare to watch him see her as ordinary. It would have been easier had he said nothing, but the resignation in his voice told Olivia all she needed to know.

He gave up.

After that moment, the museum suddenly became the ninth circle of hell. Nothing felt the same as it had before, what once was stolen moments now effectively became blank stares with no signs of recognition or remorsed it was as if hard drive was wiped clean leaving no signs of life or use.

She spoke when spoken to, laughed when on cued ,and even gave an understanding nod here and there spontaneously but the day had suddenly lagged on and worse she had to bare witness to the cause of her suddenly anguish.

She ruined him.

And he ruined her.

"What is Fitz like when I am not around?"

Olivia looks up at Sarah but did not hear the question "excuse me?"

"Fitz? What is he like when I am not around? Does he laugh or smile? Playful?"

Olivia turns her head slightly to the left and sees the boys in line to order their burgers the two seem to be getting along finally and with that Olivia finally smiles.

"I don't really know him." Liar

"Oh." Sarah says evidently disappointed by the answer

"Why do you ask?"

"Fitz, has always been reserved but he's even more quiet than usual. I sense this dettattachement from him and I was just curious if he had a girlfriend."

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?" Olivia looks closely at Sarah wanting her perception on the matter

"I don't know?" Sarah answers "It feels that way but he's here and he's with me and he said he's single and Fitz doesn't lie."

"How do you know he doesn't lie?"

"He's honest." Sarah shrugs simply "even when it would be easier to lie, he doesn't."

"How did you meet Fitz?"

Instantly like a child seeing candy, Sarah smiles happily at the memory "Fitz had just recently came to our school and he was very sad and lonely, nobody spoke to him and he spoke to nobody and fortunately nobody spoke to me as well. I was made fun of in elementary school- I had the thick glasses, braces and I was unbelievably shy so everyone avoided me, nobody even sat next to me on the school bus until Fitz."

Olivia looks up from the story and smiles at him as he talks with Daniel, a sense of pride rising in her chest as she listens to the story.

"He sat with me and I sat with him at lunch." Sarah giggles "we eventually began speaking and soon became best friends with our mothers being close; him and I found a companion in one another. But as we got older we of course grew apart, I became popular and Fitz became a bad boy with a bad reputation. He had girlfriends galore but they never stayed, he always grew bored with them and I just waited for the right time for us to be together. We got close once again but Fitz...well...he's Fitz."

Olivia stares at Sarah with a sense of puzzlement on that last remark but before she could say a word, the boys returned and the conversation quickly turned to a more neutral setting.

"Fitz, are you looking forward to going back to New York?" Sarah asked

"I am and I'm not. I enjoyed my stay here more than I thought I would and to leave suddenly kind of feels rather odd but I am ready to go home."

"Olivia and I had a great time together but this was just a break for us, we are going back to reality."

Just like that a cold glass of water is thrown on Olivia. This is it. There is no going back. Daniel is right, they are heading back to reality and this fantasy however short lived it may be is over before it ever began.

"Olivia, did you enjoy your stay?" Sarah asked turning to Olivia.

With all eyes on her, including the ones she had been trying to avoid, Olivia feels suddenly nervous about her answer and his intrigued stare.

"I'm not sure I enjoyed the stay here so much as I enjoyed the company. It's the people I met that made this special for me."

"Hopefully, I played a part in that." Daniel kisses Oliva's forehead gently.

Under the disguise of drinking Olivia looks at Fitz to gauge his reaction hoping he wasn't upset but she saw nothing. His passive face gave nothing about his true feelings, he seemed as aloof as before.

Indifferent to her.

"How was the play?" Daniel asked

Immediately Sarah's eyes glimmered as she held FItz's hand in hers as she gushed about their night. Her eyes fall on their conjoined hands and briefly Olivia felt her food begin to rise as she forced herself to swallow the remaining fries lodged in her throat.

"It was amazing! The seats. The music. The scenery. It was magical. Don't' you agree Fitz?" Sarah asked turning to Fitz.

"It was." Fitz agreed smilingly warmly at Sarah. "You and Helen had a great time together and it was wonderful being there with you both."

"You are so sweet." Sarah gushes as she affectionately touches Fitz's cheek.

"Did Helen have a good time?" Olivia asked effectively ending the moment.

"She did." Fitz answers simply.

Though no one was wise enough to noticed the stark tension between the two, Olivia most certainly felt it. There is no mistaking that Fitz was in a bad mood and has been in one since Olivia walked out the door. He understands her issue and he supposes that more than anything upsets him the most. He does understand ,despite his protest of ignorance, this game of cat and mouse is limited.

"Olivia, would you like to go to the office and see the main headquarters?" Daniel asked as they were driving home.

"Why?"

"Just figured since we are leaving soon we could stop by."

"I don't want to. I don't want people getting the wrong impression of us."

Daniel freezes at the comment, nearly putting the car in a complete stop.

"Excuse me?"

"It's your families company and I work for you. What if someone transferred to New York and saw us together?"

"So what if they did?"

Olivia bites her lip to stop herself from yelling. She closes her eyes and focuses on her breathing. "You still do not understand that I work for The Grant & Doyle firm which many people believe means that I work for you. My work and credibility will mean nothing because I got my position by sleeping with the boss."

"Yeah but that's not true."

"I know that." Olivia says coldly "but they don't and the last thing I want them to see is me using my color and gender to advance my career when I worked really hard for it. As a black women I have to work twice as hard for half of what you have."

"Says who?"

Olivia stares at Daniel bewildered "My father. Society. Everyone and it's the truth. I'm not jeopardizing my career to be belittled and demeaned."

Daniel doesn't say anything but Olivia knows she upset him and without a word she walks inside knowing he was going to the office anyways.

She fumbles in her room, slamming the door with such anger that even she was nervous. A promising day quickly evolved into a nightmare. How hard is it to understand her work as a woman is constantly being threatened?

She doesn't hear the knock on the door only Fitz's stoic face staring at her.

"You want to go on a ride?"

"Okay" Olivia turns to him slightly out of breath and more than embarrassed.

They ride in silence for what felt like a few minutes. Neither of them saying a word about what had transpired earlier or where Sarah currently was. Nestled between Fitz and his horse, Olivia felt a odd sense of peace despite the chaos currently ensuing around her.

The soft gallop of the horse and Fitz's sturdy arms wrapped around her steering him, comforts Olivia. Here stands an animal who is capable of being free and over ruling them yet he simply allows Fitz to guide him, trust him that he will lead them on the right direction. Maybe she should too.

"Shit" Fitz mumbles

"What's wrong?"

"The storm is coming." Fitz says pointing back. "I can smell the rain."

Olivia inhales heavily and nods in agreement, she can smell the rustic scent along with faint rumblings from the ground.

"We won't make it back."

"Where do we go from here?" Olivia asked

"I have a cabin, it's ways from here; hopefully I'll beat the storm but I doubt it." with the clicking of his teeth, his horse sets off.

They were late. The storm had caught them and with the chattering of their teeth. Fitz helps Olivia off as he goes to tie up his horse. Under the protection of the log cabin Olivia has deja vu, once again he was gone and he had left her all alone.

Olivia looks around the lone room. There was nothing there except for a fireplace, a few windows and a bed.

Fitz begins working on the fire as Olivia took off her jacket and stares uncomfortably . The room was dark but lit enough so that she could watch FItz work tirelessly.

"Can I help?" She moves beside him and to her detriment she saw him move away.

"No. I got it."

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing."

She stares at him incredulously, shocked by his attitude. Is this what Sarah meant ?

"If you want to be mad then be mad at yourself. You took me out here!" Olivia snaps

"Because I thought it would do you some good. Of course I try to be kind and I in return get used."

"I do not use you!" Olivia staggers clearly hurt.

"Whatever you say, Olivia." Fitz resigns himself

She stares at him clearly contemplating her next move. The storm outside was raging. The wind was howling. Heaven was crying and the earth was shaking.

Without a word she walks out of the cabin, preferring the storm outside versus the one inside. The temperature dropped and Olivia saw the condensation of her breath with every exchange from inhale to exhale. She can hear him yell out her name but it only causes her to walk faster. With Adrenaline pumping through her veins Olivia walks quicker with every crunch of leaves behind her, she knows he's behind her and she silently welcomes the chase.

"What the hell are you doing!" Fitz hisses grabbing Olivia's arm and forcing her to look at him.

"I'm getting the hell away from you!"

"You aren't going anywhere! It's storming out here. Grow up."

Olivia tugs her arm from Fitz's grasp and stares at him menacing.

"I would rather be out here then inside with you and your attitude."

"You don't have a choice. You are going inside."

"No" Olivia shakes her head definitely even with the bone chilling rain taking her breath away she refuses to back down to him.

"I am going to throw you over my shoulder if you do not start walking." He moves towards her, his once serene voice has now become colder, dark. His patience has been running thin with Olivia.

She stomps away her teeth chattering uncontrollably but she will be damned if she has to be stuck with Fitz and worse caught red handed with him.

When Olivia doesn't shows any signs of stopping, Fitz picks her up and ignores her shocked shout. He throws her over his shoulder and pretends not to notice her struggles to get down.

"Why did you bring me out here!" Olivia yells "where is your perfect girlfriend?"

Gently he sets Olivia on her feet, locking her between him and the door, they were now safe under the roof of the cabin.

"Where is Sarah, I'm sure you are dying to get back to her because you two are so perfect for each other!"

He stands absent emotion, only watching Olivia's outburst with mild intrigue.

"Get inside"

"No"

"Get. Inside." he presses himself closer towards her, close enough that Olivia can feel his warm breath tickle her face.

His eyes travelled over her, she felt the intrinsic heat of his stare from her face to the soles of her feet. She squirmed uncomfortably hating her body for betraying her.

She turns entering the cabin without a word. He soon follows after her, closing the door and walking back towards the fire.

"Where is Sarah?"

"Where is Daniel?" Fitz counters turning towards Olivia.

"He left and went to the office."

"Why did he do that?"

"I answered your question, now you answer mine."

"Sarah, is not here because I do not want her here."

"Why not, she clearly wants you."

"I'm not some despicable man who fucks everyone he sees Olivia."

"Really?" She counters saractically

He towers over her, staring at her coldly. On the outside she was strong, stoic but inside she was trembling.

"You want to play that game? You came to me! You seeked me out and used my feelings to make you feel better. You are not the victim! And maybe I should fuck Sarah, it would be nice to be someone's choice instead of someone's mistake!"

She swallowed, too angry at him, too angry at herself for her traitorous feelings.

They glared at each other across the small distance, the air crackling with tension and a sexual fervour so thick Olivia thought it would consume them. Her breath hitched, leaving her feeling as if she had run some distance.

"You shouldn't have brought me here." Olivia walks away towards the fire freshly lit.

She hears him mumble words behind, scattering of sorts eventually her curiosity won and she found herself turning around catching him removing his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Olivia turns to watch him, she would have been turned on had she not been angry with him.

"I am taking off my clothes." He throws his wet shirt next to his soaked jacket

"Why?"

"I had to look after you and now I'm drenched." Fitz pauses for a moment "You should take off your clothes as well." He says watching the puddle surround Olivia's feet.

"I'm not taking off my clothes in front of you." Olivia hisses shocked

"Fine. But if you don't you will catch a cold or worse pneumonia."

Her breath stuttered and her heart beat an erratic tattoo against her ribs. Olivia felt the blood rush to her head, leaving her feeling lightheaded and breathless. But she cared little about the function of breathing at that very moment.

There he was.

The object of her affection, standing in front of her with only his soaked boxers on.

Her breath hitches at the sight of him peering directly into her soul absent anger and jealousy.

His ashen eyes met her lingering gaze. Her gaze shifts slightly with uncertainty, though with ample space between them, the room somehow feels small. Captive by his eyes and rendered paralyzed by his gentle manner Olivia surrenders.

Unabashed his eyes travel down her body, but suddenly he stops and stares at Olivia's apprehensive face. He questions her silently before dropping his boxers to the floor.

An audible gasp escaped Olivia's lips, her pupils dilating, a sudden rush of warmth envelopes her and somehow Olivia saw that her teeth have stopped chattering. A blush rises to her cheeks as her eyes drop to his impressive member.

He allows her to look at him, and see him for all that he is and all that he possess.

The room becomes heavy as desire and yearning burns deeper than any touch of lightning. Her eyes are large and luminous and Fitz has come up with the notion that she has the power to pierce his soul.

She watches him climb into bed and the inherent moment is gone.

Olivia looks at him in bed seeing if he was watching her but he wasn't, his back was turned and whatever look she gave him didn't suffice.

Fitz feels the bed dip but he doesn't turn around. Whatever it is that Olivia is doing will have to come from her.

"Fitz?" Olivia calls from behind him

"Yes."

"Do you by chance have a shirt?"

Her voice is kind and gentle that Fitz couldn't be mad at her even if he wanted too.

The bed creaks as Fitz slides out and fortunately for Olivia she has the unfiltered view of Fitz and all his magnificence. He walks straight with his shoulders back and his head held high and his ass seems quite perfect to Olivia even in the dimly lit room.

He comes back with a shirt in his hand and sits on Olivia's side of the bed.

"Here you go, I forgot about this ole thing."

Taking it from Fitz, Olivia looks at the shirt, sliding up from the bed with the covers hiding her chest.

"What is it?" Olivia asked looking down at the shirt with the word navy written on it.

"That's my shirt."

"I didn't know you were in the navy?" carefully Olivia slid on the shirt.

"Yeah." Fitz said looking down at the shirt solemnly before returning to his side of the bed.

"Do you think anyone is at the house?"

"No. Helen was gone and said she would be home late and with the storm I'm sure they all will be home much later than they anticipated."

Olivia doesn't respond, was she happy by the news or sad, she couldn't tell.

She began trembling, the fire wasn't warming them as quickly as she had hoped and even with the blanket covering them Olivia was still freezing.

Fitz turns around and watches Olivia shake the bed with shivers, he feels bad for her.

"Are you cold?"

"Yes." Olivia's teeth begin to chatter "I'm sorry."

Without a word he moves closer in the bed his hand instinctively reaching out to touch her.

She was lying on her side, the blanket up to her neck, her arms draped across her stomach.

"Fitz?"

"Yes?"

"Will hold me...please?"

Without a second passing, he moves closer towards Olivia where he can smell her scent and that mixed with rain.

"Is this ok?"

Fitz asked reaching out to touch her with his arms wrap around her from behind. She felt a breath on her neck, lips traveling from her ear to her shoulder, as hands caressed her waist. Her breasts felt heavy, her nipples taut as they pushed against the fabric of her clothes. She wanted those hands to move up her body to relieve the ache she felt. As a moan escaped her lips accidentally.

"Olivia?"

"Perfect. I'm perfect now." she presses Fitz's arm further into her chest, implicitly pushing him closer towards her.

She kisses the palm of his hand absentmindedly. "I missed you."

He was so wrapped up in the contours of her body that he didn't notice her back stiffen at the mention of her words or lips.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders to loosen his grip and Fitz finally realized that something else was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" Fitz asked watching Olivia walk away towards the fire.

"How long are you going to continue to punish me?" She turns and stares at him with tears in her eyes "In the past two days you have treated me like a stranger, you are indifferent, remote, I come to you and you ignore me. Am I no longer special? Have I bored you? Is Sarah your new preference? Do you not see me anymore?" she whispered softly before her voice turned cold " I would rather be outside freezing then force you to notice me." She storms to the door enraged.

The door is slammed shut from behind her as Fitz turns her around in the process, she finds herself caged with his arms on each side of her.

Olivia's eyes dilate at Fitz encroaching on her personal space.

The fire crackles loudly in the quiet room, the wind begins to howl. A chill comes down Olivia's spine at his warm breath on her neck, his bare chest connecting to her.

There's a break in the room's atmosphere, as if someone were holding a breath that was barely noticeable to begin with.

For a few seconds, Fitz just continued to stare, drinking in every subtle movement of Olivia's eyes, her eyes, discerning his thoughts .

"You think I don't see you?" He presses into her, his enlarged member poking Olivia's abdomen "That I don't feel you?" he hisses in pain. "I don't know what you want from me, everyday you find me and share with me pieces of you and the next you are sharing yourself with him." The bitter admission tugs her heart, and her mouth opens.

"You have no idea how impossible this situation is. I would never be able to come here again and you might as well forget celebrating holidays here with you. I could lose so much for being with you, not to mention I would be breaking a family apart, then you date your precious Sarah and wonder why I avoid you."

This was a feeling Olivia has been becoming all too accustomed to, and that was quite possibly only making her reaction worse. The fact that she was becoming used to feeling anything at all was irritating in itself. She had always understood that jealousy was a powerful motivator and she prided herself on not being jealous. Her boyfriends would get slightly upset with her indifference and one of them did cheat on her and even then she was not completely unraveled as she is right now with a man who is not her boyfriend.

"I have never asked whether you are fucking him."

"And I'm not." Olivia hisses

Unpleasant silence ensues. Tired eyes search each other as the darkening sky casts shadows on tense features.

In the amber lit fire his eyes shone like never before and that ache inside her grew almost unbearable.

Tears were overflowing from her eyes; she blinked them away but more came. Fitz hesitated for a moment, but then he took a risk. He lifted his hand and gently brushed away the tears that fell down her cheek, touching her with just his thumb, the tiniest of contacts had created a ripple effect.

"I want you, Olivia. If you'll still have me?"

A cosmic pull crashes them together. Two atoms adhering for this molecular compound that shall change the elements of their existence.

She raised a hand to his face and leaned in to kiss him only to watch him gaze at her.

He gave her time to object, but this time, Olivia knew what she wanted. She would surrender. The light between them can most certainly outshine any star.

Breathless, she pressed her lips to his. It was the only invitation he needed. Taking control, he took a deep breath

The first brush of their lips was gentle. But she wants more, craves more. She strains upwards, meeting him midway, her mouth angles towards his, her tongue slipping past his lips to play with his.

They kiss slowly – almost wonderingly – but with a raw and unadulterated sense of urgency, their rain-soaked lips gliding over one another hungrily. Olivia's right hand has a firm grip on the back of Fitz's neck, her fingers tangled in those wet curls, while her left hand is between Fitz's glorious shoulder blades.

His lips are masterful as they skimmed across hers, his tongue is skilled and delectably wicked as it strokes against hers. Her senses are heightened, she can taste him on her tongue as she sucks for more. The kiss stretched on forever and she lost all perception of time and space. Her hands grow restless as her palms brush across his stubble face, exploring the base of his rugged jawline and the soft skin behind the shell of his ear.

She fist her hands in Fitz's hair, and he pulls her backwards until her calves hit the soft mattress.

They fell back onto the bed. Fitz hovers above her savoring this moment with Olivia under the chalk white sheets of his bed. His gaze travels down the length of her body, admiring the softness of her petite body, his breath delays as words fail to escape his lips; letting his breaths come deep and rapid. Olivia steadied herself, her eyes bright as they both stared across at the other, the magnitude of events making them pause momentarily. But then, after only a second hesitation to sanctify the moment, she sits up and pulls her shirt off.

Despite the rush of air that came with the release of her shirt, her breath was ragged and quick. Fitz remained stoic until his fingers slowly moved up her arms. She closed her eyes and waited, the anticipation relentless. She was hot but her skin seemed to be cast with ice. She was cold yet burning up. He lowered his head to the warm, inviting crevice between her neck and her shoulder and his kisses were once again her life.

His dark orbs radiated heat as he scanned her face, searching for something. If it was consent, she was going to give it to him, her moans and whimpers were the only token with merit to continue on this path of no return.

He brushes his nose down the length of hers, his teeth grating along her jawline. She could hear him pant, breathing her in. Gently, he took hold of her for another kiss and moved her so that she lay back upon his bed, and then he was slipping down her body, running his hands over all of her. She could feel each burning touch of him through her ignited flesh.

Fitz moved further down and her teeth bit unbidden into her bottom lip. He glanced up and met her gaze, and his eyes were ablaze as never before. He gave her another smile, slight but with more intent this time, and it made her belly jump. Her teeth were digging into her lip so hard she feared they would draw blood.

Fitz moved over her again and gazed down at her body with a look of such devotion that her heart sang.

She pulls him back to her mouth having already missed the touch of him.

For a moment he stilled, not, she sensed, due to doubt, but simply to heighten the palpable anticipation which hung around them, coiled and simmering.

Olivia waited, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Her thighs part slowly for him to see, he watches her lips open partially. Unable to withstand he traces her lips with his thumb and watches the whimper escape from her delicate mouth.

" Are your hands the only thing that will touch me?" She teases him with a sly smile.

He gives her a cheeky smile but he doesn't respond, he is far too concentrated on the task at hand.

The rooms quiets, even the wind ceases, Olivia felt the weight of his silent words rendering her speechless. The privilege to look inside his eyes and find warmth and acceptance, despite all of their brokenness they have somehow managed to find happiness in a hopeless place.

Their lips meet in a tender but rousing kiss, The moment did not last long however, their kisses now beyond modesty or anything tame or contained, she is thoroughly swept in the storm of passion.

She wraps her legs around his waist having positioned herself to straddle him.

Gently, he brings her into his arms, she whimpers at the touch of their flesh merging together. Chest to chest, skin to skin, heart to heart. SHe strokes his chest gently, paying gentle attention to the scar on his chest.

"I'm going to make love to you the way you deserve to be loved." she whispers in his ear, before their eyes lock and she descends.

She presses her palms into the muscles of his shoulders beckoning him to stay seated, as she raises her legs on the sides of his hip, her legs straddling over his thighs, feeling the thick heat of his cock pressed up against her, slicked and ready. Her eyes slip close in anticipation.

She can hear him though. His body is making a soft current as she lifts her hips and rubs herself against his hard cock.

She looks down at him in amazement, and unapologetically she touches him, fingers curled around his cock, and he makes a soft hum – a mixture of pleasure and pain. She looks at him as she strokes him,

bold and impenitent now, hoping to cajole away the darkness that keeps falling into his eyes. He bites his lip as he lifts his hips into her hand

"Watch me" Their faces are mere inches apart, his unsteady breath takes over her skin, the warm softness of her breath caressing him, and when she whispers softly, on his lips "watch me chose you."

He groans, low and deep, and brings his mouth up to hers. The kiss is raw, desperate, his lips moving over hers, wanting more, needing more.

She squeezes around him and then guides him to her entrance slowly, sinking down slowly onto him. She gasps out, quiet, holding still even as he shudders, waiting to adjust to the press of his cock inside of her. Her nails dig into his back as she eases his cock inside her slowly.

He does not look away from her as she pulls herself down on him, and she cannot either. It is intimate to watch yourself make love, to be so close that she can see the heavy sweep of his eyelashes and the lines of his face, but she does not want to look anywhere else. Unable to resist touching her she feels his hands on her hips, on her thighs, up along her back.

He hisses in pleasure as she makes note to engrave the moment so she may relish upon it as one of the highlights of her existence; she takes joy in removing pieces of his darkness; torturing him in the most sexual ways that she feels like a nymph under his stare. Her body flushes with desire at the power he gives her, the warmth of being whole.

Olivia braces herself against his chest, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest and heart, but also the soft hitch of his breath.

She looks at him, and it is not only pleasure she sees. Just the feel of him is enough to make her body shudder, the press of his cock inside of her, and she slips down over him until he bottoms out inside of her and she's pressed down to him, hands shaking and body stretched; already so close to coming that the sensation of penetration only pushes her closer. She arches a little, sighing out, both hands touching his chest now. He squeezes her hips to show her that he is enjoying himself.

She rides him progressively; his hands are fixed on her. Surprisingly he doesn't attempt to lead- to set a stride, to do anything; instead he gazes up at her, his lips slightly opened, staring at her, downing her in, how her hair falls over one shoulder, the gentle bounce of her breasts, the chamber of her stomach

as she curves and bends to take him in.

His eyes are dazed, the darkest grey she has ever seen, and He looks up at her- hypnotized and fully under her spell, touching her hips, as if she is salvation itself. He looks up at her as if he is both damned and blessed. He's drunk without ever tasting alcohol, he's flying and he hasn't even smoked, he's absorbed so much of her that he's on the brink of explosion. He kisses her again and again till she's making greedy noises in the back of her mouth, he grips her tight, as she rides him desperately gasping for air as her hair falls into her face as she ducks her head in crook of his neck.

Her nails dig into the skin of his back, scaring him so that all others will know that he belongs to her, the sensation traveling along her nerves, the sharp tug of desire in her belly drives her forward to the brink of insanity.

His name falls from swollen lips, whispered against the side of his face as he thrust harder into her. Her eyes slide shut, her teeth biting her lower lip. She freezes above him, hips firmly planted against him, clenching around his cock.

Olivia strokes the sweat forming on his forehead as she rides against him. He growls her name, blood pounding in his ears as he comes inside of her, as she continues to ride him making sure to milk him dry inside of her.

The silence between them was deafening but not in the way one would think; the silence is calming-soothing. He cannot feel anything but the soft hum of her breathing as she sleeps peacefully in his arms. He pushes back her dark curls that fallen over her right shoulder, soothingly he rubs her soft back as he lures her to deeper sleep.

"Hi' she whispers sleepily as she gazes up at his greys eyes. The minute she woken up from her pleasant slumber she was alarmed by the walls and the room but immediately felt his strong arms wrapped around her; showing her that her dreams have finally come into fruition.

"Hi" he whispers back smiling happily at her. For the first time, she saw him truly smile, without thought or worry; he is finally happy she concludes making her heart burst at the seams.

She too smiles happily at their entanglement, to finally be with him she grins at him enthusiastically.

"I am sorry, Olivia."

Her stomach drops "why?" she stutters out.

He rubs his hair back nervously as he keeps one arm locked around her. "I got far too excited and well...I came inside you without asking." Olivia moves her thighs together and feels the wet sticky mixture stuck between laughs far too loudly.

"Is it funny?" Fitz asked curiously shocked by Olivia's glee

"You are adorable." She climbs on his lap "If I did not want you inside me then you wouldn't have been inside me, but I thank you for your consideration."

"I am glad you are okay with it because to be honest I don't believe I would have been able to stop if I could. It has been some time for me."

Curiously Olivia looks Fitz up and down, he is postively gorgeous and no doubt a clear catch, no obvious flaws to collbarate with his cellibacy. "Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why haven't you had sex and for how long have you been without it?"

Embarrassed Fitz rubs the back of his neck sheepihsly annoyed with himself for opening his big mouth. "A year."

Olivia stares at him in disbelief.

"It's true." Fitz promises

"How?" Olivia asked peculiarly

"It's very simple, Olivia." Fitz jokes "I did not want to have sex with just anyone."

"But you did with me."

"You aren't just anyone."

Her heart began its usual erratic beat, but with only a heated gaze. The air and the temperature in there peaceful utopia has shifted, the energy that was once calm and serene turned electrifying and smoldering, her skin turns to ablaze as he gently rolls her on her back.

His lips trail down her cheek to suck gently at her neck, she moans softly and lifts her hips up to feel him.

"Does this mean you can go for another round?" Olivia giggles looking up at Fitz

"Well, you did snatch my soul; it seems only fair I do the same for you." Fitz answers

Palms now massaged her supple breasts, his head dipping every so often to suckle at the pebbled buds of her nipples. Olivia feels moisture dripping between her thighs, the feeling accompanied by the need to rub against him. "Touch me" she whimpers pleadingly feeling herself about to combust with want. Her eyes soak him in; His chest is hard, she traces the dark hairs aiming downward. Her hands went to his stomach and she can feel the muscles there contract under her touch.

Whatever thoughts she had left, fled at the feel of his impressive erection, she rubs him gently at first remembering how much he enjoyed it earlier, she watches him and how his lips part as he fights the groan desperately trying to escape she begins to rub him thoroughly as she nips at his lips. He moans deeply as he begins to move with her hand

His thighs part her own, his legs spread wide, forcing her to hook her ankles around his calves.

Olivia could not remember ever feeling as mindlessly or out of control. Her need for him is unlike anything she has ever experienced before.

He teases her, prodding his head near her entrance, enticing her.

"Please." She pants, she is dying and her only salvation strings from him.

A satisfying sound escapes her mouth as she lifts her head to look at him. The look in her

eyes is unspeakable, she fights to breathe at the fullness of him inside her. He nuzzles her head, resting his nose on the crown of her head taking in her sweet scent. Her hands cradle the back of his neck pulling him in for a deep and long kiss.

He gave the briefest smile before withdrawing slowly and sucking in a breath as pleasure caught him, a deep, earth shattering fill shook him to his core. The more he had of her the more he wanted.

He pushes forward again, powerfully this time, entering her in one thrust, then again pulling back before surging into her. She gasped with sheer pleasure radiating throughout her senses. She could feel every inch of him, every thick, hard part of him. He built up a steady rhythm, moving through her wet warmth, taking her, teaching her. She clung to him and met each of his strokes, tightening around him as if she would keep him within her forever.

He let out another of those delicious groans and his eyes closed. She looked up at him as he worked inside her. His face had lost its usual expression of careful control and was now utterly open and human. Never had he been more beautiful. His mouth was relaxed to pull in fevered breaths and his brows furrowed in concentration. When he opened his eyes, he immediately met hers and she smiled up at him in wonder.

He gathered her in his arms and pressed her into the wall wanting and most certainly needing to have Olivia every way he can possess. He buried his head at her neck and brought his hands under her, cupping her backside. She drew her legs up around him tightening herself to hold him hostage, he groans, but this new position made the pleasure inside surge.

She pulls his head back roughly , watching his dark grey eyes lay covered in desire. Focused precisely on her, Fitz moves once again stronger, faster, harder, deeper if possible, every thrust forward accompanied by that gorgeous moan, and with that it broke in her, harder this time than before. She released her pleasure with another wild cry, and felt her body pulsing on him.

And he was there, feeling what she was feeling, pouring himself into her. His body tensed on her, his fingers dug hard into her rump, and his deliriously prolonged groan wrecked her.

At length, their bodies came down, still joined, still entwined. His head falls on breast panting, hot and heavy, and she held him to her, stroking her fingers with slow, new found sensuality along his back and head.

The soft thumping of rain creates a calming atmosphere as they lay on their sides watching the other as they both fight sleep.

"Please tell me I was good and if not then lie to me."

Olivia brings FItz's face to look at her, interlocking their fingers in the process "You were amazing and I'm not lying."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I came everytime."

FItz smiles softly at himself clearly pleased "that's good, you felt so good to me that I was worried about receiving and not giving back."

"And who said chivalry was dead." Olivia jokes

"Call me old fashion but I think it's important that a man takes care of his woman first."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah." Fitz turns to face Olivia, clearly relaxed he doesn't attempt to cover himself with the blanket. "I'll make sure your needs are taken care of."

"Well…" Olivia pulls a stray hair behind his ear "You certainly did this time." Olivia says kissing him soundly on the lips

"Where did you find this place?"

"Oh I built it."

"You built it?" Olivia is not sure why she sounds surprised by this information, she has grown to expect the unexpected with Fitz yet he still managed to unravel her.

"Yeah. As a tennager I would run away and I would leave notes that I would return home in a few days and they would let me go and I found myself here. I wanted a place that could be mine and not his so I would work out here and as I got older I was able to make it bigger and better with the little money I could afford. I don't need much really. I just wanted a bed, a few windows and a fireplace to keep me warm. I bathed at the river bank."

"It's perfect." Olivia says and it truly it is. It's warm inviting atmosphere creates this envelope of light and peace.

"What did you do out here?"

"I would swim, fish, draw, paint, honestly just the silence was enough for me."

" I swim too when i'm upset and need to clear my head."

"Swimmer?"

"Yeah. I was the swim captain."

"Oh." FItz said clearly pleased with the new information about Olivia "we are going to have to race."

"I'll kick your ass." Olivia quips causing FItz to laugh loudly

"Well, if you do I certainly won't mind it, your ass is very nice." Fitz said gripping her ass playfully causing her to giggle.

"What else do you do?"

"Don't laugh but I was also an equestrian."

"What?" Fitz yelled laughing loudly "why the hell was I riding then?"

Olivia shrugged in his arms embarrassed " you never asked." she retorts

"You just wanted to be close to me."

"Shut up." Olivia laughs "but you are really good with your horse and i haven't rode since i was a child."

"Why did you stop?"

"My father made me do it and i of course excelled but once I was shipped to boarding school, I detested anything and everything that reminds me of him."

"Look at us with our daddy issues." fItz jokes

"FItz?"

"Yeah?" he turns his head slightly to look at Olivia closely, the way she spoke told him that she wanted to ask a personal question.

"Do you get jealous of Daniel ?"

"No, well I wasn't until I met you."

"He's very jealous of you and I can see why."

Fitz stares at Olivia clearly confused "you are the guy- smart, attentive, magnetic, charasmatic, it's hard losing to the chosen one."

"I haven't won everything." and without a word they look at one another the undertone of the statement is not lost on Olivia.

"You have." Olivia says faintly that Fitz had to listen carefully to her.

"Why were you with Sarah at 's?" Olivia asked wanting to change the subject.

"Well, after Helen's party, Sarah and I exchanged numbers and she had called me and asked if I could accompany her to a dinner date with her boss, I agreed."

Olivia doesn't say anything but FItz can tell she's pleased with his answer.

"You are really jealous aren't you?"

"Yes.

"Don't be." What would generally feel like a statement felt like a promise coming from Fitz.

She kisses him, silently thanking him for easing her insecurities.

"What was the navy like?"

"Hard. Lonely. Sad, I'll tell you about it one day."

Olivia nods her head before closing her eyes, deciding not to over think FItz's statement

"Go to sleep Fitz." Olivia hushes

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"If this is all the time I have with you then I don't want to waste it sleeping it away."

SHe climbs up his body until they were gazing into each other's eyes. Her eyes grew tender as she strokes his hair softly with such tenderness that FItz wasn't sure if it was real.

"Then let's stay up." Olivia whispers faintly

And they do. For what felt like their first date,Olivia and Fitz actually talked as though time was not ticking. For hours they talked about everything and nothing and honestly began to learn more about one another.

"My best friend her name is Abby, we met in college and my assistant her name is Quinn but she's my best friend too."

"An assistant, wow. You must be high up at the firm."

Olivia nods her head before laying back on his chest "I am."

"Is that how you met Daniel?"

"Yeah. I was already a part of the firm for a few years already but as my clients grew so did my name and then I became one of the best at the firm which meant…."

"That you had a seat at the table." Fitz said finishing Olivia's statement

"Yes." Olivia sighed annoyed "Then I was noticed and of course he took an interest and I blew him off until I finally said yes."

"A year, right?"

Olivia nods her head but doesn't comment. "Sarah, said you two were childhood sweethearts."

"We were?" Fitz asked confused "We were friends as kids and then we grew apart but I never really wanted to be with Sarah like that."

"Why not?"

FItz shrugged his shoulders "she was my friend and I had my issues that would have just hurt her."

"You have a bad reputation lover boy."

"It's funny I hate that name because it almost always sounds like an insult yet I hear you say it and suddenly i'm proud to be called such a name."

"It's a compliment." Olivia promises "at least from me it is."

"I suppose you need a nickname too."

"Is that right?" Olivia lifts her head up to look down at Fitz.

"I have a name too."

"What?"

"Wonder Girl."

Olivia laughs loudly at the name, hiding her face in the crook of Fitz's neck.

"You don't like it?"

"It's perfect." Olivia giggles lifting her head up and rubbing FItz's chest.

"The incredible adventures of Wonder Girl and Lover Boy."

"That sounds like a comic book." Olivia says

"It can be if you want it."

"What would it be about?"

"Us." Fitz says simply

Before they could laminate on the meaning of 'us' a phone vibrates and slowly she peels herself away from FItz, grabbing his shirt as she walks to her phone.

Without a word she climbs back in bed and moves towards Fitz who smiles softly at her.

"What did he say?"

Olivia sighs heavily "that he and Jerry would be home late and that he regrets our fight."

Fitz doesn't say anything but slowly pulls away from Olivia, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and look at the fire "Do you regret anything?"

Her gaze followed his she saw him swallow hard. She went to him and stood in front of him so there could be no misinterpretation of her, she pulls the blanket over his shoulders to keep him warm. His eyes are soft when they met hers.

Climbing in his lap she drapes the blanket over him.

"No."

Time ceased to have any meaning as they were both utterly absorbed in one another.

"And it begins." Fitz confirms.

"What?"

"The Incredible Adventures of Wonder Girl and Lover Boy."

Enamored with each other neither of them heard Olivia's phone vibrating on the wood floors.


	10. Watch Me

**Happy Valentines day. Hope you all have a great day and enjoy.**

 **Song choice: Watch Me-Labi Siffre**

 **Watch me when you call my name  
See me sparkle, see me flame**  
 **Singing a song, playing a game**  
 **Oh, I'm so glad you came**

 **Watch me when you look my way  
See me smiling, be my night and day**  
 **Touch me in your own sweet way  
Feel me tremble you take my words away**

* * *

 _ **In My Dreams**_

 **X**

She's sore in the most magical way. Every part of her body aches from her toes to her breast. She smiles with elation when she thinks about what had transpired, how he was so close to escaping from her grasp, the idea of him leaving still causes her heart to ache in pain, but just as quickly as he broke her heart, he soothed it by his kiss and touch, and gentle caresses of a future.

She pulls the blanket down a little and smiles softly at the markings on her legs; if she believed their day was dream a mustered from her mind, her body and his words are the only verification of their truth.

She covers her face to hide the smile emerging as she recalls a funny event. Fitz was in the throes of passion, moving passionately on top of her as they pushed and pulled towards one another until a large noise shook the room, frozen at the sound he falls on Olivia with obvious joy laughing hysterically as he looked down at Olivia and told her that he had bumped his head on the headboard. What was once steamy sex quickly evolved to tender, languid sex as the two laughed in-between the rocking of their hips and whimpers of pleasure.

"That was surreal." Olivia whispers gasping for air.

Fitz nods as he too struggles to catch his breath.

"I don't know about you but we just perfected the art of making love"

"I can't feel my legs." Olivia exclaims

"I need a cigarette." Fitz acknowledges standing up from the bed to grab his pad and pencil.

Olivia laughs watching him jump back on the bed.

"What's that?" Olivia lays her head-on Fitz's shoulder noting the journal filled with sketches.

"Oh." Fitz says excitedly "this was my old journal." He opens the book showing Olivia his childhood sketches as they look through them together.

"Fitz, this incredible!" Olivia notes looking at the life like drawings

"Thank you, I've never showed anybody this journal before or any of my journals to be honest."

"But you should me?"

"Like I said. You aren't just anybody."

"How do you do it?"

With a new piece of paper Fitz begins to draw "I just see a picture and I draw it."

"What are you drawing now?"

"That's a surprise." Fitz winks

"Lover boy, what am I going to do with you?" The statement was kind in tone but Fitz heard Olivia's question and her obvious dilemma.

He sighs before looking at Olivia quickly "well, I think you and I are going places Olivia. I think you are the girl for me and I am damn sure going to try and be the guy for you."

"Even if Daniel was there?"

He pauses and looks at Olivia clearly pained at what this would mean to him and just how much hurting his brother will hurt him.

"That I'm not sure." Fitz smiles sadly "Daniel, and I do not have the greatest relationship but he's still my brother and me doing this was horrible in every way."

"I…I..I didn't mean for this…."

"I know." Fitz cuts Olivia off grabbing her hand warmly in his "I know that, neither of us wanted this but you are the one for me. And I've never said that before but you… We are going places Olivia Pope, I don't know where just yet but I know we have something that could be real."

"I feel horrible, Fitz. I came on this trip to know Daniel and his family and I have found myself in a bed with you. None of this is right."

"I know. I feel guilty too, believe me. Daniel and I always had a tumutlous relationship and I promise I tried to not look at you but I did."

"Where do we go from here?"

"Only one place to go..."

"Your head is in the clouds, lover boy."

"Well maybe we should stay there until the storm comes."

"Okay." Olivia agrees.

"Alright, then." Pushing Olivia further in his arms Fitz kisses her on the forehead as he begins drawing once again as she drifts off to sleep.

/

"Why are you smiling?"

Olivia jumps at the intrusion, turning to find Daniel entering their room and laying on the bed beside her.

"Oh just thinking of something."

"What?"

"You weren't there." Olivia lifts her hand absentmindedly to end the conversation

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Not really."

"Wow" Daniel turns to stare at Olivia shocked by her statement

"What?" Olivia looks at him

"I expected you to be the first one to run out of here."

Olivia shrugs her shoulders clearly not wanting to add more attention "I've grown to like it here."

"That's good."

"The people." Olivia clarifies.

"I understand."

"I'm sorry about our fight earlier, Olivia."

"That's okay, let's just forget it."

"Don't you think we should talk about it?"

"No, we have a lot to talk about and this is one of the last things we need to talk about."

"What's there to talk about?" Daniel moves closer to Olivia, confused that they have some form of miscommunication.

Olivia begins shaking her head as she thinks about everything that has transpired. "Us." Grabbing Daniel's hands, she looks at him with tears in her eyes "let's just wait until we get home"

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk and this isn't the place."'

"About what? What do we need to talk about Olivia?" He looks at her for a few seconds trying to read her mind "your breaking up with me." He wasn't asking, he knew.

Olivia closes her robe around her chest, squirming slightly to create space between her and Daniel "that is not true."

"Then what is it?"

"We have to talk. This trip did not bring us together but made us drift further apart. When we go home we are going to talk about our relationship and where it is going. Okay?" She looks at Daniel finally waiting for his response.

He nods his head "for whatever it is worth; I'll fight for us."

/

The four of them minus Jerry sit at the dinner table, conversing and laughing amongst one another. The room is filled with obvious joy and laughter as Helen tells stories to Olivia about Fitz and Daniel's childhood. Biting into her asparagus Olivia looks at the two brothers and finally she sees the uncanny resemblance, their laughing and as Fitz hands Daniel a side dish; Olivia sees they are finally moving towards a more unified relationship. It's a relationship both brothers clearly want yet neither are willing to take that leap forward until now. After days of tension and animosity they are finally sitting and talking as siblings should, Olivia catches Helen's warm smile as she looks at her sons finally coming together in what might be one of their last dinners until they return home once again.

"Nice that y'all didn't wait for me." Jerry roars into the room and the once light room suddenly turned darker with his looming presence even Daniel became tense.

"We didn't know when you would come home." Helen counters

"That's alright, Helen. I brought company." Jerry walks in with Jake right behind him moving to sit beside Olivia who was now squished between him and Daniel while Fitz sat across from her.

"Nice of you to join us." Helen responded in kind.

Quickly the conversation dies as no one now wishes to speak up.

"Olivia?" Jake turns his chair slightly to look at Olivia "Have you enjoyed your stay?"

"I did."

"Was this your first time coming here?"

Olivia nods her head wanting the conversation to move elsewhere.

"And have you liked it?"

"Yes, everyone here has made a lasting impression on me."

Everyone smiles in kind at Olivia's compliment.

Jake looks at Olivia "well, that's good to know. I'm sure Daniel is treating you like a queen."

"I am." Daniel pipes up "Why don't you find a girl to treat like a queen."

Fitz laughs causing Jake to stare at him. "Was that funny?"

"I thought it was pretty funny and that's saying something considering Daniel is pretty dry."

"Where's your girlfriend? Sarah, right?"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

Jake takes a sip of his wine "oh that's right. You aren't ready for a commitment."

"And nobody is willing to commit to you." Fitz retorts

"That's enough." Jerry says silencing the room.

"Fitz, Jake has contacts on how we are going to work on your run?"

"My what?"

"Your run for Governor." Jerry says nonchantlay as though the conversation as been discussed for years

"I'm not running, I told you this years ago. I'm not the one."

Jerry wipes his mouth before turning to Fitz coldly "I told you boy, you are going to run for governor and then become a senator and finally you will be the President."

Fitz sighs frustrated "I'm not doing it. I'm not fulfilling your life goal because you have to many skeletons in your closest."

"Let's not talk about skeletons son because you have quite a few and it's still growing."

They stare at one another before Fitz resumes eating deciding instead to let the conversation die and not feed Jerry with chaos.

"How can you eat all that?" Helen asked Fitz

"I am a growing boy, and dinner happens to be the most important meal of the day." Fitz says loading his plate with more carbohydrates and protein.

The group immediately laughs. "Breakfast, Fitz. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Says who?" Fitz asked taking a bite out of his bread

"Says dieticians and nutritionist." Olivia speaks up

Fitz throws his hand in the air "they don't know what they are talking about."

"They do" Olivia answers "They, have actual degrees in their field and did many studies and test to prove this now true theory."

"That dinner is the most important meal." Fitz responds making sure to watch Olivia laugh at his refusal to acknowledge breakfast as the most important meal, he shouldn't have done it but man does he look for her. If he could make her smile, a real smile- the one smile where her nose squishes and her eyes closes tightly as though to stop from crying…well, if he could get that one smile out of her then this dinner wasn't so bad after all, he thought.

"Can I make a confession?" Jake asked the group "when I first met Olivia, I could have sworn Fitz was her boyfriend?"

The smile suddenly ceased from their faces as the two suddenly felt the chilling wind that finally dawned on them; despite their attempts at anonymity they are actually seen and worse they are found.

"Why would you think that?" Daniel asked wrapping his arm around Olivia's chair as though somehow the physical moment would somehow diminish Jake's claim.

"They just appeared together, that is all. But I will say that you are lucky to have found her and one another." Jake says standing up with his glass of wine in his hand "toast to the new couple, may you find an eternity of happiness with one another."

The group toast but the mood is not the same, they are not the same. Olivia, removes Fitz from her conscious acting instead on being the most devoted girlfriend to Daniel.

"Fitz, I bought you a ticket so you can travel with Daniel and Olivia to New York."

"Thank you, for that kind gift but that won't be necessary."

The group looks at him but Olivia opts instead to focus on her half-eaten food.

"Why not?" Helen asked

Leaning back in his chair, he smiles so calmly as he looks around the room "I'm going home and I'm taking my truck with me."

"Fitz, please tell me you are joking." Helen begs

"I'm not." He answers truthfully

"Why are you doing this?" Olivia looks up at Helen clearly upset face

"I'm not trying to hurt you, I promise." Fitz pleads "I'm going to go on the open road and find some peace.'

"That truck hasn't been driven in years, it has over a hundred thousand miles on it and you think it's safe to drive across the country in it?"

"Mom, let him be."

"Shut up, Daniel." Helen says coldly clearly upset that she seems to be the only one worried about Fitz if he got on the road with a truck that's over ten years old and poorly driven.

"Helen, we have company." Jerry speaks up

"If you want to drive then take a more stable and secure car."

"No." Fitz shakes his head "she's coming with me. I've been working on her little by little since I got home. She drives good as new."

"No."

"Mom, Fitz is a grown man let him drive his truck. What's the problem?"

"I am talking to my son, stay out if this." Helen pleads to Daniel.

"He is not yours!" Daniel shouts causing everyone in the room to stop and stare at him "Fitz is not your son, I am. It makes no different I was never yours."

"Daniel" Olivia shouts watching as he walked away with Fitz following close behind.

The room fills with awkward silence and cautiously Olivia turns to look at Jerry who she has found staring directly at Helen. "I told you growing attach to that boy was no good. You figure this out. Let 's go Jake." Jerry stands up walking out of the room with Jake quickly following behind.

For minutes neither of the two ladies speak, Olivia wanted to leave but how can she walk away when Helen clearly hasn't. so, they sit for minutes with silence echoing throughout the walls.

"I know you must think of me as a horrible parent, for loving a child that is not mine but I love my boys. I love them dearly. "she wipes the tears coming down her face before continuing "Fitzgerald is not my son; I did not give birth to him but he is mine in every way and Daniel is right…I have two sons and I've failed to be a good mother."

"I think you are pretty great." Olivia whispers out causing Helen to give her a sad smile.

"My marriage and family was not built on love and fidelity but the opposite. But because this started in chaos I had to trust and work on our relationship so that it would not end in chaos. I remained faithful and loyal in our marriage in hopes of atoning for my sins. I gave birth to a beautiful son but he was never mine." She looks at Olivia with tears in her eyes "he always belonged to Jerry despite my attempts to keep him with me. I was broken, depressed and absolutely hopeless but then one day Jerry brought home this young boy and he was so sad; his sadness mirrored mine and I thought that since he lost his mother and I lost my son we could be there for each other."

Olivia listen as Helen tells her story, at times she stops in between as though the memories are too hard or too sweet to relive.

"Fitz and I were not without our problems but we grew together and Daniel is right. I didn't protect him from Jerry, even though he was young, Jerry took Daniel and I never stood a chance but Fitz, I wasn't going to let that mistake happen again. Fitz, was mine to protect and I tried to protect both as best I could, I would take them places but Daniel never wanted to be there…" she looks down at her hands staring at the large ten carat diamond ring on her finger, fiddling with it before speaking once again "Olivia, please do not think that I do not love Daniel or Fitz. I love them equally. I do. But I love them differently."

Olivia reaches over the table grabbing Helen's hand in hers. "I understand." Olivia whispers "I really do." Her voice cracking at her own acknowledgement and love for the two brothers.

"I was so unhappy but Fitz came and suddenly I had a purpose. Life was given to me. I was given a second chance. I wasn't going to squander it." She laughs happily at her fondest memory with Fitz "Fitz, wanted to be a superhero growing up, he whispered it in my ear one day and I asked him why and he told me because 'they save people.' I wanted to inspire his dreams so I took him to the ' _Union Rescue Mission'_ and there we spent every Saturday passing out breakfast and lunch and donating, but I will never forget what happened after the first day. Fitz was upset and he wouldn't cry but he was discouraged and he finally told me that he didn't like that they were living like that and that he couldn't save them…" she wipes the lone tear "I told him that saving a person doesn't always require an emergency event. That sometimes a person just needs to see someone with a gentle heart, a pretty smile and a dash of hope. And I promised him that if he continued to come he would see how many lives he has saved; with my life being first."

There's a pause as the two women absorb the meaning of Helen's words. Helen, didn't save just Fitz. Fitz, saved her too.

"Why did you stay?" Olivia

"What life did I have outside of Jerry? I had no income and no family. Jerry wouldn't have let me take Daniel and most certainly not Fitz. I couldn't protect them If I left them, but here I was able to watch over Daniel and guide him as best as I could, as much as he would allow me."

"Why not leave now?"

"I'm content." Helen nods her head "I've raised my children to the best of my ability and now I'm okay. I've found joy and Jerry and I have grown as people."

"Was he abusive?" Olivia whispers

"Not physically. But the problem is that wounds heal but words stay forever. I love Daniel and I love Fitz and I'm sorry that I failed my son. I truly am."

"You didn't fail him. Daniel, is a great man. He is kind, successful and he's generous. Olivia says "you raised him well, both well." Olivia clarifies

Helen shakes her head still not quite satisfied "Fitz is easier to love… that's not his fault but it's mine. Daniel and I have memories together and I know he doesn't see it but I was there for him; every step of the way. I was the first word he said, I was the first person he walked to, and I was the first person at every game cheering him on."

"Daniel, loves you." Olivia speaks "and I think you two should talk. I think you two miss each other and it's never too late to learn and grow."

Helen reaches for Olivia's hand kissing them warmly in appreciation of her wise words "you are so wise and kind. My son will be lucky to have you as a wife and I will be honored to have you in my family."

/

With everyone in their respective rooms, Olivia reaches the door to the room her and Daniel share, but before she opens the door; Fitz enters from the far end of the hallway. Olivia can't stop the way her heart flipped at just the sight of him. His eyes meet hers and he smiles tenderly as she moves towards the moon light where he stands waiting for her. Daniel forgotten now.

"Fancy seeing you here." Olivia whispers

"I was in the library working on something." He whispers equally soft

"Should we get out of here for a minute?" Fitz whispers and with a nod of her head he leads them to a vacant area of the mansion; his old room.

She touches the dresser filled with dust "do you dust?" she quips jokingly

"Well, I don't live here anymore but to answer your question, no I do not dust. It's nice to see Jerry taking such good care of my stuff." He jokes

"Good dad."

"Oh he's the best."

A comforting silence enters the room. Words too heavy to be spoken, feelings to louder to be ignored. He reaches to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, and she leans into his palm, warm despite the chilling environment.

"Man, I've missed you."

"Fitz," she murmured, bringing her hand up and stroking the backs of her fingers along the planes of his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, and she felt as if her heart were being shredded into pieces as she studied his freckled skin, kissing the faint scare on his forehead.

"I'm so glad you came." He whispers in Olivia's ear feeling her tremble at his words. he breathed, leaning his face suddenly against her shoulder

"Me too." She was pleased at the strength of her voice when it left her but inside, she was trembling.

"This was a deep day."

"Yeah. How are you?" He asked

"I'm not sure…" she answers honestly "I'm confused. And I'm ashamed and I just don't know…but I know what I want." Her pulse was throbbing in her throat. Moving slowly, he lifted his hand to her chin, and used his fingers to tilt her face upwards to meet his eyes.

"What do you want?" his breath was barely a whisper

"You" Her guilt nearly overwhelmed her, and she felt a sudden need to flee, but Fitz's face was moving down towards hers, and she could not oppose the pull. His kiss was soft and unsullied. Delicately he presses his lips against hers only faintly, as if taking a sip of scotch and letting the remains settle on his lips.

After a moment, he pulled away and looked down at her. With a small smile, he said, "are you sure?"

"yes" she breathed as he came back to her immediately.

He moved his hand to cup the side of her face and brought his other arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Feeling the pit of her lower stomach turn liquefied, a small sound escaped her throat. Of a sudden, he released her, and drew back with a ragged breath. One hand remaining firmly on her neck to keep her in place.

"What are you going to do about Daniel?"

Somewhere in her consciousness, she felt something snap. The guilt that lurked in his voice, and the implications of her own wrongdoing within it.

"I have to break up with him, I'm doing it when I get back home."

His face was a blend of desire and sorrow, and he began to say "I'm sorry," but she cut him off "I can't talk about it. Because if I think about it then I won't do it."

He pulls her back so he could look at her "hey, I don't want you doing something that you will regret."

"Why do I have to choose?"

He had begun to smile softly "you don't have to." He promises. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt them fill with tears. Anxiety was rising in her throat, and she was torn between her panic at the thought of parting from Fitz and her shame at the thought of greeting Daniel.

"Kiss me wonder girl." He commands with his signature crooked smile and happily she obliges. Her breath stuttered and her heart began to beat erratically that she was kissing him again. All questions, all the guilt evaporated the minute his lips touched hers. Cupping the sides of her face he pulls her towards him, he kisses her deeply. Her lips are soft as velvet they caress his mouth. Her breathes deepens as she feels his calloused fingers ghost around her warm flesh.

He tastes like home.

She lets out a sharp gasp as her lips remove from his, her lips are red and swollen, her eyes are glowing with passion and warmth, her skin burns with touch and thoughts. She caresses his clean shaved face before walking to the door, knowing that if she didn't move away from him she would stay with him all night and watch the sunrise. Olivia freezes at the door, turning around she looks at him and smiles softly at him without uttering a word.

"See you later, babe." He said with a soft smile.

/

"You okay?"

She finds him sitting in the dark facing the window.

"Not really." He turns to look at Olivia, smiling softly at her before turning back around "I was hurtful and cruel to my mom"

"You were hurt."

"But that doesn't mean I should hurt her." Daniel sighs "I feel invisible at times especially with this family. I'm chasing a shadow and the shadow doesn't even belong to me. No matter how hard I try, I will never be my brother." He looks at Olivia and she sees Fitz, the honesty and sincerity of his words, why is it now that he's finally revealing pieces of his world to her.

"I think you two should have a talk, she misses you and you miss her. It's not too late to patch up your relationship and grow from your past mistakes."

"You're right. I'll talk to her tonight before I go to bed."

"Did you and mom, have a good talk?"

"We did." Olivia moves to sit beside him on the window seat "she talked and I mostly listened."

"That's good."

Olivia nods her head "how was your talk with Fitz?"

"Nice. I think we are starting to grow up. It was a needed talk for both of us."

"Well at least something good came from this trip after all."

"Not the only thing." Olivia manages a smile in response but doesn't respond.

/

She couldn't believe that she slept well last night, after saying goodnight to Fitz and speaking with Daniel, Olivia was emotionally spent and more than that she was finally okay. What she thought after sleeping with Fitz would lead to an epiphany only lead to further confusion and heartache. her mind and her heart were torn between the two brothers both vastly different yet so oddly familiar.

She walks downstairs with Daniel and they find Helen sitting at the kitchen table clearly upset.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Fitz." she whispers crying

Immediately, Olivia felt her world come crashing at the mention of his name, her ear's started pounding defiantly in her ear, she swears for a few seconds her heart stopped.

"What? Where is he? Is he okay?" She spits out moving towards Helen.

"He's gone."

Olivia bites her lip to stop from crying "Gone where?"

"He went home, he went back to New York."

Olivia shakes her head "No, he was here last night."

"He left last night. He took his truck and just like that he was gone...he wrote letters for everyone." She hands Olivia her letter and Daniel's his.

Olivia touches the white envelope paper etched with her name written, hiding the obvious tremble of her hand.

"You knew he was leaving? Why didn't you say something?" Helen asked turning to look at Daniel.

"He told me not to tell anyone, he said he was causing too many problems and that he needed space to clear his head."

"But he's driving that unsafe truck and he didn't even say goodbye to me."

"Mom, you know Fitz, he hates saying goodbye."

She wipes her tears clearly hurt understandably.

Looking at Olivia's softly trembled hand "are you going to open it?"

Olivia shakes her head "Not yet, I wish he would have said goodbye…I grew quite fond of him."

"He grew equally fond of you, Olivia."

/

Olivia sat down in the window seat. She placed her carry-on down in her lap rather than the overhead bin. Knowing there will be no way for her to retrieve the letter he written her from Daniel who was sitting in the adjacent seat.

Olivia sat back comfortably in her seat, watching the passengers board one by one. She prayed that Daniel's medication would kick in and he would sleep the entire plane ride. The last thing she wanted to do was talk or pretend that she was okay with Fitz's sudden departure. Just as quickly as he entered her life, he was gone. She's never been so angry before in her life, she came to him and told him that she wanted him and he left her reeling in the aftermath of his absence. She doesn't want to read this letter yet not reading it would only cause her more pain.

The plane took off without hitch, and patiently Olivia waited for Daniel to fall asleep before reaching in her purse and retrieving her letter, she turns to Daniel and watches him for a few minutes, fortunately he's out cold.

She opens the envelope gently with the upmost care, and there she sees a white sheet of paper.

A letter.

Her letter.

That was all it took for the anger to dissipate into nothingness as her world came crashing down by a mere letter.

Her fingers ghost over the delicate paper, feeling the tiny bumps of Fitz's pen. Her hand begins to tremble as she starts to read.

 _If you are reading this letter, then it appears that my cowardice has won the battle and I have retreated in shame that I am sadly not enough. The moment I met you, I knew you were someone I would not easily forget. If only I had met you sooner perhaps I would have been the man deserving of a woman as magnificent as you. My dreams are highly variable from day to day yet I have found the constant in all of them._

 _You._

 _In my dreams I lose the concept of time, it's something that I don't really mind because its gonna take me a while to find out everything about you that I can, from the gentle touch of your hands to your toes in the sand of this beach devoid of reality, these brief moments that you've given me have brought me to the brink of insanity, but I simply don't care; your hair swaying with the wind, our beating hearts making up the only sound in between whispers that carry secrets too heavy to be heard aloud._

 _You see, in my dreams every touch is gentle and warm, every kiss is filled with bliss, and every word that you say plays back in my head like the most beautiful song; and I struggle to hold on to the memories of the days where we laughed and played under the soft white bed sheets, the sweet smell of your perfume as you entered the room, those times where we would lay beside each other and smile as we stared at the moon, wondering if it was looking back at us and smiling too._

 _In my dreams, forever never seems quite long enough. So if this is all the time we have, just don't wake me up._

 _But in case you truly can't stay, I'll leave you with a final poem: "find me beneath the porcelain stars, amongst fragments of memories that define who we are, touch me like a snowflake grazes a cheek, feel me like warm sand sinking under your feet, And like lights that adorn the edges of streets, we touch the hearts of others as they pass through; People will come in to our lives and eventually they'll leave, but what always remains...is how they changed you._

 _Save the world, Wonder Girl. I'll be there cheering you on._

 _Love,_

 _Your number one fan_

 _LB."_

Her eyes burn and her vision is blurry as tears fall heavily down her face. Using the back of her hand she wipes her tears as she finds another letter. Opening the letter, she freezes at the sight of her portrait, there she was laying in the chalk white sheets of his bed. Her eyes grow as it dawns on her that the drawing in her hand was the one he was working on while they laid in bed. Her hair is covering the pillow; the thin white sheet barely covers her chest yet she feels the warmth and safety she felt with his presences. Underneath the drawing he writes his final words.

 _The faithless will never understand the faithful devotion that I have for you. For every atom that I am made of was made for you._

 _I'll find you._

She bites her lip to stop from her crying, she shakes her head several times to remove herself from this emotionally grueling letter that managed to expose her in ways that still has her spinning. She holds the letter to her heart as she looks out the window wondering where he was.

With his head bouncing in rhythm to a song, we find Fitz on the road with the sun shining brightly on him as he cruises down highway 90 making his way back home.

It's going to be a good day.

* * *

*Majority of Fitz's letter to Olivia is a poem called 'In my Dreams' by Igor Oro


	11. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**As always Thank you for the kind messages, and reviews you have no idea how much they mean to me. This chapter is short but know that I am working on the next chapter. Hope you all had a Happy Easter everyone.**

 **Song choice: Blower's daughter**

 _ **And so it is just like you said it would be**_  
 _ **Life goes easy on me**_  
 _ **Most of the time**_  
 _ **And so it is the shorter story**_  
 _ **No love, no glory**_  
 _ **No hero in her sky**_

 _ **I can't take my eyes off you**_  
 _ **I can't take my eyes off you**_

 ** _Damien Rice- 'Blowers Daughter'_**

* * *

 **Can't Take my eyes off you**

 **X**

He rolls over, slapping the alarm with the palm of his hand. Lazily he turns over and dazes at the ceiling, somehow still sleeping despite waking up. Momentary paralysis strikes his cord as he glazes up at the white chalk roof, even with open eyes he's still very much asleep.

"Hi"

Her hair falls from her shoulder as she looks down at him resting on the bed.

 _There she is._

Frozen at the sight of her, he watches her bend down and kiss his lips. Like sleeping beauty being kissed by prince charming, Fitz too awakens by the softness of her lips massaging his. How she moans with pleasure that they have started the morning right.

"Are you going to get up?" Olivia whispers in his ear as she straddles his waist.

"Nah." He caresses her head, holding her in place.

"So what are you going to do?" She whispers again with her head laying gently on his chest.

"Stay here with you." Fitz answers gently rubbing her back soothingly.

The two exchange a look. A beat. Fitz is looking down at her and she stares up at him both knowing the answer but neither wanting to say it.

Finally, she speaks.

"Fitz…"

"Don't." He pleads looking down at her.

"We have to discuss it."

"No." He shakes his head, holding her tighter in the process.

"What are you going to do today?"

He kisses her forehead as he looks down at her. "I'm going to wake up and you will be only a dream."

"What else?" She asked

"I'll get dressed and start my day by doing something productive. Something real. If there's any chance of having you in the present, then I have to let you go in my dreams."

"Is that right?" She climbs on top of him straddling his waist in the process.

"This is only temporary I can't stay here in this world with you forever though I've tried hard too."

A coy smile appears on her face, clearly proud of his answer, she pulls him up and there she kisses him languidly as their tongues move in rhythm with each other.

"I guess this is goodbye then."

"Just for now." Fitz promises.

And just like that, Olivia was gone.

/

Since the day he left, he's wondered painfully whether he made the right decision to leave and leave without saying goodbye. Countless weeks had passed, and he would stare at the window looking at the sun and ending with the moon. On a sheet of paper he would write to her every day, he tells himself it is for her but in truth it is for his own peace of mind.

With a piece of paper and a pen, today would be no different.

 _Do you miss me as much as I miss you? I sometimes fear that I have become more infatuated with idea of love then the necessary trials and tribulations that go with it. Perhaps I am addicted to the idea of loving you, but I must confess your scent fumes of poppies that render me intoxicated and completely under your lulling spell. My have you_ _conjured_ _my soul and left me inebriated in your wake_.

 _And I thank you for the momentary bliss you have given me._

 _Faithfully yours,_

 _Lover Boy._

He writes a line or two every day as a way of starting his day with positive thoughts but ever so slightly he does wonder, and hope that maybe just maybe she was doing the same. To say he was depressed would be an understatement. He bites his lip angrily; he should have stayed with her. Too hell with his brother and everyone he loves, this time was supposed to be different, this time was supposed to be his time for once in his life.

A cool breeze enters the room. A chill crawls down his spine

He made the right decision.

He moves purposely around the small studio apartment. Grabbing his pajama bottoms, Fitz begins to set his day in motion. He left her that day for a reason, when the time comes for him to claim her and his life, he wants to be ready, he wants his issues handled, he wants to find her and tell her all the things he's begun doing, he needs to be ready for her because when the time comes, he's not going to sit by and watch her live happily ever after with someone else, not when he knows he can make her happier than any man ever could.

And so he begins his day.

Changing the filter, Fitz begins to make a fresh pot of coffee. This plan, wasn't going to be an easy fix. This agreement to change his life was going to be a continuous process and if he had any chance of becoming the man he knows he can be then he doesn't have a second to spare.

Steam fills the hot cup dancing in the air. Reaching for the cup without taking his eyes off his computer he takes a sip. Hissing at the surge of black coffee filling his veins, for a second his thoughts fall on her again without choice. He smiles fondly at his love of black coffee and strong black women both he does not believe he can live without.

Aimlessly he looks through the many and various job offers, some questionable yet others authentic. He double clicks the link and scrolls through the various job descriptions . He was amazed by the amount and need of lawyers, property, criminal, corporate.

He eyes the defense attorney position: the motion work, trying cases he misses that job at times.

He freezes at the job offer. He wasn't ready to jump back into being an active lawyer better yet a defense one but there are times when he does find himself missing not the work but the impact. Defending is one of his strongest traits, it's why he chose to be a defense lawyer, too many crooks wear the white hat and too many knights wear a jumper.

There was a reason for his departure of law and it had nothing to do with the work. Effortlessly he moves past the job offer. And to another. He could be a litigation secretary; he tells himself and without thought he applies for the job and every other job that comes his way. None of the jobs were a permeant fix but they do offer him the opportunity to get out there and start making a living. His biggest fear has always been being unhappy, the thought of having to work day and night and not being able to live worries his heart, _settling_.

He's never wanted to settle and he's never wanted anyone to settle for him. But the time to be great has never been right, how much longer can he possibly stay stationary. Life isn't a board game where the only trajectory is to move forward. If there is something you want in this world you have to work for it, you have to fight for it.

Having two hundred dollars to his name, is not something to be proud of. And while Olivia has inspired this zest and need for change she most certainly is not the cause. Time's ticking and with each second he's getting further and further away from having something that's concrete. He's getting older and to deny that he has to change would be a lie. Being an inspiring artist while is his dream can't be his sole reason. He has to grow up.

Filling his second cup of coffee, he walks back to the computer, checking his emails anxiously for a response that he got a job or at lease an interview. He signs on and scrolls through the various junk mail before stopping. No one has responded.

He sighs disappointedly before shutting down the computer.

Grabbing a shirt and some shoes, he decides to go for a jog and clear his head.

With the wind slapping him in his face, he feels the cool sting from mother nature waking him up. The cool New York summer breeze can't be replaced, it's one of the few rare states that has an array of seasons all in one. If you were to go north, you would see ice and if you followed the trails down south you would find yourself feeling the warmth of the sun lighting your face with its rays.

With the cold air in his lungs, he pauses at the stop light with the other pedestrians and with a second to catch his breath he looks to his left and sees ' _The Grant and Doyle Firm'_ standing tall and firm. He looks at the large building noticing how it's size and girth blocks the surrounding buildings view. He had no idea he ran that far but that's how life goes at times.

Like a hotel, countless men and women enter and leave the building like a revolving door. Numerous people looking for representation and safety, not knowing that the firm itself was a cage that offered them the least bit of security. He eyes the various smiling faces that left the building, knowing that many would soon leave crying, from either losing their family or friend, the loss of property that would soon be collateral, or perhaps both. The only people who left happily were the rich.

He rolls his eyes in contempt at the building, that holds the rich and the wealthy. His father, Hollis, and the myriad of men like them, prey on the poor and uplift the rich. Without warning his gaze shifts to the people, some walking with purpose, other walking leisurely at their own pace.

 _Olivia_. He whisper her name in the wind.

Fitz freezes. Trying best to figure out a way to verbalize how he is feeling at this very moment. She's here. He's uncertain whether to scream from across the street for her to notice him or to simply let her be.

Exiting a black Mercedes her hair is swaying with the wind, her black pumps hit the sidewalk with vigor as she turns her head from side to side as to not walk in front of anyone, she's wearing a black suit that seems to envelope her, she looks positively beautiful and Fitz struggles on whether this was a blessing or a curse to see her.

 _She's real._

That was the first thing he thought of when he saw her. She's actually _real_. Once he left Santa Barbara he was worried that what he perceived they felt and shared might not be as magical as he thought. He told himself everything he could to appease his ever-wondering mind about her but nothing seemed capable of dimming her effortless light.

He pushes back his sweaty hair to look more presentable. Somehow he's nervous at the thought of seeing her again after how he left. Would she welcome him? Will she forgive him for how he left? Or will she move on as though they are strangers? He won't leave the idea to chance.

He eyes the pole with a silent plea to turn, he begins fidgeting in place with nervous anticipation as he watches her talk with what he assumes to be coworkers at the corner of the street.

 _Look at me._

The light turns and without a second to spare he walks to her as calmly as he possibly could but he's too late. Olivia was already walking away.

Air escapes from his lips as he watches her parting figure move further and further away from him. The optimistic part of his soul likes to believe that things happen for a reason but this moment wasn't pure coincidence.

It wasn't that he was at the wrong place at the wrong time, it was that he came too late and she is much too fast.

The object of his dreams has left once again and he was the person to blame.

It's wrong to invade her privacy but it is also wrong that she holds this power over him.

Fitz is aware that he should turn around and give Olivia her space yet this sight of her is so vivid that he can't take his eyes off her. It amazes him that in a matter of weeks she has grown more lovelier than the day they first met.

He follows behind her, enthralled by the way the sun hits her skin or the way her hips move with each lift of her legs.

Her head is held high, shoulders squared as her straighten hair flaps against the wind.

She's untouchable.

This vision has bewitched his heart and for what it's worth he never wants the spell to break. He stops at the building and watches Olivia climb the stairs with such poise and grace that he stands still amongst the pedestrians walking by, he's completely and utterly captivated by this magical angel.

 _Wonder girl._

He shifts at the stairwell anxiously on what he should do, his lips open to call out her name- something; anything to let her know that he was thinking about her. But something happened, a switch turned on in his brain as he saw himself walking the stairs. This was a professional setting. Olivia wasn't coming to see him, she was going to work at a job that holds his family's name, a job that his brother is partner and a major shareholder. What can he possibly do for her besides create gossip. With his adrenaline subsiding and clarity forming, Fitz cast one finally look at Olivia before walking away.

 _Another time._

/

Olivia felt something unusual happening to her, it was as though eyes were on her by the time she opened her car door, she looked but still couldn't place this feeling burning inside her with each step she took. Every move she made brought her further away from the sensation yet the ringing in her ear never ceased despite all the surrounding noise. She talks to a coworker thinking that perhaps this anxious feeling enveloping her would soon go away; _morning jitters_ is what she calls it. But after the conversation ended, she began walking and feeling the warm eyes piercing her back and still she couldn't bring herself to turn around. Her heart began beating hastily in her chest; her eyes watering at the thought that maybe, just maybe Fitz was here. Fitz's presence is the only logical reason as to why her stomach had begun to fly and warmth seemed to surround her though she was freezing. She shakes her head to remove the thought of him coming for him, considering how he left without saying goodbye but still... she feels her pulse beating profoundly in her ears.

 _Fitz_.

"You coming in?" A coworker asked noticing that Olivia stopped at the door.

Olivia smiles apologetically for being caught daydreaming.

"Yeah." Olivia nods her head walking through the open door before stopping to turn around and notice a parting figure.

The tall muscular build, brown wavy hair, her head tilts to the side as she begins walking down the stairs to look at the parting figure blending in with the masses.

Her eyes squint tightly as she draws her hand up to block the sun.

Olivia stopped breathing.

 _Fitz_. She breaths out.

* * *

 **This is a short chapter, but a necessary one.**

 **I'll be back soon enough with the next chapter.**

 **Until next time-**

 **Muse XoXo**


	12. Collide

**As always Thank you for the kind messages, and reviews you have no idea how much they mean to me.I love reading the reviews and messages, it's very interesting to see how people connect to the characters, some have sympathy for Fitz and others find that his departure was an excuse. Please continue to leave your reviews and thoughts and Hope you all have a great weekend.**

 **Song choice: Collide**

 **Even the best fall down sometimes**  
 **Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**  
 **Out of the doubt that fills my mind**  
 **I somehow find**  
 **You and I collide**

 **I'm quiet you know**  
 **You make a first impression**  
 **I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind**

 ** _Howie Day- 'Collide'_**

* * *

 **Collide**

 **X**

A month past.

Fitz wasn't exactly sure how to describe how and where life was going. He would like to say that after watching Olivia that eventful day he would see her again but he did not. A comfortable peace seemed to envelope him after he saw her that last time, she was so happy and confident, the epitome of grace and beauty he could never interfere with this crucial moment in her life. she was working on the Sanders case; the high-profile football player who was unlawfully arrested by the Chicago Police for speeding. He's been following the case closely, and every time he would catch a glimpse of her on his TV he would stop and relish at the sight of her. The immense joy he felt watching her branch into this untouched territory of being a lawyer.

It was old news that the Grant and Doyle Firm wanted to expand their marketing profit to something more luxuriate and high profile, but it seems they have finally made good on their vision and Fitz could not think of a more perfectly suitable person to set the tone for being a lawyer and crisis manager.

Sitting at a coffee shop near his apartment, his attention turns to the TV.

There she was once again.

Dressed in tailored grey slacks covered by a matching grey coat personalized to fit her like a glove, she is positively glowing.

"Hey Fitz." A voice says sitting across from him but he doesn't respond.

He can't blink, his mouth parts open slightly as he is frozen to this moment in time, watching her standing beside her client yet granting him the platform to speak, she is a natural.

"Fitz." The hand moves in front of him to catch his attention but still he doesn't move.

It wasn't until she was off the camera that he returned to earth and saw that he had company.

"Oh, hey Stephen how long have you been here?"

"Fitz, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Fitz asked

"You." Stephen lifts his hand to emphasize this sudden change in Fitz since he returned from visiting his parents.

"I'm fine." He shakes his head taking a sip of his coffee. "I can't stay long."

"Why is that?"

"I'm going to a job fair." Fitz said fixing his jacket wearing his black suit with a blue button down shirt, Fitz was completely out of his element yet there was this unusual peace brewing inside him. Though painful this moment has become inspiring, this pursuit to be better.

He hasn't had much luck with finding a stable job but every day he would go to work at an upscale restaurant on upper Manhattan, he supposes for someone with his background and money that the entire act of having to work and be normal would be detrimental yet he's found that his family's way of living to be more oppressing than anything else.

Through the handful of interviews, he had taken, they all questioned his sanity as to how and why a respectable attorney would want to work for them making a fourth of what he is worth, and every time he would respond that he was on a quest to accomplish a new dream of his.

"And what is that dream?" The interviewer asked.

"To be happy." He answers simply.

Fitz snaps out of the momentary reverie and focuses on Stephen who is clearly annoyed or worried about him.

"I'm fine, Stephen."

He eyes Fitz, though he looks the same there's an obvious difference to him, he's seems grandeur, calmer.

"Why the change?"

Fitz eyes the TV once again for a glimpse but she was gone.

"I met a girl."

"Okay and she's forcing you to grow up?"

Fitz shakes his head. "Not necessarily."

"Then fill me in, this girl must be an angel to make you look for jobs and stop from painting."

"She is an angel." Fitz agrees "But she never asked me to do this, I choose too."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be with her and I know…I know that she is deserving of a man who's able and capable of all that she wants."

"What is she like?"

A smile appears on his face as he talks about her. "She's smart, Stephen, brilliant. She's warm and inviting, tender yet stern. Beautiful as she is gracious. I haven't known her for a long period but I am completely smitten with her."

"How did it happen?" Stephen asked clearly shocked by his reserved friend experiencing what he believes to be love though Fitz denies the claim. He's completely shocked that his best friend and most quiet at that has fallen for someone and with that wants more for himself.

"I'm not sure it ever simply happened." Fitz explains "I believe we were walking on separate roads that just happened to merge together at the most serendipitous time. A _collision_. Her world collided with mine and my world soon became hers and from there we purely moved together."

"Where did you meet her?"

Fitz rubs his head nervously "that's the thing. She's my brother's girl."

Stephen stares at Fitz incredulously, laughing loudly to compensate for his obvious discomfort.

"Please tell me you are joking?"

"Afraid I'm not."

"You can't be serious." Stephen laughs again but stops at Fitz's serious face.

"Are you mad?"

Fitz smirks before biting his lip at the question. "Quite possibly." He laughs

"What the hell are you doing, Fitz?" Stephen asked seriously once the laughter subsided

"I'm trying to get my life together." Fitz answers honestly "I left her that day at my parents with Daniel and I've been telling myself it was for the best."

"Do you believe it?"

"I do." Fitz answers honestly "She said she wanted to be with me and in the same breath she said she was worried about leaving him. She wasn't certain about us or me and I didn't blame her. She didn't want to choose between the two of us so I made the decision to leave."

"She said she wanted you?"

"Yes," Fitz nods his head "but I wanted her to be sure she wanted to be with me and I think it was the right decision to make. I don't want her second guessing whether she made the right decision, I want her to know. To believe in me and the possibility of us."

"What if she's happy with Daniel and she never comes back? You made all these changes for someone who might not chose you in the end. Are you okay with that?"

He's thought of that question for some time, what if Olivia regrets sleeping with him and wished they never met? What if she decides to stay with Daniel? What if she never wants to see him again? What if he ruined his one chance?

"I think she is deserving of happiness and if Daniel makes her happy then I am happy. And yes, I am okay with the changes I made, they weren't for her…they were for me…and who knows maybe not the next girl I meet but the girl after her, maybe she might be my wife? She's given me something to look forward too and that doesn't necessarily mean her."

"Fair enough. But for whatever it is worth I hope you too find each other again."

Fitz smiles kindly at the words. "Me too." Fitz agrees.

"I'm surprised you are on board with this so easily."

"Well, I've never liked Daniel." Stephen jokes though he was telling the truth, Daniel always felt like a weasel too him. Modest yet sneaky.

"By the way, what's her name?"

"Oh I'll never tell."

"You know I can look it up, right?"

"You can but I would hope that you don't."

"Okay. But can you help me out?"

"Alright." Fitz agrees

"You didn't even let me tell you before you agreed." Stephen laughs

"Well, considering how much you have helped and supported me, it's the least I can do finally." And it's true. With Stephen working at one of the largest advertisement companies, and Fitz being his best friend since high school, Fitz has been on the receiving end of the perks. Often, Stephen's clients ended up being his biggest sellers as Stephen holds many of his paintings and portraits in his office and the building. Many times, he would stay at Stephen's home and with their friendship he had found the sincerity of a true brother's love. Stephen is more of a brother to him than Daniel would ever be, someone he could never repay but forever in debt to for his hospitality and friendship. Without a doubt he would remove his shirt and give it to Stephen if he needed it.

"I'm dating a girl; her name is Abby. I met her at a club and we instantly had a connection. We've been dating for a month and she said she has a friend who just got out of a long-term relationship who she wants to take out…I told her I had a single friend…."

Fitz looks at Stephen shaking his head before laughing "You've got to be kidding me."

"Double dates are fun." Stephen tries to lighten up the room.

"Says who? I'm not trying to date anyone."

"You don't have to sleep with her. It's just a date, someone to get you out of the house and talk too. The girl isn't looking for anything serious either but who knows…she might not be the girl you want right now but she may be what you need."

Fitz absorbs Stephen's words perhaps he's right; maybe he should take a chance.

"Okay." Fitz agrees before getting up and walking out of the coffee shop.

/

With a name tag on his shirt and stuck in line with over fifty people, Fitz takes the moment in and waits for his time to walk in the room with his resume and a smile. Growing up privileged and white, there's a lot of life that he hasn't experienced or felt. How fortunate he was to be blessed with this time and how honored he is to stand in a room with people who are hungry and wanting to provide and make a living. A part of him second guesses on whether he should be here and take away a job that someone else needs more than him.

"Are you nervous?"

He turns around and smiles at the young African American girl wearing a grey penciled skirt and black blouse.

"I am." Fitz fidgets with his feet. "You?"

"Very. I just got my degree and I haven't been lucky enough to find a job in my field. They want the degree but they want experience with it." She rolls her eyes.

"What's your degree in?" Fitz asked turning to look at the woman closely

"Marketing. I went to NYU and graduated with honors." She hands Fitz one of her many resumes neatly laminated.

"And yet you are here." Fitz said dejectedly

"We have to start, somewhere right?"

Fitz eyes her warmly before looking down at her resume once again, she is clearly accomplished with only being twenty years old and having already received her degree.

"What's your name?"

"Nicole." She pulls her hand out to shake his.

"Fitz." He shakes her hand warmly. "Nicole, do you mind if I keep a copy of your resume?"

"Not at all. I have over fifteen copies." She jokes but then she stops suddenly "may I ask why you want my resume?"

"Of course you can." Fitz answers honestly "I know a person who I believe can help you find a job that is appropriate for a brilliant mind like yours."

Closing her eyes, Nicole tried not to cry, carefully she pats away the tears that threatened but then she opened her eyes and saw the kind stranger looking over her resume once again. Nicole decided to let the tears flow freely down her cheek, she knows she should be concerned but she's not in the slightest.

"Mister, are you a part of undercover boss?"

Fitz laughs loudly, perhaps the first real laugh he's had since he left her.

"No." Fitz shakes his head still recovering from the laugh.

"Then why are you helping me get a job when you could take it?"

"Because the job wasn't for me." Fitz said simply "and my degree isn't in marketing."

"What's your degree in?" Nicole asked as they moved up in the line

"I have my masters in political science with a second degree in legal studies with my J.D"

"What's that?"

"Juris Doctor."

"Are you a lawyer?"

"Not active."

"Why are you here!" Nicole asked more than shocked

"I'm looking for a job too." Fitz exclaims with joy trying to get Nicole to settle down.

"There's many jobs for lawyers, this is New York for crying out loud."

"That's the thing, I don't want to be a lawyer anymore."

"So you don't know what you want to do."

"Correct." Fitz shakes head in agreement "I'm hoping this will help me."

Nicole smiles kindly at Fitz "well, I think you're on the right track."

"Thanks Nicole." Fitz said with a smile before moving up in the line.

"Fitz?"

"Yeah?" he turns around

"Thank you." The sincerity in her voice, struck Fitz that all he could do was simply smile. If Stephen doesn't hire Nicole, then he would make some calls and take up some favors he was owed but one way or another he was going to help this bright girl achieve what she was meant to be.

Things are finally beginning to look up.

/

Eight o'clock came and Fitz was walking into the crowded restaurant wearing the same clothes he had on from the job fair that went better than he expected. The music was blasting and those dinning were drinking and conversing. He walks around the side of the restaurant and finds Stephen waving at him madly.

"Sorry, I'm late." Fitz apologized taking note of the group. Across from Stephen sat a pretty red head who he believes is Abby while next to her sat an equally beautiful young lady with auburn hair.

"That's okay." Stephen said giving him a hug.

"Fitz, this is Abby and Quinn."

The group exchanges pleasantries and begin talking amongst one another.

With dinner in front of them, Fitz is mostly quiet as he listens to Stephen and Abby talk. His date is rather shy herself he notices; she smiles at him from time to time but she's as uninterested as him.

"How did your job hunt go?" Stephen asked turning the attention to Fitz.

"You're looking for a job?" Quinn asked finally perking up

"I am." Fitz nods chewing his food carefully before he speaks. "It went great, no offers yet but I have a few bites…but I met someone there that I think you should hire on." Fitz said turning behind his chair to retrieve his bag and hand Stephen Nicole's resume.

"Who's this?" Stephen asked looking at the resume.

"A young girl I met in line at the job fair, we started talking and she's brilliant Stephen. Twenty years old and already graduated with honors in marketing, she's looking for a job but no one will hire her."

"Because she's young!" Stephen exclaimed

"But that doesn't diminish her mind!" Fitz retorts clearly passionate "she's a young African American girl and she's doing everything right in this world except the color of her skin. Why must we always praise others and instead of those who have worked twice as hard to have half of what we have? She deserves a chance and if you don't I will personally look into it!" Fitz snaps clearly frustrated with the system that uplifts white girls yet reduces those of color.

Abby and Quinn listen on clearly shocked yet moved by Fitz's kind heart.

"Okay, Fitz." Stephen pacifies him.

"I'm serious, Stephen hire her or I will make calls myself for her."

"I hear you, Fitz…" bending down Stephen looks at Fitz closely for a moment of privacy "are you sure you aren't fighting for this girl because she looks like _her_?"

Fitz freezes at the question shocked that Stephen knew about Olivia, knowing he never told him about her.

"How?"

"I saw the way you watched the TV." Stephen gives Fitz an apologetic smile.

Fitz doesn't respond, how can he.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Fitz nods his head. He wasn't doing this because of Olivia, he was trying to do the right thing and maybe because Olivia told him of her struggles growing up that he has a new appreciation for black women but he wanted to do the right thing, just once.

"Fitz, is a passionate man. Can you believe he's a _Grant_ and still prefers looking for jobs like a normal person?" Stephen turns back to Abby and Quinn.

Abby's eyes grew twice in size at the confirmation she needed to say that Fitz was in fact Olivia's Fitz. When he walked into the restaurant she saw the resemblance to Daniel but still she wasn't certain until right now. Abby stares at Fitz with new found interest, she can see why her best friend is so smitten with him, he's kind but also unrestrained.

"Are you related to Daniel Grant?"

Taking a sip of water, he responds accordingly "Yes. He's my brother."

"I work for him; his girlfriend is my best friend; maybe you know her…Olivia Pope?" Abby knew she should have kept her mouth close but she was desperate to learn more about this man who unraveled her closest friend. And more importantly if he felt something for her or was he simply using her.

 _Olivia Pope._

The person who's been a constant fixture in his mind since the day they met. Between his brain and his heart, he never had a chance to breath, all he could afford was the ability to try and comprehend how much she has affected him.

"Yes, I know her." Fitz answers gently looking Abby in the eyes honestly, wanting her to see the truth but not all of it.

And she does.

"What do you think about her?" Abby asked pushing more than necessary.

"She's perfect." Fitz says honestly and she is. There is nothing about her that he would change, not even a misplaced hair.

A waitress arrives with Fitz's drink, she sets it down in front of him and with that time Abby was able to look at him closely. Though he resembles Daniel he's different, his actions, his mannerism. More than that she can see that he is as infatuated with Olivia as she is with him. She smiles to herself, that Olivia picked a good one though a dangerous one.

"Olivia, is our best friend. Have you spent a lot of time with her?" Quinn asked

"I have not unfortunately, but the time I've spent with her has been wonderful. She's a miraculous woman." Fitz takes a sip of his water, needing something to stop him from rambling.

"Fitz, why do you not work with your family at the firm?" Quinn asked bringing the conversation back.

"I want to be in control of my own life and live it how I choose too, I can't do that there."

"Daniel and Olivia are a secret couple at the job but I think he's going to be asking her to marry him soon." Abby said again watching the obvious smile fall from Fitz's face.

"He would be very lucky." Fitz answers calmly loosening the buttons on his shirt. His mood shifts with Abby's words ringing in his ear. He lost his appetite at the thought that at any second Olivia could be Daniel's wife. The nauseated feeling festering inside him at the thought of losing her before he ever had her.

"I'm sorry Quinn and everyone else, I'm afraid I have to leave."

"So soon?"

"I am not ready to date or anything of that nature, I'm still very much infatuated with a woman and she is in my head right now as we speak. I am sorry but I can't do this."

"Oh, no Fitz please don't apologize! I just broke up with my boyfriend a few weeks ago." Quinn lifts her hand in kind

"Do you love him?"

"What does love have to do with anything?"

" _Everything_. If you love him and he loves you then it's worth fighting for." Fitz says

"And what about you and your mystery girl, are you going to fight for her?" Quinn counters

"That's the thing... she was never mine to have." Fitz smiles sadly " _but_ this guy was yours and still is. Work it out, don't let love pass you by."

"I will." Quinn promises

Watching all eyes on him, Fitz stands up from the table "I'm sorry for being late and ruining this wonderful double date. Abby, I hope to see you soon and same for you Quinn." Dropping a few bills on the table he walks out of the packed restaurant.

"Hey!" Stephen shouts running after him

"Hey, Stephen. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Fitz nods his head "I just need to clear my head. And I'm tired."

His mind is restless; he walks aimlessly in the pelting rain neither running nor trying to shield himself. He's could use a drink. It's the first time in over a year that he relishes the numbing taste of booze. Staring at a lone bar across the street he walks in. The soft rock music hums in the background.

The pub had an adequate crowd, the large bar stretched the entire left side of the building while tables and booths filled the space between.

Sitting at the bar he nursed a tumbler of scotch on the rocks. Fitz noticed people walking in as a group and some alone. One blonde hair girl attempted to ask him out but he kindly rejected wanting to be alone.

The bar door chimes and a group of women walk in laughing and conversing amongst themselves. He doesn't bother looking around but motions the bartender for another drink. The drinks were starting to catch up to him slowly but he doesn't mind.

The group of girls laugh loudly behind him and Fitz rolls his eyes in detest at the sound of college girls being idiotically drunk.

"So how was the double date?" Olivia asked excitedly

"What double date?" Quinn quipped

"He bailed!" Olivia asked shocked

"No, he showed up but he wasn't exactly interested in me."

"What an asshole." Olivia remarks "why show up then?"

"He was very nice though," Quinn says defending Fitz "he told me that he was still infatuated with a girl he met and that I should give Adam a second chance."

"Wow." Olivia was clearly impressed; she knew Quinn broke up with Adam out of anger and she's fortunate that someone else besides her friends told her about the importance of being in a relationship and sticking it out.

"He's a good guy, right Abby?"

"Olivia, would love him." Abby says sly

But before Olivia could respond she watches Quinn face light up in complete delight.

"That's him!" Quinn yells much too loudly "That's Fitz!" Quinn points to Fitz who was sitting at the bar with his back to them.

Wanting confirmation that this is in fact her Fitz, Olivia turns her chair swiftly to catch a look at the man but stopped short when she saw the brown wavy curls turning in her direction.

 _Fitz_.

Her voice hitches at the name. Trepidation and excitement rush through her veins at the name that came from Quinn's mouth. Scared, nervous Olivia reaches for her glass of wine drinking the cup quickly before pouring herself another one to soothe her nerves.

She hears his feet hitting the pavement, growing louder with each step he makes, her back is facing him but both fortunately and unfortunately Olivia has the front row view of watching Abby and Quinn's obvious joy and acknowledgement of Fitz's presence.

Faintly beneath her vigorous heartbeat she can hear the exchange of pleasantries until finally all eyes land on her, waiting for her to turn around and acknowledge him.

Softly to herself, Olivia counts to three before turning her chair and finding Fitz's irrevocable tense stare. His gaze remains firm on her brown eyes, involuntarily peering inside her soul. Somehow all that time and anger being mad at him dissipates into thin air.

He stands up from his chair and walks to her slowly, tortuously deliberate giving her ample time to run or flee but she doesn't. He should turn around and let her be but he can't; The pull towards her is stronger than anything he ever felt before. Fitz felt his chest contract at her wide eye stare, his breath ceasing that she was here.

"Hi."

His voice is ethereal like a whisper but the pitch vibrates throughout the walls and lands softly on her warm skin. She can hear it in the sound of his voice, the deep baritone.

Her breath stutters as Olivia finds herself frozen in place by his piercing blue eyes.

"Hi"

* * *

 **And it begins.**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **Muse XoXo**


	13. Long Live

**Well. That's the end of scandal but just because the show is over does not mean the story ends. I will still be here, writing my fan fictions and being active on twitter for those who are still interested. The story will go on and I know some people weren't pleased with how it ended but at least we got olitz out of it. As always Thank you for the kind private messages, and reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me. And of course I love reading your thoughts and views; it's interesting that with every chapter the reader sides with Olivia and in the next one** **Fitz curious to see who's side you all align with this time.**

 **This chapter is broken up in two parts because it was reaching over 8,000 words and it felt like a great ending. But I will be back next week with the new chapter which will be part 2.**

 **Until Next time...**

 **Muse XoXo**

 **Song choice: Collide:Howie Day**

* * *

 **Collide**

 **X**

"Hi" he breathed in a very familiar voice. Cautiously Olivia stared at his large black shoes and slowly made her way up to his impeccable chest, noticing the formal attire until finally she landed on his face. Her pulse throbs in her throat and Olivia feels the overwhelming urge to flee. Her eyes lock with his blue ones and somehow even her breathing became all too loud. The room stilled and all the voices and chatter suddenly became mute. Everything and everyone irrelevant.

He came back.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked obviously shocked

"I'm here for a drink." Fitz responds lifting his scotch as evidence.

"By yourself?" Abby asked though her eyes never left Olivia who's look was indescribable.

"Yeah." Fitz rubs his head embarrassingly, remembering how he left their date early to be alone and to be caught now just makes the entire situation worse.

"Drink with us." Quinn says moving from her chair next to Olivia to sit next to Abby.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude." Fitz said kindly "I'll let you ladies be and enjoy your drinks."

"You ditched us at dinner to drink by yourself? This is the least you could do." Quinn responds clearly comfortable now that her and Fitz would never be anything real.

Smiling kindly, Fitz walks to the empty chair staring at Olivia for her reaction but she completely disengages and turns to face Quinn and Abby.

Olivia remains quiet throughout much of the gathering, opting to drink over speaking. Her thoughts were all over the place with Fitz's sudden arrival back into her life. Why hasn't he found her like he promised he would? Olivia wanted to probe about his sudden need for alcohol considering he prided himself on refraining from such items but she knows what he does and who he is, is none of her business.

If anything, it confirms what she feared, that he was a liar. That he wasn't as good as he pretended to be. That he pretends to be this great guy but he's a fraud like all the others, and carelessly she fell for him.

Why does he have to be so damn good looking?

Staring at him in the flesh, Olivia forgot just how remarkably handsome he is. His body is more defined which seems impossible, his shirt was tight much so that Olivia could see the outline of his abs and arms. Though his face was clean, his hair grew slightly longer, his curls more pronounced.

And his eyes…he turns to Olivia and smiles kindly at her as though he could read her thoughts before returning to answer his question. His eyes somehow manage to reach her soul in ways that she can't describe, but she likes, to her own impairment she likes the way he makes her feel.

"Olivia, aren't you going to speak to your future brother in law?" Quinn jokes

Olivia could feel all eyes on her, the warmth in cheeks spreading down to her chest.

"Hello, Fitzgerald. Surprised to see you." Olivia shrugs though she never looks at him

"Forgive Olivia, Fitz she's not normally this rude or quiet." Quinn speaks up

"Olivia, is far from rude and I understand her being uncomfortable with my presence so I will make my leave but it's been a pleasure." Fitz says moving to stand up

"Olivia, tell us what Fitz is like since we know so little of him." Abby asked making Fitz stop in his tracks and sit back down.

With all eyes on her, Olivia pushes the loose strand of hair from her face nervously.

Fitz's head turns slowly in her direction, waiting to hear what she says about him. His face is enigmatic as he listens.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything."

"Fitz, is Fitz. He's kind, secretive, and nice once you get to know him but you can't be completely certain if you what you see of him is real or what he wants you to see. But he's nice." Olivia answers gently "More wine?" Olivia asked walking to the bar without waiting for an answer.

Finally, with a minute to herself she exhales the breath she's been holding in. Her head shakes overwhelmingly at how the night has begun to unfold.

He wasn't supposed to be here.

"Are you okay? If you aren't I can leave?"

A deep breath falls from her lips as she stares at Fitz's tender eyes looking at her with so much concern and understanding.

Damn him.

"You're fine." She says exhaustedly

"I'm sorry…it wasn't my intention to come here and bother you."

"You're fine."

"You don't seem happy to see me."

"Why should I be?" Olivia counters staring at Fitz coldly.

"I've been meaning to find you and talk to you."

"Is that right?"

Somehow the tables turn and it Fitz that is nervous at Olivia's obvious displeasure with his presences.

"It was never my intentions to leave us unfinished like that. I was just waiting for the right time."

"I'm sure you were."

"I was." He promises

"You look beautiful by the way."

"Don't. Don't look at me also." Olivia warns grabbing the bottle and walking back to the table.

"So, Fitz tell us about this mystery girl that you are head over heels for?" Abby asked giving Olivia a wink before listening to Fitz's answer.

Fitz shifts in his seat, his thoughts and eyes fall on Olivia who found the courage to look at him and wait for his response.

"It was this moment. This moment of total recognition the second I laid eyes on her. Those rare moments in time when your soul looks at another human being and…you know…you know that you've met this person before…that's what it was like meeting her."

"And what's she like?"

"Perfection. Intelligent. A smart ass, hard-working, compassionate, stubborn. She is beyond stubborn constantly yelling at me but I find myself enjoying every second of it. I haven't known her for long but…" he stops talking mid-sentence not wanting to make the situation even more uncomfortable for Olivia.

"Sounds like you fallen for her."

"Yeah…I really like her."

"So Olivia, Fitz left our date early because he couldn't get this girl out of his head and get this; the girl isn't even his? Did you know this?" Quinn asked clearly oblivious to the obvious tension forming between the two.

"I heard but Fitz is very charismatic I'm sure he has several girls lined up waiting to date him." Olivia said warmly though her words where anything but.

Fitz frowns at the obvious dig.

"In case you were wondering; I don't but the girl I want isn't exactly single so what's a guy to do." Fitz said giving Olivia a side eye of his own.

"What guys like you always, do." Olivia retorts coldly before finishing off her fourth glass of wine.

"What is that?"

"Use people."

"Wow."

"Olivia!" Quinn elbows her, shocked by how rude Olivia was to Fitz.

"I don't use people, but people use me."

"Right, you are just a poor innocent boy."

"I'm not the victim but neither was she, and she got something."

"What? You used her."

"She used me."

Olivia rolls her eyes.

"This is really detailed? How do you know her, Olivia?"

"She's my friend."

"Wow." Quinn murmurs finishing off her drink, deciding it's best to keep her mouth shut.

"Does Daniel, know?" Abby asked wanting to bring Daniel back into the picture.

"No. And the last thing I want to do is start drama between him and his brother."

"I find that hard to believe."

Olivia hisses at Fitz, turning ferociously close to him "Don't you dare." She warns watching Fitz retreat. She takes a long sip of her wine, needing the liquor courage to stare at him.

"Do not blame me for you and your brother's issues."

"Okay, Olivia."

"Okay, Fitzgerald."

"Liv, slow down on the drinking?" Abby warns

"I'm fine." Olivia sits back taking a leisure slip of her red wine.

"That's the thing. It's a guy's fault because the girl is dating someone else? She has choice, a voice and she opted to stay. I can't force someone to want me or pick me?" Fitz asked turning to face Olivia who remained staring at the wall.

"What if she did?" Olivia asked in a more measured but quiet voice.

Fitz's eyes immediately dart to Olivia, who's expression was indescribable.

He opens his mouth to speak but decides to remain silent, nothing at this moment would be right and he has clearly fucked up his chance of talking to her civilly. He rubs his head exhaustedly, this wasn't how they were supposed to be, this wasn't how they were supposed to meet.

"How did this double date happened?" Olivia asked turning from Fitz and back to the girls

"I'm dating Fitz's best friend, Stephen." Abby says excitedly

"I can't believe I haven't met him." Olivia quips wanting to put as much distance between her and Fitz as possible. The last thing she wants or needs is too many people in her personal life and with Abby already well familiar with their situation this predicament is less than ideal.

"I tried to get you to come out tonight as well but you said no."

"Wow." Fitz murmurs to himself though Olivia heard him.

"What?" Olivia asked coldly

"Just serendipitous to think that you could have been on my double date and now where sitting here together…just feels meant to be." Fitz murmurs the last part noticing his voice drown out as Abby lost interest in what he was saying but Olivia heard every word etched from his well-formed mouth.

"Cheers," he says, clinking his glass against hers and the rest of the girls before taking a long swallow. She watches his Adam's apple rise and fall as he drinks before she stares back at his face. No matter what he does, he always manages to look good. She schools her thought before getting caught.

An hour passed and Olivia was beyond tipsy, she was swaying softly to the music, finally comfortable enough to enjoy herself.

"I think it's time we get Olivia home." Quinn remarks nodding her head towards an oblivious Olivia.

"I agree." Abby speaks up

"I'm not going home. I'm staying here." Olivia says firmly.

"Your drunk, you can ride with us and we'll pick your car up later tomorrow."

"No." Olivia shakes her head.

"I can take her home." Fitz speaks up wanting desperately to remain in Olivia's presence for as long as possible even if she doesn't remember.

Abby looks at him squarely "No, we have it Fitz but thank you."

"Fitz can take me." Olivia speaks up "He knows where I live and besides, _Daniel_ is waiting for me." Olivia emphasizes turning to stare at Fitz knowing she was hurting him by mentioning his name.

Fitz excuses himself.

"Where are you going?" Olivia demands watching Fitz walk away from her wondering if she pushed him too far.

"To pay the bar tab."

"How can you afford it? You don't have any money?" Olivia asked drunkenly not realizing that her words can be offense.

With an uneasy smile, Fitz bends to a still seated, Olivia. "I have money."

"Since when?" Olivia counters before reaching into her Prada purse and handing Fitz a card.

"I don't want this." Fitz says handing the card back into a drunken Olivia's hand.

"Take it!"

"I don't want your money,"

"What do you want?"

"Not that."

"What is that you want, Fitzgerald?" Olivia hisses

He walks away shaking his head.

"Olivia, why are you being rude to Fitz? You barely know him?" Quinn asked

"I know him." Olivia hisses turning her head to look at him. "I've been around Fitz enough to know his character and he is beyond self-righteous, he's a pretty boy that tries to be so complex and different but he's like all the others."

"I can't believe he slept with your friend."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have too, it's obviously implied." Quinn jokes though Olivia remains silent.

"What's your friends name? Do I know her?"

"I promised her secrecy and she hasn't slept with Fitz. At least to my knowledge." She downplays

"Fitz seems like a great catch; he appears nice from what I know of him."

"He's a phony." Olivia counters watching him pay for the bill at the bar. "He pretends to be a good guy but he's not. God, I can't believe you invited him Quinn!"

"He was nice at dinner." Quinn counters

"He's a pretender. And I'm mad because I can't stand him. Look at him…he uses people. I know about him. I know guys just like him."

With Abby successfully pushing Quinn to help Fitz at the bar, she turns to a drunken yet slowly sobering Olivia.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She counters swiftly with her arms folded and a frown forming on her face.

"Leave him, alone."

"This none of your business Abigail and I would appreciate it if you stayed out my personal life like I stay out of yours."

"Fine, you're a big girl, you know what you are doing."

"I do." Olivia responds coldly

"How's Daniel?"

"None of your business and neither is Fitz."

"You're playing with fire, Olivia."

"Then step away so you don't get burned." Olivia responds coolly walking towards Fitz.

Graciously Fitz hails a cab for Abby and Quinn who leave without a fight.

With the cab gone, slowly Fitz turns to stare at Olivia.

She raised her eyes to him again, but found him studying her dress, his coy confidence he's exuded has returned and removed the weariness he once wore in the bar. Swiftly she promises herself not to look at him. Fitz walks to Olivia taking her in and without a word he places his jacket around Olivia's bare shoulders.

In her confusion, she lost her resolve and turned to him, eyes questioning. Olivia finds herself enveloped in his large arms, her face buried in his neck. Her heartbeat immediately slows as she breathes in his oaky scent, pine combs she muses. She steps back to look up at him and he's gazing at her with an expression that's tender and amused at the same time. He drowns in her brown doe eyes, the gut-wrenching feeling of being explicitly vulnerable to another soul.

"Let me take you home."

Olivia stumbles and without a second, Fitz's large warm hands grabs the small of her back and hand.

"I have it." Olivia mumbles slowly pushing herself from Fitz though he never took his hands off her.

"I said I have it." Olivia says firmly though she stumbles again after pushing Fitz away.

"You don't." Fitz responds evenly.

"I don't want _you touching_ me."

"You can barely walk and I'm not going to let you fall because you want to be stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn. I just don't like you."

"Yeah, well I don't like me either." Fitz retorts

He watches her for several minutes' fail to walk in straight line with every time nearly falling.

"I'm going to carry you."

"No!"

"It's going to rain and it's freezing and I parked a few blocks away and with the way you are going we won't get to my truck until tomorrow."

"That's fine but you don't get to touch me" Olivia points her finger at Fitz "You lost that right to touch _me_."

"Blame me all you want, Olivia."

"It's your fault."

"How's Daniel?" Fitz responds coldly as Olivia pushes him against the wall angrily.

"Don't you dare bring him up!"

"Why not? You've done it every chance you get."

Olivia walks away stumbling as she tries to put as much space between her and Fitz.

Frustrated Fitz picks Olivia up using the fireman hold.

"Put me down!"

"Stop fighting me!" Fitz yells back "I'm trying to help you!"

I"I don't want your _help_!"

Slightly out of breath, Fitz places Olivia on the ground with ease before locking her between him and his truck's door.

He edges towards her and every time he moved forward she scooted back until her back touched the cool metal of his truck, realizing she could move back no more she lifts her head up and looks at him. Her breathing hitched. She closes her thighs together feeling immense wetness forming. She's been intentionally nasty towards him in hopes that it would weaken her desire but it hasn't. She wants him. Yes, she's drunk and lonely, but it's not just that. It's more than that. Since the second she saw him at the bar she felt something, something tangible. She wants him, she truly wants him. She's not entirely sure why, but she wants all of him if just for a night.

Without a word Olivia slides into the truck only mumbling her street address.

With music bellowing softly in the background, silence fills the car. The silence was far from awkward but tense, electrifying. Fitz couldn't tell what Olivia was feeling, she has once again mastered schooling her reactions even in her drunken state. Damn that gift of hers.

Olivia shifts away from Fitz, from the overwhelming compulsion to crawl in his lap and make love to him, to ignore all that happened between them and just be okay with being in the present with him. She keeps her face turned towards the window, watching the ray of city lights flash before her eyes.

Fitz turns to Olivia wanting desperately to know what she was thinking.

"Are you okay?" He whispers out

"I'm fine." She folds her arms never looking up at him.

"That's good." He nods his head "at least one of us is."

"You seem fine to me."

"Looks could be deceiving."

"Like your double date?"

"Like your boyfriend?"

His words shoot through her and she looks at him. It's everything—the rare quirk of his crooked smile, how the light sometimes illuminates his cheekbones and makes him look like a Greek god.

"We have chemistry that's undeniable, but it's not why I am happy to see you. This wasn't exactly how I planned on meeting you once again, but apparently, we were destined to meet sooner rather than later, and I'm not complaining." The low rumble of his voice, ignites a fire storm inside Olivia.

"You sound romantic." Olivia jokes

"I am very romantic. But seriously. You and me. It feels right. Even with you hating me I couldn't be happier."

He stops at the stop light and turns to a somber Olivia, an impulse struck Fitz and without a word he caresses Olivia's cheek. His callous thumb circles her cheek amazed by the smooth and richness of her skin knowing with the upmost certainty that she bathes in milk and honey.

"Don't look at me."

"I can't."

She turns her head, her eyes wild. What game was he playing with her?

The rest of the ride was uneventful, unconsciously Olivia closes her eyes still reeling from the effects of the alcohol and the texture of Fitz's hand imprinted on her skin.

The feeling bubbling inside her was building with every minute stuck in this truck with him.

She crosses her legs tightly, understandably remaining quiet as not to embarrass herself in her sexual and inebriated state. She wants him. Especially when he does those little nuances that pull at her heartstrings.

The doorman opens the door and without a word they slide in.

With alcohol burning in her system, Olivia holds onto Fitz's shirt as he guides her to the elevator. Too hell with modesty and decency, there is nothing decent about what she wants from him.

"You are very drunk, Ms. Pope."

Fitz slides in the elevator after her, watching her hit several buttons in the process before hitting the right one. She throws his jacket back to him.

"You don't need it?" Fitz asked sliding it back on

"I'm not cold anymore."

Her eyes devour Fitz. She's far from cold but burning with a fever.

"No, you are not."

"Did you have fun on your double date with my friends?"

"Not as much fun as I'm having right now." He's staring at her from across the elevator.

"Do you think, Quinn is pretty?"

"Yes."

Her head falters.

"But she's not exactly my type."

She smiles at him, her head cocked to the side.

"I didn't know you have a type."

"Just the one." He reminds her.

"You must really like her."

"I do. But I fucked up…do you think she will ever forgive me?"

"It depends…"

"On what?"

"On how you win her back."

"I plan to do whatever it takes."

"Be careful with your promises."

"I don't make promises that I don't keep."

Her eyes fall on his wavy hair to his button-down shirt, man does he know how to wear a suit.

"Do you see something, you like?" he watches Olivia's eyes fall back to his face.

The tension between them was thick and heavy.

"Yes."

"What do you see that pleases you?"

"You."

"I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you."

Fitz smiles at her gently "you must be drunk."

"And horny." Olivia adds

"That's a bad combination, Ms. Pope."

"Or a good one if you play your cards right."

Fitz bites his lip.

"I want you to fuck me."

He chuckled and for a second she was sure he found her most secret desires funny.

"Fuck me." Olivia repeats herself this time more serious than before.

His eyes, dark and enigmatic as always, bore into her and Olivia felt butterflies fly in her stomach. He says nothing as he walks towards her side of the elevator. Olivia tries to maintain her poise, but it has proven more difficult with each passing.

"Behave." his voice drops an octave, and Olivia knows she has turned him on. She bites her lip knowing there's nothing sexier than an equally horny Fitz.

This isn't supposed to be happening, not now, not ever. This was supposed to be a date with her girls, she wasn't supposed to end up back at her apartment with her boyfriend's brother. Yet here she is. Repeating a history, she is destined to follow.

"Fitz." The way her name falls from his lips, causes unspeakable tension. His jaw muscles tighten as he looks down at her. He's pressed up against her and suddenly she's utterly aware of his presence. Everything else around her disappears to a dismal grey and all she can think about is the fact that he's very, very close to her. Something hard is pressing against her abdomen, she looks at his impeccable erection. Her cheeks grow hot as she realizes, he wants her as much as she wants him.

"You want to fuck me, don't you?" She touches her forehead to his, panting.

"Yes." He whispers in her ear.

Olivia finds herself slowly shifting her body, wiggling around until she begins grinding on his member. Her lips touch his and she feels his lips part under hers. Fitz tastes like alcohol and faintly of minty toothpaste. She feels his hand brush her cheek and then the back of her neck to pull her closer to him. His tongue touches her, warm and alive, and she almost jerks at the electricity of the contact. He grinds into Olivia, loving the sound of her whimpers.

Her hand snakes out to touch him where he's hard against her stomach and he stifles a moan. "Not here," he whispers. "Don't do that here."

"Why not?"

His voice drops to a whisper. "That's my job."

Olivia's eyes become wider darker than normal.

The bell chimes and the doors slide open.

Finally, they reach her floor. Her heart starts accelerating. She tells herself to calm down, but her body is clearly not listening to her brain.

Without a word, Olivia walks through Fitz's arm and out the elevator. Fitz follows behind just enough to watch the sway of her hips for his own guilty pleasure. This woman will be the death of him.

She unlocks the door, with mild difficulty.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked with nervous anticipation.

"No, I'm quite alright. Thank you." His eyes turn to her and the look he gives her makes goosebumps rise on her skin.

She takes a deep breath for courage as she walks further into the living room. Why was it easy and natural when they were at the ranch and now it feels so tense, so exhilarating?

Olivia realizes that a man like Fitz won't do anything without her permission, she'll have to take matters into her own hands.

"You have two options. Option A, you are going to walk out that door and we will forget this ever happened or option B you will walk into my bedroom and close the door. I'll give you a few minutes to decide between A or B, but you only pick one."

He watches her walk down the hallway and into her room, stopping at the entrance to look at him before walking in; making sure she left the door partially open.

He waits a second, trying desperately to figure out what the right thing would be in this situation. He walks around her living room hoping to find something personal about Olivia, but he doesn't. This wasn't how they were supposed to meet. But fate has its own way of bringing people back together. If he agrees then it means he wants one thing from her and she's drunk and angry, but if he doesn't agree than it says he's no longer interested and damn is he interested. One way or another he was going into that room, he just hopes he makes the right decision.

He walks through the lone hallway leading to her bedroom. He raises his hand to knock, but finds Olivia sitting on the side of bed waiting for him. Their gaze collides and for a moment the frenzy dies down as the world suddenly seemed to vanish and time stops moving. He opens the door wider, taking in the sight of her before closing the door shut.


	14. I'll Take Care Of You

**I'm sorry. I know I said this would be posted Monday, but life happens. Hopefully you aren't too disappointed with this chapter but it's here. As always please leave me your thoughts and of course thank you all for continuing to read my stories and filling my endless well with your reviews, pms, and twitter messages. You have no idea how much joy they are too read. And since it was recently brought to my attention, I will be working on a few chapters for 'Another Day' and Grey Horse' so be on the look out for those new chapters. Enough of me rambling, enjoy!**

 **Until Next time...**

 **Muse XoXo**

 **Song choice: Look After You, The Fray**

* * *

 **Prevoiusly:**

 _"You have two options. Option A, you are going to walk out that door and we will forget this ever happened or option B you will walk into my bedroom and close the door. I'll give you a few minutes to decide between A or B, but you only pick one, one."_

 _He watches her walk down the hallway and into her room, stopping at the entrance to look at him before walking in; making sure she left the door partially open._

 _He waits a second, trying desperately to figure out what the right thing would be in this situation. He walks around her living room hoping to find something personal about Olivia, but he doesn't. This wasn't how they were supposed to meet. But fate has its own way of bringing people back together. If he agrees then it means he wants one thing from her and she's drunk and angry, but if he doesn't agree than it says he's no longer interested and damn is he interested. One way or another he was going into that room, he just hopes he makes the right decision._

 _He walks through the lone hallway leading to her bedroom. He raises his hand to knock, but finds Olivia sitting on the side of bed waiting for him. Their gaze collides and for a moment the frenzy dies down as the world suddenly seemed to vanish and time stopped moving. He opens the door wider, taking in the sight of her before closing the door shut._

 **X**

"Where's Daniel?"

"Daniel, doesn't live with me and he's out of town." Olivia moves her head to the side to look at Fitz.

"Where's your girlfriend?" she challenges.

"I don't have one."

"Are you sure?" She questions raising her eyebrow

"I'm positive."

"Hard to believe you at times."

"I know, it's hard to trust a guy like me but I wouldn't lie to you. I've never lied to you."

"You did lie. You said you would find me…you still haven't."

"I found you."

Olivia is momentarily stunned by the interminable feeling resonating with her at his tender stare.

"I don't forgive you."

His head falters "I respect that."

A beat passes, neither speak for a minute both opting the silence over yelling and screaming that will most certainly ensue.

"Did you come inside my room to talk or do you want to do something else?"

"Both."

"No." Olivia says pointedly

A tense second passes with neither losing the staring match.

"You're drunk." Fitz counters moving to stand in front of Olivia.

"So what?"

"I'm not going to sleep with someone who will use it as an excuse as to why they don't remember it in the morning."

"Then I would suggest you make sure that I don't forget."

Fitz looks Olivia up and down. He feels alive. "You haven't forgotten a _thing_ I've done to you."

"No. You haven't forgotten what I've done to _you_. How _I_ rode you until you came."

"I haven't." Fitz acknowledges "I think it about it every night amongst other things. That day with you was the highlight of my life."

"You could have had me." Olivia says sadly

"I still want you."

Her gaze shifts with uncertainty, though with ample space between them the room suddenly feels too small for the two of them.

"I don't want you to regret it…to think I took advantage of you."

"You have already."

Fitz's stumbles backwards, obviously hurt "I haven't." he answers firmly

"You did." Olivia rises from the bed sauntering towards Fitz with cool confidence once again "You fucked your brother's girlfriend at your parents' house and then afterwards you left…That's _called_ taking advantage."

His eyes glisten as he looks at Olivia, "is that what you think?"

"That's what _you_ did." Olivia counters stumbling out of the room to retrieve more wine as Fitz follows behind her.

"Hey" He stops grabs her hand "I was trying to do the right thing."

"For yourself?"

He lets go of her hand as she walks back into the room with a bottle of wine.

"For you." Fitz argues "You weren't certain, that you wanted to be with me and I wanted you to know without a doubt that I was the one for you. I wanted to be the man deserving of you."

"How honorable of you, _Lover Boy_." Olivia replies coolly walking back to her room.

"You could have done something, too."

Olivia sits on the bed staring at Fitz "Oh, like tell you things I've never told anyone before? Sleep with you under the same roof as your parents and Daniel who I'm dating? Tell you that I want you? That I picked _you_? What more could I have possibly done, Fitz!" Olivia yells

He rubs his head frustrated "You weren't certain about me and us, and I respected that. You couldn't exactly just run away with me. You _lose_ everything being with me and I _gain_ everything by being with you, that doesn't seem like a fair trade. You work for Daniel! Being with me would have cost you, your career. I wasn't going to let you do that."

"That was my decision to make." Olivia stands up walking to her closet.

"And you weren't certain about it, so I left so that when the time came for us, you wouldn't have to question whether you wanted to be with me…I wanted you to be proud of me..." Fitz stands in front of Olivia praying that she understands.

"I was already, proud of you." Olivia said softly before walking away.

A few tense seconds' pass.

"I've failed you, and that hurts more than anything but I won't let you go this time, Olivia. I'll do whatever I have to do."

"There's nothing you can do. I wanted you and you obviously didn't want me so let's just leave it at that."

"Don't you dare say I didn't want you, we both know better than that."

A sober Olivia turns to stare at Fitz "why are you're here?"

"Because of you."

Olivia shakes her head "No, you aren't because if you were then you would have found me the minute you came back. It's been two months, Fitz."

"I wanted to have my life together. I wanted to have a real job. I wanted to have something to present to you, something to show you that I've been making changes for me and you."

Olivia shakes her head "I don't believe you." Though to her own determent she does believe him.

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"But betray me."

Fitz's eyes glisten with unshed tears, he's fucked it up this time.

"I know you hate me, and I hate me too but it hasn't changed the way I feel about you…I just thought I was doing the right thing by letting you go and be free. I just…I just thought you would be happier if I was more like Daniel and less like me."

She walks in front of Fitz and waits for him to look at her. "It wasn't Daniel who I wanted."

He met her eyes and took a step towards her.

"What about now?"

"What?" Olivia took a step back.

"Do you want me now?" he moves even closer "even a little?" he whispers in her ear "Olivia?" her back touches the dresser, she's stuck.

Moving slowly, he lifted his hand to her chin, and used his fingers to tilt her face upwards to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs in her ear.

His guilt nearly overwhelmed her, and she felt a sudden need to flee, but she could not resist the influence he has over her.

She squeezes her eyes shut as she felt them fill with tears. Anxiety was mounting in her throat, and she was torn between her panic at the thought of parting from Fitz and her disgrace at the thought of wanting him still.

"Fuck me."

"Olivia…" His voice is mixture between pleading and pleasure.

"Just for tonight. After this, you go your way and I'll go mine."

"No." He shakes his head "and I won't be fucking _you_ , I'm going to make love to you. The way you deserve to be loved." He remembers Olivia that faithful day whispering those same words into his ear, that she was going to make love to him the way he deserves and while he hasn't been deserving of her, he's going to this time. He must.

"I'm going to earn you. And it's going to take me some time to earn your trust and your respect but I have nothing but time. I'll get it right this time. I promise."

She stares at him in amazement, his face only a breath away from hers and she feels herself come alive with each cold breath he exhales. She ceases breath as she gets lost in his eyes. She swallows deeply at the touch of his hand, excitement courses through her veins.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to" he whispers, his breath cool in her ear.

"But I want to…" That's the weird thing. She wants him more than she's ever wanted a man. She wishes she could say that the past two months have been wonderful since he left but they haven't. When he left, a piece of her did too. Olivia will never tell Fitz this for many reasons, mostly due to her own pride. But she broke up with Daniel when they returned to D.C, told him that they weren't the same people and that she wanted more.

The tides were churning and Olivia felt an unusual peace with walking away from Daniel. A firm belief that he was her past and Fitz will be her present and future. Olivia believed in the idea of her and Fitz, so much so that she waited for Fitz to show up but he never did.

Daniel, however never gave up and it was because of his determination to stay with her and fight for their relationship that Olivia eventually agreed to them giving their relationship another chance. Still, cautiously she waited for Fitz but days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months and Olivia accepted that Fitz wasn't the man she thought he was.

Olivia promised herself that Fitz will never know how much he had hurt her, and eventually she made peace with herself that she did in fact try, she did wait for Fitz and now it was too late.

He missed his chance.

Seeing Fitz at the bar returned all those feelings that went dormant with his absence but seeing him in the flesh reminded her that despite all her burying and ignoring of her feelings, there is a calling, a ring echoing internally every time she thinks of him. A yearn that she has yet to amend.

"I want you." She says again though this time it was for her own recognition.

He was silent after hearing her words, anything he thought to say sounded insufficient when thoughts came to mind. He opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head, her fingers press gently on his lips. Her insides begin to tremble and she found herself struggling to breath, her heart pounding at the realization that she longs for him still.

"Just tonight." She whispers out.

His intense grey eyes hypnotize her, irrevocably drawing her progressively towards him as two magnets destined to adhere.

He nods his head in agreement though he makes no promises.

"What do we do now?" She whispers nervously

"Option B."

Olivia gives him a quizzical look.

"Take off your clothes." He clarifies

She reminds herself to breathe, momentarily stunned by his words and the ache in her core at the sexual words he spoke to her.

Olivia sits on the edge of the bed and slowly begins taking off her shoes.

"What next?"

"The dress." Fitz demands "I want to see you closely. Intimately. I want nothing in between us, not again. Not anymore."

"What else?" Olivia reaches behind her back and slowly unzips herself.

"Once your naked. I'm going to spread you out on the bed, and I'm going to kiss you slowly…making sure you missed me as much as I missed you. And once you are wet enough to my satisfaction. I'm going to taste you..."

Olivia stands up, never taking her eyes off Fitz as her dress slides down her body leaving a puddle around her feet.

"What else?"

"Afterwards, I'm going to watch you cum on my command. And simply take you in. Appreciate you in ways I did not before..."

The dress falls around Olivia's ankles. She feels exposed, completely naked before him when he's still fully dressed but it's a good feeling. A comforted feeling knowing that Fitz was going to take care of her every need and desire.

"What else?"

"Take off your bra."

And she does.

He circles her nipples with his index finger and she has to suppress a gasp threatening to escape her lips, his touch feels like an electric current pulsating throughout her body. Her body is so sensitive right now. Every cell feels like it's crackling under his fingers. He's in complete control of her.

Without a word, he bends downs on his knees in front of her, and Olivia swears she has never seen anything sexier.

"I won't let you forget me, Olivia." he promises, his voice chokes up. He kisses down her body before taking a harden nipple in his mouth and begins sucking on them gently. Olivia's hands strokes Fitz's hair, making sure to hold his head in place, softly wanting him to take more of her. Olivia whimpers in his ear, and Fitz swears he came at the sound coming from her lips. He bites a nipple gently watching her gasp at the new sensation, he gives a wicked smile at her before continuing his journey. He kisses down her stomach gently watching as she jolts from the sheer electricity of his touch.

Fitz lifts his head, his blues eyes seeming to convey a conversation that does not need words.

He's here.

He brings his face to her crème satin panties, inhaling her heavenly scent. Watching Fitz on a bended knee, gives Olivia the chills, the sullied tremors all through her body, he rubs his head across her panties, trying to find some bit of self-control, he mumbles a few curse words as his head lowers in what looks like prayer. Her fingers twisted up in his rumpled hair "It's okay, Fitz." She whispers

His nose bumps into her clit causing Olivia to whimper. He pulls back a little to look at her. His eyes are dazed, the darkest grey she has ever seen, and he looks up at her- hypnotized and fully under her spell, touching her hips, as if she is salvation itself.

The sight of Fitz in between her legs does something inexplicable to Olivia. She feels his warm breath on her most sacred spot and consciously she is waxing with desire at the sight of him learning every crevice hidden inside her.

The oxygen catches in her throat as she feels his flattened tongue on the crotch of her panties. His tongue is hot and the air that rushes in afterwards is cool and her hips jerk forward helplessly into the sensation. She watches him, becoming instantly wetter as he too watches her with hooded eyes.

"Mmmm." He moans in obvious delight, even through her panties she tastes explicitly delectable.

"Don't stop." Olivia warns

But Fitz does stops himself from losing all control. He hears her moan of displeasure. Standing in front of her, he holds her hands in place from touching him. She can't touch him. Not now otherwise he will explode and the last thing he wants is to rush this.

His gaze travels down the length of her body, admiring the softness of her petite body, his breathes delay as curse words escape his mouth.

"Fuck me." Fitz murmurs drunkenly though he is far from subdued by alcohol by completely inebriated by the proximity of her.

"I plan too." Olivia whispers on his lips before nipping at them painfully playful.

He drinks her in. She is beautiful, her body strong and lean, her breasts firm and high. She has a tiny frame yet her hair falls gracefully down her shoulder.

She has ruined him.

"You think this is funny?"

"A little." Olivia answers honestly, loving the joy at watching Fitz look at her. She feels powerful, indestructible.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face." Fitz promises

"We'll see."

They stand watching each other for a while, each viewing whether the cosmic pull between them was madness or something more, something deeper, something worth the danger it presented to both if they were caught.

"Get on the bed." Fitz commands.

Crawling across the bed, she flashes him a familiar look that never fails to set his nerves working into overtime. Everything about them is wrong, but damn does it feel right.

A nervous smile emerges on Olivia's face. It's wrong to want him the way she does. There's something profoundly sensual in watching Fitz take off his clothes, how he slides off his jacket and places it on the chair. How he unbuttons his shirt while maintaining eye contact with her the entire time.

"Are you sure?" Fitz asked knowing that once they cross this line they can't go back, not again. Not like last time.

Instead of answering his question, she sits up and slowly her hands tremble at her own exploring. His body… She was right. He has grown bigger since she last saw him. She bites her lip to stop from saying something inappropriate, she will never be tired of his golden skin, the large veins engorged on the muscles of his arms, even the scar on his abdomen from a previous surgery. These intricate small details that makes him even more immaculate.

Her eyes devour him.

She's not going to do it, she's not going to sleep with Fitz, she's won't, but something makes her lift her face up to his and, her heart madly crashes against her sternum…she going to do this and she is going to enjoy every second of him.

The bed dips and in one fluid moment, Fitz moves up towards her so that his face is adjacent to hers. A whimper escapes her mouth, when his hand reached into her crème underwear finding her completely and utterly soaked.

She heard his breath catch when he began to make slow, rhythmic movements against her. His eyes searched hers as she felt them trembling, closely losing focus in the face of her pleasure.

"Your soaking wet for me." She blushes with embarrassment.

"I'll take care of that." He says as two fingers swirl inside her, finding that perfect spot. Knowing just how she likes it.

He plays her body like the most beautiful instrument. She lets out a low rasping moan, and felt him increase his pressure. She's panting into his ear, hands gripped tight around the back of his neck as she surrenders to wave after wave of pleasure. It feels good to indulge and give in to her carnal desires even if only for a night.

"Did you cum for me?" he repeats his question knowing she did in fact cum.

She nods her head. Like a blind woman, she closes her eyes and gently touches his face with her fingertips. "I'm still cumming." She murmurs drunkenly.

But Fitz isn't done.

Olivia opens her eyes, giving him a desperate, quizzical look. Fitz kisses her, fingers still playing, then leaned his mouth over her ear. "Do you want to cum again?"

She nods her before kissing him again.

"Say it." Fitz says his voice low and tight with emotions.

"Make me cum, Fitz." She whispers

Her eyes open as Fitz moves to stand on his knees in front of her.

She will never have enough of him.

Fitz bends down and slowly pulls her legs to the edge of the bed, so that her legs are hanging off the end. He kneels and she can feel his finger trace the elastic edge of her underwear. His lips press against her belly and his tongue traces little circles around her belly button. It tickles a little and she finds herself giggling.

But the laughter stopped abruptly. He bites the flesh between her hips before moving downward leaving a burning trail until finally resting in between the folds of her legs.

He kisses her through her underwear. And drunkenly Olivia wonders if he will do what she wants him to do?

"Are you going to taste me?"

He doesn't answer but his actions speak for themselves.

Inadvertently she arches her hips, feelings his fingers hook around the edge of her underwear as he gently slides them off her legs and into his welcoming hand. He arches his eyebrow at her in shock at the weight of her underwear. She's soaked. Giving a sly smile he slides her panties into his pocket.

Those belong to him.

Olivia closes her eyes. It's too much to look at him, and feel his hand sliding over her skin at the same time. She can't think. She should be telling him to leave. But the words never leave her mouth and with his warm touch on her thigh, all she whispers is for him to continue and never stop.

Olivia props herself up on her elbows so she can watch his dark head disappear between her legs. He's a succubus. It is the only logical explanation as to how she has found herself in the throes of passion with her boyfriend's brother.

"Open for me." His voice thick like molasses.

Obediently she does, wanting and needing his offering of worship as his tongue teases her folds. He cups his palm underneath her and pulls her all the way into his mouth, whimpering loudly, she unconsciously spreads her legs wider for him, tipping her head back and closing her eyes.

Fitz takes his first tentative taste of Olivia with the tip of his tongue. He moans in obvious delight at the taste of her before taking another sip of her again. She tastes divine, delicious rather. She's a smoother blend then scotch, finer than a Cuban cigar and richer than any food he has ever tasted.

With his lips blessing her; Olivia is liberated. All the chemicals and atoms combusting at the sheer force of his one long finger sliding inside her, inside where she's hot and ready for him, all of him. One finger becomes two and with the intensity she closes her eyes now as his teeth nibbles at her folds and his fingers glide in and out of her. She can hear herself jaggedly panting, in correlation with his fingers and tongue.

Her head thrashes as he licks her with excruciating slowness, discovering every corner and crevice of her. She's already dangerously close to cumming, as his tongue finally reaches her clit, lightly flicking against it and Olivia finds it's becoming increasingly difficult to breathe.

"Baby." She whimpers as her hand holds Fitz still inside her, twirling her fingers in his soft hair. It's too much yet not enough. But he's unforgiving, even with her pleads to cum he continues his meticulous attack.

He wants more. He wants to lose himself in her, bury his face in her warmth and stay there for the remainder of the night, just to hear her making those beautiful sounds. Crouching between her bent knees, He doesn't stop. She feels him suck at her clitoris, his fingers fucking her hard, in and out in a steady rhythm.

With tongue and fingers he worships her sweetness, lapping her juices like a man consuming his last meal. She rocks her hips into him, meeting him half way on the trip destined to send her to oblivion.

"Don't stop, baby." She pleads as tears gather in her eyes as waves of pleasure roar in her ears.

'Never.' He says to himself. He never wants this to stop. Her voice is the ringtone of his life. She wakes him up in the morning and she lulls him to sleep at night. _Never_. This can't ever end. They can't ever end.

Suddenly her entire body went stiff and still and she came with intense contractions that clutched at the fingers he had buried in her as she ground herself into his face.

She turns to him as he nestles besides her in the bed. Her hand runs over the smoothness of his face, before he captures it, kissing the palm of her hand before using his finger to tease her mouth. Smilingly shyly she takes his lone finger in her mouth and finally tasted herself for the first time, instinctively she reaches for his mouth wanting to taste herself on his lips.

Every time she kisses him it is a surprise, a new discovery. They melt into one another, in the space of a single kiss. The barriers, the walls are shattered with their lips and tongues meeting.

"How do I taste?"

"Like heaven. I can eat you three times a day."

She rubs his hair back before kissing him again, more than pleased by his answer.

"I can taste you too." Olivia offers wanting to reciprocate.

"No." He shakes his head "another time." He counters

"But I want to."

Fitz bites his lip, already picturing Olivia on her knees blessing him with that perfectly warm mouth.

"No. Tonight is about fulfilling your every desire."

Olivia kisses him again deciding not to respond that she desires all of him.

She sighs splendidly loving the taste of him and her mixed.

It all comes down to stolen moments for them. Their first time to right now. This is all they will ever be. She tells herself this though she doubts the truth of her own words.

"I want you to cum too." She stutters

"Are you sure?"

Olivia nods "but inside me." She whispers meekly.

She watches as he removes his belt from the loops on his pants and lays it aimlessly on the floor before rubbing her thighs assuredly. She swallows thickly as her hands begin opening his pants, slowly mercilessly unzipping she lifts her eyes to meet his darkened stare, she knows she's punishing him and it's feels so good. She grabs him gently, and he hisses out a breath, his whole body going tense.

Olivia looks up, and encounters that intense dark gaze that pins her to the spot. His expression is focused, his eyes burning with something she can't quite describe but it leaves her dizzy and a little lightheaded, and suddenly, Olivia is all too aware of his warm and smooth skin under her fingers.

His lips are masterful as they skimmed across hers, his tongue is skilled and delectably wicked as it strokes against hers, gently he guides Olivia down the bed. With practiced precision, he lifts the small of her back, deliberately so that her hips bucked upwards, and he enters her in one fluid motion. For a moment, he freezes, pressing his forehead against hers and letting out a small groan before he began moving in swift, steady strokes. She's breathing in sync with him, exchanging between inhaling and exhaling.

Fitz moans in Olivia's ear with complete elation as he sinks into her, all is finally right with the world. Her body welcomes him home and they celebrate this joyful reunion. Their bodies cling together as he rocks his hips into hers. She wraps her arms around his back. Somehow it feels like she's opening to him, deep inside, taking more and more of him into her with each thrust of his cock. Then, without warning, she feels the long thread of her orgasm reeling externally to internally as fireworks begin to detonate inside her, she grips his ass as he moves wildly inside her somehow needing more of him inside her..

"Fuck me baby." She whimpers feeling Fitz pulsate inside her, he's cumming too. The stars combust behind Olivia's eyes as her whole lower body seized up around him.

When she returns to reality, still panting, she opens her eyes and sees Fitz looking down at her. "Hi," he says, kissing her forehead.

"Hi." She whispers shyly.

They stay in the moment of bliss. No words spoken, both slowly coming down from the incredible adventure they just embarked on.

"How much longer do I have in your world, Ms. Pope before my time is up?"

Olivia freezes at the question, unsure how to answer Fitz's question.

Fitz knows he shouldn't ask more of Olivia then what she has already given him, but he can't help but not have hope. He knows they are living on borrowed time and he wants her to understand that he's there for her. That whatever she decides he will gladly accept, just as long as he gets to see her. He's prepared to take any piece of her she's willing to give him because what most people don't understand is that part of her, is a part that nobody else sees.

They're still for a long minute, their breathing slowing, the adrenaline subsiding. What has she done? She carefully rolls off the bed. She needs space, air, time. She walks to the bathroom not bothering to turn on the light and see her ungodly reflection. She's a despicable person she tells herself taking the walk of shame to the restroom. The restroom became a moment of solitude, Olivia takes this time for herself, peeing, cleaning herself up, knowing that Fitz came inside her and horribly she enjoyed it.

Olivia Pope crossed a line that she can't come back from, yet as she sits on the toilet and contemplate her actions and misdeeds she finds herself accepting that she would cross that line again with Fitz.

She washes her face in disgust as she mutters a few words 'what the fuck am I doing?'

A nauseating feeling rises in her stomach. A sinking feeling. An unexplainable wetness in her mouth, the feeling of knowing you are going to throw up at any minute.

And she does.

Olivia attempts to throw-up quietly knowing that Fitz never left.

"Olivia?" He runs in hearing Olivia vomit.

"I'm okay." She pleads with sweat forming on her forehead "you can go." She tears up ashamed, embarrassed.

"I'm not going anywhere." He turns on the sink and grabs a wash cloth.

"Fitz, you don't owe me anything. I'm fine." She hiccups but it doesn't stop him.

He falls on his knees besides her. "I'm not leaving you." He wipes her face gently before smiling at her.

"No." Olivia begs "I am fine, g-" but Olivia turns to the toilet and vomits everything she has consumed the entire day.

Fitz, holds her hair as he rubs her back. "I got you, baby." He promises.

Tired, embarrassed and sick Olivia begins tearing up "Fitz, I need you to go."

"Why?"

"I don't want you here! Leave!" Olivia pleads.

And with a sadden look, Fitz walks away.

/

Olivia woke up with a painful groan. She was nauseated, and the sunlight coming through the window made her head throb. Her stomach rolled in protest as she swung her feet down and gingerly sat up. Finding she was wearing her pink robe though she doesn't recall putting it on.

She turns to look at the time and finds a large glass of water and two ibuprofens on the bedside table. She stares at it curiously trying desperately to figure out where this came from.

Graciously Olivia, tosses the two pills inside her mouth with her glass of water, more than appreciative of the kind thought. Olivia glances around the room and notices her clothes folded neatly and stacked on a chair.

 _When did all of this happen?_

Hesitantly she makes her way out into the apartment. The aroma of bacon and coffee and maple syrup fill the air. She follows the scent to the kitchen. Fitz had his back to her, but her eyes widened at the buffet he was cooking and the sheer shock that he was here. He was humming a little tune as he stirred up some scrambled eggs in a pan. There was already a stack of pancakes on the island. Olivia stood frozen in place, stunned.

He turned and spotted her, and for a moment he braces himself. He knows she wanted him to leave but he couldn't do that to her. Not again. He made a promise that he was going to be there for her no matter what.

"Hi."

"Hi." She whispers clearly overwhelmed. Somehow surprised that Fitz has exceed her wildest dream. That he showed up for her even though she told him to leave.

"What are you doing here?"

He rubs his head nervously as he watches Olivia look at him up and down. He was wearing only his work pants not wanting to get his shirt or jacket dirty.

"I know you wanted me to go, but I couldn't do that. You can hate me but…I had to make sure you were taken care of, that you didn't need me."

"You did that for me?"

He smiles gently "I'll do anything for you, Liv. I'll always look after you, you're my wonder girl." He says honestly.

"No one has ever done that for me."

"What? Take care of you?"

Olivia folds her arms nervously, exposed.

"I'll take care of you." Fitz promises

She stares at him, completely amazed that Fitz has managed to find his way back into her heart.

"I'll head on out." He smiles kindly not wanting to hear Olivia kick him out.

"Fitz" Olivia yells

"Yeah?" he turns around to look at her.

"Would you like to share breakfast with me?" Olivia asked calmly though her eyes were uncertain whether he would agree.

Fitz smiles happily "I'll love too."

Olivia nods head happily "Okay." She opens the cabinet grabbing two plates, her hangover long gone.

"Let's eat." She says walking out of the room to the table with Fitz following behind.

They eat in a comfortable silence; they talk and share stories but mostly they simply enjoy the presence of the others company. Olivia, smiles at Fitz when he wasn't looking, somehow still amazed by his generosity. Olivia's confusion turns to clarity at the witnessing of his benevolent heart. And with a gentle smile Olivia says to herself.

 _This could be the start of something beautiful._


	15. The Theory of Everything

**Life happens. But I haven't abandoned my stories. I missed you all and I missed writing all of my stories. Thank you for all the messages and reviews, the constantly remind me that people enjoy what I do.**

 **Until next time**

 **Muse XoXo**

 **Song choice: I know you so well- shiloh dynasty**

* * *

 **Previously** **:**

"Would you like to share breakfast with me?" Olivia asked calmly though her eyes were uncertain whether he would agree.

Fitz smiles happily "I'll love too."

Olivia nods head happily "Okay." She opens the cabinet grabbing two plates, her hangover long gone.

"Let's eat." She says walking out of the room to the table with Fitz following behind.

They eat in a comfortable silence; they talk and share stories but mostly they simply enjoy the presence of the others company. Olivia, smiles at Fitz when he wasn't looking but a sudden peace arises. A forgone conclusion forms.

This could be the start of something beautiful.

X

The breath catches in Olivia's throat as she walks through the doors of 'The Grant and Doyle Firm'. It's Monday morning and her only concern should be getting enough coffee in her to stay awake and endure the countless meetings she had today. Yet she couldn't sleep a wink last night, how could she when _he_ was on her mind.

The lines they crossed once again, the day they spent together; it meant something to her. That is the problem. When the sun had begun to set and she had to walk him out, she felt something intrinsically pulling her towards him, near the point of asking him to stay the night once again. They did nothing amazing, simply stayed inside her apartment and watched movies and the news. Somehow the conversation flowed easily between the two and from there they would discuss everything from social reform, immigration, celebrities, and the dirty secrets that lie just beneath the surface.

"I miss being a lawyer but not for those reasons." Fitz said watching and old acquittance defend a celebrity sex offender.

"It's hard for me to imagine you being one."

"I know." Fitz agrees "it feels like another lifetime ago."

"Where did you work?" Olivia inquired raising her legs into her chest on the sofa they shared.

"At the Grant and Doyle firm."

Olivia nearly chokes on her wine.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Olivia shakes her head "It's just hard to imagine you there at _that_ firm."

Fitz nods his head in agreement. "I was senior partner and President."

"You were?" Olivia asked shocked

"I was." Fitz answer "I was there for five years, I personally handled Kraft's food buying Campbells even though there were issues with litigation and trademark I somehow managed to make that deal happen but that wasn't my favorite part of the job."

"That was you?" Olivia turns to stare at Fitz in amazement "I heard about that deal but…I never knew you were the one that closed down the biggest deal for the firm ever."

"That was me." Fitz smiles taking a sip of his wine.

"Why did you leave?"

Fitz squirms slightly "it was time." Fitz said looking up at Olivia and it was.

"How could Jerry let you walk away?" Olivia asked knowing already that money talks to Jerry more than any words possibly ever could.

Fitz shrugs his shoulder and veers the topic to a more simple one.

While Fitz may have attempted to change the subject, Olivia didn't forget, how could she? The more she was around Fitz, the more she learned about him, slowly pulling away the layers that he shields to protect himself. Olivia finds him fascinating but it's not the mystique of his character that keeps her coming back to him. He's more. He's far more miraculous than he knows.

The second she arrived at the firm, the first thing she looked at was the leader wall, she eyes Jerry and Hollis, even Daniel's picture as current president of the firm but Fitz…his picture is absent on the leader wall. And the more Olivia began to think about it, Fitz was never mentioned in any meeting or even on the firm's website. His name and his presences have been completely erased from the firm but there must be a reason for it.

Avoiding Abby at all directions, swiftly Olivia walks into her office and closes the door without so much as a word being uttered. With her belongings put away, she sits at her computer and quickly does a google search typing 'Fitzgerald Grant'. She tells herself she's an adult and not a schoolgirl, but still it doesn't explain why her palms are sweaty, and her stomach is constricting into a tight ball of nerves. She's not doing anything wrong, inquiring about a former chairmen of the firm is common practice, but her heart says otherwise.

Grabbing a sticky she quickly writes the phone number and address to his studio, she views the website and looks at the array of paintings, his work is remarkable the layers of color morphing together to create this beautiful story on canvas. The large scale pieces display such raw emotions through the use of three dimensional effect that Olivia finds herself drifting into the abstract painting, fading into the ocean blue as though she too can hear the whales sing.

After absorbing as much information about Fitzgerald Grant as she can, she finally leaves his website and ventures into articles about his life before art.

She bites her lip nervously as she clicks on an article written about him. Dressed in a navy blue pinstripe suit, with a white shirt and red tie he looks every bit of a politician but his eyes... Olivia moves closer to the screen as she looks at him fully and completely as though he was right in front of her.

His eyes tell his truth.

At one point she glances up at his picture nervously with a small smile, as she found him gazing at her as if he was there. After several attempts she finally forces herself to look away from him and towards the article itself, her eyes squint tightly as she sees that what Fitz said yesterday paled in comparison to all that he had accomplished in his short time as senior partner and acting president of the firm. Recognized as a 'super lawyer' he was placed on the nation's Top One Percent, earning several awards under the American Lawyers Associations. Under his management 'The Grant and Doyle Firm' flourished to resounding new heights earning themselves the 'Best Law Firm' during his tenure as President. But as the article comes to a close so does Fitzgerald Grant; like a shooting star he was seen but just as quickly disappeared into the darkened night. Olivia bites her finger nail frustrated at the minimal information given about Fitz. Where did he go? How can the top grossing firm in New York lose the president of the firm? Why did he leave? Why hasn't anyone else taken him?

A knock disrupts her thoughts.

"Come in."

Quickly and swiftly Abby walks in closing the door without so much as a word uttered.

"Abby."

"Don't. Don't act like you haven't seen my text messages or my calls."

Olivia folds her arms in defiance.

"What happened with you and Fitz?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Olivia, don't play games with me. I know about you two. I know you slept with him and I know you still have feelings for him otherwise you wouldn't have gotten drunk and went home with him."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Olivia insist.

"Liv…"

"Abby nothing happened, Fitz took me home and that was it; leave it alone."

Abby stares at Olivia who also is not backing down.

"I'm not judging you. I've never seen you like this with any guy before. You are doing what you feel is right. I get that. I just want you to be careful."

"Thank you, but nothing happened."

"You are really going to protect him?"

Olivia closes her arms and stares Abby down.

"I'm not protecting anyone and I would appreciate it if you would not bombard me first thing in the morning about my personal life."

"Answer me this, if I were to talk about Fitz would Daniel get upset?"

Olivia's eyes grow large and dark.

"Exactly my point."

"They are brothers and at the end of day they will still have each other's back."

Olivia sits in silence for a moment, contemplating Abby's words "I don't know what you are talking about." She repeats once again

"Fine, you are an adult I can't beg you to talk to me or anything but I just want you to be careful and don't say that I didn't warn me about what you are doing to that family."

Abby walks out the office leaving a confused Olivia to dwell on her current dilemma, lifting her head from her hands she finds herself staring at the picture of Fitz on her computer.

 _'What am I going to do with you, Lover Boy?'_ Olivia says to the picture.

There is a tentative knock at her office door and she looks up, startled and praying it isn't him. She can't face Daniel just yet. Although she knows she will have to soon enough considering he's back from his trip, there is something dreadful and painfully poignant in having to face the man she has deeply wronged.

He walks in and Olivia calmly exits her browser.

"Hey."

"Hey." He closes the door and walks over to Olivia's desk and plants a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I've missed you." He said sweetly sitting on the side of her desk, smiling down at her.

"Oh really?"

"Yup, I couldn't get you off my mind. I called you a few times but you didn't answer."

"Yeah, I was out with Abby and Quinn."

"When do you think we should take our relationship to the next level?"

Olivia's eyes grow big "wow, one business trip and you are already thinking of taking things to the next level." Olivia jokes trying to downplay what Daniel just said.

"Well, it just reminded me that I hate going home to an empty apartment and that I love you."

Olivia smiles sweetly but she doesn't respond.

"We just took our relationship to the next level by me going on vacation with you to see your family."

"I know, I just want more."

"Of course because you've always gotten what you wanted."

"That's true. But it doesn't change the fact that I love you and I want more of you."

Olivia kisses him sweetly on the lips but she doesn't respond.

"Can we go to dinner?"

"Yes." Olivia agrees

"And can I spend the night with you afterwards?"

Olivia pauses for a moment "yes."

/

Nonchalantly Olivia eyes the paralegal who has been with the firm since they originated.

"Hello Ruth."

"Hi, Olivia. How can I help you?"

Olivia gives a small laugh though she knows she's been caught red handed. She always acknowledges everyone she encounters but she must confess that she at times can be difficult and often elusive to those that don't work directly with her.

"Oh nothing, I was just doing some research here at the firm and I found out that you were here when the firm started."

Ruth smiles kindly, pushing her thick rim glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

"I was, I've seen a lot of change in my twenty years here."

"How has that been?"

"Like every job. You have moments were you feel progress and other times were you are thinking of walking away."

"I can understand that, but still you must have seen so much here. To watch the firm be where it is now. I hope they are taking care of you, for your loyalty."

Ruth shrugs "They are taking care of me, I could be making more elsewhere but I have 401K, my schedule, my office, also I'm comfortable here. It's very frightening to leave a place that you know and venture out in the world."

"I'm sorry it hasn't been the best experience here."

"Oh I didn't say that, but like every job when a new boss comes they try to change the system and remind others they are in charge."

"Out of all the bosses you have had here, who was the best?:

Ruth answers the question without thought "Fitz."

"Who?"

"Fitzgerald Grant the third."

"I didn't know Jerry had another son?" Olivia downplayed

"Oh he does."

"What was he like?" Olivia asked sitting down on a chair adjacent Ruth.

Ruth smiles fondly "he was the best boss and a great man."

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know, he might be, no one has been able to track him down. But he was an extraordinary human being."

"What did he do?"

"He did so much that he never got the credit for. When Jerry retired and Fitz took over, it was like all of our suffering was somehow amended by this great young man who came in and introduced himself to every single person and knew _everything_ about you. I had worked with Jerry for twelve years and I was ready to quit and I voiced my frustration to my boss. Well, I received an impromptu meeting with the new president of the firm. Fitz sat with me and listened to me complain and after it was over, he told me to dry my eyes and that he was going to make things right.

First, he apologized for what was occurring. Second, he gave me a raise. And Third, he asked if I could be his personal paralegal and with that came an office that I could call mine." Ruth wipes the tears coming down her face.

"He was an _extraordinary_ man. Every two months he would have lunch with the different departments and he would supply the lunch and with those lunches we discussed _everything_ from sexual harassment, the frustration of the department and how we can work together to make it better."

"Wow." Olivia whispers

"When he was here, the turnover rate at the firm was at a staggering five percent and that was only do to people having to move because of their spouses, but no one left when he was here. We voted and we spread the word that 'The Grant and Doyle Firm' was the best firm to work at and Fitzgerald Grant was the best boss, and he was."

"Why did he leave?" Olivia asked herself though she said it aloud

"I don't know." Ruth shakes her head "I think he was too caring, too ahead of his time. He was making a name for himself and I think others became alarmed at how powerful he could be if he stayed. This firm is where it is because of him. He created a scholarship for employees children, he personally dealt with matters that were sensitive subjects, and he was also acquiring top brands and people to the firm that he personally handled."

"Jerry." Olivia whispers to Ruth who can only shake her head

"I don't know what happened but one day we saw Jerry and we knew it wasn't good. He told us that Fitz was gone effective immediately and that Daniel will be running the firm."

"Is that why Fitz's picture isn't on the wall or mentioned at all?"

"I believe so. Jerry is very powerful and in a matter of a day, the world forgot about Fitzgerald Grant and so did the firm, but I never did forget him."

Olivia sits puzzled and positively broken.

"Do you know Fitz?" Ruth asked

Turning to face Ruth, Olivia smiles sadly "I wish."

Ruth looks at Olivia dejected "I was hoping you found him."

"Has he been missing?"

"Kind of."

"I'm sure someone has his number."

"Mr. Grant." Ruth answers

"Why don't you ask for it then?"

Ruth smiles kindly but squints her eyes at Olivia for her to truly comprehend the dynamics of the Grant men.

"Olivia, you are a kind and smart women but there is one thing you should remember."

"What's that?"

"Be careful with the Grant men and never ask about Fitzgerald Grant."

Olivia nods her head but somehow her lips never moved.

/

 _Two sounds come from the dark bedroom._

 _"You did hurt me."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Why do I feel this way about you?"_

 _He is lying on his side, fingers idly tracing the bumps of her vertebrae, dazed at the contact._

 _"I don't believe we have much control over destiny."_

 _"Do you think we are destined to be together?"_

 _"I just know how the story ends."_

 _"What story?" Olivia asked drunkenly though still coherent enough to talk clearly_

 _"Our story."_

 _Her eyes soften to a gentle glow._

 _"How does our story end?"_

 _"It ends with us."_

 _She exhales a small sigh, not one of melancholy or displeasure, but a supported sigh._

Those words echoed through his mind in a loop, over and over again.

The blaring car horn waked him from his momentary lapse. Traffic was obnoxiously jammed on a Monday night, but considering it is New York City, when is traffic ever tamed? He eyes the countless faces packed in clusters walking on the sidewalk and some partially on the street. It appears everyone has decided to go out to dinner or a drink today.

Fitz slams his hand on the steering wheel, cursing under his breath at the driver ahead of him taking his sweet time turning. He was running late to work and this was his last strike .

"Fuck." He curses watching the clock tick closer towards nine.

Rain begins to splatter across his window, and Fitz smiles angrily at the circumstance, the more he tries the more he fails.

He waltz's through the crowded restaurant, wearing his button down white shirt and black tie and pants, he was soaked but he was there.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry" he apologizes grabbing his book.

"You have tables five through nine, hurry." The manager barks before walking back to the kitchen

He wipes his face with a dry towel before walking to his first customer.

He weaved through tables until he got to his section. "Hi, my name is Fitz and I will be your waiter can I get you guys anything to dri-" he freezes at the sight.

"Olivia."

"Daniel."

As though the rain wasn't chilly enough, the sudden arrival of Olivia and Daniel has rendered Fitz frozen.

They look every bit of a couple. Olivia is wearing a dashing black dress, Daniel is wearing one of his many tailored custom suits.

He kept his gaze lowered, forcing himself not to look at her. He could not. He would not.

Olivia froze at the sound of the voice, she forced herself not to look at him but with him uttering her name like a chant she lost her resolve and turned to him, eyes questioning. At the sight of her turning, his eyes traveled down her body before coming back to meet her eyes. She looks lovely.

"Fitz." Daniel stands up hugging Fitz warmly.

"How have you been?"

"Not as good as you, brother." Fitz promises

"Well, that's all because of Olivia. When you are happy, you look happy."

"Happiness, suits you." And it does. Fitz eyes the lightness in Daniel's eyes perhaps they are strangers and at best indifferent but he does wish his brother the very best in life even at the risk of his own.

Then she turned to him, the unavoidable circumstance.

His smile dimmed somewhat as it landed on her. Once again, words seemed to fail her. Should she smile broadly as she wished to, feign insignificance or politely acknowledge his presence? In the end, a small smile was all she could give to him.

"And how are you?" Olivia asked gently bringing the conversation back to a neutral topic.

"I'm here." Fitz said lifting his hands up

"And you?"

"I'm fine." Olivia answers trying desperately to prevent her cheeks from blushing.

A beat passes. Daniel orders drinks for the two and swiftly Fitz departs to the next table leaving a confused Olivia grappling with the new found information that Fitz is here and that he works here. It seems no matter how hard she tries, she can never escape him.

"Liv, how's that case going?"

"We said we wouldn't talk about work when we are off."

"Right." Daniel smiles apologetically

"Then let's talk about us."

Olivia meets Daniels eyes and for a second she thought she was looking at Fitz.

"What?"

"Us. As in you and me. I want to take our relationship to the next level."

Olivia begins to shift uncomfortably "we aren't ready for that."

"Liv, you won't even consider moving in with me."

"Because we are not there yet."

"Then how do we get there then?"

She eyes him coldly not likening the feeling of being targeted and put on the spot.

"Let's not do this."

"Olivia, I'm tired of playing games."

"Are we ready to order?" Fitz asked coming back carrying drinks and thankfully ending the conversation.

Olivia gives Fitz an appreciative smile for coming in at the right time.

"Fitz, answer me this."

"Okay?"

"If you have been dating a women for a year now and you are ready to make the next step what would that entail?"

Olivia turns to Daniel coldly "we are not going to have this conversation with your brother."

"Olivia, we are just talking."

"No, what you are trying to do is put me on the spot in front of your family in order for you to get the answer you want. And it's not going to happen."

"So you don't want to move in?"

"Not at this time, no."

"Ever or just now?"

Olivia's eyes harden as she glares at Daniel.

"Well, since you asked my opinion. I would wait until both parties were in agreement. What's the point of pushing someone to do something they don't want to do? Let Olivia make her own decisions."

"You are supposed to be on my side." Daniel turns laughing

"Not when it comes to Olivia." Fitz says kindly.

"I'm going to go place these orders, can I get you guys anything else?"

"How long have you been working here Fitz?" Olivia asked wanting desperately for Fitz to stay versus dealing with Daniel and his constant push for more of her.

"Well, a few months but I think this is going to be my last day."

"Why?"

"Well, I was running late today…"

"You can't keep a job to save your life."

Fitz eyes Daniel wanting desperately to remind him that the job he currently has belonged to him at one time.

"I had a job, in case you forgot."

Daniel immediately takes a sip of his whiskey.

"What happened to it?" Olivia asked

"Another life and another story to be told at another time."

"Olivia, that is Fitz's way of saying 'stay out of my business.'"

"No" Fitz shakes his head "I don't have a problem sharing with Olivia but this is not my date and I am not her boyfriend."

Olivia's eyes fall to her untouched glass of wine.

"I'll leave you guys to your date." Fitz said gently before walking away

Olivia shakes her head disappointedly "why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you have to bring your brother into our relationship?"

"I was just asking a question."

"Yes, a question that does not pertain to your brother."

"Olivia, I love you and I want to be with you and I don't understand why you don't want the same thing?"

"I never said I did not want that, what I've been trying to tell you is that we are not ready for that at this moment."

"How?"

"Fine, I am not ready. We broke up because I saw you in a completely different light then I have in the past and what I saw when you were with your family was not someone that made me feel proud to be with."

"Olivia, I said I was sorry."

" I know" she shakes her head "but if you keep pushing me, I'm going to pull away."

Daniel sighs loudly, unsure how he somehow managed to be the bad guy in a situation that seemed to be positive from his standpoint. He's tried giving Olivia her space, he did not have to travel for work, he could have easily assigned the assignment to someone else but he didn't, he used the time away as a firm belief that Olivia would miss him and perhaps would want more, but clearly he misjudged the situation and Olivia.

"What do you want, Olivia?"

What is happening to her? Olivia is not a frivolous person who views commitment and morals as an inconsequential standard. She believes in honor, values, monogamy, yet why can't she seem to uphold those beliefs when it comes to Fitz?

Without her realizing it tears began to form. They pooled in her eyes, but they would not fall.

"I want-"

"Here you go, as ordered." Fitz walks to the table not seeing that Olivia was near moved to tears.

"We didn't order this." Daniel said looking at the shrimp scampi appetizer steam from the plate.

"It's on me." Fitz said kindly walking away.

Daniel lets out a heavy sigh as he follows his brother around the restaurant. "I envy, Fitz." He laughs sadly "how is it that he has to bust tables, and I am watching him with such jealousy that he seems happier than me?" Daniel turns to look at Olivia who's eyes remained focused on Fitz , lost in her own thoughts.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Daniel asked moving closer towards her.

"Nothing." She says firmly finally turning her eyes away from one brother and to the other.

"It's crazy with Fitz, he has all the potential in the world and he prefers being lazy."

"I wouldn't call this job as lazy." Olivia retorts once again looking at Fitz quickly as he took orders.

"You know what mean, he is brilliant and he's just wasting it by being here."

Her eyes moved in his direction, found his for a fraction of a second before sweeping back to Daniel.

Olivia shrugs "I doubt this was his plan in life, maybe something happened and he fell on his luck?" Olivia asked turning to Daniel to see if he would give any answer as to why Fitz was abruptly fired from the firm and why he took over so swiftly.

Daniel immediately pulls away from Olivia "Either way, Fitz always wins. Look at him now, talking to beautiful women and getting paid to do so."

Her eyes narrow in on Fitz talking to the group of beautiful women, they are clearly flirting with him but the longer Olivia stares at them she can't decide whether Fitz is flirting back or if he likes the attention. She shakes her head before downing her glass of red.

"Okay, I will be bringing your plates out in a couple of minutes." She hears the deep baritone voice behind her but made no move to see him. Instead she feels a knot in her stomach, a painful sensation moving from her legs to her esophagus.

"Who are the girls?"

"What girls?"

"Over there." Daniel motioned his head to the group of young women

"Oh they are just some girls drinking before going out tonight."

"They were flirting with you."

"Yeah…" Fitz rubs his head obliviously

"Are you going to keep the blonde's number?"

"Damn Daniel were you looking that much?"

"It's just small talk, so are you going to call her?"

"No." Fitz said firmly trying to look at Olivia who refused to pay him any attention.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want her or any of them."

"Are you gay?"

"No." Fitz laughed "but I want someone in particular."

"What's her name?"

"Daniel, we aren't school girls."

"Come on." Daniel pleads

"No. Now, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Daniel laughs to himself as he looks at a still silent Olivia "He's gone, Olivia."

Her head rises and she smiles shyly at Daniel.

"I never knew that made you uncomfortable."

"It doesn't but I don't want to comment on brotherly banter."

"You are too good to be true."

Olivia smiles softly but she doesn't respond.

/

She takes a deep breath and looks at herself in the mirror. She had to get away from him. His voice, his body, his scent- it was all becoming too much.

"What the fuck am I doing?" She whispers to herself.

That is the million dollar question, what exactly is she doing with Fitz? What is she doing right now? Refusing to give the issues more thought than she already has, she fixes her hair, adjust her dress slightly and walks out the door.

But something happened in that short time span that Olivia couldn't grasp, all she remembers is Fitz emerging from a room and swiftly closing another door.

He moves towards her, kissing her gently on the lips.

But she stops the reunion before it could actually begin. This isn't right. She pushes him away.

Hurt.

Irrationally upset.

Her mouth opens, but no sound comes out.

He stares back at her, with a loss of words.

Olivia looks back into his eyes, and shakes her head with contempt. They shouldn't be in here, they shouldn't have to hide who they are. They deserve more than a few seconds in a closet.

A long minute passed in silence between them, neither looking at the other.

"Liv?" he whispers out

What happened to the man she was getting to know. Is this what he wants? Is he looking for something exhilarating and as scandalous as having an affair with his brother's girlfriend? Is this how he views her?

"This is sad."

"Liv…" he moves closers to her but she moves away.

After all that they have shared, why does it still feel like she doesn't know him.

"We are in a closet, and we have to pretend to be strangers."

"I don't want to play games with you. I'm just trying to do what you want."

"I don't know what I want, that's the problem."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you I'm just frustrated at this situation."

"I understand."

"No, you don't. I don't know why I act this way at the thought of some girl talking to you, or even looking at you" Olivia laughs as she pushes her strand of hair back. "now you are flirting with girls to make me jealous."

"That's not what I am doing."

"What are you doing then?"

"I don't feel you should be questioning me, Olivia."

"Right." She says coldly

"Hey." He reaches for her hand but she pulls away once again.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Olivia promises

"I know that." He agrees

"I have feelings for you and I can't do anything about it without jeopardizing everything that I worked for in life. If I were to walk away from Daniel, I would lose my job that I love and my reputation would be ru-."

"I know, and I don't want you to jeopardize you future for me. I don't want that."

Her lips begin to tremble "I thought you saw me and now it feels like you see right through me."

Her words shoot through him, wounding him. Shocked, he steps back from the visceral pain. Olivia watches him stumble backwards from the corner of her eye, but she loses her resolve and turns to him, eyes questioning.

"I know you, I know you so well." A chill runs up her spine as he steps towards her, and she realized that the voice he was using was no longer that of the cool and confident Fitz. It was the quiet voice of Lover Boy.

Olivia bows her head, overwhelmed by her sadness and his but mostly the nearly devastating desire to take him in her arms. "Fitz…I"

Moving slowly, he lifted his hand to her chin, and used his fingers to tilt her face upwards to meet his eyes. "And I can do better than he can."

Olivia's eye become larger, maybe it's the light in the utility closet, but they seem to fill with tears at Fitz's declaration.

"I'll be here." He promises

Her pulse throbs in her throat, as he moves his hand to cup the side of her face . Feeling the pit of her lower stomach turn molten, Olivia lets out a ragged breath.

Fitz bends to brush his lips against hers, his evening stubble scraping her cheek. It's dangerous behavior to kiss her in public, but right now he just doesn't care "You know me." She whispers before kissing him on her lips. She has to kiss him, for no one else but herself. She has to kiss him at least one last time.

Fitz looks up at the clock. They are living on borrowed time.

"Time's up." He looks away from the clock and to her.

He's prepared. He'll live, an optimist like him has only one choice which is to have hope.

Olivia leans in closer and is rewarded with a whiff of his scent, a heady potion of oak, deodorant and toothpaste. She holds his shirt tightly, slightly pleading with him to take her away but he doesn't, he can't.

Fitz kisses her on the lips again and pulls her to him so she can feel the anxious beating of his heart through their layers of clothes. Or maybe it's her own heart.

"I have to go."

"You have to go."

"One minute."

"What?" Fitz asked

"Can I just stay here with you for one more minute?" Olivia asked softly

A sad, yet serene, smile grows on Fitz's face. "One minute"

Her eyes peered at his, unblinking, and silently sending a message that Fitz immediately understood. Without a word Fitz opens his arms and Olivia walks into his warm embrace. At this moment, she forgot about Daniel, about her career, about everyone and just focused on his heart beating in rhythm with hers. She feels like she's home in his arms. Like this is where she was always meant to be.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulls her closer into him. Hot tears spark his eyes; as he thinks about the young woman who came into his family and after just a few encounters, breathed some desperately needed life into his world. How can he possibly let her go? Without realizing it his grip tightened around her as her arms reached around his waist and hold on for dear life.

For one minute time stops moving. For one minute they are quiet and their silence seems to fill the room, to become its own entity, living and breathing with the two of them.

Fitz places a kiss on the top of her head, a gentle sign that their time was up once again.

Olivia pulls away, quickly wiping the corner of her eye that shed a tear. She takes a deep breath as she pulls away just enough to look at his face. His normally pure blue eyes, hold a tinge of red.

"See you later, Wonder girl." He pressed a final kiss to her hand before disappearing through the concealed doorway.

Her eyes shine with unshed tears "Goodbye, Lover Boy."

The check was paid, and the dinner went on without a hitch. Fitz went his way and Olivia went hers, but with the final minutes left before she might walk away with what could be the last time they ever see one another. He felt his heart rate accelerate, his palms dripping with sweat.

 _Turn around_ , he called silently, hating himself for the human weakness of love, of yearning, of hope. _Look at me._ He pleads

Daniel slides her coat on and the two begin walking out the dinner hand in hand. As she passes the arch leading to the door, she turns, her eyes moving swiftly to find his waiting for hers. Hope he knew he had no right to feel detonated inside the cavity of his chest. Their eyes locked across the chaos of the room for a fraction of a second and then she was gone.


	16. That'll Be The Day

**Well, I'm back! That last chapter was hard for some of y'all, some were pretty angry and some were pleased. That is completely fine. I enjoy the reviews and private messages because it tell me that you are invested in this story and some have brought up valuable questions but won't please do not tell me how to write my story. Repetition does happen, because that is the real world. We make mistakes and often times we make the same mistake over again, that is human nature. My stories are planned and outlined before I begin a story. Now, this chapter was by far the easiest chapter written and might possibly the most enjoyable.**

 **Song choice: This Is Us- Soundtrack**

* * *

 **Previously** **:**

The check was paid, and the dinner went on without a hitch. Fitz went his way and Olivia went hers, but with the final minutes left before she might walk away with what could be the last time they ever see one another. He felt his heart rate accelerate, his palms dripping with sweat.

 _Turn around_ , he called silently, hating himself for the human weakness of love, of yearning, of hope. _Look at me._ He pleads

Daniel slides her coat on and the two begin walking out the dinner hand in hand. As she passes the arch leading to the door, she turns, her eyes moving swiftly to find his waiting for hers. Hope he knew he had no right to feel detonated inside the cavity of his chest. Their eyes locked across the chaos of the room for a fraction of a second and then she was gone.

 **X**

Olivia had a fitful night's sleep. She went to bed earlier than usual, believing that the equanimity of sleep might offer some relief from her overactive, and over stimulated imagination. But it had proved unwise. She is much too excited and far to awake to sleep. She has to do this, it wasn't the fear of failing that caused her to be restless but the thought of more that stimulated her senses.

She pulls the strap of her purse back on her shoulder as she peers up at the large building. The apartment complex was nowhere near as nice as her luxurious upper east Manhattan suite but this place was charming, character.

She fixes her hair nervously as she looks back down at her phone, confirming the location to be where Fitz resides.

There it was. The butterflies rising in her stomach as stares at the large complex contemplating whether she was brave enough to see him and if he would even like to see her.

Taking a deep breath she presses the buzzer connected to his name, and within a second the door opens and she begins her flight up several stairs until she lands on the third floor where he is standing outside the door waiting for her.

Did he know she would come?

Staring at her, he smirks softly. His smile is quiet beautiful. Rare. Olivia knows Fitz is a pleasant man but to witness him smile…well, it's like a thing of beauty. Hardly appreciated but always luminous.

"What are you doing here, Wonder Girl? Are you lost?" His voice becomes richer with each word, an easy smile remains on his face. And with every step Olivia takes she finds herself moving towards him, not paying attention to the crowded stairwell where people are exiting their homes and beginning their day; something she should be doing too.

"I'm not lost." Olivia shakes her head as she stands firmly in front of Fitz.

His eyes begin to sparkle and Olivia swears she felt her heart give out at that very second.

"How can I help you? You are far away from home. I'm sure Daniel is looking for you."

Her smile falters slightly but she immediately recovers, she pulls a lose strand of hair back. "I had to tell you something and I had to tell you in person."

"I'm listening."

She smiles nervously before covering her mouth with her hand. "I um…I um, I broke up with Daniel." She looks up at him gaging his reaction but somehow he manages to keep everything incredibly under control.

"You did?"

"Yeah." Olivia says softly "I broke up with him the day we saw you at the restaurant."

Fitz closes his arms but he doesn't respond, simply giving Olivia the floor to speak.

"I know what you are thinking; it's been a month and I'm just now coming to find you. Well, I can tell you that I picked you the day I saw you but what I couldn't tell you was that I had to try and do the right thing, but obviously doing the right thing doesn't always correlate with doing the right thing for you. So I broke up with him and stayed to myself because I had to do some work on me first before I could be with anyone else and that's even if you still want me. So I'm sorry that it took me some time to catch up to you, but I'm here now and I would like to see you. If you are single and open to the idea of getting to know me, but I could understand if you chose not to." Olivia's eyes begin to water as she looks at Fitz who remains stoic.

"And I understand if you don't want to talk to me, but I would really like to go on a date with you."

Leaning back against the wall, his signature crooked smile begins to form. "Are you asking me out on a date, Ms. Pope?"

Giggling softly Olivia covers her face with embarrassment, this is actually her first time asking a guy out on a date.

"Yes." She finally answers "so?"

"So?" Fitz retorts sly "That's not how you ask a person out." Fitz jokes

"Well, fine I take it back." Olivia quips causing Fitz to grab her Salvator Ferragamo cream pearl coat.

"Don't you dare."

Dressed in blue jeans and a gray t-shirt, he looks every bit like the man of her dreams.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't say sorry."

"I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have said what I-"

"I loved what you said." Her eyes sparkle with his own confirmation. "and I would love to go on a date with you."

Olivia's eyes twinkle as she gazes up at him. She hears her phone vibrating but she doesn't pay it any attention. Swept in the momentary bliss.

"Are you going to answer that?"

"They could wait."

"Are you free tonight Ms. Pope?"

"I can be."

Fitz nods his head "Well then, I will pick you up at seven o'clock."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm taking _you_ out" Olivia moves closer to Fitz, completing invading his personal space as she uses her index finger to emphasis her point.

"Olivia, I'm not going to let you _woo_ me."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm already woo'd. Now, I'm going to take you out on a date and we are going to have a great time."

"No."

"Olivia."

"Fitzgerald, I thought I made myself explicitly clear that I was asking _you_ out on a date and since you clearly don't know what that means I will show you how it works."

Crossing his arms, he looks at Olivia though he's trying desperately not to smile at her. "I'm listening."

"For starters, the person who request the date is the one who plans and pays for dinner."

"That is true, which is why I'm taking care of it."

"Fitz." Olivia stares at him "I asked you out."

"No." he shakes his head defiantly "I've wanted to ask you out the minute I saw so technically this is my date."

"Not happening. And if you don't let me take you out on a date then we won't go on one."

"Fine." Fitz says firmly "but, I am taking out for desert and I will be handling the next date."

"You've already planned our second date?" Olivia laughs

"I've planned more than that." His voice is husky, his breath warm on her neck as he gleams down at her.

Olivia feels her cheeks become flush; the change in temperature causing her hands to sweat under his dazzling stare.

Her phone begins to ring again.

"Answer it." He says softly as he looks down at her apologetic smile.

"What." She answers on the phone causing Fitz to chuckle at her abruptness.

"I'm busy right now." Looking down at her watch she looks back up at Fitz "I'm on my way."

"Duty calls?"

"Unfortunately." Olivia slides her purse back up to her shoulder as she fiddles with what to say or do next.

"You should get going." Fitz motions to the stairwell

"Right." Olivia begins walking away.

"Have you had breakfast?" He calls out

Olivia rubs her face nervously "yes."

"Liar."

"No, but I don't really eat breakfast so…"

Fitz shakes his head before opening the door to his rather large apartment that manages to hold his bedroom on one side of the wall and the next several large white canvas that line the floor and the wall.

"Is this where you paint?"

"Yep. my apartment slash studio." Fitz jokes handing Olivia a plate with pancakes and scrambled eggs. "Take this with you."

"Fitz, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to eat your food."

"You haven't tried it so you don't know whether it is good or not."

"That's not the problem, I'm sure what you cook is great-." Olivia smiles watching as Fitz wraps the plate with foil.

"Good, now you can see for yourself how amazing my blueberry pancakes are." Fitz cuts Olivia off before she could weasel her way out of taking his pancakes.

"Fine."

"I have plenty of pancakes. Now, with the most important meal covered you can face the world." Fitz said proudly as he began walking down the stairs with Olivia.

"You are a dork." Olivia remarks laughing at Fitz.

"Deal with it."

"I can't wait to see you tonight."

"Me too." Olivia nods her head and she means it. She's looking forward to getting to know to Fitz and this time the right way.

"I'll pick you up around seven."

"Okay." He relents kissing Olivia on the cheek as she walks to her car and on her way to work.

/

With her plate of food in one hand and her tea in the other, Olivia pushes the wood door open before closing it behind her. Gently she places her breakfast and mug on the desk and hangs her coat on the rack with her purse.

She covers her mouth with the nails of her fingers to stop from smiling. She actually did it. And now she was going on a date with someone she's been thinking about since the day they met.

"Did you do it?" Abby walks in.

Olivia smirks but doesn't say a word "You want a pancake?"

"You slept with him already!"

"No. yes, but not now." Olivia laughs

"How did he make you pancakes?"

Fixing her hair briefly Olivia moves closer towards her desk and to Abby who is siting adjacent from her.

"He already made them, but he wanted me to eat so he made me a plate."

"Oh, you have it bad."

"I know. It's ridiculous. I'm not that kind of girl, you know? I'm not the girl that giggles when a guy comes onto her or laughs at his corny jokes, I don't do that. That's not me. I can take a guy and I can leave him, it won't affect me but now…"

"Now?"

"Now, all I can think about is this date we are having tonight and what I am going to wear and if it will be as amazing as I expect it to be or will it be worse and we have absolutely nothing in common."

"Are you regretting breaking up with Daniel?"

"No. I wasn't in love with Daniel and the longer I stayed with him the more problems would come. He's a good guy and I'm done with playing games. He can move on and find someone who will love him just like I can find someone."

"I forgot; I was calling you to tell you that Daniel was looking for you."

"About what?"

"I don't know he just came to my office and asked if I've seen you and I told him no so he said if I do to have you come to his office."

Olivia rolls her eyes.

"How has Daniel been?" Abby asked

"He's been fine. He told me he felt this breakup was coming from a long time and it was. We decided that we can work together and continue to be professional because we are."

"Good."

Taking a deep breath Olivia stand from her desk "let me go see Daniel before he comes looking for me."

"I'll be here eating some pancakes."

"Don't eat them all." Olivia barks

/

She knocks on the door and walks in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I did." Daniel said kicking his feet back to the floor. As he motions for her to sit.

"I'm fine standing."

"Olivia, I'm not going to do say anything, this is business."

Staring at Daniel, Olivia moves to sit at the furthest chair.

"What."

He hands her a file.

"What is this?" Olivia asked looking the heavy file filled with complaints, letters and formal documentation.

"This your next client, he is a wealthy known millionaire and now he's been sued for sexual harassment by former clients and staff. It hasn't hit mainstream which is why we have to work now before it hits."

"Who's the client?"

"Charles Winston."

"What?" Olivia begins searching through the files until she sees his name.

Olivia shakes her head before handing the case back to Daniel "At best I'm a prosecutor and you need an actual defense attorney not a corporate lawyer."

"That's where you are wrong. Corporate lawyers are the best of the best because we are versatile because we do everything and now I need you to find the victims and seal this information."

Olivia folds her arms and stares squarely at Daniel. "You want me to handle this because I'm a women? you think the judge won't see past this very obvious ploy? It won't work."

"Olivia he is _your_ client, and he's been our client for years. Take this case, all this will do is help your already outstanding resume."

"Fine."

"He might not be what you assume. Maybe he was falsely accused.? You know that 'me too' movement has been having a ripple effect throughout every job and system."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That women will take a simple come-on and view it as sexual harassment and sometimes the man doesn't even know the women and they are already spewing accusations."

"Tell me you are joking?"

"I'm not. If a man makes a job he cross the line but men talk like that to one another all the time and you don't hear us screaming harassment."

Olivia cocks her head to the side as she stares at Daniel. "One, the reason men don't have a problem with the sexual innuendos is because it isn't directed at them. It's amazing how the first gay professional football player was blacklisted from the sport because his teammates weren't sure if he was looking at them in a sexual manner? Or that they didn't want to shower in front of him in fear or assault? You remember that right? Two, you spew this misogynistic crap forgetting the most important."

"What's that?"

"That you are a man and you have no say in what and how a women feels."

"Goodness, Olivia I'm just being honest."

"You are talking as if you are someone with experience in that department?" Olivia eyes narrow in on Daniel.

"You know I've never done anything like that and it's offensive that you would think so low of me."

"I'm don't think but your actions say otherwise. I'm not here to pick a fight with you, Daniel. Sorry." Olivia softens up releasing that she's the one in the wrong and that Daniel didn't do anything to her.

"It's alright, I'm sorry too. Olivia, I want us to continue to work together in a strictly platonic way. You broke my heart but I'm passed being angry with you and I want us to continue to work together because you are a valuable member to this firm and to me."

"Daniel and I don't want to create any issues."

"There won't be any. You and I are broken up and its final."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"I'll handle this case. Consider it handled."

/

The July sun was peeking shades of purple and red through the clouds that rolled lazily over the sky, cooling her skin just enough that her peach sleeveless dress would fit perfectly for the summer occasion. The gentle light illuminated flowers on both sides of the empty street , lilies and hydrangeas. The town was surprising quiet, perhaps most of the people were staying inside to keep cool.

Not for Olivia. Not today. Her gaze wanders down to her and Fitz's intertwined hands, waving back and forth with the rhythm of their synchronized steps. She doesn't have to hide any longer.

After much back and forth, Olivia managed to somehow get Fitz inside her limited edition Mercedes CLS class.

"Olivia, let's take my car?"

"No, my date. My world. My rules."

He pouts, clearly flustered that he wasn't able to sway Olivia. Dressed in a white button shirt and black sacks, Fitz looks mouthwatering, somehow he manages to look effortless yet handsome.

"Olivia, isn't a date about compromise?"

"No." She turns her car on with the touch of her keys. "Get in."

"I have my truck, right next to yours."

"I see that but, this is my date which means you abided by my rules. Is that understood?"

Fitz sighs annoyed. "Can I at least drive?"

"No." Olivia opens the passenger door for him causing even Fitz to let out a laugh.

"You are enjoying this way too much."

"I am."

"You are not getting into my panties tonight Ms. Pope."

"I'll be the judge of that." Olivia retorts closing his door and walking over to her side, where Fitz still manages to open the door from the inside of the car.

Knowing that she can't exactly go to her normal places of dining, Olivia did her research and found a Thai place a few miles back from Fitz's place, knowing that nobody she or Daniel knows would come this far out.

They preferred sitting outside on the restaurant patio, were the summer breeze was the perfect air conditioner. An aster flower broke off from the rest of the flowers and floated softly in Olivia's hair as Fitz looked on with amazement.

There was a lightness on Fitz's chest that made it easier to breathe somehow, as if a scalpel had penetrated his chest and created another airway for him to inhale. He didn't even notice that his lips were twitching up into a smile as he watched her talk with a purple flower in her hair.

"What are you staring at?" she said, a grin tugging at her lips.

Fitz tears his gaze from her mischievously sparkling eyes and quickly scanned their surroundings, this feels nice.

"You."

"Are you sure?"

"You're the only women I see." Fitz answers, a grin on his face. He raises his hand and traces her warm, flush cheeks with his fingertips, and she leans into his touch for a moment.

Olivia ignores the skip her heart made at his declaration. Oh, she's falling, slipping dangerously to this unprecedented state of being. How is she supposed to school her actions when everything he does causes an involuntary response?

Their food arrives and both are either too nervous or too hungry to talk at the moment. Why rush the inevitable? This date is far from over.

Fitz watches as Olivia picks off his plate, trying his pad Thai and cheese rolls while Olivia opted for fried rice and shrimp pad Thai

"What do you think about this place?"

"I love it." Fitz answered with a mouth full of food.

"Have you been here before?"

"No, I haven't." Fitz watches Olivia take an audible sigh of relief.

"How was work?" Fitz asked having had enough food in his system that he could finally hold a conversation.

"Not bad, apparently when I was at your place earlier Abby was calling to tell me that Daniel was looking for me."

Fitz lifts his head and raises a questioning eyebrow

"Yeah, apparently Daniel decided to hold an impromptu meeting."

Fitz rolls his eyes knowing it was typical Daniel.

"Does that bother you?"

"What?"

"Me still working at the firm with Daniel?"

Fitz takes a bite of his food, as he tries to find the right words to express how he feels while still remaining respectful.

"No, it doesn't bother me at all. "

Olivia shakes her head in agreement though she's not sure how to process what Fitz said, is she happy he doesn't care or is she appreciative of it?

"It would be foolish of me to ask you to resign from a job you had for many years. And why would I want you to deal with the burden of having to look for a new job and start all over when you are close to making partner and your reputation as one of the best corporate lawyers of New York would come to end possibly because of your job? That sounds selfish and vain, to even think that would be an appropriate question to ask. No way. You have a career and goals, my plan isn't to stay in your way,"

"What's your plan then?"

"Just to walk by your side."

Olivia adjusts in her seat, her eyes flickering from left to right before reaching over the table and kissing Fitz lightly on the lips.

He licks his lips, moaning in pleasure at the taste of her Chapstick. _Strawberry_.

"If that was all it took, I should tell you that I am completely okay with you paying for dinner."

"Oh." Olivia smirks before reaching over the table to kiss Fitz again.

"Now you are a feminist?"

The breathy laugh he huffed out, the wrinkles forming around his sparkling eyes is just enough to show Olivia that they are two people who are reaching a stage in their life where they are not looking for something frivolous and trivial but something more.

"Thank you for being understanding about my job."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Fitz asked obviously

"Well, Abby feels it's a conflict of interest and it is, but I'm not willing to leave my job of five years, not _yet_ over something that is just starting."

"I completely agree." And he does, why should Olivia have to quit her job before they have even begun. Who's to say what the future may bring. Maybe the end up together and maybe they don't. All Fitz knows is that at this time he is going to enjoy every moment with Olivia and simply let the chips fall where they may.

The waiter places the check on the table.

"Fitz, you said you would let me pay."

"I changed my mind." Fitz retorts

"Why is it such a problem that I pay?"

"Because, I'm old fashion and If a man likes a women then he's supposed to pay for dinner, and be a gentleman."

"And what defines a gentlemen?"

"Well, opening doors, walking closes to the street, driving the car around town, fixing things that need to be addressed. _Paying for our first date_."

For a long, horrible second, Olivia just stares at him with eyes he can't describe, but then, she laughs. With her eyes glowing openly and happily, Fitz recalls that to the best of his knowledge she has never done this before.

"I haven't dated a gentlemen before." Olivia warmly says tugging Fitz back into reality.

"Well, then there's a first for everything." Fitz says taking the bill and opening his wallet.

Olivia sighs deeply, but she can't help the smile forming on her face.

"How's work?" Olivia's main reason for paying was that she doesn't want to put Fitz in any financial difficulties.

"Well I got fired from that job you saw me at."

"Oh no, I'm sorry."

"I'm happy." Fitz laughed "I start work at Kindred elementary school."

Olivia's eyes widen. "What?"

"I'm going to be the substitute art teacher while the permeant teacher goes on maternity leave. I start next week."

"Oh my, Wow!" Olivia exclaims. "That's exciting."

"It is." Fitz agrees and he honestly is excited about the job.

"Are you looking forward to teaching?"

"I am. Especially art."

"Those kids are going to love you." Olivia declares.

"You think so?"

"I've never be around kids before, not like that." Fitz shares

"Me either."

He looks up surprised by her answer yet comforted in knowing he wasn't the only one.

"Do you want kids?"

Olivia folds her arms, her eyes becoming slightly darker "I don't know, I don't believe I want kids. But I haven't thought about having children. It's not like I had the best upbringing." Olivia laughs sadly "You?"

"Maybe in the future when I'm financially stable and with the right person... Yeah, I want kids."

Fitz, yells at himself internally, the last thing he should bring up is kids and yet he somehow managed to do it on the first date.

"Are you thinking of being a teacher full time?" Olivia asked bring the conversation back to a neutral topic.

"I don't know." Fitz answers honestly "It's a possibility but anything is possible though right?"

"Right."

"How did you find me?"

A nervous laugh escapes. " I googled you." Olivia admits

"Wow."

"I googled you a while ago, but I just had the courage today to act on my feelings."

"I googled you as well." Fitz opens

"Liar." Olivia says with a disbelieving smile on her face.

"Why would I lie? Are you not googleable?"

Olivia laughs "what did you find?"

"Oh just that you are some bad- ass lawyer."

Olivia shakes her head.

"That doesn't say much."

"Well, you don't talk about your personal life and I wouldn't want to read that anyways."

"Why not?"

"It's an invasion of privacy plus, I want you to tell me."

Olivia nods quickly and smiles just the same, she has to keep her emotions in check.

Fitz glances down at his watch. "Ready for desert?"

"How can you still be hungry?" Olivia asked mildly shocked.

"I just am."

"You ate your plate and half of mine." Olivia laughs

"Are you full?"

"Yes." Olivia laughs.

"How are you full?"

"How are you not full?" Olivia retorts

Fitz shakes his head "I'm going to have put some meat on your bones, Liv."

"I have plenty of meat." Olivia laughs.

"In all the right places." Olivia throws a piece of rice at Fitz, giggling like a school girl at his obvious attempt at flirting.

Standing up, Fitz pulls back Olivia's seat as they walk out the restaurant.

"Where to?" Olivia asked as they walk the now populated street.

"Ice cream." Fitz said happily as they walked the street with Fitz staying true to being a gentleman.

"Why do you have to walk closest to the street again?" Olivia asked as they waited at a cross walk.

"Because, let's hope and pray this never happens but what if a drunk driver were to come and not see us. The driver would hit me first and hopefully my hit would protect you from the impact, or if I see a car veering off the road I can push you out of the way at least."

The crosswalk turns to give them the right of way, but Olivia doesn't move.

"Liv, we have to move before it turns again."

"You think like that? My own father never cared this much about me." Olivia whispers, her heart beating rapidly, her voice shaking as if she had just run a hundred miles.

Then suddenly without answer, Olivia is wrapped in Fitz's arms. Gentle, yet so strong it almost feels like wings are embracing her, and she clings back to him with equal force because it is the most natural thing she has done. She buries her face in the crook of his neck, drowning in the warmth of his touch and the intensity of finally knowing what home could possibly feel like.

She swallows back the lump in her throat, not able to comprehend how much the small touch of sincerity means to her. That someone genuinely cares about her life and her well-being. Out of all the men in her life that have come and gone, none have managed to penetrate Olivia's tough skin the way Fitz already has.

Fitz gently takes Olivia's hand, his thumb soothing over Olivia's palm as he gently smiles at her. "You ready to go?"

Looking at the most vibrant blue eyes Olivia nods "I'm ready."

* * *

 **Yes. This is for real. And no Olivia and Daniel will not be getting back together. And finally there won't be a love triangle between the three.**

 **That chapter in Olivia's life is over.**

 **Mostly likely won't be updating for a while.**

 **Until next time**

 **Muse XoXo**


	17. It's Okay, You're Okay

**Well I am posting this chapter quicker than I thought and originally planned, but I wanted to get this chapter posted sooner rather than later because I will be starting graduate school and there is no telling as to when I will be able to post again. But know I am thinking about this story and you all. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter.**

 **Until Next time**

 **Muse XoXo**

* * *

 **Previously** **:**

Then suddenly without answer, Olivia is wrapped in Fitz's arms. Gentle, yet so strong it almost feels like wings are embracing her, and she clings back to him with equal force because it is the most natural thing she has done. She buries her face in the crook of his neck, drowning in the warmth of his touch and the intensity of finally knowing what home could possibly feel like.

She swallows back the lump in her throat, not able to comprehend how much the small touch of sincerity means to her. That someone genuinely cares about her life and her well-being. Out of all the men in her life that have come and gone, none have managed to penetrate Olivia's tough skin the way Fitz already has.

Fitz gently takes Olivia's hand, his thumb soothing over Olivia's palm as he gently smiles at her. "You ready to go?"

Looking at the most vibrant blue eyes Olivia nods "I'm ready."

 **X**

"My place tonight?"

"I'm finally invited to Olivia Pope's casa?"

A giggle escapes her lips "you've always been invited, but you never asked to come over."

"Oh so I have to ask?"

"That's how it goes." Olivia takes a sip of her tea.

"How's work?" Olivia inquires

"Oh, I love the kids Liv, they are amazing. And guess what?"

"What?"

"It's spirit week."

"Spirit week?"

"You know, when you have to dress up for the week in honor of the school. Today is western day."

"Oh my."

"Guess what I'm wearing?"

"Something terrible?"

He lets out a deep chuckle "Nope, but I'll wear it when I come over."

"I can't wait to see you tonight, I'm sure you look adorable."

"I'm not trying to be adorable."

"What are you trying to be?" Olivia smiles through her phone.

"I'm trying to be the suave cowboy who gets the girl at the end of the movie."

Somehow her brown doe eyes gleam as she smooths out her hair as though he was looking at her right now.

"Well, keep playing your cards right and you won't have to wait to the end of the movie to get the girl." She bites her lip already picturing the grin tugged at Fitz's lips.

"Yes ma'am." Fitz coons in a deep southern drawl.

"Will you cook?"

"What?"

"You can cook at my house, and I'll do the dishes."

"You don't cook?"

"I don't feel like killing you." Olivia jokes

"Well, that's nice cause I definitely don't wish to die."

"So you cook and I clean?"

"Deal."

She smiles at the domesticity of their phone conversation. They've been dating for a couple of months and somehow the days just got better. With every day they spent together they found a simplicity that left even them marveling. It sounds so normal, as if they have been doing this for years and not two months. As if every night they went to bed together and have been doing this all of their life.

But reality is more complicated than the dream. In reality, Olivia and Fitz have yet to sleep together and even spend a night at each other's house.

It's not that they haven't been tempted, Fitz has turned his shower on cold more times than he can count after his dates with Olivia, but he can't seem to bring himself into crossing that line with her without her permission. How exactly does he bring up the topic? Perhaps Olivia wants them to get to know one another better first before engaging in sex since they did that early on in their relationship. The couple of times that they did engage in sex were about moments, moments in time that helped expressed what they felt , with time of the essence all they had was stolen moments, but now. Now, their moments have turned into memories and he doesn't want it to end. So he waits patiently for the right time to strike

"Seven o'clock?"

"Seven o'clock." He confirms.

/

"Quinn, can you come in?" Olivia pages her assistant

"What's up, Liv?"

"Do you have the address to Ms. Harrel's home?"

"I do."

"She lives on the outskirts of New York." Quinn hands Olivia the file.

"Great." Olivia mumbles before looking down at her watch, it was already ten o'clock and she would be stuck in a traffic for an hour at least.

"You okay, Liv?"

"I'm fine." She lifts her hand up "it's just I had plans tonight and this most likely will get in the way of them."

"Date night with Daniel, huh? I'm sure he will understand."

Olivia lifts her head up in shock "oh no, things aren't going well with you guys?"

"What?"

"You made a face when I mentioned his name, I'm sorry…you've been really happy and I just assumed it was Daniel who was making you happy…"

Before Olivia could respond, Abby walks in.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hey Abby."

"What's up, Liv?"

"Abby, did you know Olivia and Daniel broke up?"

"Quinn, I never said that." Olivia finally pipes up "Go get me the files from Charles Winston's charges." Quickly pushing her assistant out the door.

Abby watches Quinn close the door with a smirk on her face.

"I'm busy Abby." Olivia huffs as she begins typing on her computer to distract her from Abby's all-knowing stare.

"I see you and Fitz haven't had sex yet."

Olivia glares at Abby.

"Calm down tiger." Abby laugh

"It's not funny, Abby and Fitz and I are taking it slow. He wants to get to know me for who I am on the inside. It says a lot about him and how he values me."

"Sure."

Olivia closes her browser as she turns to Abby "look, what Fitz and I share is real. And I don't need sex from him to solidify our relationship."

"Ok."

Olivia gives Abby a stare down before looking back at her computer.

"You really need to have sex with him."

"Abigail, we have had sex. We have had amazing sex."

"So why did you stop?"

"Because we weren't seeing each other and those two times were just in the heat of the moment. This is different."

"Have you been close to having sex with him since then?"

"Sorta."

"What does that mean?" Abby laughs

"We've kissed but every time I'm ready to make a move, Fitz gets up and walks away and I know he's aroused. I see _it_."

"Why haven't you asked?"

Olivia looks at Abby in complete shock "you expect me to ask a man why he won't have sex with me?" Olivia begins laughing "I've never done that."

"Well, I've never seen you this head over heels for a guy before."

"This is different, that's the problem. He sees me Abby, and we've been dating each other for a couple of months but I don't know what we are to one another. Are we exclusive or is he dating other girls? Is he no longer attracted to me because we aren't in this forbidden relationship anymore?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to take advantage of you? And Liv, if the man is seeing you most nights then he's committed."

Olivia shrugs as she stares at her friend before looking away.

"Wow."

"What?" Olivia turns with her eyebrows raised.

"You are in deep, Liv."

"What are you talking about?"

"Fitz, you want him. You've dated so many guys before him but the guys were always more interested in you then you were into them and now…"

"Now?"

"You finally found someone that _you_ actually want."

"I've wanted the guys I dated."

"No, you didn't. Not even Daniel comes close to the way you act and feel about Fitz. I think Fitz is different than the other guys."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, you just seem happier. Like you made this choice to be with him and not the other way around you know? He wasn't pursuing you, He wasn't buying your affection or manipulating you with guilt. I think Fitz is your choice. And considering your issues with your dad you typically gravitate towards rich, older men but Fitz… I think Fitz goes against everything you thought you wanted."

Olivia ignores the skip her heart makes when Abby mentioned Fitz. Instead her eyes flicker to the left and then to the right before they focus on Abby again.

Maybe she's right.

/

He has a tradition for how his students enter the room. Fitz, stands at the door and one by one his kids would give him a high five before walking to their table and wait for their lesson of the day.

"Hey, Ava." Fitz said stopping the five year old with long auburn hair and brown eyes.

"Hi Mr. Fitz." she says giving him a big hug.

"What's that on your head?"

"It's a crown."

"Are you a princess?"

"No!" she giggles "it's my birthday!"

"It's your birthday!"

"Yeah! I'm five now."

"Oh my, happy birthday!" Fitz says bending down and giving Ava another hug before she runs to her seat.

"Can I get a hug too?" the teacher says sultry as she looks down at a delectable Fitz. Wearing a red flannel shirt, tight Levi's and a cowboy hat, he has had every women in the school praising spirit week.

Fitz smiles at the brunette with beautiful blue eyes.

"Where's your school spirit, Mellie?" noticing Mellie's lack of theme and effectively changing the topic.

Mellie laughs much too loudly, as she pushes Fitz lightly "you are too funny, but for your information I just forgot all about it. You look better than any of us."

"Oh stop." Fitz shushes hating the praises.

"Seriously, you look nice Fitz. All the ladies at Kindred elementary are very appreciative of your school spirit."

Fitz smiles at Mellie hoping she would walk back to her classroom so he could begin his class. "my girlfriend may disagree." Fitz laughs softly and Mellie does too.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"I do." Fitz says softly as he thinks about Olivia.

"She is a lucky girl, I'm pretty jealous to tell you the truth."

"Don't be, she has her hands full dealing with me."

"I have to disagree…" she stares at Fitz, really take a good look at him and she's not ashamed of her wandering eye.

"It was nice talking to you Mellie, but my kids are getting restless. " Fitz says pointing to the loud classroom.

"Of course." Mellie giggles as she watches Fitz close the door and stand in front of the classroom and begin his lesson.

"Are you still staring at your boyfriend?" Laurie asked the fourth grade teacher

"Of course, but you wouldn't believe what he just told me."

"What?"

"That he has a girlfriend."

"Of course he would, did you expect him to be single?"

Mellie gives a shrill laugh "of course not." Waiving her hand

"That sucks, sorry Mellie."

"Oh don't be sorry, he'll be with me in the end."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course." Mellie looks through the door and watches Fitz talk to her students "I'll just give him something that she can't."

Laurie walks away laughing at Mellie's antics believing that she was joking but unbeknown to her Mellie was already plotting.

"Okay class, we've begun discussing the joys of life. We have dived into Henry David Thoreau and drew inspiration from the outside world and how miraculous it is that we are here. Now that we have discovered the outside beauty we must now look at inner beauty. ' _a thing of beauty is a joy forever. It's loveliness increases it will never pass into nothingness.'_ John Keats wrote that, he was a romantic poet that often found inspiration from nature and of course love. The topic for today is love, class."

Fitz stands from his chair and begins walking around the room "what is love?"

"Emily." He calls on

"Love, is when my daddy plays with me."

Fitz nods his head "what is love, Jerald?"

"I love my mommy."

"Why do you love your mommy?"

"Because she's nice to me."

"How is she nice to you? What does your mother do that's nice?"

"She buys me games and food."

"Good." Fitz smiles.

"I want you all to draw what you love, it could be your dog, it could be your game, but you must explain the reason as to why you love that person or object."

"Yes, Mikayla." Fitz calls on the sweet girl raising her hand gently

"Mr. Fitz, who do you love?"

He smiles at the question "Thank you for asking me that question. I will show what my love is." Walking back to his desk he retrieves a portrait.

"That's a gworl." A young boy hollers

"I know it's a gworl." Fitz retorts back causing the class to laugh.

"Is that your wife?"

"No, that is not my wife but my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend!" the class yells out laughing hysterically

All Fitz can do is shake his head and smile at the antics of kindergartener's "I have a girlfriend." Fitz shows the classroom his portrait of Olivia, he never showed or told Olivia but she has become his muse and inspiration for painting again.

He smiles down at the portrait of Olivia, it was of their first date and the flower had flew in her hair and the sun was beginning to set and she was smiling at one of his jokes and Fitz saw that his heart managed to skip a beat. But it was the serenity of that moment that caused him to pause this moment for just a second.

"This was our first date, and everything was going great but then she smiled at me." Fitz stops talking as he reminiscences about the moment.

"Her smile opened up this memory that I completely forgot."

"What did you forget?"

"That I loved her before."

"Huh?" the class asked in confusion.

"You love your parents before you know who they are. I felt the same way when we met. Not shocked about this feeling but peace because I've loved her all along." Fitz smiles.

"Now, enough talking more drawling." Fitz claps his hands and the kids begin drawing what it is that they love.

Sitting behind his desk he starts texting Olivia.

"Hi."

Her phone lights up during the meeting, reaching for it she smiles at the name that appeared.

"Hi." She texts back.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just sitting through another meeting. You?"

"I'm great. I was thinking of you… and our date tonight."

"Me too…" she texts out

"Can you leave work early today?" he asked

"I can't. I might actually be running late, I have to go to Catskill for a client."

"Reschedule?"

"No." she texts immediately "I shouldn't be there long, it's just the drive that will take some time."

"I see, two hours is a long drive. Do you want company?"

She pushes the phone down to her lap. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves at the idea of being alone with Fitz in a car. Heat rises in her face, the first thing she said when she saw his text was 'yes'. Yes, she wants his company. Yes, she wants the excuse of a road trip to be stuck with him.

"You have a job, you can't leave work early to be with me."

"But I want too."

She bites her lip as she looks up from her phone and finds Daniel staring at her before turning back to the presenter.

She stares at him trying to place his expression but she's puzzled, for a second before turning back to her phone.

"You have a job mister. I'm a big girl."

"Okay, but if you change your mind just let me know and I'll be there."

She smiles at the last text before putting her phone down, what is she going to do with him.

/

"Hello Rebecca."

"You're Olivia-"

"Olivia Pope." Olivia says answering for her "do you mind if I come in?"

She hands Olivia a cup of tea as she stares at her in fascination and fear.

"How can I help you, Ms. Pope?"

"It's how I can help you, Rebecca." Olivia answers handing her the Winston file.

She stares at the folder containing her information, private information that nobody should know or have, yet she does. "How did you get this?" she looks at Olivia in shock.

"I am a powerful women who works for an even more powerful man. Nothing you say or do regarding him is a secret."

"How can you stand across me and support that monster?" Rebecca ask in shock.

"I am not the judge or jury. What I am is legal sound advice that will sway the judge and jury to how I see fit."

"He raped me!" she cries to Olivia "I worked for his software company for five years as a developer and after he forced me to have sex with him he fired me and gave me a big payout to pay for the damage he done! He doesn't get to walk away time after time as if that is okay! I wasn't the only girl and I wasn't the last, he deserves to pay for his crimes. How can you support him?"

"It is not my job to judge, he is my client and his company is under our firm. I'm here Rebecca because I want to help you too. A man like him will continue living his life and enjoying the riches of his work without little consequences, but you…" Olivia shakes her head as though removing the image from her brain.

"But you Rebecca; you will go down as his mistress. The women who purposely pursued him while he was caring for his ailing wife. The women who constantly flirted with him and other men to move further up in the company. What you did was take an advantage of a grief stricken man. You will be known as the homewrecker who made it her mission to destroy America's dad by planting lies and blackmail. Your friends that were never your friends will come forward and give interviews, your school grade teacher will talk about how you were always late for class because you were out in the parking lot making out with your boyfriend. Your life will be over."

"Why are you doing this?" Rebecca cries with large tears falling for her pale face

"I'm not." Olivia answers "I don't want to do this, but I will if I have too. Charles Winston will continue living his life like all the men like him do. Bill Clinton, John Edwards, Arnold Schwarzenegger these men went on living their life but the girl was crucified. I don't want that to happen to you which is why I am giving you this." Olivia hands Rebecca a sheet on vanilla paper.

"A buyout?" she looks at Olivia her large green eyes shining with unshed tears.

"This is what I can do for you, take your time but don't take too long." Olivia stands up retrieving her file and Prada purse she leaves.

/

"God, Abby that was worse thing I've ever done." Olivia says as she talks on the phone using her car's Bluetooth.

"Really _that was_ the worst thing you've ever done?"

Olivia laughs at her joke "You know what I mean. And, yes because unlike the other thing you are referring too I didn't get anything out of this by ruining someone's life especially a victim. God, I hate being a lawyer at times."

"I'm sorry, Liv."

"And Daniel gave me this case to me to piss me off because I can't help her..."

"Do you think he knows?"

"About me and Fitz? No. Fortunately the brothers are pretty distant but I'm almost positive that Daniel knows I am seeing someone."

"Why do you say that?"

"Fitz, was texting me during the meeting. He offered to come along with me and I smiled and Daniel was watching."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who?"

"Tell, Daniel that you are screwing his brother."

"No."

"Liv…"

"Abby, I am not doing that… I am not telling Daniel anything until I am certain, what Fitz and I are doing and even then I have to come up with a plan. I can't just tell Daniel that I am dating his brother even though I know the two of you have some weird sibling rivalry. I have to be certain about Fitz and I before I take that step and I don't know where we stand…"

"Liv, the man is getting to know you personally before he does something sexually, he even offered to accompany you on this long car ride, do you really feel like you guys aren't serious?"

Olivia squirms under the question she opens her mouth to speak "I-" suddenly her car begins to make an odd sound as the engine light turns on.

"Abby, I have to call you back my car is messing up."

"Do you need me to call road side for you?"

"No, I'll do that right now."

"Okay, call me back when you are done, ok?"

"Okay." She promises.

She bites the edges of her fingernail, contemplating her next choice of action. Normally she would handle this matter quickly and swiftly but she's alone and in a unfamiliar territory. She reaches for her phone and dials the number she knows by heart.

"Hi."

"Hi." She whispers

"You okay?"

"My car broke down."

"Liv! Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just stuck in the middle of nowhere waiting for the tow truck to come pick me up."

"It's a good thing I'm on way."

"Fitz…I'm fine. Really."

"Well I'm not. It's starting to get dark and the last thing I want is for you to be trapped on one of those small country roads. I was driving out there anyways to make sure you were okay."

"Fitz, you don't have to do that."

"Olivia, I'm already an hour in the drive just text me your location and when the tow truck comes we can go home together. Hang up and text me your location."

She draws a trembling breath as she hangs up the phone. Her heart is swelling into the diaphragm of her chest. Somehow despite her better judgement he has managed to penetrate her formidable wall. She lets out a breath; a slight chuckle before covering her smile with her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Olivia says as firmly as possible.

"When's the tow truck coming?"

"They will be here in the next thirty minutes."

"That's good. I'll stay on the phone with you until they come."

"Okay." Olivia whispers

"What's wrong, Liv?"

She licks her dry lips "He's coming."

"Who?" Abby ask

"Fitz…"

"Wow."

"Yeah…" her voice breaks off

"I know you've been wondering what the status of your relationship with him is, but Olivia, no guy just travels across the city to make sure a girl he's casually seeing is okay."

"What do I do Abby?"

"Be with him."

She shakes her head at the statement and sound advice before hanging up the phone.

Olivia watches the sun dip lower. She can barely spot the edges of red that peek over the larger lushes trees. Nightfall was approaching and she's was becoming more alarmed with every minute.

Fortunately great big high beam lights glaze down the lone country road.

"Ms. Pope?"

"Yes."

The large white man with a receding hairline jumps out of the truck. "I'm going to have this car towed to the Mercedes dealership and from there they will give you a loaner." He begins setting up the car as he talks to Olivia "do you have all your belongings?"

"I do."

"You can go ahead and get in the car."

"Oh, my boyfriend is coming to pick me up."

He looks Olivia up and down.

"Is he on his way? This road can be frightening if you aren't familiar."

"Yes, he's coming for me." Olivia says proudly as she looks down the road for any sighting of him or she looks down at her phone for a text or confirmation. Fitz said he would be there in ten minutes and with the man bolting her car to the tow truck she knows he will have to come quickly otherwise she would be out here alone.

"Why don't you just come on with me and your boyfriend can meet up with you later?" He said flipping on the headlights.

The sky had turned dark and Olivia reaches for her phone again to call Fitz.

"Is that him?" the man bellows as he looks at his rearview mirror and sees a truck firing down the road.

Olivia freezes.

"Hi." He jumps out of his truck and rushes towards her.

"Hi." She whispers out

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He turns Olivia's face to the side, inspecting her for any sign of injury.

"I'm good."

"Is that your boyfriend?" the truck driver yells from his truck

Taking a glance at Olivia, Fitz walks to the man holding Olivia's hand "I am."

"I'm taking her car to the dealer, they'll be giving her a loaner from there."

Fitz nods his head "Very well."

"Are you okay ma'am?"

Olivia jumps slightly at the question since Fitz's arrival she has been in a daze, "I'm perfect now." Olivia says to the man as he drives away with her car.

Without a word Fitz opens the passenger door and Olivia slides in.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get to you, there was an accident."

"That's okay, you're here now." Olivia whispers as she unbuckles her seat and moves towards Fitz's side, needing his warm and comforting embrace to remind her that she is safe. He kisses the crown of her head as his arm drapes around her side pulling her in closer towards him.

"Wake up." Fitz whispers to Olivia

"Fitz, where are we?" Olivia stretches into the seat as she takes note of the old town that looks every bit like an old western movie.

"We are back at Catskill." Fitz says helping Olivia out of the door.

"Why though?"

"It's too long of a drive for us to go back to town, I figured we could make the best of a bad situation." He holds Olivia's hand in his as he walks through the crowded bar filled with rustic charm and western nostalgia

The locals stare at them for a second before going back to their respective conversations.

"Welcome to Livingston's bar how can I take your order?"

Taking a quick glance at the menu Fitz returns it to the server "I'll have the hart of Dixie with fries. Thank you."

"And for you ma'am?" The older women ask

"I'll have the yankee doodle."

"And for drinks?"

"Scotch for both." Fitz says as he stares at a quiet Olivia.

"You okay over there."

She looks at him, for the first time since he came. She actually sees him. Wearing a deep red flannel shirt with the sleeves pulled up, his forearm tightens as he reaches for her hands from across the table. Then slowly her eyes drift even lower to his incredibly tight blue jeans before resting back on his perfect oval shaped head, smiling softly at the cowboy hat on his head blocking her view of his unruly curls.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

She moves closer to the table as she kisses him on the lips sweetly.

"Thank you for coming."

"You don't have to thank me for doing something I'm supposed to do."

"Why are you supposed to do that?"

His eyes glow tenderly as he looks down at her "because you are my girl."

"I didn't know we were exclusive."

His brow furrows in confusion "have you been seeing other people?"

"No." Olivia answers rather curtly "but that's not to say you haven't. We haven't exactly discussed what we are to one another."

"What we are?" Fitz asked questioning

"Yes." Olivia says annoyed "What is our relationship. Are we casually dating? Are we in a monogamous relationship? How exactly would you define who we are to one another? I mean you are rescuing me and I don't know whether to call you my boyfriend or my friend." her hand falls in her lap as she catches herself talking rather animatedly to Fitz.

Their drinks come and Fitz takes a small sip of his scotch as he looks at Olivia who has yet to move an inch.

"Hmmm." Fitz hums to himself as he looks towards to the people dancing on the dance floor.

"Are you not going to say anything?"

He turns back around to face Olivia "Do you wanna dance?"

"No."

Again she feels the tension brewing between them, the intangible current sparking around the bar.

"I just thought you knew the answer by now." Fitz says simply as his hands rest on his lap.

"And what's that?" she hisses

Fitz stares at Olivia for a minute, trying to gage where she is but at last he lets out a heavy sigh before shaking his head.

"Can you let me in, on what it is that I am supposed to know?"

"Olivia, do you think I would drive several hours out of my way to make sure you were safe if you weren't my girlfriend? This time we have spent together was real, Liv. Or was I believing something that wasn't there?"

She winces at the sharp burn of scotch inflaming her esophagus. Her lip curls as she moves closer towards the table "if you thought I was your girlfriend this whole time why haven't you filled me in so that instead of wondering what we are to one another I could have a definitive answer."

They reach a momentary impasse, where the words could never convey the human emotion that radiates from each other.

He smiles briefly at her in amazement "Well, let me you tell Olivia Pope. You are my girlfriend. You have been my girl since the day I met you and you will be my girl long after that." He walks away from the table towards the jukebox.

She follows him with a steady gaze, never veering her eyes away from him. His back is faced away from her and she knows she has hurt him. It wasn't her intention, in fact the first thing she wanted to do when she saw him was run in his arms and thank him for being the man he is but her better judgement had to ruin a good deed.

Olivia is practical, a realist. She needs words to define their relationship. While his actions confirm what she feels to be true, she needs validation, confirmation that what she feels for him isn't one sided. That he is equally consumed by thoughts of her as she is of him.

She knows he can feel her presences, delicately her fingers touch the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry." She whispers to him

"You don't have to apologize. I have been feeling the same way, but I just thought you knew that you are the one for me." His eyes, dark and enigmatic as always, bore into her.t

Without instruction, Olivia tugs at his arm, softly bringing him close so she can feel his cold breath on her warm skin.

Olivia finds herself enfolded in his arms, her face buried in his neck. Her heartbeat immediately slows as she breathes in his spicy scent, accords of cloves and mint. She steps back to look up at him and he's gazing at her with an expression that's undeniably sweet.

Their night might not have started on the best note, but it was certain to end that way. Blissfully buzzed, Olivia is having the time of her life, singing, dancing, and laughing more than she ever has in her life. She's happy and looking at Fitz with the biggest grin on his face she sees that he is too.

She finds him leaning against the bar, his hat tipped over his forehead "Hi, Lover Boy."

"Hi, cutie."

Her heart starts accelerating at the way he's looking at her. She tells herself to calm down but her body clearly isn't listening.

He holds his hand out to her "May I have this dance?"

A country song plays softly in the background, it's not really her kind of music but the moment feels rather perfect.

Smiling at him, she takes his hand as they walk on the dance floor.

"I thought you don't like to dance?"

"I don't know how to dance." He corrects her " but I like the girl who does." Feeling sorry for Fitz, Olivia teaches him a few basic dance moves. There's nothing much to it, really. It's just shuffling and swaying to the beat. But Fitz is fully engulfed in the joy of being with her that the steps simply find him. After a few minutes of giggling at Fitz's disastrous dancing the two somehow manage to find their imperfect rhythm.

"Thanks for being a good teacher." He whispers in Olivia's ear as he pulls her in close.

She grins "I knew you could dance, I've seen the way your hips move."

His eyebrows rise and he stumbles causing Olivia to laugh even louder as she reaches for his cowboy hat and places it on her head instead.

"Are you a cowgirl?"

"That depends."

As the song goes on, Olivia finds that they've moved closer and closer to each other until their bodies are touching. Her hands are wrapped around his neck and she can feel the muscles move under the thin fabric of his shirt. Fitz's arms shift to encircle her waist and bring her in closer.

"On what?" he whispers in her ear causing her shiver at the contact.

"On who I'm riding." She pulls away from him just enough so that he could read between the lines.

They stumble into the bedroom of the room they just purchased at the Mount Merino bed and breakfast. She's glued to him, wrapped around his waist he carries her from the stairs to their door.

Tripping as Olivia nibbles on his ear.

"Shit." He laughs as Olivia pulls his lips back towards her.

With his one arm holding Olivia in his arms, he uses his free hand to reach into his back pocket to retrieve the key.

After a few mishaps he manages to open the door without her feet ever touching the floor.

They purchased the blue mountain suite. Spaced with vaulted ceilings and a chandelier over the bed, the room gives them an uninterrupted view of the Hudson river yet nothing can take his eyes off Olivia.

With the moon as their only source of light, Fitz slides Olivia's jacket off her shoulders before moving to unbuttoning her shirt. One by one he pops open the button as she watches closely with hooded eyes. With her shirt off, Fitz begins exploring the crevices of Olivia's body. She lightly bites his neck when his fingers reach her breasts, stroking and circling the fabric of her bra, making her nipples hard. He unbuttons her pants, gently sliding her zipper down as he caresses her clit lightly in the process.

Olivia whimpers at the contact, grabbing his hand to keep him still.

"Don't tease me, it's been a long time."

"Has it?"

Olivia nods her head desperately "a couple of months."

"That's right."

"You kept me waiting." She explains

"You kept me waiting longer." He teases. With a steady hand he slides her bra off. He leans back against the wall as he drinks her with such splendor.

He circles her nipples with his index finger and she has to suppress a gasp threatening to escape her lips, his touch feels like an electric current pulsating throughout her body. Her body is so sensitive right now. Every cell feels like it's crackling under his fingers.

She walks to him, once again attaching their lips.

He gives her a little push and she flops down onto the bed laughing, wearing only her underwear. Fitz is still fully dressed in his flannel shirt, and jeans, he makes no move to remove his own clothes. Olivia feels exposed, completely naked before him when he's fully dressed but it's a good feeling, she finds.

She sits up in the bed, her hand steady and precise, she unbuckles his belt; watching the accessory fall to the floor. Her mouth travels a slow journey down his torso and he shivers in the air-conditioned room. Grasping her head, he pulls her head up to look at him.

Without a word spoken, she lowers her head again and continues her slow worship of his lean torso. she rubs him gently, watching how his lips part as he fights the groan desperately trying to escape.

"Naughty girl."

Olivia laughs before raising her brown doe eyes as a warning to be silent.

With care and precision, she peels the jeans from his body and smiles at his arousal. It never fails to amaze her that he wants her so badly, that he wanted her all this time. A master of many disguises, he never let the slightest hint slip until she has him completely under her spell.

He moans deeply, Pleasure thrills up his spine as her lips surround him, bathing him with the wetness of her talented mouth.

Looking up from underneath her eyelashes, her gaze locks with his while she sucks him. Despite the darkness she cannot mistake the look of heat in his eyes. The way the muscles in his neck strain when she swirls her tongue around and across the slit at the tip of his cock, she takes more of him in her mouth as she remains focused on his grey orbs- hovering closer to the brink of madness. His hand comes up to cradle her head and tangle in her hair as his taut belly rises and falls with insufficient breathing.

He removes himself from Olivia's grasp. Gently pushes her up the bed as he stares down at her.

She studies him as his eyes wander her face, his own set in an expression of near consternation, of hard thoughtfulness. He lifts a lock of hair from her eyes, his finger ghost across her chest until they reached the sacred spot that left her heaving and whimpering for more. She is wet, saturated, his fingers glide easily against her slick folds. His breathing becomes more ragged at the feel of her smooth folds, enjoying the sight of her pleased face he slides a finger inside; her thighs tremble and involuntary she opens wider for him as her hands cling to his shoulders.

Her breathing and moans becomes louder as she tries to unsuccessfully stifle the litany of whimpers that burst from her. Her head thrashes from side to side as she carelessly pushes her pelvis against his fingers, past discomposure, past embarrassment.

"I want you." She pleads

Without a second pass, he buries himself in her as he devours her lips to silence her moans. A satisfying sound escapes her mouth as she lifts her head to look at him. The look in her eyes is unspeakable she fights to breath at the fullness of him inside her.

He interlocks their hands, placing them above her head.

As she stretches to make room for him, he slowly and meticulously begins to grind against her. Her body concaves to fit him; releasing her essences to draw him in further and further into her tight body. Every thrust was as fierce as the last with an urgency to fill her up all the way to the hilt. The sound of sweet pleasure escaping her plush lips lures him to continue, striking something within him that wishes to hear her cry out the sound of his name. He watches her- he sees her sharp gasp and low moans, how her eyes fight to remain open to watch him- encouraging him to move deeper inside her, faster. Her heels press into the back of his thighs; signaling for him to pick up his pace and he does.

"Fuck." He curses as he moves inside her at a faster pace with Olivia meeting him openly at each thrust.

She's heard him curse a few times but to her shock she becomes wetter at the curse word coming from his mouth.

"Fitz." She whimpers.

Tears well in her eyes at the intensity of the pleasure that shoots through her and she shuts them tightly as he thrust again and again, the tempo desperate, carnal, and exquisite. She matches him with equal fervor.

His name falls from swollen lips, whispered against the side of his face as he made a final thrust into her.

He lies in bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. It's a pleasurable torture as he hears the water running, and imagines her scrubbing her face, combing out her hair, brushing her teeth.

Her phone starts ringing, he looks over at the dresser, frowning that someone would be calling her this late.

"Olivia Pope's phone." He answers

He listens to the voice, a frown automatically forming.

"I'm her boyfriend."

She walks in the room, mildly surprised that Fitz was on her phone. Wearing his flannel shirt she jumps in bed on top of him, kissing him passionately before taking the phone from him.

"This is Olivia Pope." She's sitting on his lap, tortuously dry humping him while talking to whoever.

Her shirt is gaping open, allowing him the perfect view of her breast and he watches the rise and fall of her chest before playing with her nipples absentmindedly.

"You shouldn't be calling me."

He touches her waist, fingers gliding up along her ribs, along the soft touch of skin below her breasts, but never actually touching her where she desires.

"Yes, I have a boyfriend….We said we would be mature about this."

"Why are you calling me, it's late?"

She freezes and Fitz removes his hands from her. She stare at him in fear or sadness, he can't tell.

He tries to get her off him but she doesn't budge.

Without a word she hangs up the phone and looks at him ruefully.

"That was Daniel." He answers for Olivia.

"Yes." She whispers

"I thought you broke up?"

"We did…"

"Why is he calling you?"

Her heart is beating out of her chest, her throat painfully dry.

"Livvie?"

"It's your mom."

He's frozen. His heart managed to stop beating, his senses slowed, all he can hear is his heart throbbing in his ears.

"What about her?"

"She had a stroke."

* * *

 **Buckle up, Gladiators...things are about to start heating up.**


	18. Stand By Me

***taps the mic***

 **Is this thing on?**

 **I just wanted to say thank you for all the wishes and prayers, Grad school is coming along slowly but surely. And thank you to those who send reviews or private messages, they are the absolute best as are all of you.**

 **Part 1:**

* * *

 **Previously** **:**

He touches her waist, fingers gliding up along her ribs, along the soft touch of skin below her breasts, but never actually touching her where she desires.

"Yes, I have a boyfriend….We said we would be mature about this."

"Why are you calling me, it's late?"

She freezes and Fitz removes his hands from her. She stare at him in fear or sadness, he can't tell.

He tries to get her off him but she doesn't budge.

Without a word she hangs up the phone and looks at him ruefully.

"That was Daniel." He answers for Olivia.

"Yes." She whispers

"I thought you broke up?"

"We did…"

"Why is he calling you?"

Her heart is beating out of her chest, her throat painfully dry.

"Livvie?"

"It's your mom."

He's frozen. His heart managed to stop beating, his senses slowed, all he can hear is his heart throbbing in his ears.

"What about her?"

"She had a stroke."

 **X**

The flight was thick and filled with tension. They didn't talk much afterwards, both quietly retreating into their shell. All that Fitz does recall is him and Olivia leaving the bed and breakfast the next morning and on the first flight to California . When Olivia told him that she would be accompanying him, he didn't try to protest or attempt to be strong. He simply grabbed her bags and assisted her to the car.

"Are you okay?"

He turns to her "I'm not sure how to answer that."

Reaching over the console she holds Fitz's hand in hers.

"My family waited to call me and tell me that my mom had a stroke. And Daniel had the audacity to call you and expect what? A pity fuck? " He bites his lip to stop himself from saying something he might end up regretting.

"There are no words for Daniel."

"Why would he do that? I expected that from Jerry because that's who he is but not Daniel. I thought we were getting along last time we met."

"Do you think he knows about us?"

Fitz turns to look at Olivia "No, If Daniel knew I was dating you then he would be calling your phone and mine damning us to an eternal hell."

Olivia laughs "well, at least I would be in good company."

"The best company." Fitz winks at Olivia.

The pull into a luxurious home, the stucco house sits alone with a magnificent view of the ocean. The perfectly landscaped house, is every bit of the California dream. This would be a great vacation home if the situation was different.

"Fitz, are you sure Stephen is okay with us staying here?"

"Yeah." Fitz shakes his head "we have been best friends since junior high. Stephen is more like a brother to me than Daniel will ever be."

They walk into the spacious foyer, the home is modern, sophisticated, and completely isolated. Fitz gives Olivia a tour of the seven bedroom, eight bathroom house, filled with a movie theater, and bar.

Olivia stares down at the chalk white sheets in their bedroom how the superb view coming from their window seems to make the room larger and grander in it's appearance.

"What do we do now?" Olivia asked looking down at a pensive Fitz.

"She's at Cedars, I'm going to go over there and check on her, find out what the hell happened."

"Okay." Olivia shakes her head but stares at Fitz for a moment "you don't want me to come with you." She states calmly.

"I can't. If you show up with me then all it would do is cause more drama and right now my focus is on my mom."

Olivia nods her head and kisses Fitz gently on the lips "I understand, and I respect that."

"I never said thank you for stopping your busy schedule to be with me. It …it means more to me than you know."

Sitting up from the bed, Olivia moves to stand in front of Fitz "I'm glad to be here with you, Fitz."

He smiles down at Olivia before dropping a kiss on her forehead "I'm leaving."

"Okay, let me know how it goes?"

"I will. But what will you do?"

Olivia laughs as she jumps on the bed "don't worry about me mister, I'm sure I can figure out somethings to do in your absence."

Fitz gives Olivia a sly look "don't have too much fun without me."

"I can't promise you that."

/

Jet lag, Olivia took a long nap. Something she hasn't done in some time, it's oddly painfully to admit that Olivia can't recall the last time she called in from work or took a leave of absence, it's never happened before. Work, is her domain, it gives her a sense of purpose, enjoyment. Work keeps her busy and takes her mind off her own troubles and issues. But when the phone ranged and it was Daniel, she knew that she would have to put aside her job and career in support of Fitz. Those few weeks at the Grant ranch all but confirmed to Olivia that the Grant family is filled with pariah's and with Helen sick then that means Fitz would be alone with them, and all their evil influences.

Olivia turns over in the bed and chuckles sadly at her definition of the Grant family and her adding Daniel to group of monsters. She knows, Daniel wasn't like this, he was kind, caring and equally devoted to his job as she is with hers. Yet when she saw him with his brother she saw a different side of Daniel; aloof, cold, fake. The brothers clearly have animosity towards one another but that still does not take away that they are siblings and that they at least have one another in this world unlike her who has no one. No siblings, no cousins, no family. She is alone in this world, she's grown to accept her circumstance but Fitz isn't like her, he wasn't a child that saw not having parents as normal, he had a mother, he had someone that nurtured and loved him. Olivia grew to take care of herself, she had no choice but to learn from nature instead of nurture, she's found this sense of self-preservation to be the key to her survival and overall outcome. Even if Helen does get better, she knows that Fitz's relationship with Daniel will be severed.

When Daniel called her before calling his own brother she saw the look on Fitz's face, the clear pain that his father called him an hour later to inform him that his mother had a stroke. Olivia did not want to come back to California and not under these conditions but she knew if she did not come for Fitz then who would? Being here with Fitz could very well destroy her career and reputation if word got out that she was dating Daniel's brother but there are things worth risking and Fitz is worth all the risk.

She is here to support Fitz but also to save him from his father, something she knew right away that she would be unable to fulfill with Daniel. She cannot save both brothers but she can save one; and Olivia made her choice. Does she feel contempt and shame that she flew across the country to support her new boyfriend when her ex-boyfriend of one year called her for the same comfort and she refused him. But how exactly can she look at him after what he has done, she can't tolerate the sound of his voice better yet the thought of seeing him. What Daniel has done to Fitz has completely confirmed Olivia's disdain for him and removed any since of feelings from the picture. Olivia thought Daniel was better than this but clearly she judged him wrong, he is not a man of character and his attempt of exploiting his mother's illness only further causes Olivia to cringe and take note of his level of wickedness.

"Hey Abby."

"How's it going?"

"I just woke up from a nap."

"Where's Fitz?"

"He left to go see his mom at the hospital."

"You didn't go with him?"

"Now is not the time to introduce me as Fitz's new girlfriend when I was just there a few months ago as his brother's girlfriend."

"Right."

"I'm appreciative of him wanting me to stay here, though."

"Are you?"

"I am." Olivia answers truthfully "Emotions are running high and me walking into the hospital with Fitz would only complicate matters more. I'm relieved."

"That was nice of you to travel to California on a whim to support Fitz. I can't recall you doing that for any other boyfriend of yours."

"Well…" Olivia sits up in the bed as she plays with the blanket "that's because Fitz is different. Fitz has been there for me and it's only fair that I be there for him. Plus, I don't trust his family."

"Daniel?"

"Both. Daniel and Jerry. You know Daniel called me first before Fitz knew his mother had a stroke."

"What an asshole."

"He even used his mother's illness as a ploy for sympathy."

"That's low."

"He wanted me to come to California with him."

Abby laughs "you came alright just with his brother."

"I've come to terms with the fact that I can't save them both, what Daniel did was inexcusable and I won't let that family hurt Fitz, not now that Helen is sick. If I didn't come then I would be worried about what kind of state Fitz would be in? What would Jerry do to him?"

"Liv, you make it sound like Jerry is a monster."

"He is Abby." Olivia confirms "He's calculating, cutthroat and ruthless. I've heard him ordering Fitz to screw some women just in order to get a contract. That's not even the worse thing I heard Jerry say to Fitz. Jerry wants to control Fitz; that is the terrifying part of this whole ordeal

"Why does he want Fitz when he has Daniel?"

"Because Daniel isn't the one. Fitz, is. I see it. Jerry sees it. Helen sees it. Fitz, is different, he's meant to be great Abby."

"And do you feel like he's wasting his potential?"

"I think he's great regardless of what he does, but as much as I love hearing Fitz talk about his kids and his class, that's not it. That's not who he is destined to be or become."

"What does Jerry want for Fitz?"

"He wants him to become President."

"Wow."

Olivia plops down on the bed, scooting further into the covers.

"And you?"

"I can see Fitz in politics as much as I don't want to say that and especially not in front of him."

"You see it too?"

"I do." She whispers.

"Maybe you and Jerry have more in common than you thought."

"No." Olivia sits up shaking her head adamantly "no, never. I will never push or force Fitz into anything he does not want. I support him Abby and he supports me. Fitz wanting to be a teacher doesn't diminish his star in my eyes."

"Liv?"

"Yeah? What happens if things don't get better and you have to be around those people."

"Then I will just have to see where it goes from here."

"If Jerry is as dangerous as you claim him to be then you need to be careful too." Abby advises

"I know." Olivia whispers. And she does know. It would be a lie to say she doesn't have concerns if Jerry or Daniel found out about her and Fitz, what would they do. How would they retaliate?

/

She's waited an hour, hoping Fitz would send a text letting her know that he made it to the hospital safely and that Helen is okay. But nothing. No word. No phone call. No text.

"Is everything okay?" she sends him another text and she watches as the phone turn from sent to read. He's reading her messages and refusing to call.

She shakes her head angrily at him, what could have happened that Fitz would reject her messages? She flew to California to be with him, to comfort him, to support him, and this is how he treats her?

She calls this time and he rejects her phone call.

She's completely mystified, dumbfounded that he could behave this way and treat her so coldly.

She slams her phone down, if Fitz wants to be childish then she will let him.

Hours went by and Fitz has yet to return her phone call or send a text message, something is wrong. Something has to be wrong. Immediately her mind drifts to Helen.

"Is Helen okay?" Olivia sends a text message to Daniel knowing that he would be with Fitz.

Instantly he responds "she's stable. Thank you for asking."

"Who's there with you?"

"Just the family." He responds

Olivia shakes her head disappointedly at Fitz's actions. Helen is fine and Fitz is there but he just doesn't want to talk to her.

"How are you?" she texted back knowing it would be inconsiderate not to ask about his feelings considering his mother is fighting for her life in a hospital.

"I'm hanging in there for her." He sends quickly

"Thank you for checking on me." He follows

"You're welcome. Let me know if you need anything." She places her phone on the table and decides to get some work done to take her mind off Fitz.

She can't hide her disappointment with Fitz, the lack of consideration for other people. Here she was coming to be with him and he's chosen to ignore and leave her in a house all day without at least letting her know what's going on.

She's in bed already, facing the window, pretending to sleep, her eyes unnaturally scrunched up. Fitz fumbles into the bedroom, kissing Olivia on the forehead before jumping into the bed next to her, moving as close to her as he can.

Olivia pushes him away angrily, hurt.

"Baby." He moans drunkenly "don't push me away." He kisses her shoulder gently but she pushes him away.

"Don't touch me." Olivia hisses turning on the light and propping herself up on the pillows as she stares at Fitz with such hurt and pain.

Fitz's eyes turn down in shame. "It's not what you think."

"You are drunk, and I've been calling you all day but you couldn't answer my phone calls because you were too busy getting drunk when your mother is sick!" Olivia yells at him

"I'm sorry."

"No, you aren't. And this is not the Fitz I know, he would _never_ chose getting drunk over seeing his mother and he wouldn't ignore my phone calls either so what in the hell happened? Why is it late at night and you are just deciding to come home and into my bed after you ignored me all day?"

"Okay, Livvy."

"No!" Olivia shouts pushing Fitz "what happened?"

His eyes water as he looks up at Olivia in the bed. He sits up, removing his shirt and pants as he walks to take a shower with Olivia following closely behind.

"You do not walk away from me!" Olivia yells blocking the shower door.

"Olivia, move."

"No."

"Move, Olivia."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, just let me be."

"Fitz, if you do not talk to me right now, I will leave and I will leave for good."

His anger dissolves, his hard exterior crumbles, his ashen blue eyes water with unshed tears "You'll leave me too?"

"Do you want me to leave? Cause you are pushing me away, and I'll go if that's what you want." Olivia whispers walking away

He grabs Olivia's hand and brings her to him. Giving her one tender look, he wraps his arms around her tiny frame and cries softly in the crevice of her neck.

Olivia cradles Fitz as he hides in the swell of her breast, her arms stretching to engulf him. She holds him for what feels like hours, lifting his head up she gazes at him, quietly contemplating what he must be feeling. Fitz keeps his head bowed, his eyes lowered but Olivia sees him clearly.

They broke him.

His skin is pale and weary, his bluish grey eyes still shine from unshed tears, his pain etched so clearly on his face.

What did they do to him?

Olivia takes his hands in hers, and kisses the knuckles of each hand both battered and bruised.

"Does it hurt still?" she whispers tenderly

"Not anymore, thanks to you." She looks up at him, and Fitz encounters her gaze, allowing her to see the pain and sorrow on his face. She lifts her hand and gently brushes away the tears that fell down his cheek, the tiniest bit of contact surged endorphins into his blood stream.

"Let me take you to bed." Olivia whispers as she guides Fitz back to the bedroom.

He turns on his side in the bed, gazing at Olivia.

He stares at her face in the low light, desperate to know what she must think of him, how he can apologize and beg her to stay. Her face is serene. Calm and still.

He's at a loss.

"I went to the hospital." Fitz whispers into the poorly lit room.

Olivia moves closer to Fitz, he spoke so softly that Olivia was startled at first by his voice.

"I attempted to walk into the neuro Intensive care unit and was told by the nurses that I was not on the list to see mom, so I called Jerry and Daniel and neither answered their phone and I did everything I could to tell those people that she was my mother but they said they received explicit orders that only those on the list were allowed to see her." There's agony in his voice, the pain so visceral that goosebumps form on Olivia's skin at what could have happened.

"So I waited. And I waited, and I waited in the waiting room and finally Jerry walked out the room and I told him that I was calling and that I needed him to put me on the list to see mom…but all he said was that Daniel was in charge and left." Fitz said glancing up to catch Olivia's reaction.

She's shocked by this admission but reminds herself to hold her opinion.

Fitz, pauses for a minute; struggling to swallow a lump of saliva down his throat.

"So more hours pass and Daniel finally walks out. And I asked him why I wasn't on the listen and that I've been sitting here waiting to see her all day, and it was already the middle of the afternoon and I still didn't know if she was okay. But Daniel said that she was stable and that I wasn't on the list for a reason."

"Why?" Olivia whispers

"I asked him that question, a big part of me was worried that he knew about us but that wasn't it, or at least I do not believe so."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he was taking his mother back from me, and that I was forbidden to see her and know anything about her medical prognosis."

"He can't do that."

Fitz shakes his head sadly "but he did."

Fitz lifts his hand and brushes the single tear that fell from Olivia's cheek. "I retaliated. I was so angry, Liv. I just blacked out and started punching him ruthlessly…"

Olivia reaches for his hand and delicately brings it to her lips. She kisses each knuckle before kissing the palm of his hand and placing it on her cheek.

"Security came and I was banned from the hospital." His face drops in shame "I acted irrationally and now I can't see her. I don't know anything. Not if she's alive or dead, they've completely shut me out. I needed a drink but I didn't want to drive to a bar and deal with people so I snuck back here and began drinking. But then my phone ranged and it was you. I didn't want you to see me like this so I sobered up as much as I could and waited until you were asleep."

"Why?" Olivia asked quietly

His eyes are reddened, his shoulders slump. "I didn't want you to see me as a failure. To see me this way." Tears are welling in his own eyes, chocking him with the thought of Olivia not wanting him anymore.

"Fitz, I understand." Olivia cries

"I don't." He shakes his head sadly " I don't know how the people who are supposed to be my family could hurt me this way? What have I done, Olivia?"

Olivia closes her eyes as she moves to hold Fitz.

"Look at me." She lifts his head up to meet her stare "You didn't do anything wrong. The people who are supposed to love you, have hurt you and there's nothing you could do to change their actions. That is on them, not you."

"I can't forgive them for this."

"They don't deserve your forgiveness."

"I waited all day to see her." His voice breaks "she's looking for me, Liv and I've let her down."

"Fitz, you will see her."

"Liv, don't start."

"Fitz, I don't make promises that I can't keep or win. You will see your mother tomorrow. We will come up with a plan and you two will be together again, I will make it happen." Olivia promises

Tenderly stroking her hair he gazes down at her fondly, her skin is lightened by the moon, soft as velvet under his callous fingertips. His mouth turns dry as sand.

He feels his chest contract at her passionate words resonating profoundly thorough him. Every word etched from her lips is a sacred promise and he believes every word, astute. Her eyes are the key to the new world.

"I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

"That I love you."

His expression is unbelievably penetrating, and Olivia has found it hard to breath. Momentarily stunned by the interminable feeling resonating within her. Fitz has managed to carve her open and find the pieces of her soul that have never seen the light before.

"Fitz…" Olivia's mouth trembles as she stares at him.

"I don't need for you to say anything but I just want you to know that I've loved you since the day I saw, and I'll love you every day after."

Her eyes water as she gazes at him with such sincerity and truth that even she feels uncomfortable with this exposure. She stares at him in amazement, his face only a breath away from hers. Unspoken words transpires between the two and all Olivia can do is kiss Fitz, passionately, deeply, sensually so that he can rest peacefully knowing that what she feels for him cannot be defined by meager words but action.

/

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask that you leave, you are not allowed to be here." The nurse says firmly from the nurses station as she watches Fitz walk into the unit.

"Actually, he can and he will be here unless you want to deal with a million dollar lawsuit." Olivia moves from behind Fitz and walks towards the nurses station, dressed her signature white trench coat and black form fitting suit, Olivia embodies beauty, grace and power to the point that all Fitz can do is watch her command the room in clear awe and adoration.

"I am Olivia Pope and this is my client. I would like to know why he is not allowed to enter his mother's room?"

"We are not able to disclose that information." The charge nurse responds curtly.

"Well then perhaps you will change your answer now." Olivia says calmly as she reaches inside her black Prada purse and hands the nurse a file filled with papers.

"What?"

"Oh, that is Mrs. Grant's, medical power of attorney. She has her son, Fitzgerald Grant listed as the one to make all medical decisions regarding her care."

Olivia smiles coolly as she watches the charger nurse face drop in complete and utter fear.

"I am so sorry for this mistake."

"Well, I am very angry because of your negligence my client was banned from seeing his mother and instead of him being offered the opportunity to speak or show his legal documents, you decide to make the decision for him and relinquished his rights from him."

"I- I-I. Again, we are sorry, we are only going off orders given by the family. The other son made it seem like he was the one in charge."

"And that is why you ask for power of attorney, you have broken confidentially so I suggest that you tread carefully."

"Mr. Grant, I apologize." The nurse stutters

"I do not want anyone besides myself and Ms. Pope to enter my mother's room. Because of this challenging and difficult moment I have now lost a day with my mother. A day that I will not get back. I am going to be in there with her but in thirty minutes I will come out and ask for a complete run down on what happened and what her plan of care is."

"Of course."

The two walk in the direction of Helen's room, but Fitz stops before entering. Looking carefully around the hall, he touches Olivia's hand gently before pushing his own hand back into his pocket.

" You are incredible Ms. Pope, and I don't believe I can ever pay you back."

Olivia giggles softly, ignoring the skipped beat of her heart.

He watched as she took a few steps back. "Oh I did nothing, that was all Helen."

Fitz's eyes flicker with new found hope and happiness, he gives his signature crooked smile.

Feeling inexplicably shy, Olivia smooths her hand down her jacket. There she was saving the day and enjoying the look of admiration on Fitz's face.

"I should let you go and spend time with your mom."

"Are you leaving?"

She stumbles on the question not exactly sure how to answer and what exactly would be respectful to Helen and the family. "I'll stay." Olivia says quietly looking at Fitz's benevolent eyes.

And with a sweet smile, Fitz opens the door for Olivia who walks in.

His smile crashes quickly, the hope and joy they had dissolves into nothingness as they walk in the room and see Helen on a ventilator with cords and wires connected to her.

"What happened?" Fitz turns to Olivia with pain in his throat.

"Go to her, she's been waiting for you."

"I'm scared, Liv." He whispers "I don't want to see her like this."

"You've been fighting hell and earth to be with her and now that you have her you don't want her?"

"It's not that. I…I..I…why didn't they tell me it was this bad?" He whispers with tears lodged in his throat.

"I know." Olivia rubs Fitz's back comfortingly.

With one good exchange of breath, Fitz walks to Helen's bed and kisses her forehead. "I'm here now mom." Fitz says calmly

"I'm here, you're safe now. I got you." Fitz promises

Helen doesn't move. The room is silently still except for Helen's machine beeping rhythmically with her breathing.

Sitting in the chair closes to his mom, Fitz sniffles but doesn't cry as he holds Helen's hand in his. He rotates between playing with her wedding band and kissing her hand.

"Mom, I have so much to tell you, but first let's talk about that play we went to see on your birthday."

Olivia cries softly in the corner, not wanting to disturb the much needed mother and son moment, but also crying at life's cruel game. Helen did not deserve this, her mother did not deserve what happened to her, and Fitz's mother also was a victim of life, yet there are people like Hollis and Jerry who live forever without illness and pain. Why must the good suffer and wicked thrive?

There's commotion outside their room, yelling.

Fitz turns to Olivia with reddened eyes "would you like to hi?"

Olivia smiles sadly at Fitz before walking towards him and Helen "Hi, Helen." Olivia whispers gently "It's Olivia. I see you are getting some rest and I won't be bothering you but I just wanted you to know, that I'm here and I'll be here to support you in any way that I can." Olivia holds Helen's hand in hers as she turns to look at Fitz who hasn't taken his eye off her.

The arguing and yelling gets louder, both Fitz and Olivia turn to the closed door.

"I'll go handle this."

"Liv."

"It's handled." Olivia says straightening up her jacket "but you take all the time in the world and be with your mom."

Fitz holds Olivia's hand for a second before she walks away.

With the door shut, Fitz turns to Helen "I'm in love, mom."

/

"Daniel." Olivia walks out of the room as security attempts to escort him out of the hospital.

"Olivia?" He walks to her completely shocked by her presences "What the hell are you doing, here?"

With her head held high and shoulder pushed back; Olivia looks proudly at Daniel and says:

"The right thing."

* * *

 **Buckle up, Gladiators...**


	19. Win Or Lose

***taps the mic***

 **Is this thing on?**

 **I just wanted to say thank you for all the wishes and prayers, Grad school is coming along slowly but surely. And thank you to those who send reviews or private messages, they are the absolute best as are all of you. Not sure when I will be able to post again, hopefully soon! But just know I love this story and I** **appreciate you all for sticking with me.**

 ***took a big test today, so please send all your prayers and well wishes!**

 **Part 2:**

* * *

 **Previously** **:**

"Daniel." Olivia walks out of the room as security attempts to escort Daniel out of the hospital.

"Olivia? What the hell are you doing?"

With her head held high and shoulder pushed back; Olivia looks proudly at Daniel and says

"The right thing."

X

He hears Olivia talking and Daniel yelling, he wants to go out there and finish the fight with his brother and take Olivia away for good. It's not her job to fight his battles and he sees that now. What has been done cannot be undone. His eyes are open and he sees clearly now what he must do. He's been far too relaxed about his family and the levels of their wickedness. He sees the error of his ways and he's ready now more than ever before to put an end to this disjunction.

He can hear Olivia's voice strong but faintly through the door. He smiles at his own personal gladiator defending him, her actions have resonated so deeply in his marrow that he feels the compulsion to claim and protect her from those who seek her for their own personal gain. He knows Olivia is valuable to the company but more importantly to Daniel. He has to watch Daniel, he's clearly underestimated his brother, and to his own fault he vows to never make that same mistake again.

He turns to the door, hearing Daniel yell once again. He bites his lip, struggling to remain seated and spend this much needed time with his mother.

The yelling stops, and Fitz's fist eases, he turns back to Helen, smiling apologetically at not focusing on her.

"I'm sorry, mom. There's a lot of commotion outside your door and it's getting me a little side track but I'm present now...mom... I've tried being the good guy, the man you want me to be but…" he stops himself " I am not certain I am the man you believe me to be… I'm tired of people like dad and Daniel winning. How the rich get richer and the poor get poorer. It angers me that I have to talk to you like this..." he freezes for a moment, he holds her hand in his, he's breaking. "This shouldn't have happened to you...not someone as perfect as you."

He bites his lip to stop himself from sobbing. "I think I should talk about something more positive." He takes a break to focus his energy on something positive. "My kids are amazing, they have me both excited and fearful of having children." Fitz laughs "but then again having a baby with the right person can never be a bad thing."

A beat passes. The monitors beep to remind Fitz where he is at and what state his mother is in.

"Mom, I told you that you would be the first person I come to when I fall in love." Fitz laughs "Well, I'm in love. Let me tell you this women is so far out of my league, she's as beautiful as she is brilliant. She is self-depreciating yet completely perfect in every word and adjective. She's inspired me to be better, and not just generally speaking but I'm better financially, emotionally. This women…she means the world to me, and her name is Olivia Pope." He stops talking to look at Helen, somehow expecting for her to come out of her coma and talk to him about the bomb he's just unleashed.

"I know what you are thinking, this is a mistake. But a mistake can lead to something quite beautiful, lead you to a place your never imagined yourself going. She broke up with Daniel months ago, and we found one another and have been together ever since… We both tried to fight our feelings for one another but when the heart speaks, it speaks."

He looks at Helen, smiling at her. "She looks after me and I look after her. We both have suffered so greatly but with each other we have found happiness."

He kisses Helen's hand "I wish you can see her through my eyes."

"If you could see and feel what I feel for her then you would know the sincerity of my heart and understand completely why I am hers."

"Lover boy strikes again." Fitz laughs sadly as he looks at his ventilated mother.

/

"Why are you here? And why am I not allowed to enter my mother's room?"

"Why don't you ask yourself why Fitz wasn't allowed to enter his mother's room?"

Daniel stops talking and stares at Olivia, coldly.

"Are you screwing him?" his voice drops an octave, his eyes menacing

" Who I am screwing is none of your business, let me make that clear to you." Olivia says firmly

"Then why are you here? And why with Fitz?"

Placing her black Prada purse next to the chair near Helen's room, Daniel walks over to Olivia who has yet to move. "What happened, was that you called me and told me about your mother and I came to be of support. But imagine how I felt when your brother found my number and pleaded with me to somehow change your mind."

Daniel stares at Olivia with such disdain in his voice. "He found your number and went crying to you?"

"He thought we were together." Olivia answers calmly "he acted on desperation and thought that _I_ could change your mind. And he has every right to be angry. Daniel, what the hell are you doing? How can you deny your brother the opportunity to see his mother?"

"Because that is not his mother!" Daniel yells angrily, he allows the tears to fall down his face "I did what I had to do!" Daniel argues.

Olivia nods her head "and so did, I."

/

"She's the reason I'm here with you right now, mom. Olivia, and her brilliant mind were able to get me here to be with you. I …I … I don't know where I would be without her." Fitz says softly as he looks at Helen.

"I'm in love and I wanted you to be the first person I told because someday soon I plan on marrying Olivia. I am going to marry her." Fitz promises

"Olivia is going to be my wife and afterwards the mother of my children. So I need for you to get better. Because you have a life and a family waiting for you…"

He intertwines their fingers swinging them from side to side

" So you get your rest and take all the time in world healing because I'm not going anywhere. I am going to stay here with you in California and nurse you back to health." Fitz nods his head with confirmation of his plans "I have you, mom. Forever and always." Fitz hugs Helen, wrapping his large arms around her small frame.

"You left me in charge for a reason, and I won't let you down." Fitz promises kissing Helen's forehead as he vows to not to cry.

/

"Olivia, what did you do?"

Calmly, Olivia opens her purse and hands Daniel the legal papers.

"What is this?" Daniel ask without looking at the papers

"That is Helen's Power of Attorney."

She watches Daniel drop the papers on the floor as he stares at her broken.

"She made Fitz her sole decision maker." Olivia decides to rub the already oozing wound.

"I'm her son."

"And so is Fitz."

Daniel yells angrily "She gave birth to me! Fitz's mother is dead and now you will make sure that I won't see mine ever again."

"That will be Fitz's call to make, and considering the stunt you pulled I feel Fitz is well within his rights to deny you the same opportunity. "

"You are punishing me?"

"Not me. But Fitz has the power to do what he pleases. He makes the calls."

"He doesn't get to make them!" Daniel shouts

"Actually, he does and he will. As of now no one is allowed to enter Helen's room without Fitz's authorization or approval."

"What the hell are you doing, Olivia? Are you here for me or him?"

"I'm here to do the right thing. Because obviously you are incapable of being a decent person. Incapable of being the man I once thought you were." Olivia spews with such venom that she's disgusted at the thought of Daniel.

" How can you live with yourself?" She finds herself asking Daniel without much control

"When I found out, I knew I had to make a choice. If I told Fitz then I would lose my mother, she wouldn't care about me because he would be there and for once. For once I wanted her to know that I am her son and that I would be there for her. I was trying to step up!" Daniel pleads

"By keeping your brother out." Olivia counters

"By being her son for the first time in our life." Daniel clarifies.

"And losing your brother in the process."

"You don't get it. Fitz, had a mother and then he found another mother in my mom. I don't have that luxury, she is it for me Olivia. Do you get that? She is all I have."

"You should know better than anyone that I understand, but I wouldn't deny someone the opportunity to see my mother even if I want to be selfish and keep her just to myself."

"I made peace that I was going to take back my mom and lose my brother."

"Take peace in knowing that if Fitz wishes to pursue legal action I will be representing him."

"That's a conflict of interest." Daniel seethes

"Too who? You? Cause I only work at the firm and there is no professional gain for me." Olivia walks away from Daniel

"How about personal?" Daniel spews

She turns to Daniel at the jab. "It's not me that would be the conflict of interest, but you. You knew your mother made Fitz the executive and her sole power of attorney, you had your buddy write up the will and you signed as a witness."

Daniel stares at Olivia with tears in his eyes, his anger and embarrassment palpable.

"You are threatening me?"

Olivia moves closers to Daniel

"I don't make threats. I make cold, calculating decisions where I know that I will win. If Fitz wants to make things right he is well within his rights to do so, and I will represent him free of charge."

Daniel stares at Olivia in both horror and wonder, the fire lit inside her today is unlike anything he has ever seen from her. She's dazzling yet he knows if he moves too close to her she will burn him.

"Do you hate me?" Daniel asked with such dejection that Olivia even softens her flames.

"I don't hate you." Olivia answers "but I don't know you. Not anymore."

"Is he bothering you?" Fitz asked calmly from the door

"No-"

"You son of a bitch, you went and told my girlfriend on me?" Daniel yells with his anger rising at Fitz's presence and Olivia's rejection.

Fitz walks to Daniel calmly before throwing him to a wall and chocking him. "I wanted to see my mother and you denied me. I should kill you." Fitz murmurs softly to Daniel as Olivia struggles to push him off Daniel.

"let him go." Olivia pleads before all of them get kicked out.

"You are dead to me."

"Fitz, enough."

With a final squeeze he releases Daniel and attempts to walk away

"You stole my mother and now my girlfriend hates me! What kind of man does that?" Daniel yells

"What kind of a man would be so selfish that he would only think about self-righteous ego." Fitz counters walking back towards Daniel.

Daniel smiles coldly. "I forgot lover boy, we all don't have the luxury to play in the sky. I had to work in order to provide, something you don't wish to do. And let me tell you this. Helen is my mother."

"Everything you are is because of me. I refuse to be Jerry's puppet but you are so desperate to be loved that you are willingly to sacrifice the little bit of your soul. Who are you Daniel without Jerry? You live in his shadow doing his dirty work and you are happy being his yes man. You are an accomplice "

Olivia stares at Fitz curiously at what he is referring to. It appears she hasn't touched the surface of the Grant family secrets.

"I don't know what you are talking about ." Daniel says firmly to Fitz his eyes darkening as he stares at Fitz menacingly. "What I do know is that Helen is my mother, Fitz. I gave her to you but I am taking her back."

"What you feel is guilt, Daniel. You failed our mom and now you are trying to make up for it. And you didn't give Helen to me, she loves me like a mother should and I love her like a son should. Despite your indifference you hate the fact that she loves me and she always will."

"You have to always be the best right!" Daniel yells "You can't let me have a girl. You have to have them all."

"let it go." Olivia demands as she stares at Fitz sternly who walks pass her.

"I am taking my mother away from you and Jerry, this will be the last time you see her."

"I won't' let you!"

Nurses from each hall run directly into Helen's room bypassing the commotion of the brothers

"What's going on!" Fitz yells as he watches the nurses grab a crash cart and a doctor running in.

"We are going to need for you all to step outside."

"No!" Fitz yells as he pushes towards Helen.

"Fitz!" Olivia yells grabbing Fitz's arm trying to stop him.

The nurses push Fitz back as he looks past them towards his mother who's now being shocked with the crash cart.

"Mom! You hang on! Don't you leave me!" Fitz yells as he gets shoved out of the room.

The group is silent. Olivia stands in a corner watching Daniel pace as Fitz sits in a chair in what can only be confusion or shock, perhaps both simultaneously.

For what felt like an eternity, they waited and they waited until finally the doctor comes out and Olivia knew without a word being spoken that Helen had died.

She watches Daniel walk away crying while Fitz remains stoic, listening to every word the doctor says before asking any questions.

/

When she arrives at Stephen's home it almost feels like she's in a drunken stupor. The world is fuzzy and nothing makes sense but the unusual sensation of being sad, someone being amiss. Today almost feels like a dream, she's not actually in control of her movement, just going through the motions. She left the hospital before Jerry came, knowing that staying between the two brothers would only cause more destruction than what has already been caused.

Little by little she removes her clothes and slides into the warm bathtub. Completely submerging herself in the water Olivia hopes to accomplish the numbing feeling of losing conscious, not to the point of passing out or drowning but to feel the chocking sensation of your lungs crying out for air only to be deprived of such gift. Daniel begged her to stay but Olivia knew she had to go, and oddly so did Fitz.

But she's worried about him. Fitz said nothing after the doctor left not even to her, only that she had to go before Jerry came. She remembers pleading with him to say something but he couldn't or wouldn't. Fitz alone with those monsters can't be a good thing, and with Helen now gone who will look after him?

She emerges from the water, gasping for air as she looks at her phone ringing beside her.

"Hi."

"Where are you?"

"I'm here at Stephen's."

"You didn't call me."

"I'm sorry, I figured you had more important things to worry about."

"You are my most important person, now."

Olivia smiles in the phone sadly.

"When are you leaving?"

Sitting adjacent from Helen, he looks at her. "In a little bit. I've already called a funeral home, they will be here shortly."

"What happened?" Olivia whispers

"She had another stroke." Fitz whispers faintly "this one caused her to bleed in the brain."

"Oh God." Olivia whispers

"I need you."

"I'm here Fitz, I'll come to you."

"No." Fitz shakes his head as he watches Daniel and Jerry talk from outside the room "you stay away from here."

"Fitz, I don't trust them."

"I don't either, which is why you stay far away from here and them. I will be leaving shortly."

"I'll pick you up." Olivia says jumping out of the bath tub.

"No." Fitz says firmly "You stay far away from here, do you understand me?"

"Fitz." Olivia begs

"These people are monsters, Olivia and I won't have you near them."

"What about you?"

"They can't hurt me, anymore."

"Leave right now then."

"I'm waiting for them to leave first." He stares at Helen, never once taking his eyes off her "besides I have somethings to do before I go."

Quickly Olivia looks at her phone and notices Daniel calling her.

"Daniel is calling me."

"Answer it."

"I don't want to."

"Do it." Fitz promises

With a sigh, Olivia clicks over.

"Hey."

"How are you?" Olivia ask

"Not good. My heart is broken, I wasn't expecting to lose her."

"I know."

"Where are you?"

"I'm away, for good."

"You don't have to do that."

"No, I do." Olivia promises

"Liv…"

"You and your brother have tension and I don't want to be a part of that. I came to be supportive."

"And you are and I appreciate it."

"Good."

"I need you more now than ever before."

"No, you don't."

"Liv."

"What you need is your family."

"My mother is dead."

"I'm not talking about your mom."

"You are my family." Daniel says

" I am not your family, Daniel. You have a family and it's not me. I don't want to be your family."

"Olivia."

"Goodbye, Daniel."

/

The air is thick. The ground saturated from the rain from earlier. The humidity stifling. He smells the imminent rain signaling the sign for an looming storm heading their way.

He licks his lip, tasting the copper of his own blood. His mind can only go back to the fight in the hospital. Jerry was gone, and Daniel kept making cheap shots but Fitz wasn't responding, he wasn't going to give Daniel the satisfaction of seeing him react, he knows how to cause pain and silence hurts Daniel more than words ever could.

Fitz blocked much of his punch but he allowed Daniel to punch him so he could feel something, anything. He believed Daniel punching him would wake him up some way, that this entire day would somehow be a cruel joke, but all he felt was the irreversible numbness shooting through his nerves to remind him that today did happen and that his mother is still dead.

He pushes open their bedroom door, stumbling to the room in search of Olivia.

Out of instinct, his arms are drowning to protect her from his tears that have turned into a storm.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Olivia whispers in his ear, her voice struggling to remain strong.

There it was. The crack in his cemented foundation, he lifts Olivia in his arms, not paying attention to her daggling feet that soon wrap around his waist. He hides in her breast, sobbing loudly.

She kisses his forehead as she looks ahead.

Setting Olivia back on the ground, Fitz wipes his red eyes "My mom died."

Olivia nods her head sadly but doesn't respond.

"She's dead' he whispers again before sobbing once more. His words finally hitting him that he has lost his mother."Why did she leave me?"

"She's still here with you, she loves you Fitz. This much she told me."

He lifts his head and stares at Olivia wondering how she can say that.

"At the ranch, Helen told me that loving you was easier than loving Daniel and that you saved her life the day you walked into it."

"She said that?"

"She did." Olivia nods " And that the two of you would go volunteer at the local homeless shelters because you wanted to save lives….What she didn't tell you was that the first life you saved was hers.

His eyes well with unshed tears, his throat painfully constricting. Why did Olivia tell him this?

"Yet I couldn't save her." He whispers pained

"You saved her." Olivia acknowledges, her fingers intertwining with his.

"She saved me." Fitz 's head falls in despair as he covers his face with his hands and begins to cry once again. "I didn't get the chance to tell her thank you."

"She knows, Fitz. She knows you love her, it's why she entrusted you to look after her in her time of need. You two found each other and have been together ever since.

Fitz nods his head "I told her I was happy but I didn't expect for her to leave me so soon."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I was in love and that it was you."

Olivia's eyes widened in surprise. "You did?" her voice drops as she tries not to cry herself.

"I did." Fitz smiles sadly "I told her, I planned on marrying you and starting a family. That she was going to be a grandma soon if I had it my way."

Olivia felt her heart skip a beat at the prospect of having a child with Fitz and his calmness about their future. Does he see their future so clearly? Does he want a child now? Does she even want children? Her thoughts go to several places before returning back to him

" I told her, she didn't have to worry about me anymore…" he looks down at his hands " I just thought we had more time."

Olivia kisses Fitz's hand "she left knowing that you were going to be okay, you gave her the comfort she needed to leave."

He turns to Olivia "You think so?"

Olivia nods her head "I do. Helen waited for you and after she saw her sweet boy and heard him say he was going to be okay, I think she felt at peace leaving."

Fitz sobs in his hands once again "I'm going to miss her so much. I could have been there for her but Daniel.."

"Don't mention his name."

Fitz nods his head.

"What happened to your lip?" Olivia turns Fitz to face her as she expects his face more closely.

"The one who shall not be mentioned punched me."

"Why?"

"I wasn't giving him the satisfaction he wanted so he punched me and I allowed it."

She cradles his bruised cheek before kissing his lips.

Fitz uses the opportunity to bring Olivia into his arms. His grip moves downward, squeezing her hips against him before untying the knot on her robe and watching the swell of her breast rise. Olivia feels her stomach turn to mush, her throat tighten, her cheeks blushing.

"Behave." Olivia shakes her head. Retying her robe as she walks to bathroom where Fitz follows closely behind.

"I'm behaving." He promises

They flick the lights on and are momentarily stunned by the grandeur of the room. The large room stretches on for miles until they end at a ceiling-to-floor window, obstructed only by a sleek porcelain tub.

It's shocking that they never actually noticed the tub before until this moment.

With the water running, Olivia helps Fitz take off his clothes. He drowns in her brown doe eyes, the gut-wrenching feeling of being explicitly vulnerable to another soul has both frightened and calmed him.

With the water's temperature perfect, she guides Fitz to sit and he obeys but not before requesting that she does the same.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Olivia can hear the genuine sincerity in his voice, and Olivia knows even without looking at him that he would be staring at her with those beautiful blue grey eyes of his.

She turns tentatively to face him, his eyes are darker, his curly hair is slicked back from the water, he gives Olivia a crooked smile that has her throwing caution to the wind.

Olivia carefully dips her foot in the hot water, and sits adjacent from Fitz. Somehow without her knowing Olivia found herself relaxing. She leans further into the water, her head falling, her eyes closing. With a deep breath she exhales a sensual sigh of peacefulness.

They sit like this in silence, enjoying the warm water and the companionship of the other.

The water swirls, and Olivia sees Fitz moving to massage her feet.

"Shouldn't I be taking care of you?"

"You do." Fitz promises as he applies pressure to Olivia's foot causing her to moan softly.

"We've never taken a bath together before." Fitz acknowledges

"Or a shower."

"I thought we did." Fitz murmurs

"No."

"But you saw me in the shower."

Olivia freezes, absolutely mortified. "I don't know what you are talking about." She slides her foot away from him, needing some form of distant to hide her embarrassment.

"You came to my room at the Ranch and saw me masturbating to the thought of you and well watching you…"

"You have a very active imagination." She plays ignorance

"Oh really?" Fitz jokes "so you weren't peeping on me in the shower?"

"Nope." Olivia shakes her head and Fitz laughs loudly, his first laugh since he arrived to California.

"That's a shame because I was definitely thinking of you."

"Have you.." Olivia begins to fiddle with the soap, anything to avoid Fitz's all-knowing gaze.

"Have I what?"

"Thought of me as you.."

Masturbate?"

"Yes."

"All the time."

"Really?" Olivia scoots closer to Fitz, overly curious about how and where he thinks of her.

Fitz nods his head as he slips down in the tub, his arms used as a head rest. "I think about you always. You are in my head constantly. I cum to thought of you. I smile at the image of you. I think about tasting you, and wondering if you will be as sweet as last time."

Olivia fidgets in the tub unsure whether the water temperature dropped, or her body temperature raised. He has completely unnerved her, just by the way his voice croons with the way he talks leaves her gasping for him. Will he ignite her burning flame or will he extinguish it?

"You think about that?"

"Amongst other things, yes. You are a constant in my thoughts."

"Mine too." Olivia whispers

They stare at one another, dissolving the words they just shared, the significance of them."

"Don't worry, I know you get wet thinking about me too." Fitz murmurs with his eyes close. This feels good, he acknowledges to himself. It feels right, him and Olivia sharing a bath and talking about nothing but each other. It's that bit of normalcy that Olivia gives to Fitz that leaves him satisfied.

" I don't." Olivia huffs turning her head to look away from Fitz but soon enough she lifts her head to find him staring at her, seeing through whatever bravado she was trying to articulate.

"Prove it."

"What?" Her voice cracks a little, nerves start to form.

"Prove it." He says once again

her eyes roam over Fitz's defined abdomen, dropping even lower as she watches a figure grow from within the water.

Gathering the soap and a wash cloth, Olivia moves towards Fitz's side of the tub, lathers the soap before applying it to Fitz's hot chest, making gentle slow motions to his arms, neck, and abdomen.

Olivia pauses as she watches Fitz grow larger, his cock slowly beginning to peak from the water.

The tension between them is thick. Olivia looks to Fitz momentarily on what to do but he says nothing.

Reaching for the washcloth, he begins to wash Olivia starting at the top and working his way down. He ignores her whimpers and slight rocking of her hips. He stops at the spot she most desperately wants him to be, watching the pout form on her perfectly shaped lips.

He drops the towel and turns Olivia so that her back is towards him. She squirms in his lap feeling painfully swollen and uncomfortable but she says nothing.

His finger teases her entrance smiling to himself at the sticky substance she has produced.

"You are very wet." Fitz remarks teasingly as he rubs Olivia's clit and entrance with his fingers.

Olivia doesn't respond she's far to enthralled in the throes of passion to care about Fitz's slick comment; she is after all reaping the reward of being wrong.

He was watching her; his dark eyes trained on hers.

"Come here." Fitz commands quickly removing himself from Olivia

without a word of opposition or protest, Olivia turns around.

She feels their legs tangle as he pulled her into his arms, bringing her up against his chest. He slides a hand down her side, helping her sit in his lap, while his other hand supports her back.

"I'm going to fuck you." Fitz whispers in Olivia ear while she gazes down into his dark eyes.

She whimpers, feeling the painful throb of her cunt beating in pulse with her heart.

"Fitz" Olivia whispers in his ear as he guides Olivia to rub herself against his girth.

"You're sad." She whispers

"I am." Fitz whispers back "but being with you makes me a little less."

"I…are you sure?"

"You know what I need." He whispers on Olivia's lips breathlessly

"May I have you?"

"Yes." Olivia pleads on Fitz's lips. If he wants her body she will give it to him; to spare his own. If he wants her soul she will relinquish it; so his will remain unscathed. She will give herself to Fitz and he will give himself to her until there is nothing left to give.

Fitz watches as Olivia rocks her hips, feeling the usual spikes of pleasure that leaves her moaning for more. He tightens his fingers around her waist, helping her maintain a steady rhythm. Olivia whimpers on his lips as she slowly rolls her hips over him, stimulating them both.

He holds her in place, forcing her to look at him.

"You are my family now."

"And you are mine." Olivia whispers to Fitz.

She eases herself on Fitz's enlarged member.

"Take all of me."

And she does.

He swallows Olivia's moans as he pushes deeper and faster inside her. The lewd sound of their skin joining mixed with the splashing of water causes Olivia to whimpers even louder. Sex, has never been this exquisite with anyone else, the clear exchange of love, possession, yearning. Olivia buries her face in Fitz's neck, hoping to silence her earth shattering orgasm threatening to cause her to lose control but it does nothing to silence her powerful screams of pleasure.

Like a drunk man searching for the last remnants of his whiskey, Olivia sucks his tongue, still able to taste the traces of mint. She bites his ear before soothing it with her tongue, watching as the porcelain skin turns a burning shade of red.

He rises to his feet carrying Olivia out of the tub as he searches for the position that would end their disjunction. Despite being inside her, he's simply not deep enough. He needs her toes curling, back arching, her orgasm intertwining with his due to their connection. He wants to be so deep inside her that she questions where she begins and where he ends, all pain and sorrow slipping away from them as the journey to a world where only they know.

"Get on your knees, Olivia." Fitz orders, his voice ragged against Olivia's lips.

Olivia climbs into bed, positioning herself on all fours, she turns her head to look back at him with desire written over her face.

Fitz's hand rubs the length of her spine, before bending to kiss her sweet cunt, she's painfully soak.

With a roll of his hips, he enters Olivia, watching as she immediately lowers herself to bed as he buries himself in her. She grips the comforter as she finds herself floating amongst the stars. The sound of their skin slapping together echoes through the room mixed with their ragged breathes. Fitz enters Olivia repeatedly with such bruising force he feels her slick walls tightening around him as he moves deeper inside her, observing the curvature of her spine as she moves to take more of him. The angle is completely unfamiliar to Olivia, the level of impact, the raw adulation being expressed through their love. The pace is fast and rough, but she relishes it, pushing back with equal fervor meeting Fitz thrust for thrust.

She bites the pillow, attempting to silence her screams but Fitz climbs over her, bringing her panting lips to his own, kissing her with such passion and intensity as his movements become slower but the penetration becomes deeper.

His fingers roll down Olivia's hips and he begins to play with her clit. Helplessly Olivia rolls her hips creating the perfect amount of friction, as she rides her climax with Fitz soon following her in momentary bliss.

/

He watches Olivia sleep, finding solace in her rhythmic breathing, that she even exist. She lulls him to sleep but he awakens every time with a jump or startle as he goes back to his mother's lifeless body in the hospital room.

Daniel and Jerry refused to see her after she died but he stayed in the room with her, unable to bring himself to leave her. More than that, Fitz believed that maybe the doctor was wrong about his mother. God is a miracle worker and maybe today his mother would be the recipient of that miracle.

He stares at the ceiling in agony.

How can he rest knowing her body lays in a cold metal container. Did she feel pain? Was she at peace? Did his mother welcome her to Heaven?

He plays with his great grandmother's ring on his finger, the few physical reminders he has of his mother. Now he must find a way to remember Helen as he does his mother, a way to honor the women in his life.

"Baby." Fitz jumps at the contact.

He wipes his tears quickly "what are you doing up?" he smiles at her

Olivia moves to sit beside him on the couch, watching the waves hit the shore. "Trouble sleeping?" she offers

"Yeah." He whispers wiping his tears "I keep thinking about her."

"Me too." Olivia whispers "but she's not suffering anymore."

Fitz sniffles "it seems I'm cursed."

Olivia stares at Fitz peculiarly.

"There can only be one women in my life at time. I loved my mother and I lost her when Helen came…then I found you." He gazes at Olivia

"Fitz you aren't cursed."

"I am." He stares at the window "I love so much that I can only love one person at a time, and now it's you." He turns to Olivia.

She gazes at him, noticing the little stars in his eyes. He has such kind eyes, the sort of kindness that leaves you mystified that he actually exist.

"My mom gave me this locket when I was going to the navy. It's a picture of her and I…she wanted me to wear it so she can always feel close to me. I wore the locket every day that I was away from her but once I returned I stopped wearing it as I was home….I'm going to wear the locket Helen bought me since we are parted once again."

"You don't need the locket to know she is with you, but that is a beautiful gesture and symbol."

Fitz plays with the ring on his finger. "When people I love leave me, I tend to honor them by wearing something that belongs to them. It makes me feel close to them, connected. My great grandmother's ring on my neck, and now Helen's locket…it's a lot to carry."

Olivia nods her head but she doesn't say anything.

"I was wondering if you could hold on to this for me." He places the gold ring in Olivia's hand.

"Fitz…"

"That ring is one of the few possessions that I have of my mother, it is very rare. And I kept it with me for all these years because I was saving it for you."

Olivia stares at the two interwoven bands, there's a simplicity to the ring that Olivia finds perfect. Inside the bands sits a single diamond, subtle, perfect.

She remembers this ring clearly. The necklace always attached to Fitz. They discussed their family heirlooms at the ranch, she knows the history of the ring but the significance of the symbol radiates deeply within her. Fitz openly giving her something so precious to him, has caused an unraveling in her core. They've shared so much with each other yet he's still wanting and willing to give her more of him, and she'll take it. Olivia will take all of Fitz, if no one in this world wants him she always will.

"I remember this ring."

Fitz smiles down at the gold band in Olivia's hand.

"Good. Then you know how much it means to me."

"Fitz this belongs to you and should stay in your family."

"You are my family."

She's can't speak.

"If you would wear this ring for me then I would have a way to remember all the women I love. I can look at that ring and see the past and our future."

"Fitz…" she's breaking. Her eyes are swelling, her voice cracking.

"I just want you to have it." Fitz says simply "if we are ever away from one another then I'll know how to find you."

"You have a tracker on here?" Olivia jokes trying to lighten up the mood.

"No, but inside the ring is an inscription."

Olivia turns the rings inspecting it closely. "what does it say?"

"It says doux bebe." Fitz says with an faint French accent. "Which means sweet baby in English."

"You want me to call a ring sweet baby?" Olivia teases

"I just want you to be happy."

She swallows the lump of saliva, her eyes burning at the sight of him yet she can't bear to look away, every bit of longing stored there called out to her. As if an invisible string existed between them, tentatively pulling them closer until they finally adhere like two atoms destined to collide.

"You make me happy." She kisses him tenderly before sliding on the family heirloom.

"You were meant to have it." Fitz lifts Olivia's hand inspecting the ring on her finger "It's fits you perfectly."

Conjoining their hands, Fitz marvels at their contrasting skin tones somehow blending together so perfectly. "We were always meant to be, Ms. Pope."

"What do I give you?"

Fitz smiles "you give me enough."

But Olivia shakes her head "you gave me your family ring and I'll give you mine." She slides her bloodstone ring off her thumb, smiling proudly at the stone before sliding it on Fitz's finger.

"Liv, I didn't ask for this."

" I know " she lifts her head up at him. "But you gave me a piece of you; it's only fair that I do the same."

"Liv..."

"Your ring fits my finger and my ring fits yours."

"Okay" he whispers smiling at their hands. He planned to give the ring to Olivia earlier but the timing never felt right, but today he found clarity amiss the storm. He gave her his heart and she gave hers in return.

"You're stuck with me now." Fitz jokes quietly in a soft chuckle that leaves Olivia giggling.

Olivia kisses him once again, somehow conveying to Fitz that what she feels for him can't be described by words but action. A women who always prided herself on remaining untouched and untethered to anyone has found herself tying the knot that binds her to him and she doesn't mind.

"Today has taught me a great deal. In such few minutes I lost a mother and then I lost my family yet somehow I've gained a new one with you." He looks to Olivia before turning back to face the ocean.

"I've been lazy and placid, I've let too much stuff go in the past because I didn't want to fight. Today, has changed me. It's made me harder, colder, but also aware. I forgot the family I come from. I forgot how cold and conniving they are. I forgot who I was. I see my family for who they are, and I'm done being nice." Fitz looks up at the ocean view watching the waves crash onshore "I'm going to finish what I started five years ago and take Jerry and Daniel down."

Olivia freezes at Fitz's statement, a thousand questions being raised by Fitz's statement but she keeps quiet.

"I'm going to destroy them. The dirty secrets that are buried will rise. Jerry wanted me to return, well he got his wish. I am going to finish what I started. Jerry will burn and I'm taking Daniel with him, and I just want you to know tha-"

"Do what you have to do." Olivia cuts him off

"Are you sure?" he turns to gauge Olivia's reaction

With her head held high she turns to Fitz "Jerry and Daniel know what they've signed up for. I'll help you beat them."

"But your job, Liv."

"There are more important things to worry about, and taking down those two monsters is one of them."

Fitz is silent for a moment, absorbing everything they have just shared and promised. "being with me…there's a chance that I will lose...that we will lose…are you sure you want to do this?"

She stares at Fitz for a moment, calculating the hundred ways this will end for them and most of them do not end well. The odds are stacked against them, and the chance of winning is slim to none. For a who women prides herself on winning, now faces the real possibility that she may lose. It's not a simple loss of a match but something far deeper and true, there's a considerable chance that they will lose, they will lose their integrity, the pieces of themselves they are proud of, and possibly each other. But for Olivia, losing also reflects her autonomy, her power, she stands to lose her fortune, her name, her livelihood, everything she's worked tirelessly for.

Is she willingly to lose everything she has worked for?

He waits for her response for what felt like an eternity, waiting for her to stop thinking of the several moves that will lead her to the answer she is searching for.

Her hand trembles as she holds his hand in hers.

"Win or lose, I am with you." Her voice breaks a little, as she makes her own sacred vow to Fitz.

"We're in this together?" Fitz whispers to Olivia

"We're in this together."

* * *

 **Buckle up, Gladiators...**

 **Yes. I would** **suggest rereading 'Bloodstone' chapter of this story.**

 **Commitments are being made, promises are being exchanged.**

 **Ladies and gentleman we are hitting the climax of the story.**

 **Until Next time...Muse XoXo**


	20. By The Kiss

***taps the mic***

 **Is this thing on?**

 **Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Previously** **:**

Is she willingly to lose everything she has worked for?

He waits for her response for what felt like an eternity, waiting for her to stop thinking of the several moves that will lead her to the answer she is searching for.

Her hand trembles as she holds his hand in hers.

"Win or lose, I am with you." Her voice breaks a little, as she makes her own sacred vow to Fitz.

"We're in this together?" Fitz whispers to Olivia

"We're in this together."

X

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

With her phone tucked between her ear and her shoulder she bends her knees and unlocks her apartment door, her hands are full with cases and folders all of which has kept her insanely busy but she always makes time when it comes to Fitz.

"Working."

"Working?" he looks at the phone with disbelief.

"Yes. Working. Christmas is for kids, Fitz. Grown-ups have to work."

"You will not be a grown up on Christmas. That is not acceptable and not the family way."

"I'm not a big fan of family." Olivia quips and she's not. There hasn't been a holiday she enjoyed since her mother died and her family soon after became irretrievably broken. While all of the kids went home for the holiday's at boarding school, Olivia opted to either stay at her dorm or be forced to go to dinner with her friends or boyfriends all of which promised Olivia a place that she could call her own but none ever felt like it, she felt like a guest visiting which wouldn't be a problem except all it did was remind her of the family she lost.

She would watch mothers smile at their kids, fathers dote on their daughters, she would witness love and affection time after time, and every once in a while a bit of sadness would creep inside and remind her of what she lost. Where was her father? Why did he never want her? She would never tell anyone this but she waited for his cards, hopeful that maybe he would bring her home for the holiday's and they could share it together but he never did and Olivia stopped looking.

Olivia doesn't like families, she doesn't like the commotion that surrounds them during the holiday season. How traffic becomes even more atrocious than usual, how sensible adults run around like children looking for gifts. A holiday for Olivia consist of her fireplace burning, a glass of red and bowl of popcorn.

"I know, you hate the holiday's." Fitz remembers "but this is different."

"How?" She throws her papers on her table and plops on the sofa, enjoying more than anything listening to the sound of his voice.

"Because we are together and we are a family now."

Olivia looks down at her ring and sighs heavily. "Fitz, I hate the holiday's."

"I know you do, but when we have kids you are going to have to celebrate the holidays and you will love it."

Olivia smiles softly at Fitz mentioning kids "what makes you think I want kids."

"Oh you want kids, you want my kids."

Olivia laughs loudly "Why your kids?"

"Because they would be made out of love and then you would be the creator of lover boys and wonder girls."

"I think one is enough."

"I am okay with that for now because I don't think I would like sharing you with anyone at this time, but we are having babies, Liv. And I'm thinking two."

Olivia smiles on the phone, his voice could lull her to sleep.

"So for Christmas we are going to Stephen's, Abby will be there and you can invite your friends if you want but we will be there and be there as a couple which means you have to bring one of your expensive wines as a gift and then afterwards we come to my place exchange a few gifts and start are own Christmas traditions."

"Our own Christmas traditions?"

"Yup, because we are celebrating our six month anniversary and Christmas together."

"I can't wait." Olivia whispers and she can't. She has hated the holidays because it has always been a constant reminder that she is alone but for the first time in her life she feels happy, joy and though she isn't whole inside she feels that vacant space in her heart closing up. Olivia wants the holiday's, she wants the Christmas traditions, and she wants to kiss Fitz under the mistletoe. For the first time in her life, Olivia wants memories, she wants traditions, she wants a life filled with happiness and sappy songs but she's also ready for the hard and difficult decisions that will come her way because she knows with Fitz beside her there is nothing that they can't overcome. She wants to experience Christmas with him, and every holiday after.

"Me too." Fitz smiles at the phone "and if you are naughty Santa might have to come out and punish you."

Olivia laughs once again "you are shameless and Santa doesn't punish."

"Why do you think those elves are there at the north pole? They aren't there working night and day for fun."

"Fitz, the elves are Santa's helpers."

"Exactly, helpers."

Olivia sits up from the sofa "Fitz, the elves work with Santa to bring toys to young girls and boys."

"The Elves do the hard work and Santa gets all the praise, sounds like slavery."

Olivia turns her head to the side slightly shocked but oddly satisfied about the radical side of Fitz's persona. "What do you know about slavery?"

"I have never experienced slavery but I know my privilege as an old, tall, rich white man."

Olivia's silent.

"No, remark?"

"Nope, I think your assessment might be fairly accurate although I disagree with the term 'slaves'."

"I didn't call them slaves, I implied that Santa may not be all that holy."

"Well, this is a great way to start our Christmas tradition."

Fitz laughs loudly, slapping himself in the face for being stupid. The entire point was to make Olivia excited about spending the holiday's with him but instead he is bringing up Santa being a crook.

"Yeah, that might not have been the best way to bring in the Christmas spirit." Fitz laughs.

"I love it." Olivia answers honestly and she does, she loves debating; and arguing about Santa is incongruously satisfying.

"Babe, there will not be a boring Christmas as long as we are together."

Olivia smiles "what's that in the background?" Olivia swears she can hear music faintly.

"My music is playing."

"You are listening to music during parent teacher conference's?"

"Yeah, they put me in the jolly mood of ruining Christmas for the kids."

They laugh together but eventually silence fills the phone and it's not the awkward silence that must be filled with words but a comfortable silence, until finally Olivia speaks "I miss you."

Fitz looks up and turns around at the large building "I miss you too."

"I feel like I haven't seen you."

"I've just been a little busy with work, but that will be over soon."

"When will you be done with the meetings?"

"I don't know." Fitz turns around staring at the building, ashamed to be lying to Olivia. "Hopefully not too late."

"You can come by afterwards and sleep here." Olivia says hopefully wanting any excuse to see Fitz. It's been a couple weeks since she's really spent any time with him.

"No, baby." Fitz shakes his head turning away "I don't want to disturb you from getting some sleep."

"Fitz…"

"Listen, a parent just walked in so I have to go but I will talk to you when I can, okay."

"Okay." Olivia says disappointedly

Olivia hangs up, and all Fitz can do is sigh heavily with such despair that a great conversation could end on such a sour note.

He walks into the packed club making his way to the bar.

"You okay?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fitz says getting back to work and ignoring his best friend and his all-knowing stare.

"Did you really have to invite Abby here?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"Yeah well my girlfriend doesn't know that I am working here."

"That's your fault."

"It's temporary and I don't want her getting worried. I have a plan." Fitz said filling Stephen's drink up.

"And what's that."

"I am fine, don't worry about me."

"Liv, would have understood."

"No, Liv would have made me quit and would try and take care of me."

"She makes a lot of money, let her."

"I'm not intimated by her job, her money, or her power. But I will not be her client. She will not fix me."

"She won't do that."

"Yes, she will. She fixes. That is her job, and it's in her nature and she's very good at it but I am not her job and I won't let our relationship be something that she controls."

"She's like every girl, Fitz. She worries and she cares about you."

"I know she loves me."

"But she hasn't told you?"

Fitz turns away from Stephen, grabbing a bottle as he pours drinks around him. "She doesn't have to tell me that she loves me…I know that she does."

"That's some strong feelings."

"Olivia, doesn't talk, she acts. She shows her love by doing, not by saying. Words have failed her before in the past but actions prove their depth."

"I understand but sometimes we need to hear those words too."

"Olivia, will say them when she is ready. I'm not going to force her, I know where her heart lies."

"And what if she doesn't?"

Fitz stops what he is doing and looks at Stephen "then that would be fine with me."

"Sorry, I'm late. Olivia was on the phone and I couldn't get her off."

"That's fine." Stephen says turning to give Abby a kiss, as she moves to stool next to him at the bar.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's just talking about Fitz. Her gut is telling her that Fitz is hiding something from her but she can't figure out what."

"Well her gut should play the lottery." Stephen says pointing to Fitz from across the bar.

"What's he doing?"

"He's working?"

"I thought he had a teaching job."

"He does, and he still works there too but won't say why he is taking this job as well."

"This explains why Olivia was complaining about not seeing him."

"Fitz, is working too much."

"Obviously," Abby whispers to Stephen "I wonder why?"

"I don't know, maybe he will tell us now that he knows Olivia is upset."

Abby waves Fitz down and slowly, Fitz makes his way down to them. He was hoping to avoid them and having to talk to them, because in truth all he wanted to do was go to Liv and tell her he was sorry and just go to sleep with her in his arms.

"Hi Abby." Fitz reaches over the bar to kiss Abby on the cheek.

"Hi Fitz, pretty shocking seeing you here."

"Nice to see you too."

"Why are you here? Do you know that I was on the phone with your girlfriend for over an hour as she complained about you?"

"What did she say?"

"That she feels like you are hiding something from her but she can't figure out what it is. She feels that you are slipping away from her."

Fitz's head falls in shame. "I know."

"What's going on, why are you working here?"

"My teaching job will be over once the new year begins, I've been offered another position there at the school but I don't want to do that. I'm going back to criminal law."

"Fitz…" Stephen warns but Fitz ignores him.

"I have somethings that I have to finish, and I want to make a difference so I'm going to get my hands dirty once again which means I will be out of a job….but that is not why I am doing this."

"Why?"

"It's Liv and I's six month anniversary and also Christmas…we are celebrating both together and I've been struggling with what to get the girl who has it all but I figured somethings out and that's why I am working. To buy her a gift that she can put to use and also to save some money for our future."

"Fitz, Olivia would understand." Abby's voice softens, feeling horrible for making Fitz feel bad about Olivia.

"I know she would but she would tell me not to buy her something but…I want her to have this. I think it's important that she has something that is meaningful."

"What's this about going back to criminal law? Are you trying to practice again?"

"Maybe? Possibly…my mother's death lit a fire inside me and I am taking down my father once and for all."

"Fitz…"

"Stephen, I am doing this. I am not going to coward away like last time. This is it. Winner takes all."

"Fitz…this won't end well."

"It will. Because I am not scared anymore. I've been hiding and avoiding my truth but this is something that is bound to happen one way or another. They will burn for what they have done."

"Fitz, you are in a good place. You need to reconsider this."

"I won't'." Fitz shakes his head "it's done."

His phone rings and he sees Olivia's name. Quickly he runs outside far away from the noise.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"This is a late call."

"It is because I am on my way to your apartment."

"What?" His heart drops

"I am coming over to seduce my boyfriend." Olivia says as she walks to her car. "and you better be naked when I get there."

"Yes ma'am." Fitz responds looking back at his watch and flipping his hair with frustration.

Fitz runs back to the bar.

"Is she okay?" Abby and Stephen look at Fitz concerned

"She's fine. She is on her way to my place right now which means I have to go and beat her there."

"Fitz, you are running yourself thin."

"I'm fine."

Fitz walks over to his coworkers, says a few words, grabs his bucket of tips and leaves.

He makes it home with a few minutes to spare, for a quick shower.

He opens the door and finds himself tangled between Olivia's legs as she jumps him, her kisses leaving him slightly disoriented as he locks the door. Somehow she slides off him and pushes him on the couch.

For the first time since Olivia came to his place, he has the chance to look at her. Wearing a brown trench coat and long brown riding boots, he can see clearly that Olivia came to him with the clear intentions of seducing him.

"Ms. Pope, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" She stands in front of him.

"No ma'am." He smiles earnestly

With a twinkle in his eyes, Fitz slowly begins untying Olivia's coat. "It's not even Christmas and I'm already unwrapping my favorite gift."

Olivia doesn't respond, she is far too deep with desire to speak.

A gasp escapes her lips as he caresses her breast, gently rubbing her nipple with his thumb and index finger before guiding her to his lap, where she mounts him.

Fitz takes control, he holds her face in his hands as he kisses her thoroughly, sensually so she knows just how much he has missed her as well.

"Baby." Olivia whispers as she begins rocking herself on Fitz's hardened member still constrained by his sweatpants.

"Quiet." He hushes her once again as his lips dance along hers.

"I thought I told you to be naked." Olivia whispers on his lips as she drags, Fitz's hand to her hot center.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Get naked now." Olivia commands, somehow finding the strength to remove herself from Fitz as he too stands from the couch.

"Take it off." There he goes, giving his signature smirk that leaves her swooning and unbelievably saturated.

Olivia gives a coy smile of contemplation before reaching being down and sliding Fitz's pants off.

Fitz isn't quite sure what caused him to fall on the couch, was it Olivia's lips blessing him that caused him to lose his balance or was it because he wanted the uninterrupted view of watching the women he loves please him in a way that no man deserves but God does he appreciate it.

He stops her before he could finish, hating the idea of doing something to disrupt her perfection.

"Fitz, I want too." Olivia pleads as Fitz carries her to the bed.

"I don't want you to do that."

"Why not?" She's hurt

"Because I don't want you to feel that you have to please me that way. It's not you."

"But I want too, I like please you that way." Her brown doe eyes shine under the amber lights

"And I like it too but next time " He spreads her legs apart as he climbs on top of her.

"No." Olivia closes her legs, defiantly. "You don't think I can do it."

"I do."

"So why won't you let me?" She's clearly bothered how Fitz can please her all the time yet he always stops her from doing it to him

"I love it but I just want to cum inside you" He says sheepishly.

Olivia lifts his head wanting to look into his eyes, his tender gaze warms her. She spreads her legs once again, guiding his hardened member to her entrance.

He enters her and the world suddenly dissipates. All he can see is her, her perfect smile as he moves on top of her as he brings her closer to climax. All he can taste is himself merging with her, how if his tongue caresses the roof of her mouth he can taste the hint of berries from her wine she consumed earlier. But it's her voice that opens the gateway to heaven, at least his heaven.

She whimpers in his ear when he hits the spot that has her seeing stars, she moans his name loudly when he reaches deeper inside her hidden crevice, and when the sensation reaches its climax, she talks to him.

Her legs tighten around his waist as she squeezes his ass for more "Deeper, baby." She whimper in Fitz's ear as she pushes against him, meeting him blow for blow.

She sucks his reddened ear, as she tells him things that only he can be privy to know. He finds himself on the verge of combusting, as she whispers things inside his ear to draw him further into her. She scratches his back, drawing his face back to her lips as she feels her inside throbbing around him, he pushes forward, fighting his orgasm. he moves inside her harder, faster, deeper. He watches her cum, watches her eyes close tightly in concentration until finally euphoria comes and her face relaxes and after a few seconds she opens her brown doe eyes and smiles at Fitz with a look that can only be described as serenity.

The after effects of her orgasm, reminds him of his own impending trip to paradise. He moves once again, finding the perfect amount of friction as she's clenching around him involuntary, he moan's loudly, his mouth opening as she pulsates around him.

Fitz doesn't see it, but Olivia was watching his every move. Watching his ears turned darkly red, how his mouth stretched open when she would squeeze him, but her favorite thing to do is watch Fitz cum. His face is always of deep concentration until he combust and Olivia has the uninterrupted view of watching him come apart, how his bottom lip trembles when he cums inside her, and his entire face contorts to something magical.

"That was amazing." Olivia huffs

"It was." Fitz responds sleepy, as he rubs Olivia's back.

"What brought this all along?"

Olivia moves closer to Fitz's side "I've missed you…" she whispers "I felt like you've been hiding from me." She plays with his chest hair, anything to avoid looking at him.

"Liv. I've been working at the bar."

She turns to him, startled by his revelation "why? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I still work at the school, but by next year, she will be back which means."

"You will need a job." Olivia cuts him off

"Exactly. They offered me a position, but I turned it down…I told you my plans were to take down my father, and I plan on doing so."

"Are you going back to law?"

"I don't know just yet, I just know that I was meant to do more, and taking down my father and his goons is what I have to do."

"But why are you back bartending then?"

"I am saving money, but also your Christmas gifts."

"Fitz…"

"I know you don't want me to spend a lot of money, and I'm not but…I want you to have something that came from me."

She pursed her lips, trying to think of something to say. "Fitz, I don't want you to be struggling."

"I'm not. I'm okay babe.."

"But why lie to me?"

"I don't want you to see me as someone that needs to be saved or helped."

"Fitz, I can help you with the rent."

"No." He shakes his head firmly "I am doing fine. I have enough saved."

"Fitz, it's okay to ask for help."

"I know that and I will when I need help."

"I'll take care of you, Fitz." He closes his eyes, his lips kiss the crown of her head.

"Is this why you are tired?"

"Yes." He whispers sleepy "but also because you leave in the middle of the night."

Her heart drop, she feels suddenly exposed.

"I have to go home." She says using that as her excuse to leave.

"No, you don't. You don't have to keep running from me. I have everything you need here."

"I don't have clothes here."

"Just stay with me." Fitz turns to his side and Olivia follows his lead. "What are you afraid of?"

Her eyes fall down to their conjoined hands. "Fitz…"

"What?"

"If people love me then why do they always leave me?"

"I won't."

She rolls her eyes.

"Hey. I mean it."

"Fitz, you can't promise something like that."

"I will always love you, and I know this and I know you know this. If I were to leave you, then you must know it would not be my choice."

She's silent.

"The more you run, the farther I will go."

Olivia's heart sinks into her chest "I'm cold…" she whispers to Fitz who turns around and grabs a shirt.

"You love that shirt." Fitz remarks watching the word 'navy' cover Olivia's chest.

"I do." Olivia inhales his scent as she moves closer to Fitz and his warm embrace.

"I'm not letting you go tonight."

Olivia doesn't say a word, but she tightens Fitz's arms around her.

/

He's happy. Him and Olivia talked about their issues and in two days he would be off for the Christmas break which means he would no longer be working here.

The staff here is amazing, and kind. They threw him a party, gave a few speeches, and plenty of hugs. His desk was empty except for a few things like his pens, pencils, notebooks and his own personal drawings that he always took with him.

"Hi." There's a knock on his door.

"Hey, Mellie." Fitz watches her walk inside his room with her lunch in hand. He was surprised that she still wanted to have lunch considering they just had a party earlier in the day for him. The party was short but the food was plenty.

"Is it okay if I still have lunch in here with you?"

Fitz smiles and points to one of his elongated tables "by all means."

Mellie smiles graciously as she begins to take out her lunch, she begins eating but notices that Fitz is still not joining her. "You aren't eating?"

"I'm pretty full from earlier."

"How about you just play with your food that way I don't feel odd eating in here."

"Of course." Fitz grabs his brown paper bag and sits across from Mellie who smiles gently at Fitz for being kind.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I will miss everyone here." Fitz says kindly "but I can't wait to be with my girlfriend more."

Mellie looks at Fitz "I thought you guys broke up?"

"Never." Fitz shakes his head taking a bite out of his PBJ sandwich "I'm marrying, Liv."

"You proposed?" Mellie choked out

"No. We aren't ready yet, but she's going to be my wife."

"How do you know that?"

Fitz simply shrugs "you just know."

"I hope I'm not late."

Fitz jumps at the sound of Olivia's voice. "Liv!" Fitz yells running to her as he picks her up and kisses her soundly on the lips. "Babe, what are you doing here?!" he's so excited to see her that he can't seem to contain his joy.

"Well, you told me that the staff was throwing you a going away party, and I knew I missed that even though I did try to come early. I just couldn't get out of that meeting fast enough. Which is why I came with food. " Olivia lifts the bag of Chinese food to prove her point.

"It's perfect."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm happy you are here now and that way I get to spend time with you, alone."

Olivia smiles at Fitz, touching his cheek before pecking his lips.

"Also, happy six month anniversary." Olivia smiles as Fitz takes the bag of food and walks Olivia to the table.

But he stumbles for a split second, he forgot all about Mellie.

"I'm sorry for not introducing you. Mellie this is my Liv."

The ladies exchange pleasantries but Olivia is far too smart to see Mellie's pretense as being sincere. She knows why Mellie is here.

Though she plays naive, Olivia knows all too well what Mellie and the other ladies have been doing. They threw a party for Fitz as if he was a long term staff member, and on top of that they bestowed gifts to him like he's been there best friend's.

Olivia doesn't blame Fitz, he is far too kind and what she has seen in him, others have as well. But still it does not sit well with her, and more importantly Mellie's presence. Instead of leaving like a normal person would, she's picking her battle to stay and observe their interaction as Olivia does the same with her.

"How long have you two been together? Fitz talks about you all the time?"

"We've been together for six months tonight." Olivia turns to Fitz.

"Wow."

"I'm a lucky man." Fitz smiles as he eats the snow peas Olivia picked off her plate and gave to him.

"Olivia, I know it can be nerve-wracking when your boyfriend is at a school with mostly women but I can say that he loves you and he makes it clear that he is a taken man. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Why would I worry?" Olivia stares at Mellie, watching the fake laugh fall from her lips.

"Is this the after party?" Olivia asked Mellie jokingly though the question was anything but, she refuses to be coy with her questions, she was never the jealous type but she is territorial, and right now she wants to know why this women is eating lunch with her boyfriend. What kind of games is this women playing?

"No." Mellie giggles "Fitz and I would have lunch duty together so we obviously ate together and it just became our thing."

"How convenient." Olivia smiles appropriately

"For some reason, Mellie and I were always assigned together so we just started eating in here since we had lunch duty."

Fitz watches Olivia from the corner of her eye but he doesn't say anything.

"I should get going." Mellie jumps from the chair already feeling the unease tension between her and Olivia. "But I wanted to give you this." She hands Fitz's a gift.

"Mellie…I didn't get you anything." Fitz sounds positively crushed.

"You did." Mellie shakes her head wanting Fitz to see her and understand what she feels for him.

"It was nice meeting you Olivia."

"You too."

Fitz looks at the gift for a second before setting it down and finishing his lunch.

"You don't want to see what your girlfriend brought you?"

"Nope." He reaches over to Olivia's plate eating her leftover rice. "And she's not my girlfriend."

"She likes you."

"You are jealous." Fitz smiles

"I am not jealous. I just know women like Mellie and she wants what she wants."

"And she wants me?" Fitz looks at Olivia

"Yes." Olivia exclaims "I don't trust her." Olivia shakes her head, she doesn't trust that women if her life depended on her.

"How about me? Do you trust me?"

Olivia stares at Fitz, first looking at his lips and then his eyes "yes."

He smiles pleased with the answer "Good. Then you know that I am in love with one women, and her name is Olivia Pope."

"You didn't open your gifts." Olivia whispers to Fitz, taking note of the gifts on the large table behind them.

"I figured we can open them together, and you can keep whatever you want."

"I'm certain most of the gifts would be better at your place, then mine considering I'm never there." Olivia retorts

"You want me to spend the night at your place?"

"Yes." Olivia smiles

"Okay." Fitz kisses Olivia on the lips

"That's it?"

"Yup." Fitz stands up "I don't need much. I'll just pick up some clothes and head to your place afterwards."

Olivia looks at him, she wants to tell him that maybe he should leave a bag of clothes at her place but she's scared. She's never allowed her boyfriend's to leave any of their belongings at her place, it felt like an invasion of privacy. Her once sacred place would then be distorted by others who could observe her and the thought of opening that door frightened her.

When Olivia left the school, she felt a sense of relief wash over her. She always wondered about the school and how Fitz has fit in there and it was just like she imagined, he was perfect as usual. She likes the stability of this job, she likes that Fitz had a decent pay check every two weeks and that he was with her for the weekends but she sees now that if Fitz had chosen to stay, Mellie and the other ladies there would have made it their mission to break them up. Though she knows Fitz would not allow it, she knows someone like Mellie would not give up quickly, she's cunning, clever.

And Olivia doubts she has seen the last of her.

/

They spent Christmas eve together, watching Christmas movies, walking through the city like the thousands of other people. For the first time since her mother died, Olivia feels like celebrating, she has a reason to celebrate. She would never confess this to Fitz or anyone for that matter but she was looking forward to Christmas, she lied to Fitz when she said she had plans for Thanksgiving, it's not that she didn't want to be with him but the overwhelming fear of wanting more of him, to depend on someone, to love someone. She can't risk the pain.

Yet something came over her, she was counting down the days where she could have the excuse to kiss her boyfriend under the mistletoe, to watch Christmas movies, and more importantly to share Christmas gifts. Her heart palpates slightly at the thought of what Fitz has bought her; She knows him, he's romantic and poetic, but she prays he did not spend a fortune on her.

"Merry Christmas baby." He whispers in her ear, spooning her.

Olivia pretends to be asleep, wanting the full effect of the holiday spirit running through her.

"Baby." Fitz kisses Olivia's ear "it's Christmas." His large hands cover her stomach as he kisses along her neck.

She moans involuntary at the contact before stretching to receive him "Merry Christmas, Fitz." Olivia kisses him slowly as he lifts her leg and enters her from behind.

"Christmas tradition." Fitz says coyly as he watches Olivia cling to the pillow in front of her.

"I like it" she breathes out

"I'm the gift that keeps giving" Fitz jokes as he kisses Olivia once again

"Don't stop." Olivia says sincerely with the double meaning subtle yet Fitz understands clearly.

"Are you making pancakes?" Olivia asked excitedly loving Fitz's blueberry pancakes more than life itself.

"Do you want them?" he turns to Olivia who sits on the counter beside the stove

"Yes." She pulls him between her legs and kisses him once again.

He pulls back from the kiss, looking at her lips curved upward, to her giggling nose and finally her bright and shinning eyes.

She's happy.

This was what Fitz wanted for the Holiday's, to watch the women he loves be happy and carefree.

"What is it?"

He shakes his head softly before tracing her lips with his thumb "I got what I wanted for Christmas."

"What's that?"

"You."

Her eyes softens and she tries not to be affected by his words but they move her as they always do, her arms cover his neck, bringing him closer towards her warmth.

"I got what I wanted too, Thank you Fitz." She smiles at him

"Why are you thanking me?" he's shocked, no one has ever thanked him before, not for something he hasn't done.

"For loving me." She smiles at him with moist eyes "because you love me, I feel that I am beginning to love myself."

He doesn't say anything, just letting her words sink in.

"Fitz?"

"Yes?" he comes back from his momentary daze

"Does this mean I get extra blueberries?"

Fitz laughs "yes, you can have extra blueberries."

/

"Fitz I want you to open my gift first!"

"No… ladies first."

"Fitz…"

"Okay" Fitz gives receiving the wrapped gift from Olivia.

She squeals excitedly from the seat on the couch next to him .

"Wow." Fitz stares at the acrylic notebook knowing that this cost Olivia over hundred dollars.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." Fitz opens the book and gently touches the paper "but this is expensive."

"It's not." Olivia says "I always see you drawing in your notebook and I just thought you could have a new one when you finish that one."

"I will definitely be needing this considering I finished my notebook. Thank you. I love it." Fitz kiss Olivia once again.

Fitz proceeds to open a few more gifts several shirts, pants, and Olivia practically bought him a new studio. Paints, canvas, pencils, paint brushes, she spared no expense even the Nikon D850 which cost over three thousand dollars.

"Liv. I can't keep all this."

"Yes, you can." Olivia grabs the camera "one of my friends told me that this is best camera out there, and I see you taking pictures with yours."

"This is too expensive." Fitz stares at the camera dejectedly knowing he didn't spend even half that amount on Olivia

"Fitz. Don't do this."

"I didn't spend this much money on you." His voice breaks and he's clearly upset which makes Olivia regret the idea of even being excited.

"Fitz, don't do this." She pleads once again "this is my first Christmas that I am excited about, and I went overboard shopping but it's because I have someone now that I want to shop for."

"I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Fitz, whatever you give me I will love."

"Please don't make me sad on Christmas." Olivia begs

He turns to Olivia who looks unbelievably young at this very moment. Her straighten hair covers her back, the strap of her crème night gown slides down her shoulder and her face is pure and bright, without any makeup on.

"I love everything and I'm sorry. I just wish I did more."

"You did." Olivia promises kissing Fitz on the lips "look at your camera!"

And he does, it's beautiful. "I can't wait to take pictures of you."

Olivia giggles "not me."

"Who else?"

"The people."

"I'm still taking pictures of you." Fitz smiles "I'll have my own personal collection."

Olivia slaps his arm "I'm not posing."

"You will." Fitz remarks

"If you take pictures of me then I get to take pictures of you."

"Deal."

Olivia smiles at Fitz as she takes a sip of her tea. Never confessing that she would gladly allow Fitz to photograph her, she can only imagine how he must act when focused.

After Fitz opened all his gifts, it was now Olivia's turn, with sweaty palms, Fitz looks at Olivia as he moves her gift into the living room.

"Open your eyes."

"What is this ?" Olivia whispers

"That is your dresser." In the middle of the room, sits a large white dresser with a vanity on top. It's exactly Olivia's style. Classic yet with a modern flare.

"Why…"

"I know we aren't ready to move in together but I felt this is a good next step."

She wipes the single tear quickly not wanting Fitz to see her cry.

"I bought all of your hair products, and toiletry items. They are in the restroom. I even I got you a few things inside there." Fitz points to the dresser " Go look."

It takes her a minute to stand up but she manages to move to the dresser. The large oval mirror sits on top of the dresser, her fingers glide across the white finish. It's beautiful.

With a deep breath she opens the first drawer and finds Fitz's navy shirt tucked perfectly inside the drawer. Fitz doesn't see her but she touches his shirt gently, almost afraid of ruining it.

"There's something else in the next drawer."

She opens the drawer and she doesn't see it at first, but a reflection hits her eyes, with shaking hands she picks up a key. His key.

"I struggled with what to give the girl who has it all. And I remember us talking about the thing you were deprived as a child; a home."

"I know you have a place of your own, but I just wanted you to know that you have a place with me as well.." He smiles at Olivia, feeling unbelievably exposed and vulnerable.

She stares at him for a minute in wonderful stupor, but finally her legs begin to move and she crawls in his lap and he holds for what feels like forever.

No words spoken.

"Where did you get that?"

"I made it."

Her eyes grow in size, she's shocked. "How?"

"I would go to Stephen's place." Fitz smiles "he has all the tools but doesn't know how to use them."

"I can't believe you made this for me."

"I bought the wood, the paint and the mirror…it took a few times but I finally got it right."

"It's perfect." Her voice fades away as she looks at her dresser. No one has ever made her anything, all of her past boyfriends would buy her these extravagant gifts but they all felt commercial, insincere.

"That's not it." He puts Olivia on the couch as he turns around.

Quickly Olivia unwraps the gift. It's Fitz's notebook.

"I'm sorry, that I don't have the money to buy you the most expensive gifts. I would love nothing more than to buy you something nice, but what I have for you is real and genuine. "

"Fitz, I love what you have given me more than you can ever know ." she opens the notebook and is met with lovely portraits of herself. Some are black and white and others are filled with a kaleidoscope of color. The drawings are almost life like, she knew Fitz could draw but never to such exquisiteness . The portraits are not all entirely of her, some are of kids laughing, flowers swaying in the wind, abstract doodles that stimulate his brilliant mind.

"Fitz. This is beautiful." She flips through the pages and finds poems. Poems about his day, poems about life, and poems about her.

" _You greet me with a morning kiss,_

 _and I sigh with heavenly bliss._

 _Oh, how your existence has ignited my soul,_

 _the object of my affection you are my most prized goal._

 _Touch me tender_

 _so I may die relishing in your sweet splendor._

 _My light and my muse_

 _it is you who I must infuse."_

She finishes the poem, and turns to him with such tenderness. Her eyes close as she nuzzles his neck, inhaling his scent that smells like home. Her fingers ghost around his face, his once smooth jaw has small stubbles growing, his left cheek has a small indention from his dimple. She has memorized his face and body without sight.

"I have one more thing." He whispers in Olivia's ear.

"Fitz, I don't think I can handle anything more." Olivia laughs softly though she is being serious. The emotional rollercoaster Fitz has put her through has left her spent and her heart growing far too big for her to comprehend.

He carries a large canvas to the room, an abstract painting that starts with horizontal black strokes that evolve to gray and a lighter gray as his brush strokes become more pronounced and extravagant until finally the light emerges in the center of the canvas, separating night from day; light to dark. The pale off white color tone is luminous creating the perfect imagery of a sun rising and beneath that light is pale blue tones blending together with gray streaks. Olivia marvels at the purpose of his brushstrokes, how the contemporary painting looks like paradise.

"It's lovely." she smiles at the painting loving it. "I can't wait to put it in my office."

"You would?"

Olivia looks at him "Of course, it's beautiful and I love art."

"I'm glad you like it." Fitz smiles happily

"No. I love it. Thank you for giving me the best gifts ever."

"Like wise." Fitz says with a genuine smile. Truly happy that he was able to give Olivia something that he believes she would love.

/

Fitz stops her before they walk inside Stephen's place.

"Mistletoe" he blushes as he reaches down to kiss Olivia sweetly on his lips.

Olivia lets out a happy sigh, of contentment. She walks into a room, holding her boyfriend's hand and she feels like she belongs. She's not alone, she's not the outsider looking in. She's sitting at the table next to him, laughing , joking, exchanging stories both old and new. He kisses her palm and her heart flutters all over again, a sense of ease washes over her; everyone is talking and laughing and though she only has Abby here that she knows personally she doesn't feel uncomfortable.

Olivia feels at peace. This is what she was supposed to do. He is who she was supposed to celebrate every day with.

"Fitz, is a great singer!" Stephen shouts slightly drunk as they had finished Olivia's wine and was on to their second bottle as Fitz still nursed his tumbler of scotch.

"Ohhh!" The group yells causing Fitz to blush slightly at the attention.

"I can't sing." Fitz shakes his head.

"Yes, you can" Olivia moves forward to the table "Fitz, was singing last night."

"Ohhh"

"Olivia, had you singing last night Fitz?" A young man named George said sitting beside Fitz.

"Alright, Olivia." Abby joked.

"What did Olivia have you singing last night, Fitz?"

He looks to Olivia who stares at him, trying her hardest not to smile. With a sly grin Fitz croons "fly me to the moon. Let me play among the stars."

Everyone laughs loudly even Olivia who is always composed manage to laugh loudly as the guys began elbowing Fitz.

"Fitz, how's the teaching job?"

"It was great but that time has passed and I've decided to go back to criminal law."

"That's incredible! Congratulations."

"Thank you. It won't be easy but I am going on a new journey and I think it will be an exciting one." He entwines his hands with Olivia's and the sentiment is not lost on her or anyone in the room.

They move to the living room where all the couples are spread out on the couch or floor. Everyone is slightly inebriated except for Fitz.

"Fitz, why don't you drink so more?"

"I have to take us home, which means I have to be sober."

"You guys can crash here!" Stephen tells Fitz and he's right, there's plenty of room for them all to sleep. There was already one couple that agreed to spend the night.

"No. I need to be alone with my women." Fitz smiles at Olivia who was talking with Abby in the kitchen.

"Olivia, you are so happy. I've never seen you like this before especially during the holiday season." Abby gushes as her and Olivia make coffee for the guys.

"I have a reason to be happy." Olivia replies subtly not wanting to be one of those ladies who has to constantly boast about her love life.

"You are in love."

"I love him." Olivia looks at Abby and smiles softly "and I'm trying not to be one of those girls who constantly has to gush about her boyfriend but I am. I am now officially one of those girls. It's disgusting."

"It's cute." Abby laughs

"How is Fitz handling the Christmas holiday without his mom?"

Olivia shakes her head "he's doing better than I expected but Fitz is also very good at pretending. He's keeping himself busy, but he misses her."

"And Daniel hasn't called you?"

Olivia sighs "He asked me what I was doing a few days ago after the meeting, and I told him it was none of his business."

Abby rolls her eyes "he was probably thinking you would want to spend Christmas with him because of the holiday's."

"That's exactly what he was thinking. He hasn't called me since his mother died and I keep our conversations to a minimum. I think he's moving on." Olivia answers honestly.

"What did Fitz get you?"

A smile rushes to her face as she looks at him "he gave me everything."

"What?"

Olivia turns to cut a piece of rum cake.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"No." Olivia answers with a smile as she walks to Fitz who welcomes her with open arms.

/

"Have you heard from anyone?"

"No." Fitz walks out of the restroom after brushing his teeth.

"Not even your father?"

"Definitely not him." Fitz says softly with a laugh.

"You miss her."

Fitz moves to his side of the bed and looks at the ceiling "I miss her."

Olivia moves towards his side of the bed, wanting to comfort him knowing how painful this can be. "you can miss her."

"How are you so strong?" he looks at Olivia seeing that maybe the answer is in her eyes but she falters, nervous about his penetrating stare.

"I'm not."

"You are the strongest person I have ever met. Do you miss your mother and father?"

"I miss her, and my father is dead to me. Normally the holiday's remind me that I am alone, but this time. Today, I didn't feel that way."

His index finger glides down her nose before caressing her cheek.

"I loved spending Christmas with you."

"Me too." Olivia whispers

"I can't wait to spend every day with you." He confesses

Her eyes become softer as she kisses his hand tenderly.

"Can you read me one of your favorite poems that you wrote?"

"Is that what you want?"

Olivia nods her head.

Fitz gets up from the bed and walks to Olivia's dresser that's now catty corner in there room. She finds herself marveling at him, wearing only his pajama bottoms, he looks perfect and more than that, he is. She can watch him do the most mundane things and still find him to be the most incredible man she has ever met.

He moves back to the bed and this time he puts his reading glasses on that he hates to wear but Olivia finds them utterly attractive on him.

He turns on the nightstand light, and Olivia's head falls on his shoulder as she waits for him to read.

 _"There are truths still left untold._

 _Like how my love for you continues to unfold._

 _I was on the brink of sinking_

 _feeling the enormous weight of my dreams leaking._

 _Waiting day after day while life flew away,_

 _Floating absently into disarray._

 _I became one with the sea,_

 _Oh how sanctified is thee._

 _The serenity that lies beneath the shore,_

 _My heart began to beat once more._

 _A shooting star flew over me, like the speed of light_

 _and I began to see my inconsequential plight._

 _The troubles of our past do not always have to last._

 _So I read you this poem in hopes that yours too shall pass._

 _The world is yours to take,_

 _so create the world you wish to make._

 _Hold it firmly and use your power_

 _And know that you are my light in my darkest hour."_

Olivia becomes quiet for a minute, drowning in the depth of his words and the meaning of it.

"It's lovely Fitz."

"Thank you."

"Can you tell me about?" she ask softly

"Of course" he smiles at her, turning more towards his side so he can look at her better "it's about me, wasting all the opportunities life has offered me. I was drowning though self-induced, but then I met you and I began to see that the trajectory of my life. This time of my own accord. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you."

She's beaming at him like he hung the moon and stars, her eyes misty with the overwhelming emotion moving through her. She buries her face in his chest, kissing the breast bone that contains his heart.

"I love you." She tucks his unruly curl behind his ear, her fingers trail down his neck until her palm rest on his heart, feeling it beat in sync with hers. "I am in love with you too, Fitz."

He feels her body relax in his arms, he kisses the top of her head hoping to comfort her, knowing just how difficult it is for her to share.

"And I love you."

* * *

 **Buckle up, Gladiators...**

 **I know some follow me on twitter but I wanted to let everyone know that this story will be coming to a close shortly.** **I am saying that it will end at chapter 25 but it may be sooner.**

 ***** **And yes Fitz painted Olivia's picture that is in her office.**

 **Until next time...Muse**


	21. Ready or Not

**I know i've been away. Life, school and work has kept me busy but i'm back and hopefully won't be away for too long.**

 **Until Next time...Muse xOxO**

* * *

 **Previously** **:**

He turns on the nightstand light, and Olivia's head falls on his shoulder as she waits for him to read.

 _"There are truths still left untold._

 _Like how my love for you continues to unfold._

 _I was on the brink of sinking_

 _feeling the enormous weight of my dreams leaking._

 _Waiting day after day while life flew away,_

 _Floating absently into disarray._

 _I became one with the sea,_

 _Oh how sanctified is thee._

 _The serenity that lies beneath the shore,_

 _My heart began to beat once more._

 _A shooting star flew over me, like the speed of light_

 _and I began to see my inconsequential plight._

 _The troubles of our past do not always have to last._

 _So I read you this poem in hopes that yours too shall pass._

 _The world is yours to take,_

 _so create the world you wish to make._

 _Hold it firmly and use your power_

 _And know that you are my light in my darkest hour."_

Olivia becomes quiet for a minute, drowning in the depth of his words and the meaning of it.

"It's lovely Fitz."

"Thank you."

"Can you tell me about?" she ask softly

"Of course" he smiles at her, turning more towards his side so he can look at her better "it's about me, wasting all the opportunities life has offered me. I was drowning though self-induced, but then I met you and I began to see that the trajectory of my life. This time of my own accord. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you."

She's beaming at him like he hung the moon and stars, her eyes misty with the overwhelming emotion moving through her. She buries her face in his chest, kissing the breast bone that contains his heart.

"I love you." She tucks his unruly curl behind his ear, her fingers trail down his neck until her palm rest on his heart, feeling it beat in sync with hers.

X

"How's it going with Charles Winston's case?"

She sighs heavily annoyed by Daniel's intrusion in her office.

"I have a door, for a reason." Olivia quips refusing to look up from her folder as she reviews some of her cases.

"I knocked but you didn't answer."

"So the obvious explanation is to come in my office and make yourself comfortable?" She lifts her head finally, her face anything but pleasant.

He looks at her "It's my job to oversee this company, and Mr. Winston is a high profile case."

"I am well aware."

"Good, then you can give me an update."

Olivia turns her head slightly "The case is going fine."

"You are stalling on it."

"Fine." Olivia sets aside her folder "I am."

Daniel stares at her, pleased with her answer of truthfulness.

"I hate that you have assigned me to take this case, when the man is nothing but a complete monster, who I do not support and who's actions I do not condone."

"I put you in charge because I believe you can set aside your feelings and help a man, help a client. You more than anyone else can take charge."

"Give it to someone else."

"I want you." Daniel shakes his head

"But I don't."

"You realize that if you refuse and I give this to someone else, this case can be the case that aligns you with the legends. This is _the_ case, Olivia. I will give it to someone else but just realize that this could be the case that makes you or breaks you." He looks at Olivia, watching her play a thousand scenarios in her brain. He waits anxiously for her response.

"Do you want the case?"

She stares at him, as her finger plays with her ring. She shakes her head without a word before moving to stand up and walk to her window.

"Have you met him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Have you met, Charles?"

"No."

Daniel stands up too "You will fly out this week and meet him in California."

Olivia doesn't say anything instead she looks out the window and plays with her rings absentmindedly, she didn't join the criminal justice field to do this, she made the sacrifices to become an attorney to help, to make a positive difference.

"New ring?"

"What?" Olivia turns to Daniel.

"You have a new ring. You use to wear the way too big bloodstone ring on your finger, and now that one is gone and you wear this one instead."

"I didn't think you noticed." Olivia jokes softly

"I pay attention to you." Daniel says softly "I'm guessing this new ring came from your new boyfriend."

Olivia doesn't respond but her silence confirms what Daniel already knew.

"Do you love him?"

"It's none of your business." Her voice emerges, strong, bold.

"I'm just asking." Daniel says simply

"I do." Olivia acknowledges.

"You said you loved me before."

Olivia shakes her head "you were my first serious relationship with someone I thought I would marry. But I see that I said those words too quickly and that I didn't know what love actually is supposed to feel like."

"So you are saying you regret telling me that you love me?"

"You weren't the person I was meant to say that too. And I wasn't the person you were meant to say that too."

Daniel's head falls sadly.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Daniel, I think we should move on. You should be happy."

"I'm fine. But I want a debriefing on when you come back from California. I want this case, done. You silence that witness and we all move on."

/

"How was work?"

"The usual cases, but Daniel just annoyed me." She flops on the couch beside him, moving whatever he was reading on the table as she climbs in his arms.

"What did he do?"

"I have to fly out to California this week to meet Charles Winston."

"Charles Winston? The philanthropist ?"

"You mean the rapist?" Olivia sits up as she looks at Fitz "If I tell you this then you have to promise not to say a word…are you in?"

"I'm in." Fitz turns to look at Olivia, giving her his undivided attention.

"a young women has come forward to say that Charles raped her, but the thing about it is that she is a software engineer at his business, she says he fired her after he raped her and gave her a severance package but she knows that what he was doing was writing her a check to keep her silent, and he gave the money under the disguise of termination. He raped her, Fitz. And I get to defend him."

She looks at Fitz who seems miles away from her.

"Fitz?"

"Yeah?" he turns to look at Olivia

"Where did you go?"

"I was just thinking about him being brilliant."

"Brilliant, wasn't exactly the word I would use to describe him."

"Olivia, there is no denying the man is disgusting but he used the money from the company as a form of silence, he never gave her money to silence her rape claims, she is only a disgruntled former employee. It's brilliant which is why we have to stop him."

She turns to him, confused by his statement?

"We?"

"I'm going to California."

"Fitz." Olivia laugh nervously

"Olivia, this is a monster, in order to beat him we have to join him and I don't want you near him by yourself."

"You honestly think he would rape his lawyer?"

"Men like Charles Winston do not accept or see boundaries. Everyone can be bought and you work for him which makes you an employee of his service."

"I don't work for him."

"You represent him. "

Olivia stares at Fitz annoyed. "Nobody owns me, he does not get to touch me or claim to own me."

"I know that but he doesn't."

"Why do you want to go?"

"Why not?"

Silence fills the room and Fitz knows exactly what Olivia was worried about. "I'm prepared to go to California, I know my last time there wasn't what I had in mine or even planned but I'm ready.

"What if you see someone that knows you? What if Charles recognizes you?"

"You honestly think that Jerry Grant says my name better yet has my face associated with his."

"I remember seeing an article about you."

"Then you must have been searching for a long time." Fitz laughs at Olivia's confession.

"Are you sure about this Fitz?"

"I'm ready."

X

They stare at each other for a second before knocking on the door at the Grant Tower penthouse suite.

"I forgot your dad, has luxury hotels."

"How can you forget? His name is everywhere." Fitz says annoyed as he looks around the extravagant furniture.

"Please, come in. Mr. Winston will be with you shortly." A young women says opening the door for Fitz and Olivia.

"It's hard to imagine Jerry like this." Olivia remarks taking note of the furniture and décor.

"He's surprisingly not about flaunting his money unless it comes to paying someone off. Jerry does dress modestly which is odd considering his personality is anything but sincere, but that's how he lures his victims in." Fitz whispers in Olivia's ear as they walk around the massive living room of the penthouse.

"I know he's a monster." Olivia looks to Fitz

"They all are, Liv." Fitz responds softly

"Miss Pope!" Charles Winston emerges from a room dressed moderately casual, wearing khaki pants and a wool sweater, he screams average but Olivia knows all too well that his attempt at dressing is to downplay his actions, to showcase his down to earth persona he has mastered.

"And who's this?" Charles Winston looks at Fitz.

"This is my associate." Olivia turns to Fitz.

"Thomas." Fitz shakes hands with him

"You look familiar."

"Likewise." Fitz jokes attempting to downplay Charles thoughts.

Olivia and Fitz sit adjacent from Charles who rest comfortably on a gray suede chair.

"Let's start from the beginning."

"Well, Rachel worked at my company, her numbers were abysmal and she simply wasn't producing new material. I fired her, she received her severance package and next thing I know I am being informed of this outrageous claim that I raped her."

"Who fired her?" Olivia asked

"I did."

"You personally?" Olivia questions

"Yes." Charles looks at Olivia "she was a long term employee who worked directly under my team and I felt it was important that she heard it from me than anyone else."

"Why is that?" Fitz speaks up

"Why? Because I care about her. She was a good employee and I hated having to do that."

"Was she on a action plan before her firing? Any write ups to show her decline in productivity?" Olivia asked

"I don't have them on the top of my head."

"This is Rachel's file from Human Resources." Olivia throws the folder on the table and watches as Charles opens the folder to find it empty.

"What is this?"

"Nothing." Olivia says simply "Your case is nothing. Your claim is nothing. This case will be over before you can blink unless we start being real and stop with these theatrics, you think you can be real Charles?"

He stares at Olivia before looking at Fitz who remains silent but clearly listening.

"Fine." He gives up

"The first rule when I take you on as a client is do not lie. You can lie to world, but you do not lie to me because if you lie then I will not protect, I cannot protect you, so do I make myself clear Charles?"

"I understand, Olivia."

"Good." She smiles annoyed "now tell me the real story."

"You raped her." Olivia confirms after listening to the awful story , she was tempted to look at Fitz who refused to say one word throughout his story, not even a question or sigh of frustration.

"I wouldn't call it that."

Olivia shakes her head "That is not your place to say, you violated a women who told you no. that is rape. Did you cum inside her?"

Charles's smile drops with fear as he looks at Olivia with fear he has never felt before.

"You don't know? Or you don't remember?"

"Both." Charles whispers

"How many?"

"Excuse me?" Charles turns to Fitz

"How many women have you raped or sexually assaulted?"

"I haven't!"

"Liar." He whispers out coldly "A man like you doesn't forget how many women you have slept with mutually or raped. A man like you gets a high off of raping women, you feel powerful, because they rejected your advances, it's not the sexual pleasure that you find consuming but the look of fear on your victims faces. So tell me….how many women have you such much as looked at? And where do I find them."

"I am a married man."

"The biggest sinners are those who claim innocence." Fitz responds coldly

"Charles, when the world finds out about this, you will be done. Every women will come forward and explain how you raped or assaulted them, remembering every detail and memory that comes to mind. They will come forward and your kingdom, your family, your reputation will be no more. You will be in jail where the guards will walk away as you are raped by the prisoners as they will feel they are giving you what you deserve. You can claim innocence all you want but the truth is that you are guilty, so how do we fix it?"

He stares at them, before getting up and walking to the back of the suite, closing a door loudly as he retreats.

"Are you ok?" Olivia looks at Fitz who looks disgusted.

"I'm going to be sick." Fitz confesses

Olivia rubs his back soothingly as Charles rushes back to the room and Olivia removes her hand from Fitz's back before Charles can witness.

"Here." He hands Olivia his long list "That is every women I have slept with or touched." He rubs his face nervously "the bottom half of this list, I have not paid off with a non-disclosure agreement. Can we offer Rachel, more money?"

"Money is not always the answer. But Charles you are not to say a word about myself or my associate, do not even mention his name even to your friends, do you understand me?"

"Yes." He promises and Olivia believes he is being truthful

"Is there anything else you wish to tell us before we go?"

"Just make sure this doesn't get back to my family."

Olivia stares at him "You should have thought about your family long before this."

She walks out the door with Fitz following closely behind.

/

"I can't find some of these ladies, Fitz? Can you?" Olivia shouts from the bedroom but she is met with silence.

"Fitz?" she calls for him again, but is still met with silence. She walks down the long hallway of the suite and finds him sitting at the table with folders stacked around him.

She touches his shoulder and she watches him jump with fear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I've been calling you."

"I'm sorry." He wipes a single tear from his face before Olivia could see.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He smiles at Olivia before getting up and walking away.

"Fitz, what is this?" she looks at one folder.

He sighs heavily before walking back to the table and grabbing the folders. "Stephanie Hardin." He throws the folder on the table "Lauren Curtis." He throws another folder on the table. "Tiffany Nelms." He throws another folder "Amanda Tanner." He throws another folder on the table "Amber Holmes." And another "Adrianna Garcia." Another folder "Mariah Smith."

He turns away from the table and looks at Olivia "these are the victims of Jerry Grant. Seven girls, who Jerry either sexual assaulted or raped. Their ethnicity ranging from Caucasian, Hispanic, and African American. Their age group though is something they all have in common 18-22, young, innocent, children. My father did this! The man who created me, destroyed the life of seven young girls who will never get their life back, never feel peace, safe. He took from them something that did not belong to him. And when I heard Charles talk, I was disgusted and reminded about what I failed to do."

"Fitz, what happened?"

He stares at Olivia, his eyes red and his face obviously pained. "I joined the military after graduating from Harvard Law School. Jerry had big plans for me and I wanted to be free of him so I enlisted and joined, and I was part of this secret task force that I did not want to be a part of but I was stuck…I called Jerry and he got me out of there and I was appreciative of him and he was proud of me for thinking outside the box. The next thing I knew he wanted me to run the firm so he can focus on his other deals and companies. I willingly agreed because I wanted it but also because I owed him one. I enjoyed being there, I felt like I was doing some good, and once a month I would have lunch with a different department- interns, assistants, human resources, and one day after everyone left a young girl came to me and confessed that she was raped and that it was my father who did it." Fitz moves to sit beside Olivia though not touching her.

"She told me she went to HR and after that, Jerry confronted her and told her that if she does something like that again, he would kill her." Fitz stops talking for a second "but she told me, and I walked into HR and demanded to have every case against Jerry and this is what I found, these young girls voice and truth lies hidden in a file bin. I personally sought these women, some still worked at the company after their encounter with Jerry and others disappeared, and some came forward that were not reported."

He bites his lip "Jerry silenced some with non-disclosure agreements and others he forgot about. I decided that I was going to take him down. These young ladies came forward to give their side of the story and find their peace in the world that Jerry robbed them of. I had the evidence, I had the victims, I had the case, but then something happened…Jerry came to my office one day and he clapped for a minute and I knew he found out. Those seven girls all signed a non-disclosure agreement written by Daniel and refused to testify and participate which meant I no longer had a case and I was subsequently fired." Olivia stares at Fitz, shocked.

Fitz stops talking for a moment, as though the memory is all too fresh even after the years.

"There was a girl, that I grew close to that worked at the firm, she was a victim that Jerry sexually assaulted, we grew close working on the case but Jerry confessed to me that she was the one who told him everything, even the victims who didn't work at the firm, he found them because of her. Her name is Amber…she said he blackmailed her, and he probably did but I just became numb after that. I lost everything that day, but it was nothing compared to what those ladies have lost...I wanted to do the right thing, but when you play with the devil you typically get burned."

Fitz smiles sadly at the memory.

"I tried getting a job at another firm, in another state but Jerry is powerful. He has police, judges, politicians in his back pocket, I can't fight against a man like him so I gave up. It broke me, Liv. " he looks at Olivia clearly hurt "I tried to do the right thing and I lost everything. I was angry with them, angry at her, Jerry, Daniel, everyone at that firm who hid and condoned Jerry's actions, how can we turn a blind eye on such grotestue actions?"

His head bows in sadness. "I lost everything by trying to do the right thing. I was angry and I fell into a deep depression. I just didn't care anymore about anyone or anything. Jerry won and I lost. But one day Amanda Tanner, wrote me a letter before committing suicide…she regretted taking the money and that she thought she was making peace by moving on but it seems its easier said than done….She was the reason I went back home after all those years. The day I saw you at the ranch was also my first time seeing Jerry in years, and Daniel has known about Jerry and has condoned his actions which means he is implicated and guilty. I've been trying to move on with my life, but you have no idea how evil they are. My family, the rich gets richer and more sinister but they look at those beneath as being the sinners." Fitz laughs sarcastically.

"I won't be like them."

Olivia climbs in Fitz's lap and she holds him, and he holds her. They don't say anything for minutes. Both clearly overwhelmed by the information Fitz unloaded.

"You were fired for trying to take Jerry down?"

"Yes. Jerry, told me that had I not been his son he would have sent me to prison for the rest of my life, but he needs me and in his sick twisted way he respects me."

"Is this why Stephen's afraid of you going down this rabbit hole?"

"Yeah..." he whispers

"And why you defended me with Hollis at the Ranch?"

"Yes, but I would have done that anyways."

"And why you don't like me to go down-"

"Yes..."

Olivia looks at Fitz taking in all of his worth "did the girl break your heart?"

Fitz rubs Olivia's back "they all did but she was the knife that finished me."

"Did you love her?"

"No. I developed a relationship with her after Jerry."

"Are you okay?" Olivia plays with the curls hanging on the back of his neck

"I'm great now that I'm with you."

Olivia kiss Fitz gently on the lips, a silent token of gratitude.

"One of the girls on Charles list also has a file with Jerry."

Olivia lifts her head to stare at Fitz "is that a coincidence?"

"No." Fitz says sadly "several girls, have a history of working at Jerry's hotel, but one worked at the firm and slept with Charles."

"This is big." Olivia stares at Fitz

"Charles scandal is to coverup a bigger story."

"It explains why Daniel is so heavily involved and wanting me to spear head this case."

Fitz nods his head.

"What do you think Fitz?"

"I think that Jerry is sex trafficking and using the hotel and the young girls at the firms to solicit new clients and business ventures."

A chill runs down Olivia's spine, the nauseated feeling creeping through her soul as her Fitz uncover further corruption and decay in America. How many people have been sacrificed and sold to the rich and wealthy?

"It explains why Charles lives at Jerry's hotel."

"Easy accessibility to vulnerable women, the hotel is nothing but a coverup. This is prostitution ring and Jerry is at the helm."

"We have to meet with Charles, tomorrow." Olivia demands getting up and running towards her phone, quickly dialing his number that goes straight to voicemail "we cannot let them get away with this Fitz! We have to fight for those girls because no one else will."

"We will." Fitz promises

"We need to meet with the girl who has slept with both Jerry and Charles, she is important, and if she has a case already then she is familiar and can give us details about what's going on." Immediately Olivia grabs her laptop and starts searching.

"She won't talk."

"Fitz, I know she signed an agreement with Jerry, but she may still come forward with Charles."

"That's not it… she's was my girlfriend, the one who told Jerry everything, she gave me up and gave up every girl that wanted justice."

"What's her name again?"

"Amber Holmes."

Olivia reaches for her phone, types something and hands her phone to Fitz "is this the girl?"

Fitz stares at the brunette with green eyes, her eyes have grown colder, her face harder, her skin whiter.

"Yes, that's her." Fitz hands the phone back to Olivia, not quiet ready to see the women who played a significant role in his demise.

"She's the director of Human Resources."

/

She knocks on the door.

"Come in."

"Good morning, Olivia."

"Good morning, Daniel." Olivia smiles all too kindly

"How was the trip?"

"You tell me."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sure you called, Charles right away to ask about our meeting so you tell me what Charles said." Daniel stares at Olivia before smiling. "he likes you, actually he loves you. He said that you are amazing."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Nope, he said that you are going to fix this for him and I believe it."

Olivia squints her eyes "I can't fathom how people can condone the action of others? How they can watch someone hurt people and find it okay."

"Where's this coming from?"

"Just talking." Olivia says simply though her eyes tell another story, she glares at Daniel struggling to keep calm about his actions, how he could hide his dirty secrets from her for all these years.

"I saw the painting in your office, it's new."

"What were you doing in my office?"

"I was just admiring the painting."

"By snooping?"

"I was walking by and I saw it."

Olivia stares at Daniel questionably

"That ring looks familiar." Daniel stares at Olivia's ring again. The entire week that Olivia was gone, all he could think about was that ring, and he's unsure why but he's stuck on it, he's stuck on her.

"What are you getting at, Daniel? Why are you still concerned about my life and personal affairs?"

There's a knock at the door.

"Do not come in!" Daniel yells

But the person walks in anyways.

"What are you doing here?"

Olivia's stares at the person in shock, confusion, fear.

"I work here."

Dressed in a impeccable custom suit, he turns to acknowledge Olivia.

"Hi Olivia."

"Hi Fitz."


	22. Labyrinth

**Hi.**

* * *

 **Previously** **:**

 _She knocks on the door._

 _"Come in."_

 _"Good morning, Olivia."_

 _"Good morning, Daniel." Olivia smiles all too kindly_

 _"How was the trip?"_

 _"You tell me."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"I'm sure you called, Charles right away to ask about our meeting so you tell me what Charles said." Daniel stares at Olivia before smiling. "he likes you, actually he loves you. He said that you are amazing."_

 _"Did he say anything else?"_

 _"No, he said that you are going to fix this for him and I believe it."_

 _Olivia squints her eyes "I can't fathom how people can condone the action of others? How they can watch someone hurt people and find it okay."_

 _"Where's this coming from?"_

 _"Just talking." Olivia says simply though her eyes tell another story, she glares at Daniel struggling to keep calm about his actions, how he could hide his dirty secrets from her for all these years._

 _"I saw the painting in your office, it's new."_

 _"What were you doing in my office?"_

 _"I was just admiring the painting."_

 _"By snooping?"_

 _"I was walking by and I saw it."_

 _Olivia stares at Daniel questionably_

 _"That ring looks familiar." Daniel stares at Olivia's ring again. The entire week that Olivia was gone, all he could think about was that ring, and he's unsure why but he's stuck on it, he's stuck on her._

 _"What are you getting at, Daniel? Why are you still concerned about my life and personal affairs?"_

 _There's a knock at the door._

 _"Do not come in!" Daniel yells_

 _But the person walks in anyways._

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _Olivia's stares at the person in shock, confusion, fear._

 _"I work here."_

 _Dressed in a impeccable custom suit, he turns to acknowledge Olivia._

 _"Hi Olivia."_

"Hi Fitz."

X

The office was positively buzzing with anticipation, and gossip.

"That's Daniel's brother." One girl whispers to a coworker.

"I hear, he's taking over."

"I wouldn't mind him taking over me." The girls whisper amongst themselves.

Olivia stares at the three young girls coldly.

"What the hell is happening?" Abby whispers to Olivia as they move to Olivia's office that has a clear view of Daniel's office where the two brothers were in what Olivia could assume is a heated argument.

Olivia motions for Abby to close the door.

"What the hell is Fitz doing here, did you know he was coming?"

"No. Abby, I am as shocked as you." She sits her on chair, exasperated. This wasn't part of their plan, and worse Fitz did this without talking to her, something he always reminds her about.

"How did he not tell you?"

"Did you know?" Olivia turns to Abby

"No" Abby exclaims "I don't think he told anyone."

"I'm so angry right now, Abby I can't think straight."

"Why is he here?"

"When Daniel and I were in the room talking, he said he works here…"

"Are you serious?"

"That's what Fitz told Daniel, and obviously he's not telling me everything that is happening so I am just as lost as you."

"There has to be a reason."

"It doesn't give him the right to hide this from me, this is my career, and we were supposed to be a team."

"Liv, I'm sure Fitz has his reasons for keeping you in the dark."

Olivia shakes her head "this place is going to break him."

"Why?"  
"Fitz, isn't made for this type of world, Abby. He lives in this magical world where everyone is happy and he gets to dream his pretty thoughts about me and him and kids. This place. Jerry…he should have talked to me about this decision because it affects me too."

Abby shakes her head in agreement. "Well, all of the girls are happy to see him."

Olivia rolls her eyes. That's another thing she is dreading. Fitz belongs with her. She's never been one to claim or even become remotely jealous yet the thought of a girl ogling over him so obviously is incredibly disrespectful. The talks and objectification of him is brutal yet nothing compares to feeling of what this place means to Fitz. The many women who he fought for and the women who let him down.

The door to Daniel's office opens, and immediately everyone comes out of there office, including Abby and Olivia.

"Good morning everyone, I want to make an announcement. Starting today, Fitzgerald Grant the Third will be acting as the CO chairman of the Grant Doyle firm, I will still be leading the firm but will now share the burden with Fitz."

"Is that your brother?" A man asked

"I am." Fitz says speaking up for Daniel who looks beyond furious.

"Hello everyone, I am Fitzgerald Grant but you can all call me Fitz. I am not here to take my brother's job but to simply come back to work and handle business. I will also be here to address complaints and issues within the workforce and strive to make the Grant Doyle firm the best firm to work for once again. It's a pleasure to be amongst the best in the business. Thank you."

The room claps and Daniel immediately walks to his office as Fitz walks around the office building to shake hands with everyone until stopping at Olivia who refused to move from her office.

"Hi Abby." Fitz gives her a warm hug

"Fitz, you have caused a frenzy here."

Fitz smiles softly "I think it's about time the place gets a makeover."

Abby looks between the two lovers, one happy and the other mad.

"I have to go." Abby says quickly walking away from the awkward situation that is Olivia and Fitz.

"Hi, Ms. Pope." Fitz flashes Olivia his trademark smile that leaves her head pounding with anger and desire.

"You should shake my hand, considering people are watching." Olivia turns to see a few people watching them.

"Fitzgerald." Olivia and Fitz turn to look at the porcelain skin coming towards him, Olivia watches Fitz's relaxed stance become tense at her proximity.

Fitz moves to block Olivia from Amber.

"No hug?"

"Do you two know each other?" Olivia asked playing innocent

"Oh we use to date when Fitz was running this company."

"Oh." Olivia says softly, clearly not expecting such a bold answer from Amber, who was always quiet until today.

"We were not serious."

"We were."

Fitz shakes his head clearly disagreeing "if we were then you made sure to break that up."

Amber blinks for a second, her cold attitude thawed just a bit for Fitz to say something.

"Olivia, would you mind leaving Fitz and I so we can talk."

"Olivia, is not going anywhere. We were having a conversation until you interrupted us."

"He's all yours Amber, I have more important things to do." Olivia says coldly walking back to her office and closely the door.

He watches her shut the door on his face, his spirit broken in a matter of seconds.

If Fitz came back to get back at Amber; Olivia wasn't going to stop him, and she was not going to be part of his personal vendetta, Olivia has more important things to do than sit and think about Fitz.

"Can we talk now?" Amber turns to Fitz with hope in her eyes.

"Not a chance in hell." Fitz smiles at her before walking away.

"Why not?"

"Because we have nothing to talk about."

"Are you sure about that?"

He looks at her and he sees nothing but a hollow and vacant soul.

/

"Hi, this is Olivia Pope. I believe one of my associates has reached out to set a time."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, you are not in trouble." Olivia can hear the silence on the phone, she knows the young girl is scared. "I am not here to hurt you, but I do want to help and I think you are in need of help."

"I do need help, but I am scared."

"You don't have to be afraid, that is why I am here. Tell me where and what time."

Olivia quickly rights down what the young girl says "thank you for talking to me, and I look forward to meeting you tomorrow."

"What." Olivia answers coldly

"Hi."

Silence fills the other end of the phone, followed by a click.

Fitz sighs heavily frustrated that Olivia won't even speak to him.

His phone rings "Hello."

"My office."

Fitz walks into Daniel's office.

"You are supposed to knock."

Fitz shrugs "what do you want?"

"Well since you are working here, Jerry wants you to come to our private party we are hosting tomorrow night."

"I have plans."

"Then you cancel them, unless you weren't serious about working here."

"Fine." Fitz rubs his face clearly annoyed with Daniel

"Why are you here?"

"What?" Fitz turns around to look at him.

"Why are you here at this firm?"

"Because I'm tired of being a loser." Fitz answers honestly.

Daniel stares at Fitz before accepting his answer.

"Would you like something to eat?"

Fitz lifts his hand up "I'll pass. Thank you."

Daniel quickly dials a few numbers he has remembered "Olivia, would you like to have lunch?"

Fitz pauses at the door before opening it and walking out. He walks by Olivia's office staring at her as she talks on the phone before walking away.

He didn't expect Olivia to be this angry with him.

/

Her heals are pounding on the tile floors trying desperately to create some distance between her and him.

"Olivia." he hisses as he walks quickly to catch up to her as she storms into her apartment building.

She quickly presses a few buttons to get the elevator door to close but it's no use. With his hand between the two doors the elevator opens and he slides in calmly all the while keeping distance from her.

He stares at her throughout the elevator while she looks straight ahead, refusing to look him in the eyes.

The elevator opens and he waits for her to exit as he too follows behind, giving her enough distance to ease her conscious.

She stumbles at the door, her anger clearly getting the best of her.

"Let me." He whispers behind her.

"Go away, Fitz."

"We need to talk."

Angrily Olivia turns to him "you want to talk now? After the stint you pulled at my job?"

"We need to talk and I will explain everything."

"You should have told me that before you decided to do what you did."

"I did this for you, for us." He takes the keys from Olivia's hands and gently opens her apartment door, she walks in but turns to stare at Fitz who stares at Olivia, silently begging her to let him in.

She walks in her apartment leaving the door open but never looking back.

She hears the door close followed by the click of the lock.

He slides off his coat and places it on a chair.

Olivia stares at him coldly, curious as to why he was removing his clothes.

"What are you doing?"

Fitz begins undoing his cufflinks "I'm getting comfortable."

"You aren't staying here with me."

"We are going to have a long talk and I want to be comfortable."

"We aren't going to talk so you can go ahead and go." Olivia lifts her hand up in dismal.

"You are mad that I now work there or what?"

"Mad?" Olivia says sitting on the bed looking at her closet door, anything to not look at Fitz.

"Fitz, you lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you."

"You kept this huge secret from me, that is lying."

"After we found out about Jerry, I realized that while these young girls are important and that their lives do matter. The many people part of this corrupted ring will be left unaccounted for, in order to take them all down, I had to come back. I have to be the man Jerry wants me to be, gain his trust and gain all the incriminating evidence to lock him and the rest of his gang away."

"You should have told me…" Olivia whispers looking up at the closet door and seeing Fitz's reflection staring back at her.

"I had to make you believe it if I was going to make Daniel. You said Daniel is suspicious of us…we'll now he isn't."

"Fitz, this is dangerous."

"I know, which is why I want you to stay away from this and focus on Charles's case."

"Fitz…"

"To everyone else I work alone. You are working on Charles's case and we are acquittances."

"I'm worried about you being with them."

"Don't be." He moves to sit beside Olivia on the bed

"Amber…"

"Is irrelevant."

"Are you doing this to get back at her? Did she break your heart?"

"What?" he turns to look at Olivia

"You were very cold towards her, angry."

"Olivia, what she did to me definitely angers me, but what she did to those girls…she took away their sense of peace, justice. Jerry and all the men like him could have been in jail for a long time but because of her, they roam free. I can never forgive her for what she did, because of her actions I had to watch parents bury their child. I hate her but not because I love her because she is like of all them and worse uses me as some sort of symbol of her wanting to be good."

"She clearly wants you."

"And she clearly can't have me." Fitz turns Olivia to look at him.

"Your ring…" Olivia whispers after intertwining her and Fitz's fingers

He slides off his shirt and shows Olivia her ring connected to his necklace.

Olivia smiles softly at the action.

"I'm keeping you close to me at all times." Fitz winks

"I was worried…I knew that the second you walked in to Daniel and I's meeting that we were screwed."

"Why?"

"Daniel clearly pays attention to me, which is shocking."

"How?"

"What?" Olivia turns to look at Fitz

"How is it shocking that Daniel notices you?"

Olivia shrugs "because I didn't think he paid that much attention to me during our relationship. He was focused on work and I didn't think he noticed the small things about me, but I guess I was wrong."

Fitz holds Olivia's hand in his, softly touching the ring he gave to her. "He loves you. Which is quite possibly the easiest thing to do with you."

Olivia doesn't respond to Fitz's statement, simply absorbing the meaning of his words.

"I'm meeting with one of the girls."

"What's her name?"

"Faith. I like her, I think she is going to be our star witness. She wants justice, Fitz. I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, after work."

"Crap."

"What?" Olivia's big doe eyes glow in the dark room with only the city lights as their source of light.

"I have this private party that I have to attend tomorrow."

"Where?"

"I don't know… Jerry is sending a car to pick me up."

Olivia nods her head softly, unsure how to respond.

"I wish I could be with you. Maybe I can cancel."

"Don't be silly."

"I'm not."

"Fitz, you didn't just sign your life over for nothing, you fail to show up and it's over."

They sit in silence for a few minutes, neither speaking just enjoying the silent communication between them, the comfortably familiarity of being in each other's presences.

"What do you want after this is all over?"

"What?" Olivia whispers her voice crackling a little from the lack of talking

"When Jerry and Daniel are both in jail and we have saved the world, what do you want?"

Olivia sits idly for a few seconds, letting the question soak before answering. "outside of you and me?"

"Just what do you want."

Olivia sighs " I want my own firm. Not like this." Olivia clarifies "but a firm that's sole purpose is to help those who need a second chance, those who've been wrongly accused, those that system has failed to help. I want my firm to be about doing good. Honest goodness. And personally…"

Fitz moves the slightest bit closer to her desperate to hear her answer.

"To be happy."

Fitz smiles softly, pleased with the answer.

"What about you?"

Fitz's eyes grow slightly bigger as he lays down on the bed and stares at the ceiling "I'm not sure what I want professionally. My father always said he wanted me to be President."

"Do you want that?" Olivia looks down at Fitz gaging his reaction.

"I'm not sure. I suppose I wouldn't oppose if it had come from me but the fact that Jerry wanted me to do it just makes me not want to. How is it that he knows me better than I do?"

"He doesn't."

"He does."

"Fitz, you decide your fate. Life gives you choices and it is yours to decide not Jerry."

"I would like to make a difference in this world."

"Who says that you can't?"

His eyes met hers and butterflies fluttered at her core

"Personally?"

Cupping the side of her face he pulls her towards him, looking tempestuously at lips her. He traces her plump lips with his thumb; watching as she bites his thumb pleasurably.

"To marry you, to have a happy and healthy relationship. Have lots of kids, give them the life we didn't have and maybe you and I can make our own happiness and find peace in the life we were deprived of."

She stares directly into his eyes that clearly see her story and her own pain mirroring his.

"Are you chasing demons Fitz?"

"Are you?"

Her eyes flutter at the questions. She moves off the bed towards her closet. "it's getting pretty late and I have an early morning."

Fitz stands up seeing that as his time to leave.

Olivia watches Fitz put on his shirt.

"Where are you going?"

Fitz looks at Olivia "home, I figured you were going to bed."

She throws on her robe and ties it tightly around her waist. "you don't have to go."

He looks at her confused "do you want me to stay?"

"I'm saying you don't have to leave."

He takes a good look at her, her body language is challenging him to leave but her eyes, are pleading with him to stay. Her pride stops her from revealing herself to him, but every once in a while she'll share pieces of herself to him that nobody else knows about.

"Okay." He removes his shirt once again and placing it on the chair along with his coat and pants.

Olivia lets out an audible sigh of relief, a breath she didn't know she was holding.

While Fitz slept, Olivia snuck out of the bed and hung his clothes in her closet.

She knows he gets frustrated with her, and her hot and cold attitude but she wanted to show Fitz that loves him, that she appreciates him for loving her entirely. What she never told Fitz was that she never moved in with anyone, not even Daniel though they were serious. Her boyfriends were never allowed to leave clothes at her apartment not even their favorite cd, her place belonged strictly to her but with Fitz she doesn't oppose the once frightening commitment.

By the time he wakes up, Olivia was already gone.

He stumbles around the room, looking for his clothes.

He calls her cellphone.

"Hi."

"Hi, baby…Liv do you know where my clothes are?"

"Fitz, I have to go a client just walked in." Olivia hangs up quickly without giving Fitz an answer.

After looking everywhere he finally looks in the closet.

He smiles at the sight of his suit being hung in Olivia's closet next to her own clothes. He never looked at her closet or went snooping through her stuff but he admires her closet, the array of purses and coats of different colors and patterns. His eyes follow down the closet until he stops and sees a section of male suits, pants and shirts in the closet.

He touches her white coat and smiles softly at the thought of her before grabbing a new suit and tie and getting ready for work.

/

"Hi."

"Hi." Olivia smirks at Fitz who moves beside her to make a cup of coffee.

"Nice suit."

"Thank you, my girlfriend bought it for me. Well actually she surprised me with a place in her closet."

"Are you happy about the closet space or the clothes?"

"Both." Fitz whispers in Olivia's ear before walking away.

/

He can't take his eyes off her, throughout the meeting he's glued to her. Fortunately enough he has a reason to stare at her, she was giving a presentation and like she always does, she manages to capture the room with her effortless clarity and poise.

A chill runs down his spine, that peculiar feeling of being watched but unable to react. His head rises and finds Daniel staring at him, the two exchange silent words before focusing on the object of their affection.

Fitz admires Olivia, she somehow manages to remain stoic, always composed you could never read her or get the slightest idea of what she is feeling unless she expresses herself. While, she can pretend and act like they have never met Fitz finds himself struggling to not look at her, to pretend.

The meeting ends and everyone leaves except for three. Fitz approaches Daniel and Olivia who are conversing about the meeting.

Olivia spots Fitz from the corner of her approaching her, she feels the burning of her stomach at his close proximity and near Daniel of all people. "Hi Fitz."

"Hi Olivia. I just wanted to say you did a great job on the presentation."

She smiles at him, pleased that he appreciates her work and her views "Thank you, Fitz."

"You want to have lunch?" Daniel asked trying desperately to mark Olivia as his too Fitz.

"I can't, I have to meet a client."

"Raincheck?"

"Sure, someday."

"Olivia, your initiative to pursue legal defense for the under privileged is remarkable, if you are ever in need of helping hands or my service I would be honored to be of assistance in such a noble cause." And he would, Olivia's presentation was about the community giveback, an opportunity to show the city of New York that the rich care about them, but Olivia was tired of writing a check, she wants more.

"I want to go down to the local boys and girls club and talk to the young children about their dreams, if they want a basketball goal, I want to tell them how they can come up with a solution to get one, but more than that I want to inspire them, guide them."

"That is admirable. I would love to go with you when you visit."

Olivia nods her head

"I would also like to go as well. Since we are making this into a field trip." Daniel speaks up

"Excuse me?"

"Since, Fitz is going and getting to see you in action I would also like to be a witness to that or am I not allowed?"

"What are you talking about, Daniel?"

"Daniel, why don't you stop brining Olivia into this. There is no need to be jealous."

"No one is jealous, Fitz!" Daniel shouts back "but I don't like or want you near Olivia."

"What?" Olivia turns coldly towards Daniel.

"You and I are over and I don't want our personal life interfering with our professional one. Fitz, is a family."

"Olivia, is part of that family now."

Her heart begins beating out of her chest, she swears they can hear it. Fitz, didn't say which she thinks he did.

"Who's family? Yours?" Daniel's voice drops

"Daniel, you are the only one who is making this personal. Lastly, you do not tell me who I can and cannot speak to. Grow up. I do not have the time or the patience to sit around coddling you and making you feel better about your insecurities that you have with Fitz. You two need to talk and move on." Olivia walks away without looking back, but she's shaken. This game has just started and she's already over her head.

/

He presses a button closing the elevator doors. Dressed in an all-black suit he feels completely out of his element, he hasn't been to one of these parties in a long time and when he did show up, he made sure to leave before the party actually began.

The numbers light up as he gets closer to his destination.

He licks his lip noticing the dry texture on the roof of his mouth. His hands are clammy and he feels the urge to throw up, but the door opens and his nerves fade away. Sometimes in order to beat the devil you have to become one.

He walks in the large penthouse suite, the room is filled with rich people, some old and some young. The room smells of pretentious greed, monsters hiding in the shadow of the night to come out and play, and boy do they play.

He grabs a glass of champagne and walks around the spacious suite, with marble floors and high vaulted ceilings.

"Who are you?" one by one they would ask him, clearly seeing him as being the newbie to a well-established group

"I am Fitzgerald Grant."

With his name being spoken, Immediately the men begin to relax and talk seeing that the son of Jerry Grant is clearly no threat to their sinister deeds and privacy.

The group is around fifty people, men talking amongst themselves, and others exchanging pills and their poison of choice. He moves to another room and finds several NFL owners and oil merchants sitting at a table with a white powdery substance lingering on their nose, the men laugh loudly as they pass the tray to their female companions. His eyes squint as he takes note of every single one of them in this room. The young girls are beyond the point of recognition, this is a game too them all, but little do they know, Fitz is playing to win it all. There's a larger amount of saliva filling Fitz's mouth, he's beyond sickened, he coolly walks away and towards the bar.

Fitz pulls out his necklace, kissing Olivia's ring before tucking it back in his shirt and calling her.

He calls and calls again but she doesn't answer.

The party was fairly reserved but then Jerry walks in with a large group of women, and the room suddenly comes to life. Everyone claps and cheers for Jerry as he walks down the long hallway, to an observer it would look like Jerry made the final touchdown, became the MVP, the room treats him like a god and he thrives on the intoxicating feeling.

After all the small talks and hugs, Jerry stops at his son who looks unamused or even slightly proud.

"Why is that everyone in this room is excited to see me but my son?"

Fitz shrugs "maybe my mother died recently and it stings to see my father moving on so quickly."

Jerry's eyes shift downward "well, there's no point in crying about the dead."

Fitz shakes his head in agreement.

"Come." Jerry grabs Fitz's arm in a big hug, the first hug the two have had in many years. Jerry is clearly happy to have his son back. And oddly enough, Fitz took comfort in seeing his father be proud of him, something he claims he has never wanted yet he smiles at the sentiment.

"This is my son, Fitz. He's been away but he's back now." Jerry says to a group of men that Fitz recognizes

"You are Attorney General Shaw."

"I am." He says happily shaking Fitz's hand at recognizing.

"Told you! My boy is a politician! He knew you without a word." Jerry says proudly

"Lover boy, is going to make us all rich!" Hollis Doyle yells from behind Fitz, slapping him on the back as he makes his presences known.

"I knew it was too quite." Fitz quips causing the group to laugh loudly

"Well I be damn, Jerry how did you get this son of bitch in the fold?"

"He came home." Jerry says happily "he's ready to be a winner."

Hollis stares at Fitz with uncertainty, while he clearly has the clothes and he does seem oddly harder, something is still off.

"You ready to get your hands dirty?" Hollis challenges Fitz

Fitz turns to Hollis giving him his complete attention "I've never been more ready."

"Daniel isn't going to be happy about this." Hollis remarks to group

"Daniel, doesn't have a choice." Jerry speaks up "Fitz, is the one I want. Daniel, can be his vice president but Fitz is the one. He has the looks, the charisms, and more he doesn't want it which makes it better."

"When I become President, how will I make you all richer?" Fitz asked

"One, you will pass a lenient bill for oil regulation and decrease the funding for OSHA regulation and global warming bull crap."

"How about the owners? " Fitz says looking at the NFL owners and banks owners moved to openly fondling the women.

"Taxes." Hollis says with a smile.

Fitz looks around the room, his eyes following the several girls walking with men behind them. He looks away sickened.

"Speak of the devil." Hollis murmurs as the group turns and watches Daniel and Amber come in together. Jerry turns to Fitz desperate to see his reaction. But Fitz is stoic, his face giving no indication to what he is feeling.

"Hi, Fitz." Amber turns to Fitz smiling all too happily.

"I didn't know you two were dating."

"Well, you and I aren't exactly on speaking terms."

Fitz takes a sip of his scotch, deciding not to respond.

"Are you jealous?" Amber ask Fitz

"Of you two?"

"Yes." She desperate to get reaction out of him

"No." Fitz smiles before taking another sip "I think you and Daniel are perfect for each other."

"Oh, why's that?" Daniel asked as the group suddenly gets quieter.

"You two are both corporate monsters, neither of you have to lie or pretend to be someone that you aren't."

"And what about you? Who are you pretending to be Fitz?" Daniel's voice grows louder and more people turn with curiosity growing.

"I'm being me."

"No. You aren't cause you do not like this stuff , you hate this family yet here you are. So why? Who are you trying to be? Cause it's not us."

Fitz stares at his brother, they look so much alike yet they couldn't be more different. He opens his mouth to say something but decides against, Daniel wants a fight and he will not give him one.

He walks away from the group ignoring the yells of protest.

"Mr. Lawson, how are you enjoying the gathering?"

"I must say that Jerry always knows how to through a party."

Fitz finds himself in a corner talking to one of Jerry's friends.

"I have to ask, I know my father is very kind and generous to the people he considers allies."

"You want to know about the women?"

Fitz puts out a hearty chuckle, "you got me."

"Jerry, doesn't let you taste the food?"

"I was always informed that the food was for the guest." Fitz counters

Greg nods his head, that is a typical Jerry answer "well that's a damn shame. I'll talk to him about it."

"I would rather that you didn't. while he will tell you everything is good he will become furious with me, and I do not want that at all."

"So what do you want?"

Fitz turns subtly to eye the room, Jerry had walked away with Daniel to another room.

"I want to sample the food but I don't want to pay for it."

Greg stares at Fitz with shock, and the color from Fitz's face turns pallor.

They stare at one another until Greg laughs loudly causing Fitz to let out a soft chuckle as well.

"You are a Grant man."

Fitz smiles at the short white man with a large nose, who uses his wealth and personality to hide his insecurities. He's a creep, his entire wardrobe is worth more than some make in a few months but to the rich, money is about flaunting and showcasing how powerful they are.

"I have unlimited access to the desert." Greg tells Fitz as he summons a women over to them

"You can have one now."

The young red head girl that looks no more than twenty-two turns to Fitz, rubbing his chest seductively as Fitz kindly removes her hands.

"That's not exactly what I have in mind. My father is here and this is work."

Greg nods his head in agreement "You must be wanting to go to the Dominion."

"How do I get there?" Fitz plays on though he has no idea what Greg is referring too.

" Go to the Grant hotel, of your choosing." He clarifies "use the name 'godfather' that's my name there and they will take you to the Presidential suite where you will call a separate number in the room for the dominion. There you will have your selection of men or women or both. You can have white, Asian , Black, Mexican, you name it and he has it and they are good" He smiles horribly and all Fitz can do is shake his head and give him a hand shake.

/

"Hi Fitz, surprised to see you here."

He eyes the vixen. Her porcelain skin shinning under the amber lights. He looks at her and he feels immense sadness. How did she end up this way?

"Amber. I'm not shocked to see you here at all. You obviously have made your rounds with the men here." Fitz makes a pointed jab at her walking in with Daniel.

"Jealous?"

Fitz shakes his head "not jealous. Just disappointed but you obviously like being the Grant's men common whore, so tell me out of all three of us who do you like the best?"

Amber laughs loudly causing the room to turn and stare, and for Daniel and Jerry to watch them closely.

"Why don't you ask Olivia that question?"

He stares at her blankly for a few seconds, clearly caught off guard by her bold accusation.

"What?"

"You're fucking your brother's girlfriend. To answer your question, yes Daniel told me about him and Olivia and his suspicions about the two of you, but after your little stunt you pulled he believes that you two aren't together but I disagree."

Fitz smirks at Amber "their relationship has nothing to do with me, and you couldn't be further from the truth."

"Oh really?" She challenges Fitz

"Yes. The only whore here is you Amber. You are the only one who enjoys being tossed around like trash. Olivia is a women with class and dignity."

"Funny thing though is that I never told anyone about us. I might have been Jerry's mistress but I protected you Fitz ."

"Protected me" Fitz walks away laughing

"I protected you! " Amber follows after him "I never told Jerry or Daniel about us cause if I did then they would have made me filed sexual harassment and say that you raped me.I might be a cold heartless bitch but I cared for you and I still do despite what you may think of me."

"What about those girls? What about Amanda ? She killed herself because she couldn't bear to live with the pain Jerry caused her. Those girls were victims innocent, and Jerry took from them a piece of their life that they will never have back. Thanks to you, he roams free."

"I had no choice."

He moves closer to her "yes, you did."

She bites her lip in frustration "Jerry was suspicious of something and if I didn't tell him it would have been problems."

Fitz shakes his head in disbelief "there is nothing you could do to change how I feel about you."

"How is it that Olivia gets your love and affection when we are the same?"

Fitz laughs sarcastically " don't you ever compare yourself to Olivia, she is a good person, and lastly we aren't together."

"When you saw me, you immediately pushed Olivia away from me and went into attack mode. You didn't even want me looking in her direction."

"Because she's a good person."

"No." Amber shakes her head "your family doesn't know you Fitz but I do. I know you, and when you love someone you protect them, you wrap them up and place them in box so no one can touch them. You placed this girl on a pedestal so high that she will fail you."

Fitz bites his lips in anger "I'm not seeing her but you keep making accusations like that and we will be looking for a new HR director."

She looks Fitz up and down, he looks better than he did all those years ago. "You wouldn't be this defensive if it wasn't true."

"How about I don't want an innocent person losing her career over someone's accusations. Defamations of character is a crime, tread lightly Amber." He warns walking out of the party

"Where are you going?" Jerry grabs Fitz's arm

"Home."

"Drink" Jerry hands Fitz a tumbler filled with scotch

"I've had enough" and he has, he's feeling his resolve drift away, the alcohol creating an euphoric effect.

"One more." Jerry hands Fitz the glass and Fitz looks at the drink before finishing it in one gulp.

He knocks on the door, pounding endlessly.

She opens the door, stares at him for a few seconds. He looks terrible. His once perfectly iron suit looks worn. His eyes are tiresome and red, he smells like alcohol and smoke.

She grabs his hand and walks him inside.

He guides her down the bed, kissing her deeply, sensually. Olivia unbuckles his belt, sliding his pants down as he works on removing his shirt. He slides off her silk night gown but makes sure to leave her black lace panties on. He kisses her through them watching, listening to Olivia's whimper with pleasure. He kisses her again, this time slower, longer. He watches her purr underneath, withering under his touch.

He slides her panties to the side and takes a tentative lick between her sweet crevices. He hums in pleasure, she still tastes the same, perhaps even sweeter than before.

He slides her down the bed, his knees on the floor as though positioned for prayer and he most certainly is in the worshipping mood. Her panties slide to floor. With Olivia as his sun, he is most certainly the sky.

She doesn't guide him, she enjoys the pleasure he gives to her because he knows what she likes, she relinquishes her control, allowing Fitz to take her on a wonderful journey, with Fitz as the tour guide, she is bound to have the time of her life.

He watches her cum, watches the way her lips form into the perfect O, how she licks her lips with satisfaction. He's so unbelievably engorged, he needs her like he needs oxygen. His air, water and sun.

Her eyes open and she stares at Fitz, they exchange words subtly and Olivia turns over on all fours and looks behind at Fitz .

He enters her slowly. Watching as she elongates her spine to take more of him in. He rubs her back soothingly, kissing down her spine, he adds more of himself inside her. She clenches the bed sheets, her breath getting stuck in her throat, he is endlessly inside her.

His pace quickens, his hips begin to take a mind of their own as he plays her like the most precious instrument. He swallows her moans and whimpers, towering over her. He has to become one with her, and despite his attempts he just can't seem to be deep enough.

"I'm going to cum" Olivia whimpers

He turns Olivia on her back as he quickly renters her. He has to watch her orgasm, Olivia orgasming is one of the sweetest delights he has ever seen or experienced. It's something completely organic, and fluent about how her face evolves from one of concentration to complete and utter bliss.

He slows his pace, so Olivia could watch him. Her dazed eyes clear up, and they observe one another for a second.

"Do you want me?" He rocks his hips sensually inside her, the electric current rushing through Olivia at the feel of him .

"I want you." She whimpers as he moves deeper inside her

"I want you to have my baby" his hips move sinfully slow, as he moves deeply inside her once again.

Olivia can't speak, she's not sure what has silenced her; is it his statement or the thickness of his cock stretching her?

"Will you have my baby?"

She's frozen. Her heart is beating rapidly through her chest, she's frightened at the thought of having a child yet oddly pleased.

Her lips find his and she kisses him with every feeling crept inside her. Her hips begin moving to meet him thrust for thrust, she doesn't look away from him as he moves sensually inside. Her legs wrap around his waist as she pulls him closer inside.

"Baby" she whimpers as her orgasm begins to unfold and her body begins to take a life of its own.

He interlocks their hands above Olivia's head as he brings her closer to bliss.

He moans at the feeling of Olivia clinching around him, his senses heightened as he watches her come apart, and he soon follows afterwards.

She turns to him and waits for him to start talking.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." Fitz says simply trying desperately not to have this conversation.

"That wasn't nothing."

He licks his lips "that party, was horrible. Nothing but sex and drugs there. Jerry brought several women in like prostitutes and the act was so common that they couldn't see the magnitude of their transgressions."

"Did you do anything ?" She looks at him worriedly

"No!" Fitz says empathically " I would never. But Jerry was trying and then Amber and Daniel showed up together."

Olivia's eyes grow slightly at the revelation "are they dating?"

"I think they are more like fuck buddies, but who knows." Fitz shrugs

"Did you sleep with me to get her off your mind?"

He turns shocked "are you kidding me? I love you, you are the only person I have ever loved. I never loved her, and I will never love anyone else. I suppose I need to look at my actions more closely. I'm harsher with her then the men who use women and drugs as a sport. But I came home to you because I needed to feel something real and true, I needed to reconnect to you."

Olivia nods her head "you are just angry."

Fitz nods his head in agreement "I'm very angry with what has happened...but I'm over them. I'm going to take them all down and after this is over, we are going to get married and have babies."

Olivia snuggles closer into Fitz's chest. Having children has never been something she desired but the thought of starting a family with Fitz doesn't feel as frightening of a concept.

"Babies?"

"Oh yeah. I think we made one right now." Fitz smiles at Olivia who's eyes sparkle in the dark.

"We have to get our crap together first before we can think about that."

Fitz rubs her back "I'm trying." Fitz says softly and he is. He wants to provide, he wants to be the man she deserves, the man he knows he can be.

"What else happened?"

He pauses at the thought of telling Olivia about what Amber said, he doesn't need Olivia getting involved or scared. He will handle Amber.

"Jerry wants me to become President, and Hollis was there."

"Hollis." Olivia's skin crawls at the sound of his name.

"And I found one of the ways my father's prostitution ring occurs."

"How, cause the girl I met today, Faith told me something too."

"Well, one way my father does it, is by hiding girls at the hotel. They work at hotel but they don't actually work there, it's a smart way of covering his ass. They are accounted for and on the payroll. To any Joe Black they work there. One of my father's old friends is lending me his name and once in the suite, you request the Dominion. Completely off the main menu and there you have your selection of men and women of your choosing."

She rises from the bed to look at Fitz mortified.

"That's what the girl told me, but what she also told me was that these men do whatever they want to them, they can be as hard as they want and do whatever they feel, unprotected sex too, these victims are just toys to them Fitz and she said that the minority women are often the ones who get the worse treatment. She was a run-away Fitz, one of Jerry's men found her on the street and they have the power to give her a completely new identity...the only reason she never left or told anyone was because they have killed girls before."

He stunned by the declaration, what has he gotten himself into? What Jerry did several years ago is nothing compared to what he is doing now.

"The minority girls don't receive the same treatment from the media they are unspoken for..." Fitz whispers sadly

"Nobody cares at about them."

"I do." Fitz looks to Olivia, pushing the stray hair from her face.

"Why is Jerry doing this?"

"Power." Fitz says simply "he gives them what they want, and they give him what he wants. To them it's a fair exchange."

"Did you know about this?"

"No" Fitz shakes his head " I had no idea, he was this deplorable. The depths of his wickedness."

"Fitz, you have to be careful."

"I know."

"Jerry will kill you this time. He has far more to lose and so do the many people who use his services. You will be a wanted man Fitz ."

"I know..."

He won't tell Olivia this but he is terrified at the thought of Jerry finding out. Not what he will do to him, but Olivia.

"We have to be careful."

Olivia shakes her head in agreement.

"We have to be careful."

/

She settles on a burnt yellows dress by Nariciso Rodriguez, as Fitz requested that she wear that for him today. She feels beautiful, sophisticated. She strides into the building with her head held high, and her shoulders squared, she can see the stares and looks as she passes them by but she doesn't pay them any attention as she walks into the elevator and waits for the door to close. But the closing double doors slides open and Fitz walks inside the elevator dressed in dark blue navy pants and a white shirt. He looks effortlessly handsome and he knows it.

"Good morning Miss Pope."

"Good morning, Mr. Grant." Olivia turns to Fitz and smiles coyly before looking back down.

"You look beautiful today, but you look beautiful always." Fitz whispers with a cocky smile as he watches Olivia blush.

"Fitz, get away." Olivia whispers as she looks straight ahead the closed double doors.

"It's just you and me."

She steals a quick glance at him before looking at her tea cup, she can't look at him.

"Someone will be coming, look away." She commands and Fitz sighs frustrated but turns to look at the elevator too.

"I love you."

"Be quiet." She huffs "Don't look at me, don't mention my name."

"Are you wearing my ring?"

Olivia looks at Fitz "of course, I've never taken it off."

He smiles at her before pulling out his necklace and kissing her ring. She gazes at him and the sentiment of his action. Quickly she tucks the ring back under his shirt, but her hand falls on his chest for a second longer than she should.

The door dings, and Olivia walks inside the large office without batting an eye lash.

He's avoided Olivia. Her friends are privy to their relationship but their loyalty is to Olivia and they will never do anything to hurt her.

He managed to get some work done, a few contracts signed. They've been doing this same game for a few months now And they have mastered the art of pretending.

"What's wrong?" he walks to Olivia who's far away in a long dark hallway

She looks at him, frightened "What are you doing? You can't be here."

"What's wrong?" He moves closer to Olivia

Her eyes are frightened at his close proximity. "one of the girls has went missing." Olivia whispers

Fitz's eyes grow in size "who?"

"Faith Jones."

"That's the one that's been working with you." Fitz whispers

"Fitz, we have to find her."

"We'll find her." Fitz slowly pulls her to his chest, he kisses the crown of her head. This is not good, he knows it's not good. This young girl's disappearance wasn't an accident.

"I'm scared, Fitz."

"Don't be. I have you." He murmurs with his arms folded tightly around Olivia.

/

He pours himself a cup of coffee and takes a tongue burning sip.

"Hello, Fitz." Amber walks into the kitchen

He turns to look at Amber who walks in the room proudly but he doesn't respond.

"You aren't going to speak?"

"Hello, Amber." He goes back to eating his bagel.

"What are you doing?"

He lifts his plate up.

She walks to Fitz, taking a good look at him, she pulls out his necklace.

"Why aren't you wearing your ring?"

He takes the necklace from her hands and places it back inside his shirt.

"Can I help you, Amber?"

"Why aren't you wearing your ring?"

"Cause it's too small." He lies

She attempts to take the necklace but Fitz grabs her hands.

"You're lying." She pulls her hand away.

"What do you want?" he's annoyed and more than that he's angry. He has to find this girl and the last thing he wants to do is talk to someone who's a part of the problem.

"You're fucking, Olivia."

He throws the plate on the counter harshly but it doesn't break.

"I thought I made myself clear about saying such accusations like that."

Her head rises "it's not an accusation if it's the truth."

His eyes squint tightly "oh really? How is that?"

"I saw you two together, today."

"You saw what?" He feigns ignorance

She hands him her phone, and he watches him and Olivia hug one another.

"That's not proof of anything, that's me hugging a coworker who just found out some bad news."

Amber challenges Fitz "that's not true. I think you two are dating and I think you hide that ring because it's Olivia's….what if I tell Daniel about that ring would he be curious?"

"Go right ahead."

Amber smirks at Fitz "Be careful Fitz, things are starting to getting to pretty messy around here."

He grabs her arm "what are you after?"

Her eyes softens slightly before looking at Fitz openly and clearly "I think we both know what it is that I want."

"You can't have me."

"Then neither will she."


	23. Power Trip

Hey guys & gals! This is **Jayismz** from Twitter, and I am here to present you with a new chapter of LAY. With Muses being one of my best friends and inspirations for my own passion for writing, she has allowed me to write an ENTIRE chapter for you all (with her finishing touches of course) after us constantly going back and forth about me writing FF lol. I'm super grateful for the opportunity and I hope you all enjoy this as much as we do, and after this if you want to read more of my work you can follow me on Twitter and click the link in my bio or copy and paste the link below. And who knows, you might see an FF appear from me one day ;). So, without further ado, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Link to 'NOVA': my. /pavQJqM6gV

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _He pours himself a cup of coffee and takes a tongue burning sip._

 _"Hello, Fitz." Amber walks into the kitchen_

 _He turns to look at Amber who walks in the room proudly, but he doesn't respond._

 _"You aren't going to speak?"_

 _"Hello, Amber." He goes back to eating his bagel._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _He lifts his plate up._

 _She walks to Fitz, taking a good look at him, she pulls out his necklace._

 _"Why aren't you wearing your ring?"_

 _He takes the necklace from her hands and places it back inside his shirt._

 _"Can I help you, Amber?"_

 _"Why aren't you wearing your ring?"_

 _"Cause it's too small." He lies_

 _She attempts to take the necklace, but Fitz grabs her hands._

 _"You're lying." She pulls her hand away._

 _"What do you want?" he's annoyed and more than that he's angry. He has to find this girl and the last thing he wants to do is talk to someone who's a part of the problem._

 _"You're fucking, Olivia."_

 _He throws the plate on the counter harshly, but it doesn't break._

 _"I thought I made myself clear about saying such accusations like that."_

 _Her head rises "it's not an accusation if it's the truth."_

 _His eyes squint tightly "oh really? How is that?"_

 _"I saw you two together, today."_

 _"You saw what?" He feigns ignorance_

 _She hands him her phone, and he watches him, and Olivia hug one another._

 _"That's not proof of anything, that's me hugging a coworker who just found out some bad news."_

 _Amber challenges Fitz "that's not true. I think you two are dating and I think you hide that ring because it's Olivia's…. what if I tell Daniel about that ring would he be curious?"_

 _"Go right ahead."_

 _Amber smirks at Fitz "Be careful Fitz, things are starting to get to pretty messy around here."_

 _He grabs her arm "what are you after?"_

 _Her eyes soften slightly before looking at Fitz openly and clearly "I think we both know what it is that I want."_

 _"You can't have me."_

 _"Then neither will she."_

 **X**

It's crowded. The bar they once loved was now overrun with an annoying younger crowd begging for validation. The music choice is horrid and displeasing to the ears, but the majority seems to like it.

With vexation etched on their faces, Abby, and Stephen silently judge everyone while Quinn's shoulders move to the beat of the music being that she's a fan of the pop-rock blasting through the speakers.

It wasn't until Abby and Stephen fixated their indifferent yet soft gazes upon her when she realized she was in her own world and not in any way sitting in silent judgment like the others.

Caught like a deer in headlights, she clears her throat and exhales.

"Don't tell me you guys never heard of this song."

Abby and Stephen look at one another then back at Quinn.

"No." They say simultaneously.

"You're living under a rock." She chuckles, taking a small sip of her half empty bottle of beer. "You need to get out more."

Stephen scoffs. "And _you_ need to not blend in with these... these-"

"Kids." Abby chimes in.

"Yes! Kids." His head moves in an almost indistinguishable nod. "You are no longer a part of that crowd anymore, Quinn. You're a part of the older, more seasoned crowd now."

"Older?" Abby questions, glancing over at him with a raised brow.

" _Seasoned_?" Quinn chuckles. "That's not disrespectful." The sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Stephen's just upset because his heart was broken by some young... bimbo." Abby quips.

Stephen glances over at Abby, wincing at her comment while Quinn downs the rest of her beer in awkwardness.

"That was a low blow, Abby." He smiles, leaning over the bar counter. "I'm impressed. However, she wasn't a bimbo she was just-"

"Lacking the proper intellect to have a decent conversation that wasn't about her body or hair? Yeah. I know." Abby chuckles, playfully smacking Stephen on the arm.

"Ouch." He laughs.

"So, you guys... let's get serious for a moment." Quinn says, crossing her legs attracting both Abby and Stephen's attention. "Does anyone think it's weird that we're here? I mean it's not necessarily the _best_ place I would've chose for a meeting. _"_

"According to Olivia, this _is_ the best place for a meeting due to the circumstances I know nothing about." Abby says.

"Yeah, and this is normal for Fitz. He and I used to come to places like this all the time." Stephen adds. "I used to get so much-"

"Enough!" Quinn and Abby exclaim simultaneously, laughing shortly afterwards.

"Fine. I'll save my stories for another day." He laughs. "So, does anyone know why we're here? I mean the details are very scarce."

"No, I was just told to be here at a specific time." Quinn answers.

"Same here." Abby adds. "You know Olivia speaks a little as possible."

"Fitz too, strangely." Stephen nods, taking a sip of his wine. "Speaking of Olivia and Fitz... where the hell are they?"

/

Outside of the bar parked directly across the street, Olivia and Fitz sit in awkward silence. Both of their minds are filled with the respective stresses from their jobs clouding the words they want to speak. Fitz turns to Olivia, watching her aimless stare out the window; his mouth opens to speak but nothing comes out. He turns around frustrated with his inability to tell Olivia of his troubles. The flashing yellow lights signal for the drivers to yield with caution, and Fitz watches with amazement with how few do. He ponders, the strength of his own conviction, can he muster the strength to finally and definitively take down his father and Daniel, yet nothing penetrates his heart the way Olivia does, if this all were to crumble could he still save her or look after her?

Olivia could feel eyes burning through her coat, the uncomfortable sensation of being observed so intimately, she is frozen at this moment. Olivia has always been three steps ahead, forever calculating the several moves of her opponent but in this very moment she is at a loss with what to do with this case. The case that has unleashed Pandora's box. She's entangled in the web of deceit, destruction and chaos thanks to Daniel, and now with Fitz center stage she has no choice but to resume her role and become smarter than her enemies. With the overwhelming information she and Fitz have uncovered, she is worried but not for her safety but his.

They both have their drawbacks about the entire plan, both regretting even going down this dark road, but there's a small window of hope. Small enough to give them the strength to do what's right.

They have each other.

Shifting in her seat, Olivia fixes the collar of her midnight blue blazer attracting Fitz's attention.

"You okay?" He asks, brows furrowed as he places a hand gently on her thigh.

"I'm fine." She answers quickly, not looking at him. She can feel him watching her as she adjusts herself, waiting for her to falter even just a little, and she does. "I'm not fine." She admits, releasing the breath stuck in her throat. "This is insane, Fitz." She finally looks at him.

Fitz exhales softly. "I know, Liv. I-"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She cuts him off. "Because once this gets out, once Jerry and Daniel catch wind of what we're doing... we're not getting out. Not together. They will destroy us." She motions a finger between them. "That's reality, Fitz."

Her words go straight to his heart, slowly breaking him down. He knows she's right. This path they have chosen will only lead to more people hurting, more people losing themselves in this adept game of catch the criminals.

He wants to stop, to save himself and the woman he loves from becoming consumed with darkness, but he also wants justice as does she. And although her words are a painful reminder of what could be, he knows without a shadow of doubt that they will overcome the obstacles set before them. To move on with his life, he must take Jerry and Daniel down so that the world can rest a little more peacefully.

With a pained smile upon his face, he takes her hand in his. "I'm sure I want to do this, Liv. I know it's a long shot and a million things could go wrong, but I can't allow them to get away with this... _we_ can't allow them to get away with this. _"_

"I get that, Fitz, I do, but I'm sure your father has ties everywhere. We won't be able to get any kind of leverage. It'll be suicide. And with you working with him again..." she looks away, thinking of the harsh reality. "You won't be the one to make it out."

"Liv."

"He will corrupt you just like he does everything and everyone else."

"He won't. Because I won't allow him to."

"You worked for him before, you know him." She glances over at him. "Who's to say he won't succeed this time?"

" _I'm_ to say." He exhales, placing a hand on her face. "I'm done letting my father control me and my life." He assures. "I promise you, Liv, he won't win. He can't."

"Why can't he? Give me one good reasoning as to why."

"Because I have you." He smiles. "I have an amazing woman that loves me, an amazing woman that stands up for what's right no matter what the odds are, and an _amazing_ woman that gives me hope every single day. You are that woman, Liv. Jerry and Daniel are monsters surrounded by monsters, but me... I'm surround by the light... your light, and no matter what happens... you won't lose me."

Tears well in her eyes. Overwhelmed with emotions she leans in and kisses him hoping he would understand the words she couldn't speak. For the first time, she was scared, but somehow, he removes that fear filling her mind and body with the strength she desires.

"We're in this together, Olivia Pope." He whispers against her lips, hands cupping her face. "Never forget that."

A soft smile spreads across her face, her brown orbs fixated on his cerulean ones.

"We're in this together."

She wipes the crack of his lip and smiles at him "I wouldn't want you, if…" she stops talking at the feel of his lips caressing hers.

"I got you and you got me, and that's all we need."

He kisses her once more before getting out of the car leaving her with a warm smile upon her face as she fixes herself up once more. Proceeding to the passenger side, he opens the door and helps her out of the car closing the door behind her.

With a smug grin upon his face, he takes her hand in his and together they proceed into the bar. Upon entry, they notice Abby, Stephen and Quinn at the bar and make their way over to them.

"Liv, Fitz. Glad you could make it." Stephen says excitedly. "We got you both a drink although, it's not that good."

Quinn chuckles. "The beer happens to be delightful if you drink that kind of stuff."

"We're fine." Fitz smiles as does Olivia. "Thank you for waiting." He says, a tone of sincerity in his voice.

"Everything okay?" Abby asks, attempting to gauge Fitz's and Olivia's mood. "We didn't think you'd-"

"Everything is fine." Olivia assures, folding her arms tightly across her chest imperceptibly wincing at the location although she chose it. "Thank you all for coming. We don't have a lot of time, so I want to make this crystal clear. What we are about to present to you can ruin every one of our careers if not handled with precision. I don't expect any of you to agree to this, but I don't have many people I trust and neither does Fitz."

"Does this have anything to do with the case you're working on, Liv?" Abby asks.

"The case is what triggered this impromptu meeting... as well as Fitz's arrival at the firm."

"So, what is it that you need us for?" Quinn asks.

"My brother Daniel and my father Jerry have done some unspeakable things since they started doing business together." Fitz informs.

"Unspeakable things like what?" Abby asks, watching the disgust wash over Fitz and Olivia.

"Sex trafficking." Olivia answers causing the others besides Fitz to look at each other in shock. "Since the firm was built, women have gone missing, and some ended up dead. The reason no one knows about this is because Fitz's father and Daniel are covering it up."

"Which is why we called you here." Fitz adds. "I don't want this to go on any longer. I despise the man that my father is... Daniel too. So many families are torn apart and so many lives are lost because of him and his subordinates abusing their power, and I want to put a stop to it."

Olivia continues. "I know it sounds crazy, but-"

"You're right, it does sound crazy." Abby says, brows furrowed as she moves to her feet. "But I believe you. Things have been a bit peculiar."

Stephen scoffs. "There's no way we're going to be able to take down the epitome of power. It's just not realistic." He downs the rest of his wine. "With that being said, I love a challenge. What do you need?"

"I need to know if you're in first, Quinn." Olivia says, glancing over at her. "This can get messy, and I completely understand if you choose to opt out."

All eyes fixate on Quinn who takes a moment before speaking.

"Why's everyone looking at me? Of course, I'm in. Seeing power hungry men go down while saving our fellow women was enough to intrigue me."

"Perfect." Olivia smiles, reaching into her purse retrieving a manila envelope. "We have to take care of this first."

Abby grabs the envelop and opens it, pulling out a picture of a beautiful black woman.

"Who is she?" She asks as Quinn and Stephen crowd around her.

"Faith Jones." Fitz answers.

"She has gone missing, I suspect. Which is not like her." Olivia says. "No call, no notice. Nothing. Just off the radar as if she never existed."

"Which is not like her." Olivia adds shaking her head empathically

"How do you know her?"

"She was my witness and collaborator, for Jerry's sex trafficking scandal, she works at the hotel under the disguise as an employee but she's a victim of sex trafficking and a prostitution ring that has Jerry and Hollis leading the reigns."

"You think something happened to her?"

Olivia nods. "My gut is telling me that, yes."

"Have you tried tracking her phone?" Stephen asks.

"I have someone helping me with that."

Right on cue, Huck slowly walks into the bar looking just as wrangled as he was when Olivia first met him keeping his head low. When he closes in on the group Fitz steps in front of her while the others watch from behind.

"Fitz, it's okay." She places a hand on his back. "I asked him to come." She moves from behind Fitz and walks over to Huck.

"It's okay." She smiles. "Thank you for coming."

"Anything for you." He looks up at her.

Her gaze narrows at his words, becoming lost in them for a slight moment. "Everyone." She clears her throat. "This is Huck. Huck, this is Fitz, Abby, Stephen, and Quinn. We're all working together. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes." He answers plainly.

"Okay." She turns to face the group although Fitz's gaze remains planted on Huck. "Now that we're all here we need a plan of action. Huck is already tracking Faith's number."

"What?" Fitz turns to her, confusion etched on his face.

Olivia ignores him. "Any other ideas?"

"I can have my contacts in the NYPD see if they have any leads or information that could be useful. Better if someone has reported her missing" Stephen suggests.

"Perfect. You do that. The rest of us will meet at my apartment."

"Be safe. I'll be in touch." Stephen says, making his exit while the others follow behind, Fitz walking closely to Olivia while Abby, Huck and Quinn trail back sensing the obvious tension.

"Olivia, where did you meet... _him_?" Fitz asks, the irritation clear in his voice as he opens the door for her.

"The subway."

"The subway?" He winces. "You mean he _isn't_ the subway?"

"Be nice, Fitz."

"Liv, you can't just pick up strays no matter how cute they are." He whispers, glancing back at Huck then at her. "Why is he homeless?" He asks, grabbing his car keys from his coat pocket.

Olivia sighs softly. "He's a trained assassin from a top government spy agency."

Fitz looks at her completely bewildered, remaining silent waiting for her to say she was kidding, but she didn't.

"He's harmless." She assures, glancing up at him as the others walk outside. "You need to get back to work."

"Absolutely not, I'm coming with you."

"That will draw attention, Fitz. You're smarter than that." She smiles, fixing his tie. "You go to work, and when you're done come to the apartment. The rest of us have this under control right now, okay?"

He takes a moment, glancing over at Huck standing next to Abby and Quinn then back at Olivia heaving a soft sigh.

"Fine, but if you need me. Call me."

"I will. Now go."

He kisses her goodbye and waves to the others as he proceeds to his car and drives away.

"I'm guessing Fitz isn't okay with this?" Quinn asks, walking up to Olivia, car keys in hand.

"Fitz is just being well... Fitz." She chuckles, nodding her head in the direction of Quinn's car as they all head towards it.

"I hope he's ready for this." Abby says, glancing over at Olivia.

"I hope so too." Olivia nods as they all get into Quinn's car, making way to Olivia's apartment.

/

Hundreds maybe even thousands of unsolved cases sit in a box on the living room table in Olivia's apartment regarding women disappearing or winding up dead without a trace.

Her, Quinn, and Abby sit on the couch eyeing the box in silence, timorous about the jarring reality that they could be in the same predicament, gutted that men could get away with such horrendous crimes.

"So, are we going to open it?" Quinn asks.

Olivia is so lost in thought she didn't hear Quinn's question.

"Liv?"

"Yeah?" She looks at Quinn.

"Are you okay?"

"Do we mean so little?" She asks in a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... being a woman in society leads to horrible situations, and no one bats an eye, but if it were a man missing every news outlet would be reporting on these crimes." She moves to her feet, beginning to pace back and forth. "We are at the bottom of the totem pole, and this box of unsolved cases regarding missing or dead women proves that."

Abby exhales softly. "Liv, I get you're scared but this is-"

"I am scared!" She exclaims. "We should be scared! Men can treat us however they want, disrespect us however they want, and we're supposed to sit in silence and allow the mistreatment to continue because in this world... we mean nothing! So yes, I am scared Abby, but you know what else I am?"

"Angry?" Her brows furrow.

"Hurt?" Quinn asks.

"Powerful! I am powerful. We... are powerful." She stops pacing and folds her arms across her chest. "We're smart, we're strong, we're _everything_ those monsters don't want us to be, and that's exactly why they do what they do."

"I think you're right Liv." Quinn nods in agreement. "Think about it. Yeah, they can easily grab someone off the street, but it's not challenging enough for them. They want to _feel_ in control."

"And the only way they get that sadistic rush is if they feel like they're taking everything they can from us." Abby adds. "Men don't want to compete with women, nor do they want women in power so the next best thing to do is to weaken them using unconventional methods while we pay the price."

"Exactly!" Olivia smiles. "That box is a reality we must deal with, but it doesn't have to be our reality forever. Not only will the case against Jerry and Daniel save the women and men they may have in their possession. It'll also shines the light on this disgusting act and allow everyone to come forward and tell their stories."

"Which can lead to men with no backbone being exposed for the spineless bastards they are." Quinn says, moving to her feet.

"Looks like we better get started." Abby smiles, moving to her feet. "I'll go see if Huck has any leads. He hasn't been out of the bathroom in hours."

"Okay." Olivia nods as Abby makes her way.

"What should I do?"

"You and I will go through this box until we-"

A knock is heard at the door which attracts both Olivia's and Quinn's attention. Quickly Olivia walks over and opens the door to find Stephen waiting patiently.

"Come in." She moves out of the way.

"Sorry I'm late." He says walking inside. "What started as a conversation to get information turned into me signing myself up for rugby this weekend however, I did ask around and I'm sorry Liv, there have been zero reports of missing people."

Olivia scoffs. "None?"

"None."

"Something is not right here. Not one person reported her missing. How is that possible? This doesn't make any sense, Stephen."

"I agree. I'm not saying you're wrong, but I got nothing. I'm sorry. Maybe she's not missing"

Olivia stares off in deep concentration "or maybe we just aren't looking hard enough."

"She works at the hotel, right?" Quinn asks.

"Yes, as a cover up." Olivia glances over at her.

"Why don't you have Fitz check her timestamp for when she last came to work? It could give us a starting point."

Olivia nods. "That's a good idea. I'll have Fitz inquire and pay a visit to the hotel..."

"In the meantime, is there anything else we can do?" Quinn asks.

"Huck found something." Abby says walking hastily from the bathroom, waving a piece of paper in the air. "After tracing her phone, he found her last known location."

Olivia looks at everyone before taking the paper. "This is her home address."

"So, all we have to do is go to her house and see what we can find." Quinn says.

Olivia reverts her attention to Quinn. "Quinn, we can't just-"

"I think it's a good idea, Liv." Abby interrupts. "You wanted answers, well now we got something."

Olivia heaves a sigh of indifference before nodding in agreement. "Okay, let's do it. Stephen, you want to come with us?"

"Nah, not in the mood for breaking the law today. I'll stay here and keep Huck company. Maybe look through these files and see if I can find something."

"Okay, Abby, Quinn and I will go." Olivia walks over to the couch, grabbing her black Prada bag. "If you find anything don't hesitate to call, oh and be nice to Huck."

"I'll treat him as if he were my own flesh and blood." He smiles.

"Perfect. All cylinders, people. Let's go!" She proceeds out of her apartment with Abby and Quinn following suit leaving Stephen to keep watch.

/

He's sitting in the kitchen, a lukewarm coffee in front of him, his mind running a million miles a minute as he tries to piece together the details of these missing women all while questioning his ability to keep Olivia safe.

With Amber constantly on his heels and Daniel surely is close to finding out, he feels the walls closing in on him as he tries desperately to keep them from crushing him.

"Hello again, Fitz." Amber walks into the kitchen. "You don't look too good."

He doesn't even bother looking up to acknowledge her presence instead, he sips his tepid coffee.

"What do you want, Amber? Why are you so adamant on speaking to me?"

"Because I like you, because you make my cold heart thaw just a little as a reminder" She smiles at him softly.

"Reminder of what?" He took the bait.

"Of what it feels like to feel." She whispers

"I've been numb for so long, the things I've done and had done to me. It would make any sane person crazy and I partially am."

He looks at her, truly looks at her "what happened to you?"

Her eyes falter, her untouchable armor scuffed. "You tell me?"

"I don't know." He answers honestly "You weren't like this."

"Maybe, I'm mad." Amber shrugs sitting down across from Fitz.

"Mad about what?"

"You."

"You're insane." He scoffs, shifting in his seat to face the refrigerator across the room. "I'm mad." He answers strongly but softly.

"You left me Fitz to fend for myself. You have no idea what those monsters did to me."

"I would have never tried to save someone who isn't worth saving."

He hurt her, she sits back in the chair, feeling the emotional punch of his words shooting through her and rendering her speechless.

"I won't leave you alone until you give me what I want." She shrugs imperceptibly, moving closer to him. "I didn't come to New York to be a bad person, I wanted to be lawyer, but Jerry had other plans for me."

"And you were fine with that."

"Of course not." Amber scuffs "but what other choice did I have, go back to the Midwest and have babies?" She rolls her eyes with disdain.

He's repulsed by her statement.

"I'm not entirely bad, Fitz."

And he sees that; he sees the young girl he met all those years ago for a split second and just like that she's gone.

"But I'm also not entirely good either."

He sighs heavily, glancing at her from his peripheral vision and notices Daniel down the hall.

"You can't have me. I told you this before."

"Why not?"

"I don't love you. I hate you." He looks in her eyes as he tells her everything she didn't want to hear.

"That's too bad." She chuckles, folding her arms on the table. Her armor, fully intact "You're only putting Olivia-"

"Why are you interested in Olivia? I'm not with her and I will never be with you." He says harshly.

"I know you, Fitz. You are a good liar, but I see _you_ unlike the rest of these people. And when it comes to me getting what I want, I never lose. Olivia, is going to be in danger if this game we are playing continues."

"Don't mention her name again." He growls with such venom, Amber becomes slightly startled.

"Or what, Fitz?" She questions. "What exactly are you going to do? Because if anything you'll be the one to reap what you sow. You're working for your father, _fucking_ your brother's ex-girlfriend and still somehow you think you're above the fray." She chuckles. "You're not. You're just like us."

"I am nothing like you or anyone else for that matter." His gaze drifts to her and then Daniel who's engaging in conversation with someone, but still trying to eavesdrop. "You are a bunch of cowardice monsters, hiding behind Jerry."

"And you're not?" She scoffs. "You claim to be so holier than thou, but deep down inside you want his approval _just_ as much as we do. The only difference is... we accept that. You don't." She laughs. "You can't be a monster, and a monster slayer, Fitz. Reality doesn't work that way."

He glances at her, eyes piercing. "What are you talking about?" He asks, although he understands what she means.

"Sooner or later, you'll see that you're just like us and when that happens... you'll lose everything."

A soul crushing chill runs down his spine. Perspiration began to form; his heart began to beat out of his chest.

"I don't take threats kindly; Amber."

She smiles at him "it's a promise, not a threat."

"If you give me what I want... I'll keep your little secret about Olivia sealed between my lips." She tucks her lip in between her teeth,

His eyes narrow with anger as he grabs Amber's hand tightly causing her to wince from the pain. "I'll kill you before I ever touch you again."

"But she wouldn't want you then."

He throws her hand "I'm warning you, Amber." He moves to walk away but feels Amber grabbing his hand with equal strength.

"Fuck me how you fuck, Olivia and I will leave you and her alone."

"You really like being used, don't you?"

"No. But I know that at the end of day that nobody else will want you. This place is not for the weak, Fitz. If you stay here as I suspect you will you will be just like us. Olivia, won't want you if you are like them, which leaves you with me." She lets his hand go, but he's frozen to the spot

He watches with no reaction, wanting to do nothing but shout at the top of his lungs to get her to stop but with Daniel watching he didn't want to make a scene. His blood is boiling, he feels faint. His fear of losing himself and Olivia is coming to the forefront and it's almost inescapable.

"Don't underestimate me." He warns.

She sits up straight, folding her arms on the table "We'll see."

Before Fitz could speak, she was already gone talking to Daniel.

"What's going on with him? What did you say?" Daniel asks, glancing at Fitz who remains still in the kitchen watching them. "He looks like he seen a ghost."

"Maybe he has." She smiles. "I just let him know that things won't be easy now that he's back, and he has to have the balls to make the decisions we make."

"Good. Do you think he'll crack?"

"He already has, but I have another plan in motion that'll put the nail in his coffin." She smiles, fixing Daniel's tie.

"You are a wicked woman. Jerry was right to have you on board." He smiles, gazing into her eyes.

"He'll be leaving soon enough."

But Amber gazes at Fitz who stares out the window "I don't think so. He's stronger now, but he's still sensitive and well, he's Fitz."

"I don't want him here. I want him gone."

Amber nods her head in agreement "of course. You'll get what you want."

"And what about you?" Daniel turns to Amber

"I always get what I want."

/

"Are you sure you know how to do this, Quinn? I don't want to end up in jail for breaking and entering." Olivia says as she walks alongside Quinn and Abby towards Faith's apartment.

"I'm sure, relax Liv. Besides, we'll only go to jail if we get caught."

"That's not comforting." Abby says quickly.

Quinn smiles as she walks up to the door, pulling out a lock pick and a torque wrench from her jacket pocket. While Olivia and Abby keep watch, Quinn begins to work on picking the lock to the door.

She hears a click, and opens it placing her tools back in her pocket.

"See, told you I was sure."

Olivia smiles as she walks into the apartment with Abby and Quinn following, the latter closing the door behind them.

"So, what are we looking for, Liv?" Abby asks.

"Phone, laptop. Anything that could lead us closer to Faith." Olivia answers as she walks cautiously around the living room. "Quinn you take the bedrooms and bathroom, Abby you and I will search out here."

"On it." Quinn says disappearing into one of the bedrooms while Abby and Olivia search the living room.

It's pristine. No signs of damage or forced entry. There are pictures of Faith alone but no pictures of a family or a life, though her artwork and paintings were perfectly placed throughout her apartment. Her apartment is on the upper east side of town, looks exactly like the magazine tutorials on apartments, but it lacks color, life. There's no sign of a phone or a laptop. Nothing to say forced entry.

Abby ducks off into the kitchen, searching through the cabinets. But nothing is out of the ordinary.

"It's clean, Liv." Abby walks back into the living room to see Olivia gazing out of the window.

"Bedrooms and bathroom are clean too. Nothing." Quinn walks into the living room. "So, what do we do now?"

"She was here." Olivia whispers. "I _know_ she was here. _"_

"You don't think someone made it here before us to clean up the place, do you?" Quinn asks as she looks around the living room.

"That's the only logical answer." She turns to face them. "This place is too pretty, and coincidentally her laptop and phone are taken."

"Were you emailing her?"

"No, burner phone. Which I have yet to find."

"Without any proof this won't end well, Liv." Abby says. "If only we could have an exact time regarding-"

And that's when it clicks. "Time."

Abby and Quinn glance at each other then back at Olivia.

"Time." She sets her Prada purse back down on the couch, grabbing her phone out and dialing Fitz. "If we can figure out when Faith last worked, we _might_ be able turn what feels like a loss into a win."

The phone rings a few times before Fitz finally answers. "Liv? Are you o-?"

"I'm fine. I need a favor."

"What kind of favor? Where are you?" He asks, his mind slowly drifting off from the sound of her voice, anxiousness coursing through him.

"That's not important." She says. "I need you to get me an exact timestamp from the hotel regarding Faith and when she was last seen. I know it's a lot, but if there is even a glimpse of her on the cameras, we might be able to pinpoint where she was last seen or who she was with."

Fitz doesn't respond. How could he? He has Olivia wrapped up in something far bigger than her - than them, and he could feel the inevitable approaching as Amber's words echo in his mind. The closer Olivia got to Faith, the closer Amber would get to her.

"Fitz." She calls out to him. "Are you okay? If this is-"

"I'm fine, Liv." A lie. A lie that she could sense.

"You're not fine. I can tell. Did something happen?"

He sighs. "Nothing happened. I'm fine." The indifference clear in his voice.

"Fitz, you can talk to me I-."

"I am fine, Olivia!" He raises his voice shocking her, instantly regretting the action. "I'm sorry." He says calmly.

"Me too." She hangs up, scoffing as she grabs her bag from the couch and proceeds towards the door.

"Is everything okay, Liv?" Quinn asks.

"Is Fitz going to going to-?" Abby attempts to ask but is interrupted.

"Fitz is out. We'll do this on our own." Olivia answers, exasperation etched upon her face.

Abby trails behind her, sensing her obvious distress. "Liv."

"He's out, Abby!" She exclaims as she grabs the doorknob but doesn't turn it. "We have to figure out a way to do this without..."

She pauses for a moment, hearing a faint noise in the distance. Removing her hand from the knob, she begins to follow the noise down the hall towards the bedrooms with Quinn and Abby following behind.

"Liv, what is it?" Quinn asks in a whisper.

"I hear something." She says plainly, walking into Faith's bedroom.

She listens intently and that's when she hears the noise again. It's coming from the closet. Quickly, she tosses her purse onto the bed and opens the closet moving clothes and shoes out of the way frantically as Abby and Quinn watch from the doorway, and that's when she sees it. A small door big enough for someone to crawl through at the bottom of her closet.

Dropping down to her knees, Olivia fiddles with the lock before pulling it from the hinges and opening the door. The faint noise she heard was no regular noise.

"Is that-?" Quinn and Abby ask simultaneously.

"A baby." Olivia answers, curiousness etched upon her face.

/

He walks into Jerry's hotel with his head held high although he's not feeling like himself. He felt horrible for raising his voice at Olivia when she was just trying to help, and the fact that she wasn't answering his calls makes him feel even lower.

He approaches the front desk and flashes his award-winning smile.

"Hi there."

"Mr. Grant. How are you?" The young male asks.

"I'm well and yourself?"

"A bit tired. It's been extremely busy these last few days, it's hard to keep up with myself." He laughs.

Fitz chuckles. "I hear that. Listen, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything sir... as long as it doesn't break the conduct."

"I need you to look up a name for me and tell me when this person was last seen, can you do that for me?" He asks, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Depends on who." His brows raise. "You don't really have the access quite yet so if it's someone from the higher ups-"

"Faith Jones."

The young man swallows hard. The name is familiar to him, yet he still can't remember where or when he heard it.

"Faith Jones." He types on his computer, pulling up her information. "Got her. She did a late shift two days ago and that was the last we have of her."

"She is not scheduled to return to work?"

"No. That was her last time on the schedule."

Fitz ponders the information for a second. His stomach begins to churn at this information, her fate has been told long before this happened.

Fitz nods, grabbing his phone from his coat pocket. "Thank you. I'll have to let my father know." He flashes his smile once more. "Have a good night."

"You too Mr. Grant."

Fitz proceeds to the exit dialing Olivia. It rings a few times before she answers. "What do you want, Fitz?"

He deserves this. "The last day Faith worked was the day before she went missing. She worked a night shift and never returned."

"Thanks. I'll relay the information to Huck. See if he can hack into the security cameras."

Fitz sighs. "Liv..."

"I have to go, Fitz." She hangs up.

Fitz heaves a deep sigh as he goes to leave but is stopped by a familiar voice.

"Just the man I wanted to see, my son. What brings you here?" Jerry asks from the far right as he approaches Fitz. "I was getting ready to call you."

"Look no further." He smiles with as much conviction as he could.

Jerry laughs. "You okay? You look like shit."

"Thanks." He gives a half smile. "I'm okay. Just working a lot."

"I hear ya. Hey, the guys really liked you. They believe you'll fit right in. That's of course if you still want to join the higher ranks."

Fitz clears his throat. The last thing he wants to do is be a part of this mess, but he had a plan, a plan with Olivia and he was going to do whatever it takes to see their plan through.

"Anything for you."

"Perfect." Jerry places a hand on Fitz's shoulder. "Come with me. We have business to handle."

/

Back at her apartment, Olivia is pacing back and forth in the living room as she tries to wrap her mind around the baby, Abby is hovering over Huck as he tries to hack into the hotel cameras, and Stephen is assisting Quinn with keeping the baby calm, who was tired, hungry and no more than seven months old.

He's surprisingly a good baby, wasn't very fussy but just wanted to be comforted understandably considering all that he must have seen.

No one was expecting these turns of events, but here they are. Lost. More questions than answers. This is not how this was supposed to unfold.

"Anything Huck?" Olivia asks.

"Not yet." He answers. "They have a very adept firewall."

"Can you hack it or not?" She asks.

"I can. I just need more time."

"We don't have time, Huck. There is a baby inside of my apartment and we still don't have any answers. I-"

"Liv, he's doing the best he can on short notice." Abby says as Huck shifts in his seat.

Olivia heaves a sigh, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm sorry. I'm just... I'm worried that this will all be for nothing."

"Situations like this are never for nothing. There's always a speck of light even in the darkest of times." Stephen says as he takes over for Quinn, rocking the baby to sleep.

"That might be the smartest thing you've said all day, Stephen." Abby quips, a smile upon her face.

"Zip it." He retorts in soft laughter.

"I'm sure we're all confused, but why would Faith hide her baby in a secret hole in her closet?" Quinn asks.

"To protect him?" Abby asks.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make sense. You can't protect a baby by putting him in a closet and hoping for the best. You put a baby in the closet to-"

"To hide him." Olivia answers, turning to face the others. "I don't think Faith is supposed to have this baby."

"You don't think she was taken advantage of and impregnated, do you?"

Olivia's face says it all. For some strange reason her gut is telling her that this wasn't a baby made from love, but a baby made out of deceit.

Quinn sighs, taking notice of Olivia's face. "Maybe you're right, but it's baffling to me because she hid him in her own apartment. Who does that?"

"Maybe she was still seeing the man from time to time." Abby says nonchalantly.

Quinn glances at her. "Abby..."

"Abby's right." Olivia walks over to the baby as Stephen rocks him to sleep. "She had to have been seeing this guy frequently."

"But why her place?" Quinn inquires.

"Because it's inconspicuous." Stephen says softly. "Whoever is the father of this baby didn't want to draw much attention by having Faith come to him, so he went to her. Classic guy code for hookups." He informs. "You don't want your friends to know who you're screwing by bringing them to your place so, you go to theirs."

Olivia winces at his words although they were true. "Do you think that it could've been someone from the hotel?"

"Possibly." He answers. "They're the only people with enough power to eradicate what was supposed to be a crime scene, and the only people with Faith's information."

Olivia exhales as she examines the features of the baby. She becomes lost in thought, a feeling of familiarity looming her.

"Liv. I found something." Huck says attracting everyone's attention.

Quickly, Olivia and Stephen walk over to him standing beside Abby and Quinn as Huck sets the computer on the table pushing play on the footage.

"Is this the night she disappeared?" Olivia asks.

"Yes." Huck answers.

As the footage continues Faith appears to be waiting for someone. It looks as though she's trying to remain off camera but with the cameras 360-degree angling, she couldn't quite hide.

"She looks nervous." Quinn says.

"She does." Olivia agrees.

The footage continues and Faith appears to be called by someone in which she walks off camera.

Olivia scoffs. "Huck."

"There's more. Just watch." He says.

As they continue to watch the footage, their eyes widen when they see Faith leaving the hotel with Jerry, but something else happens. The sensation Olivia felt had returned. She quickly pauses the video on Jerry's face although half was in the dark, she examines his features before reverting her attention to the baby.

She sees someone. She sees Fitz.

"I know whose baby this is."

* * *

I normally don't do this but I've been reading the reviews and some missed the entire point of this chapter. I even left a message on the reviews. Fitz is NOT the father! Fitz would have known Faith or said something about Faith if he had slept with her...


	24. Sea of Love

Hi, everyone we are getting close to the end. I want to thank you all for the love and support, but I also want to stress something. This story isn't for the blue clues gang, and there are plenty of stories that out there that are bound to have what you may like. My stories are not meant for everyone. Now, majority of you all are amazing! The way you think and view these chapters are fantastic and I listen to your ideas and views more than you know.

One chapter left.

Until Next time,

Muse

* * *

 **Previously:**

"Is this the night she disappeared?" Olivia asks.

"Yes." Huck answers.

As the footage continues Faith appears to be waiting for someone. It looks as though she's trying to remain off camera but with the cameras 360-degree angling, she couldn't quite hide.

"She looks nervous." Quinn says.

"She does." Olivia agrees.

The footage continues and Faith appears to be called by someone in which she walks off camera.

Olivia scoffs. "Huck."

"There's more. Just watch." He says.

As they continue to watch the footage, their eyes widen when they see Faith leaving the hotel with Jerry, but something else happens. The sensation Olivia felt had returned. She quickly pauses the video on Jerry's face although half was in the dark, she examines his features before reverting her attention to the baby.

She sees someone. She sees Fitz.

"I know whose baby this is."

 **X**

The car ride was oddly comfortable, Perched in the back seat of the passenger side, Fitz looks out the window and sends a quick text to Olivia "I love you." He hits send quickly without Jerry noticing. What he has just uncovered leaves him on edge, but more than that fearful. For the first time in his life, Fitz is afraid for his own safety, getting in the car with Jerry was probably not the wisest decision he has made but it is the only one he has at this time. He turns his head slightly in examination of Jerry, hoping that whatever he has planned would be etched on his face and body language, but that would be too easy, and Jerry is far too smart.

Jerry laughs on the phone, makes a few slick comments before announcing to whoever he was talking to that his son and him were going out for an early dinner and would be busy all day.

A cold chill runs down Fitz's spine. But he remains calm.

The car comes to a stop outside a nightclub. Fitz turns around examining his surroundings looking for any sign of familiarity to aid him in his direction. He sees a pizzeria down the street that he has ate at several times. _'Hit'_ is the name of the club and he sighs at the pretentiousness of it all, he's been to this club many times in his past. If his memory serves him well, this club is owned by Robert Lauss, one of the NFL owners who was at Jerry's party.

They walk to the well-lit club that looked different with the lights on, it's known elegance and décor was rather partial with the sun out and clear minds.

Fitz eyes the table set for three.

"What are we doing?"

"Waiting for our guest." Jerry hands Fitz's an envelope.

"Hold this." He demands.

Fitz turns to Jerry after viewing what is inside the enevelope "what are you doing?"

"Protecting my family." He turns to Fitz.

"From who?"

"From anyone who wishes to threaten my legacy."

His heart manages to beat so erratically out of his chest, that he knows that Jerry can hear it. The beating is so definitively loud that it leaves even Fitz stunned.

"You need to stop whatever game you are playing before someone gets hurt." Fitz warns

"I will not be the one hurt."

"Jerry, when is enough, enough?"

"You don't get it do you?"

Fitz turns to him stunned.

"The power I have is because I protect it. The higher you are on the food chain Fitz, leaves you with more enemies than friends."

"Who are your enemies?"

Jerry throws his hand up with indifference "my enemies are few and in between because I am smart." Jerry eyes Fitz, he slaps him on the back playfully "lighten up boy! You will see one day what it means to be a Grant."

"What does that mean?"

"Some men aren't meant to be happy but be Great."

"I don't agree with that."

"Oh." Jerry takes a long sip of his whiskey before setting it down on the table.

"We can have everything we want but it comes with sacrifices and work. I can have the life I want, and still be great."

"Great men aren't known for being loving people, Fitzgerald. They are known for what they have accomplished, actual goals."

"My goals in life do not have to be of the same merit as yours."

"They do." Jerry says definitely.

"Why do you feel compelled to control every aspect of my life?" Fitz asks.

"Because I know you better than you know yourself, and I know what you need and who you need to become."

The doors open before the conversation could continue. Dressed in casual clothes, the New York City Police Commissioner enters and has a seat adjacent Fitz and Jerry.

"Pleasure to see you."

"Sorry, for being late I couldn't get away from my own security."

"Tell me."

Taking off his hat, he wipes his forehead nervously as he hands Jerry a file "if found, we will rule it a suicide."

Jerry opens the vanilla folder, Fitz tries to look but Jerry positioned the folder in the perfect angle to obscure Fitz's view.

"Was it clean?"

"Yes, sir."

"The baby?"

"Dead."

Jerry shakes his head pleased. "I don't see the pictures?"

The Commissioner rubs his face nervously "it's a baby. I couldn't…take pictures…it's not something that I want to remember."

Jerry stares at him coldly, taking a hard look at the man in front of him before accepting his answer. "Fine."

"Fitz." Jerry lifts his hands in a signal and Fitz hands the Commissioner the single envelope.

"Is this from your swiss bank ?" The Chief asked looking at the envelope .

"It is." Jerry confirms

"You know it is hard for me to cash this considerable amount of money, I thought we agreed on cash?"

"I thought we agreed to be on time?" Jerry retorts coldly

"Nice doing business with you, Chief."

"I need funding." The chief speaks up "I need more police equipment, and funds for our special assignments."

Jerry stares at him for a moment in contemplation "haven't you already received stock in our company."

"Yes, but."

"What more do you want?"

"I need funding."

"You are the Chief, you have power."

"I need people higher than the mayor to get things down."

"We'll see." Jerry says standing up with Fitz following suit as they leave the club.

/

"This baby, is Jerry's. It has to be and it makes sense as to why Jerry would kill Faith."

"But did Faith tell Jerry about you and her?"

Olivia recoils from the question slightly but turns to look at Abby "I don't think she did. I don't think she had the time."

She grabs a photo of Faith's last whereabouts with Jerry and places it on the floor.

"This what we have. Two days ago, Faith was alive."

"Huck, hack into the neighboring cameras to see if Jerry and Faith left together and where they went!"

"I'm on it." Huck types away.

"Abby, Quinn, and Stephen we have to find who Faith actually is."

"Wait her name isn't Faith?"

" No. She was a run away when she was fifteen. Which means that Jerry gave her a completely new identity. Did you notice how there wasn't any family photos in her apartment, nothing that indicates that a person actually lives there. She's missing, which means her family is looking for her."

"She's probably on the missing children's alert."

Olivia nods her head"you and Stephen look until find her."

"Have you heard from Fitz?" Stephen asked.

Olivia crosses her arms and shakes her head. She's worried about him.

"How do you think Fitz is going to react when he finds out about this baby?"

Olivia turns to look at the sleeping baby in Quinn's arms. "let's find Faith." Olivia answers, avoiding the question all together.

"Liv, I have some bad news."

"What?"

"They didn't leave together."

"They didn't?" Olivia practically runs back to the computer with Huck at the helm.

He replays the security footage from across the street. The two exchange hugs but they go their separate ways.

"Why would he hug her?"

"Because they were sleeping together and probably met up at her place."

Olivia stares at the image for a second before agreeing .

It was getting late, the sun was starting to set.

"It's getting late why don't we call it a night and start up again in the morning?"

The group proceeds to pick up their belongings and walk out.

"Wait, aren't you taking the baby?" Olivia panics

Quinn shakes her head "my roommate would have too many questions about me bringing home a baby, and she would complain."

"Abby and Stephen?"

They look at one another nervously "we think you should keep the baby, Liv."

"Why?" she asked nervously. She's scared. Not nervous, but terrified of being alone with someone who doesn't take orders from her, someone who's needs can be met with a bottle, sleep and a clean diaper.

"Because Liv, Fitz is going to come home and he's going to want to see the baby and plus you have all the baby stuff here."

And she does. Olivia bought a year's worth of formula, toddler food, a small basinet and diapers and wipes. She's never held a child before better yet been in the same vicinity as one but she wants to make sure that he has everything he needs.

"Liv, you will be fine. A baby is easy to care for."

"Then take him." Olivia pleads

Abby hugs Olivia "you will be great, we will see you tomorrow."

/

He walks into the darkened apartment, eyeing the stacks of cases and pictures aligned on the floor.

"Liv."

"I'm in the bedroom." She whispers fearfully.

He eyes the basinet in her room with a peacefully sleeping baby in it.

"What's going on?"

She licks her lips finding her mouth suddenly dry.

"We need to talk…"

"Me first."

"Fitz."

"Liv, I'm sorry for how I have been acting. You are right, I'm not okay." He moves to his side of the bed and looks at Olivia.

"Tell me everything." And he does.

"So Amber knows about us."

"She's suspicious."

"And she wants you."

"I'm not sure what she wants and that's what's scary."

"But she's threatening you by targeting me."

"Yes." Fitz whispers.

"Does Daniel know?"

"I don't think so."

Olivia shakes her head "you can't protect me Fitz by hiding this from me."

"I know now."

Olivia's head falls on Fitz's shoulder. "what else?"

"Faith is dead."

A chill runs down Olivia's spine, she sits up right and her eyes find Fitz's "you found her?" her voice breaks

"No." Fitz shakes his head

"Jerry was at the hotel when I was there and he took me to a nightclub run by one of his many friends but we sat there and we waited for the NYPD Police Commissioner to show up."

Olivia's eyes grew twice in size at the revelation.

"I handed him a check from Jerry once Jerry received a file with what I can assume to be pictures of Faith's deceased body. If they find Faith, they will rule her death a suicide."

Olivia covers her mouth to stop herself from crying.

"Who in this town is good?" Olivia whispers to Fitz with such pain that Fitz instantly regrets telling her.

"We are. We are good."

"But we aren't enough. We don't have the power to take them down."

"We have a chance."

"How?"

"There's a baby…the Chief said the baby is dead but there are no pictures, and Jerry noticed it too."

The baby whimpers in his sleep and Fitz jumps at the sound having already forgotten that there was a baby in the room with them.

Olivia takes a moment to gather everything Fitz has shared with her, she doesn't fault him for trying to shelter her.

"Liv, the baby."

"First, you do not ever keep a secret from me again. Nothing of that magnitude, if we are going to take down Jerry then we have to be a team."

"You're right."

"We can't fight Fitz. We have to be strong."

"I know. It won't happen again."

She looks in his eyes and sees the fidelity of his words, his sincerity in the iris of his eyes.

"First, I'm quitting."

"Liv."

"Fitz, this is how we survive. I can't be there with you and them, it's too close and you can't work with me there. I'm quitting and thereby removing myself from the equation."

"Then Amber will be suspicious."

"She already is. But now we took some power away from her. What can Daniel possibly do now?"

"Liv, I can't just let you quit your job. You worked hard to be in that position."

But Olivia shakes her head in disagreement " Can I tell you something without any judgement what so ever?"

"Of course."

Olivia moves to sit on Fitz's lap and face him with only the moon as their source of light. " I really loved today. I loved having a team that's only purpose is to find the truth regardless of the cost. We all worked together for one reason which is to find Faith. And while the circumstances are sad, it was also beautiful because she does matter. We are looking for her, she was not a lost girl. We won't let her be a lost girl. This is what I want to do, Fitz." Olivia confesses.

Fitz smiles at her, not because her confession was adorable and everything that Olivia stands for but because she believes in something real, something true. He's amazed by her will to fight for those unable. He won't tell her this but it is these moments that add even greater value to her existence. The purity of her heart can't be matched.

"Huck found Faith's apartment."

"What do you find?"

"Him." Olivia turns to look at the copper skin baby sleeping peacefully in the bassinet beside her.

He stares at Olivia before getting up and looking at the baby "this is Faith's baby?"

"The one who's dead according to the Chief." Olivia answers

Fitz turns to Olivia bewildered "how is he alive?"

"Abby, Quinn and I didn't find anything at her apartment. Everything was placed perfectly but I heard a noise. Faith's closet had a small door to hide the baby."

"I can't believe he's alive." Fitz whispers "that's very dangerous to leave him there like that."

"I'm sure she didn't have much of a choice. Either way he would be dead."

Fitz shivers at the idea. "The Chief told Jerry that the baby is dead which means they are looking for him and Jerry isn't."

Olivia nods her head. "I think the baby is Jerry's."

The clock ticks but the room is completely silent "what?" he turns to Olivia.

"I think the baby is Jerry's." Olivia repeats herself again

"Why?"

Olivia bends down and hands Fitz's a few pictures of Faith last seen and who she was with.

"Huck hacked into the cameras of the hotel and found Faith walking out with Jerry but the only thing though is that they go their separate ways, but there is no denying that the baby isn't Jerry's."

"How are you certain." Fitz whispers

"Because I see you." They exchange looks before Fitz stares at the baby sleeping in the crib, he sees it too.

"Tomorrow I quit."

"Charles's case though…"

"That case is smoke and mirrors. Jerry's case is the real one. We both know that to kill the monster you have to cut off the head."

"So what do you we do now?"

"We file an anonymously missing report on Faith, give her press. The whole world looking for her, and finally we leak that her son is also missing and as the search for her continues more information will be leaked like how Faith wasn't on the schedule to return to work, how it's rumored she was having an affair with Jerry Grant and that her son's father is actually Jerry's. This is how we take down Jerry, use the media and his power against him."

Fitz sits in silence taking in everything Olivia said.

"That can work." Fitz smiles as he turns to Olivia.

"Yeah." Olivia smiles.

They hug one another until the baby starts to cry. Fitz immediately gets up to get him. "Hey little guy. I'm glad you are here with us." The baby's brown eyes smile at Fitz as he reaches for his bottle to feed him.

"What do we with him?"

"I'm looking into find Faith's real family." Olivia answers

"Why?"

"So he can be with them."

"We can be his family."

Olivia fidgets slightly with statement "Fitz-"

"Liv, he has no one, we can give him the life he deserves. This baby, is a miracle. He could be our miracle."

Her eyes sparkle in moonlight as she looks at Fitz's lips before looking back down at the baby. The idea of them raising a baby seems frightening and positively overwhelming. "don't you think this is the wrong time to be thinking about kids?"

"What do we do? throw him out?"

"Of course not."

"We can be his parents. We can raise him and start a family of our own." Fitz says all while feeding the baby.

"Fitz, your father is one of the most powerful men on the planet and in a few days he will go nuclear. You, me and most certainly this baby are not safe. He will kill this baby. We can't protect him if we can't protect ourselves."

Fitz nods his head in agreement "ok. Then I quit too."

"What?" Olivia whispers loudly though still cautious of the sleeping baby in Fitz's arms.

"I quit." He looks to Olivia "I follow you. My family is worth more to me than any of this. And I am selfishly choosing to be happy. You quit and in one week I will follow your lead. We will get far away from here and go live somewhere nice and quiet and do some good there with him."

"Live where?" she plays with her cover afraid to look Fitz in his eyes and find her future.

"Like Vermont." Fitz says after a moment of contemplation.

"Vermont?"

"Yeah. I can be mayor and you…"

"I can make jam." Olivia locks eyes with Fitz who smiles with tenderness at the confession.

"You can make jam."

"I've never even held a baby before." Olivia confesses

"Me too since today, do you want to hold him?"

Olivia gently puts distance between her and Fitz "not tonight."

"Okay." He burps the baby and afterwards places him on his chest.

"You aren't mad that your father has another son?"

"No. It would be shocking if he didn't." Fitz jokes causing Olivia to giggle for the first time today.

"He's innocent. In a short time this poor baby's entire world has been spun around."

With the baby sleeping peacefully on his chest, Olivia admires the two, how natural Fitz looks holding the baby, As though he's been doing this all his life. The baby is beautiful, his plush pink lips are puckered out as both his and Fitz's eyes are closed. To the best of her ability, Olivia fought the thought that came to her mind but with the house asleep, and her mind active; Olivia acknowledges that the baby could be theirs, he looks like them. His skin is mixture of theirs, his hair is a dark brown with slight curls, his eyes large and brown. But Olivia quickly removes the thought in her head.

She wakes up to the sound of a baby laughing and the shower running. She enters the bathroom to find Fitz and the baby in the shower together.

"Hi." Olivia opens the shower door and smiles at the two. The baby who was so quiet all day has come back to life and Olivia feels a sense of resurgence at the prospect of them two.

"Hi." Fitz kisses Olivia on the lips before going back to showering.

"What are you two boys doing?"

With the baby firmly in Fitz's right arm, he turns back to Olivia to show her the wash cloth.

"We are taking a shower."

She smiles at the sight of Fitz with him, opening her mouth to say something but deciding instead to remain quiet.

"There's no telling when he last had a shower, and since he woke me up early this morning we said we were going to get a head start before you jumped in."

Olivia smiles at the Fitz's statement but chooses not to act.

"You want to get in?"

"What?" Her voice cracks slightly

"You want to join us?"

She ties her rob slightly tighter around her waist "I don't think that would be appropriate."

"Why not?"

"I'm not his mother and it would be weird."

Fitz shrugs "He's just a baby."

She's not sure how to act around the baby, what to say or do to make this feel natural.

"What's wrong?"

Olivia jumps at the sound of Fitz's voice. "What?"

"What's wrong?" he was watching her, watching her section off pieces of her thoughts into compartments.

"Nothing."

"Liv."

She plays with her ring for a second before looking up and finding both of them looking at her. She smiles at them "I just don't know what to think about you with him."

"Is it bad?"

"No." Olivia shakes her head "that's the problem."

He smiles at her softly before turning back to showering with the baby, the best thing he can do for Olivia is leave her to think about whatever she is feeling.

"Liv."

"Yeah?"

"Can you take him from for a second so I can finish showering?"

Her eyes grow slightly at the action. "I-" she fidgets with the sleeve of her robe "Are you sure, Fitz?"

"Yeah." He nods

She stalls for a few seconds before getting up and grabbing a towel to dry him off. The moment would be mundane to anyone else but to Olivia, it was everything. She quickly sits on the edge of the bathtub and holds him tightly as she dries him off. She's been avoiding looking at him but the second he started talking to her, her eyes connected with him and she was done. She caresses his cheek softly, marveling at the softness of his skin as he talks away to her. She smiles down at him as he rubs her chest before his eyes begin fluttering with staying awake.

Fitz decides not to say anything deciding instead to watch Olivia and the baby bond. He knew it would happen, he knew the second Olivia would open herself to him, she would feel everything he feels.

This could be real.

He wraps a towel around his waist as he walks out of the restroom as Olivia follows closely behind. Gingerly she places the baby on the bed as she moves to get a diaper and lotion for him.

"Fitz."

"Yeah?"

"Am I doing this right?"

He walks behind her as he watches her place the diaper on.

"Looks like it."

"You are supposed to know." Olivia jokes

"Hey, we are in the same boat lady." Fitz smiles down at Olivia. kissing the crown of her head as he grabs a pair of sweats as he moves to lay across from the baby as Olivia tries to get him ready.

"He's waking up!" Olivia panics.

"That's ok." Fitz calms her down. "he needs to eat anyways."

Olivia shakes her head.

"Go shower." Fitz commands

"Why?"

"You have to go to work remember?"

"That's right." Olivia jumps up and walks to the restroom

"You aren't going?" Olivia has been so wrapped up in the baby she didn't notice that Fitz wasn't wearing a suit but his grey sweats and a white shirt.

"Working from home." Fitz smiles at her "better that I stay away."

Olivia smiles "Lucky you."

"You can get lucky too." Fitz winks at her.

"I have to go." Olivia whines as Fitz pulls her down on the bed.

"Are you sure?"

"I can't do that with the baby in the bed." Olivia whispers giggling.

Fitz rolls his eyes as Olivia scoots off the bed to the restroom.

The door knocks and Fitz knows that it's only the gang coming for another day of hard work.

"Hey guys." Fitz answers as everyone walks in

"Hey baby!" Quinn squeals as she takes the baby from Fitz.

"Nice to see you too, Quinn." Fitz rolls his eyes

"Where's Olivia?" Abby questioned noticing that their fearless leader was absent.

"She's getting ready for work."

"Work?"

"She's going to the office?"

"Actually, I'm quitting." Olivia walks down the long hallway to the group.

"You are?" The group asked in unison

"I am." Olivia confirms "I found what I want to do. Now I have to go but I will be back quickly. Fitz will give you guys an update on what's happening and what's the plan. Until then we wait for Huck to show up."

"Yes, Captain." Stephen salutes Olivia as she walks out the door.

With Olivia long gone, the group turns to Fitz "how was Olivia with the baby."

Fitz smiles at them "Olivia's afraid of getting close to him and having to lose him. But he won her over like he has with everyone else."

"Okay, enough romance fill us in." Abby commands getting the group back to focus.

/

Her stiletto pumps brace the hard wood floors with purpose, her head is held high. She knows what she is doing and she finds herself at peace with doing what she has to do.

She scans a few emails as she waits for the elevator to close.

"Hi, Olivia."

She lifts her head up and finds Amber starting at her. "Hello Amber."

The elevator close and both women stare at one another without bating and eye.

"How's your day."

"Fine, considering it just started."

Amber stares at Olivia, she is beautiful. She can see why they all love her but she's more than a pretty face.

"You are beautiful."

"Thank you." Olivia responds coldly before looking back at her emails.

"Have you seen Fitz yet?"

Olivia lifts her phone up and turns around "he's not here."

"Of course." Amber smiles

The door dings and Olivia immediately walks to Daniel's office.

"This is a nice surprise."

Olivia moves to sit in a chair adjacent from him.

"What's wrong?" he knows that look.

"I quit." Olivia answers firmly.

"What?" his voice falls. He's shocked.

"I quit. I once saw this firm as being something that was worth my wild, something admirable but I was wrong. I don't know, maybe I changed or maybe this place did, but I'm done."

"You can't quit." Daniel pleads

"I can." Olivia acknowledges "working here is not good for you or me and it's best that we move on swiftly and quickly."

"Your case."

"I'm sure there are plenty here who would take Charles' case but I am done."

"Olivia."

"Goodbye, Daniel."

There's something liberating and freeing about walking away. She has outgrown this place and for the better. Fitz, confiding to her pushed her even more to make this decision. The Grant and Doyle firm was supposed to be about honor but everything about this place is built on a lie, and for that Olivia can move on.

/

"How did it go?" Fitz jumps up as he walks towards Olivia quickly.

She slides her jacket off and she looks at her group working together on something meaningful. Something real.

"Good."

"Daniel?"

"Wasn't happy, but I didn't give him a choice."

Fitz nods his head, deep in thought.

"Fitz, it's okay."

He smiles at Olivia's assurance, and he believes her. Everything will be okay.

"What did I miss?" Olivia walks past Fitz to the group who was spread out in her Livingroom.

"Huck, found surveillance footage of when Faith was abducted."

"That's good!" Olivia says happily. She looks at everyone but notices a person missing, she noticed his absence immediately but held off on voicing her concerns.

"Where's the baby?"

"He's sleeping, didn't want to disturb him." Quinn says from the chair with her feet propped on the table.

Olivia nods her head but she doesn't say anything. She's anxious to look at him and make sure he's okay.

"I'm going to change out of my clothes." Olivia says kindly before walking away to her room.

She closes the door softly not to wake him, but delicately she tip toes to his bassinet where he sleeps peacefully. She smiles down at him and very tenderly touches his small hand that coils around her finger.

"You've fallen for him."

She jumps at the intrusion.

"He's cute." Olivia says as simply as she could muster. Before walking towards her dresser.

"It's okay to like him."

"It's not." Olivia turns to Fitz "Fitz, he needs to be with Faith's family. I'm sure her parents are looking for her."

"We can't exactly just drop him at their doorstep, Liv."

She rubs her head "He's not ours. And we can't form this attachment to him."

"We can raise him. We have all the contacts to adopt him without anyone being wiser."

"But that's not right." Olivia laments

Fitz bites his lip frustrated "none of this is right, but the least we can do is start over and give him a great life."

"Fitz."

"I know." He acknowledges "we aren't ready for kids and with the way things are he's most vulnerable with us but-"

"he could be ours…." Olivia whispers

"He could be ours."

They share a look that only they can understand.

"I've filled everyone in on the plan. It's a good one. It's the perfect one." Fitz changes the subject

"What do they think?"

"It's brilliant."

Olivia nods her head in agreement.

"I have to find an office that's big enough for all of us." Olivia laughs.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us."

"You want to wake him up? "

"No." Olivia pouts " he needs all his rest."

/

"What do you have, Huck?"

"So, I was able to hack into her apartment's system but I noticed that footage was already altered."

"You have to be kidding me!" Abby exclaims

"It's the police, you think the Commissioner won't tamper with evidence and they have a task force built solely for cyber security."

"But they aren't as good as me." Huck smiles at the group who laughs and pats his back.

"After Faith and Jerry were seen leaving the hotel together, you never see them together again. In fact, Faith doesn't leave her apartment until-."

"Until what?" Stephen asked as they wait for Huck

"Until four men break in."

"It explains why the baby was hidden in the closet." Olivia comments

"They were in there for four minutes."

Huck fast forwards the tape with the men carrying a large black duffle bag.

"That's Faith." Fitz says softly

"I tracked the white van they left in. It traces back to the NYPD."

The group looks at one another, they have never dealt with anything of this magnitude .

"We are going to make history." Stephen comments with a sense of excitement.

"We have to keep going!" Quinn agrees.

"This is dangerous." Olivia reminds them "we are not safe. We are going against a police department and very powerful men. We can die."

"Are we gladiators or are we bitches?" Fitz speaks up and Olivia's gazes at him for the second before looking back at the group.

"We are fucking gladiators!" Quinn yells happily as the group looks at her peculiarly with her over exactment.

"We are." Quinn says to the group who could only laugh.

"Huck, did you erase us at Faith's apartment?"

"I did." He whispers "and I checked the surrounding cameras to make sure you weren't being followed and watched. You guys are safe. I looped the tape from previous days."

"thank you."

"I do not recommend that you go anywhere near her place now. They are stationed at her apartment complex which has cameras within a mile radius."

"We have the key."

"In a few days we give them hell." Olivia says to the room who looks at one another, a silent vow exchanged that they are embarking on something new and powerful.

"Hey Huck, can I talk to you." Fitz stops Huck from leaving as Olivia and the rest of gang talk on the couch.

"Yeah." Huck pauses at the door

"My father was talking about his stock at the firm, and how he pays people at a swiss bank account. Is there any way you can find his paper trail if I am able to get a hold of the routing number?"

"Yeah. I could do that without a routing number. It's good that you are thinking ahead. Money never lies and you are going to need a strong case."

"You think we got it?"

"Yeah. We can take them."

Fitz nods his head "I'm sorry Huck for not being more welcoming of you."

"That's okay. I'm not exactly welcoming." His hair is matted, his clothes tattered but Fitz sees what Olivia saw in him, he's good. That's the thing about Olivia she always manages to find the good in people, she was able to see him when everyone else believed him to be a failure.

"You're a good guy, Huck."

"Olivia, loves you." His eyes are focused on Olivia as he talks to Fitz

"She told you?"

"She doesn't have to." Huck looks at Fitz briefly "her pupils dilate when she talks about you, her lips curve upward when she thinks about."

Fitz finds Olivia and stares at her. His thoughts a mile away.

"I didn't want to say this in front of everyone but…" With Fitz talking to Huck, Abby sees the opportunity to talk to Olivia without anyone noticing or paying attention.

"What?" Olivia lifts her head from the folder she was studying

"We found, Faith's parents. We know who Faith is."

Abby hands Olivia the vanilla folder that was slightly thick.

Quickly Olivia opens the folder and smiles at the young picture of Faith.

"Her real name is Miranda Simone Biel."

"Her parents live in Philadelphia, I know you wanted to know this so you can give the baby to them." Abby says

Olivia stares at the folder and the young picture of Faith before closing it. "Thank you, Abby." Olivia whispers softly.

/

"Today was crazy." The room is completely dark except for the moonlight shining through the window. They lay in bed facing one another as they discuss the twist and turns that have happened to lead them to this moment.

"It was." Fitz whispers quietly

"I think we should name him?"

Her brown doe eyes grow twice in size at Fitz's request "what?"

"He should have a name."

Olivia opens her mouth to tell Fitz the information she found but decided against it.

"I'm sure his mother gave him one."

"Yeah but until we can find any trace of him which I doubt we will, he has to be a person."

Olivia doesn't respond.

"I like Abraham."

"Abraham?" her interest is peaked.

"He was my favorite president." Fitz confesses with a smile and Olivia too laughs softly "mine too."

Her hand caresses Fitz's cheek "Honest Abe?"

"Honest Abe." Fitz confirms

They lay in silence for what felt like forever.

"I like watching you with him." Olivia confesses

"You do?"

"You are going to make a great dad." She says softly "be the father we were deprived of."

Fitz's eyes never leave Olivia's though he is painfully aware that she is as vulnerable as him. It's such a peculiar moment for Fitz that even he can't find the words to convey this moment that he is sharing with Olivia.

He watches Olivia fumble with uncertainty, her eyes shying away from his tender gaze but eventually their eyes do meet.

"It's almost our one year anniversary."

"Yeah. Can you believe it?"

"No." Olivia answers honestly and she really can't believe it, because when she thinks about her and Fitz she feels that they have been together their entire life. What they have shared and experienced surpasses any trivial year of celebration. Their connection and desire exceeds the realm of time.

"You know what you are buying me?" Fitz asked

"A watch." Olivia jokes

"I would take anniversary sex."

He climbs over Olivia "I would take it right now."

She giggles softly as he kisses her lips that are trying to talk.

"Fitz- the baby."

"Abe is sleeping." He kisses her neck, licking the spot right behind her ear that makes her lose her train of thought.

"Abe, shouldn't be hearing us." Olivia answers back.

Fitz tries not to be touched by Olivia giving the baby a name but he's moved.

"I thought I was turning you on?"

"I take it back."

He lifts her hands above her head and holds them there "can I check?"

"Sure, but you won't find anything."

He grins at Olivia before slipping his one free hand down her body, slowly caressing her breast before dipping down to her sacred spot.

Olivia moans at the contact.

"You haven't been this wet in a long time."

"I really like seeing you with him." Olivia whispers softly

"I thought it made you uncomfortable."

"It did but not for the reasons you think."

A sense of warmth envelopes her. How in Fitz's arms she has found the sweet spot between love and desire. It's hard to fight the feelings running through her; how when she looks in his eyes she sees her entire future.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Olivia lifts her head to gaze at him.

"For being you." Fitz says softly as his arms wrap tightly around Olivia.

"I didn't do anything."

Fitz shakes his head in disagreement "You believed in me when everyone else saw me as a failure. In our short time together, you have given me more joy and happiness then any ordinary person can ever obtain."

She rubs his chest soothingly, fearful of speaking to closely from her heart.

"I just wanted you to know, that whatever you decide I will be here with you."

Olivia opens her mouth to tell Fitz the information she found but decides against it.

"You mean it?" Olivia asked almost childlike that Fitz saw the innocence she tries so hard to hide.

"I won't leave your side."

Her eyes water as she gazes at him with such sincerity and truth that even she feels uncomfortable with this exposure.

They stare at one another, moving the slightest bit closer to one another where they can feel each other's breath on their lips

"You really know how to make a girl fall in love with you, Lover Boy."

He pushes the few strands of Olivia's hair back as he gazes down at her. The moonlight makes her appear effervescent, as though heaven was shining directly on her and the rays of light morph together on her skin.

He sees it now. She is heaven in human form, the epitome of love and holiness.

"You've ruined me, Wonder Girl." Fitz confesses "I'm ruined."

With eyes joined and sacred words exchanged with a gaze, Olivia bends her head and places the softest kiss on Fitz's lips that has him questioning the authenticity of the kiss. He licks his lips tasting her, appreciative of the communion

"I'm going to make love to you now." Fitz whispers in Olivia's ear as he aligns himself with her center.

"Okay." Olivia answers sweetly ready to receive Fitz.

"Don't fall in love with me , ok?"

Olivia giggles sweetly "I'll try not to."

Tenderly he enters her world and leaves his own.

She stares at him in amazement, his face only a breath away from hers and she feels herself come alive with each cold breath he exhales. His flesh burns hot and pulsing beneath her touch. She releases the breath caught in her lungs, it's too much yet not enough. The more he gives of her the more she wants. Her mouth finds his hungrily, needy, she has exceeded the role of modesty and civility she is a women with needs and desires that only he can extinguish and light simultaneously.

"Fitz." She whimpers as she feels her climax forming

He groans in response as sweat begins to perspire around his forehead. Sex with Olivia was not a sprint but a marathon that ranges from slow and steady to fast and sprinting.

His fingers roll down Olivia's hips and he begins to play with her clit. Helplessly Olivia rolls her hips creating the perfect amount of friction, as she rides her climax with Fitz soon following her in the sea of love.

/

With Olivia and Abraham asleep, Fitz walks into the living room and begins searching for the key that will connect Jerry and all these men together in the court of law.

He opens the email sent from Huck. He sees the large deposit in the Police Commissioner's bank account but the payment was made by the company. Jerry has been using the company's money to pay off whoever he needs to. Fitz reviews the partners contract's and stocks within the company. The partners paid an inflated gross amount to the firm and received profit sharing to pacify them, but the profit sharing was limited. Instead of the partner's receiving their ten percent they received six percent after the fees and bogus claims.

Viewing previous transactions , Fitz freezes at the large transfer of money into Olivia's bank account.

He views the transaction in detail, the wiring being made under the use of stocks. The company's stocks were created as a form to provide a market for the shares, but obviously the stocks were used evidently as an incentive to inflate the employees price of shares that were clearly exaggerated.

"Huck, what am I reading?" Fitz begs having already received a headache.

"There is manipulation of the stocks. They matched orders and inflated the stocks to create a false volume that explained the overinflating like the operating expenses."

"So they siphoned money through fraudulent stock sells and prices ."

"Jerry and Co paid early investors like Robert Lauss, Charles Winston, and the other men money raised from others, and the unaccounted money is most likely used to fund their prostitution ring"

"We have them then."

"There's a problem." Huck brings up.

"The employees and certain investors are being paid returns out of their own money rather than the profits. Olivia created many of these contracts with the men and unlike most of the employees at the firm, Olivia receives a substantial bonus."

"Olivia receives a bonus due to her tenure, and her contracts in which she does receive a percentage from." Fitz defends

"I know that." Huck agrees "But when Olivia receives a large bonus compared to her coworkers, and signed many high profile clients that are part of this cover up, it would be a red flag."

"She's implicated." Fitz whispers

"They have, Olivia." Huck warns.


	25. Take My Heart When You Go

**Okay, everyone this is it. I won't be gone for long and I still plan to finish all of my stories. Thank you for your patience and beautiful words of encouragement.**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **XoXo,**

 **Muse.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

"Huck, what am I reading?" Fitz begs having already received a headache.

"There is manipulation of the stocks. They matched orders and inflated the stocks to create a false volume that explained the overinflating like the operating expenses."

"So they siphoned money through fraudulent stock sells and prices ."

"Jerry and Co paid early investors like Robert Lauss, Charles Winston, and the other men money raised from others, and the unaccounted money is most likely used to fund their prostitution ring"

"We have them then."

"There's a problem." Huck brings up.

"The employees and certain investors are being paid returns out of their own money rather than the profits. Olivia created many of these contracts with the men and unlike most of the employees at the firm, Olivia receives a substantial bonus."

"Olivia receives a bonus due to her tenure, and her contracts in which she does receive a percentage from." Fitz defends

"I know that." Huck agrees "But when Olivia receives a large bonus compared to her coworkers, and signed many high profile clients that are part of this cover up, it would be a red flag."

"She's implicated." Fitz whispers

"They have, Olivia." Huck warns.

X

"Fitz."

Olivia is almost certain that he is asleep, she can see his rhythmic breathing. Her cold hands warm up against his always hot body.

"Fitz…" she whispers again as she rubs his chest to wake him up, but he doesn't respond. Olivia release a heavy sigh.

"You have to let me go." She whispers to the quiet room.

"Anything but that." He murmurs waking up to Olivia's large brown eyes piercing his soul.

"It's been several weeks since we found this information out and as time goes by, Faith's case is getting further and further away…If it means putting the bad guys away then you have to let me go."

"You are innocent and had nothing to do with this. You are not going to suffer for their crimes."

"I know. But we can do more good with them in jail."

"There is no good with you joining them." Fitz answers firmly, turning on his side so that Olivia can have his undivided attention.

"So we stay here in limbo?"

"No. we move on." Fitz holds Olivia's hand inside his own. "we've tried doing the right thing and that deserves some recognition but I am not going to lose my family over this. Jerry, is too smart and we were in over our heads."

"It's doesn't seem fair."

"It's not, but the only thing we can do now is move on from here."

Olivia sighs, it doesn't feel right. None, of this feels right.

"We need to meet with the team, about coming up with a plan."

"We have, Liv."

"We need to try harder."

"Ok." Fitz shakes his head.

"Our anniversary is coming up." Olivia decides to change the subject,moving closer towards his side of the bed, snuggling into his warm body that comforts her always.

"It is." Fitz smiles

"Why are you smiling?"

"I just have something planned that's all."

"Oh really?" she sits up in the bed to stare at him, knowing his face will give away anything that he is feeling.

"Keep looking but you aren't getting any info out of me."

Olivia laughs softly before falling back to bed.

"I have a surprise for you too."

"Oh really?" He's shocked

"Yeah…" he tickles her causing her to erupt in laughter

"Tell me everything " he pleads

"Be quiet, you are going to wake up the baby." Olivia hushes as she kisses his warm and inviting lips.

He turns to look at the bassinet next to Olivia's side of the bed, he originally tried to move the baby toward his side but every night he would wake up and find him on Olivia's side of the bed, with her excuse being that she didn't want Abraham to wake him up.

"I'm ready to quit tomorrow."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm done. We are done. I need to get out of there while I still can."

Olivia nods in agreement but she doesn't say anything.

"Why would Daniel do that to me?"

He turns slightly never expecting Olivia to ask that question.

"He thought you were going to be his wife. Spousal privilege."

Olivia shakes her head with disgust "prohibiting testimony against a spouse in a criminal trial, to ensure a fair trial." Olivia rolls her eyes.

"He's smart." Fitz gives his brother credit "he thought he was going to get the girl and make dad happy."

"He might have, had you not showed up."

"Do you think you would have married him?"

Olivia shrugs "I don't know. I know I wouldn't be happy, but Daniel was the most serious relationship I had been in until you came along "

"Now?"

"Now." Olivia falls back to her side of the bed as Fitz leans over on her side of the bed to watch her "Now, I find myself wanting things I never wanted before. More open to the idea of things I wrote off long ago."

They make eye contact, unspoken words are transcribed and Fitz knows exactly what Olivia is referring to.

He climbs over her, tasting the remnants of wine on her tongue.

"Be quiet." Fitz whispers to Olivia as she removes her nightie.

"Why?"

"Because I am about to do very naughty things to you…" Fitz whispers

"Like what?" Olivia teases with a smirk on her face

He pulls her feet to the edge of the bed causing her giggle in surprise.

The sight of Fitz in between her legs does something enigmatic to Olivia. She feels his warm breath on her most sacred spot and consciously she is wanton with desire at the sight of him.

The oxygen catches in her throat as she feels his flattened tongue lick her clit. His tongue is hot and the air that rushes in afterwards is cool and her hips jerk forward helplessly into the sensation. Inadvertently she arches her hips for more contact.

Fitz takes his first tentative taste of Olivia with the tip of his tongue. He moans in obvious delight at the taste of her before taking another sip of her again. She tastes celestial, delicious rather. She's a smoother blend than any scotch and finer than any Cuban cigar . She is the most riches thing he has ever ate.

He cups her ass underneath, pulling her all the way into his mouth, whimpering loudly, she unconsciously spreads her legs wider for him, tipping her head back and closing her eyes as all the sensations known to man combust through her.

He rubs himself vigorously at the noise coming from Olivia. He can cum just by watching her, thinking about her.

Her head thrashes as he licks her with excruciating slowness, discovering every corner and crevice of her. She's already dangerously close to cumming, as his tongue finally reaches her clit, lightly flicking against it . Olivia finds it's becoming increasingly difficult to breathe as the sensations rushing through her become heightened.

"Fitz." She whimpers as her hand holds Fitz still inside her, twirling her fingers in his soft hair. It's too much yet not enough. But he's unforgiving, even with her pleads to cum he continues his meticulous attack.

Her ears begin pounding, she licks her lips deliriously as her eyes close in deep concentration, her climax moves over her and she surrenders to her carnal desires.

She's panting into his ear, hands gripped tight around the back of his neck as she surrenders to wave after wave of pleasure.

Feverishly subdued, she gazes up at Fitz and notices his engorged member staring at her.

She rises up in the bed, and rubs his enlarged member more than pleased to see him equally naked. She guides him to lay down as she moves to take the lead.

She teases his tip, rubbing herself along his member, happy to cause him such torture until she finally allows him entry.

He bites his bottom lip dangerously close to bleeding, trying with every bit of strength not to cum before her. She bends down to kiss him, their tongue battles for supremacy both aiming to win. He grips her hair tightly as he pumps into her vigorously with such wild abandonment that he can feel Olivia clench around him, his hand travels down and rubs her clit as their lips remained attached.

Her moans grow louder with each minute. She's struggling to remain quiet as Fitz groans in her ears. All that is heard in the room is their exchange of breath and their skin joining and separating at a rapid speed.

"I'm cumming." Olivia cries and with her sweet whimpers becoming more pronounce, Fitz flips Olivia on her back as he enters her with accurate precision to make her come once again and she does and he follows suit.

Their heavy breathing fills the room, till a young sob screams from beside their bed.

"You woke him, up." Olivia hisses watching Fitz pick up the young baby from his crib

"That was all you." Fitz laughs as he brings Abraham into the bed with them.

"Cause you made me." Olivia counters

"Are you complaining women?" Fitz turns to Olivia. He settles Abraham on his chest. Softly patting him back to sleep.

"You are really good with him."

"We make a good team." Fitz smiles at Olivia before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

/

"We have to come up with something!" Olivia says to the group in her living room.

"Liv, we 've tried and nothing works."

"We just aren't thinking."

"We have exhausted every outlet to spare you and we can't. We can play ignorance in court but it would be incredibly difficult to prove your innocence when all the information supports you being a part of it." Abby reminds Olivia.

Olivia folds her arms, annoyed that she didn't see this coming. How did she let this happen?

"What if we returned the funds back to the firm? Huck can remove Olivia's name somehow and we can go about planning the next step. What if we plant the money in someone else's account?" Stephen brings up

"I can do that."

"They are going to follow the money and if the money is returned back due to error?" Olivia brings up

"That can work." Quinn chirps up from the chair.

"Send the money back but send it to an account not constantly reviewed."

"Ok." Huck begins typing away, jumping to several programs that deals with encryptions and decoding of software systems.

"I think we got it." Huck says after a few hours. He opens Olivia's bank accounts to find her large bonuses removed and planted back inside the firm.

"I've created a web that will not trace back to you, Liv. I've encrypted this meticulously. You are safe."

Olivia nods her head.

"Fitz, is going to be happy to hear this." Quinn brings up happily

"Where is Fitz?"

"He's quitting."

"He's quitting?" The group exclaims with equal shock

"Why, stay? We were going to try and move on regardless of the outcome. But now we finally can."

"Looks, like you guys have a lot to celebrate." Abby quips to a confused Olivia.

"It's your anniversary this week. You've been planning this." Abby reminds Olivia

"I have." Olivia nods her head "I'm just nervous that's all."

"You'll be fine. He won't say no."

Olivia doesn't respond but nods her head. Her mind is everywhere at the moment but currently she's fixated on him and how he's doing.

/

He stands outside the building he once belonged too. The overcrowded street becomes less chaotic as people pass him by and enter the cell he calls hell. They all look so familiar yet are so different. It is a peculiar feeling to end a story where it has begun. With one finally look, he enters once again.

The blurred faces smile at him, staring at him with wonder as to what will happen next. They see it, they feel the end drawing near.

He opens the door and closes it swiftly without so much as a sound.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel says from his desk without so much as looking up from his stack of papers.

"I quit." His voice of strength and conviction that even Daniel's head rises to stare at him with confusion yet elatedness.

"What?"

"I quit." Fitz says once again. His head is held high, his shoulders squared back.

"Why?"

"You win brother."

"I didn't know we were playing a game."

"This is all it has been. Just a game. And you win."

"What do I win, exactly?" Daniel crosses his arms.

"This." Fitz says referring to the space they both occupy. There can only be room for one and Fitz silently retreats from this place all together.

"Why now?"

"You are my future if I stay here. I do not want to live my life not knowing who I am, and how I came to be this way. You have lost your soul long ago, and I will not." Fitz walks away from the office.

"Is this about Olivia?" Daniel rises from his desk "because I loved her and tried to keep her safe"

"Did you? Or did you throw her into the lion's den under the belief that she would be safe?"

Daniel freezes at Fitz's question.

"What are you referring to?" Daniel hisses

"You did this to her. She left because of you and I am happy that she did. We both know what this place is, and what happens to those who stay here. "

"Amber?" Daniel mentions attempting to bait Fitz but he doesn't budge.

Fitz eyes the large corner office that he once occupied "I thought this was a good place. I thought we were good people, but this is all an illusion aimed at projecting everyone's deepest desires and wishes. A false sense of security. And mirage that we all find ourselves stuck in." He eyes the many plaques on the shelf. The awards this company won under the pseudonym of civility and aiding the city and the helpless. Oh, the hypocrispy of it all.

"I will not be part of this illusion anymore. Jerry, is not in control of my life anymore."

"He won't accept that."

Fitz turns back around and eyes his brother who appears to be a stranger "He has no choice."

Daniel eyes Fitz, unnerved by his calmness.

"Goodbye, Daniel."

"Fitz…"

"Just a little advice, dirty little secrets always manage to come out."

Without turning around, Fitz walks away. Avoiding the looks and stares of everyone, Amber included.

/

"This can work."

"This can work." Olivia confirms with her arms wrapped around her legs, she eyes Fitz as he goes through the folder with a fine tooth comb.

"It's as if the money has disappeared."

"It did, back into the company."

Fitz smiles at Olivia before looking back at the paperwork.

"This is it."

Olivia's head falls on Fitz's lap as he softly rubs her head, knowing how much she loves it.

"We did it, Liv." He kisses her on the lips before smiling at the paper. It's all falling into place.

"We did." Olivia sits up in the bed as she smiles at Fitz "now we can celebrate."

"That can be arranged." Fitz says climbing on top of a giggling Olivia.

/

"Fitz, you know I hate surprises."

"I know, but it's our anniversary."

Olivia pouts through the blindfolded. " Why can't you just tell me."

"Because it's a surprise."

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes. We are here, but you can't take off your blind fold."

Olivia sighs but abides to Fitz's wishes.

"I can't believe, we filled a missing report on Faith."

"I know. "Fitz agrees "but it feels right, we've got all of our ducks in a row. We are ready."

Olivia nods her head in agreement.

"Abby, is keeping Abraham tonight?" Fitz confirms

"Yes. Her and Stephen are more than thrilled to keep him." Olivia says neutrally though inside she's worried about him being away from her.

Fitz smiles but doesn't comment, he knows it takes Olivia time to grow comfortable around people, and when it comes to Abraham, Olivia's feelings are often conflicted between what she feels and what she wants.

"Ok. You can take your blind fold off."

Without a second to waste, Olivia slides it off and looks around the large spacious building.

"What is this?"

"Let's take a look around." Fitz grabs Olivia's hand and walks her around.

"So here is the kitchen. Small but functional."

With Fitz leading the way, he guides her to a large room with cracked windows.

"This is the conference room. I know the windows are cracked but I feel that it builds character, you know. Not so cookie cutter perfect, but beautiful in its own way."

Olivia doesn't respond.

"There are several offices around here. Everyone has their own, but this is my favorite room." Fitz opens the mahogany double doors and Olivia marvels at the beautiful space and layout, it's open but reserved.

"It's perfect." Olivia whispers and it is.

"Good." Fitz smiles at her "it's yours."

Her eyes grow twice in size, her heart beats at an irregular pace, her stomach drops at the confession.

"What?" she whispers to him in shock and confusion

"I bought this building for you. For us. You said we needed an office…"

Olivia circles the large building already seeing their future so clearly.

"Fitz…" her voice fades out

"It's yours." He smiles at her "I wanted you to have a place that is yours, you told me of your dream and now you have no excuse as to why you aren't taking over the world."

"I can't accept this." Olivia whispers with tears threatening to fall down her face.

"Why not?"

"How did you afford this?"

"I am a wealthy man. My mother died and left me her money that she received from the divorce, I also have a trust fund but most importantly I'm a Grant." Fitz jokes causing Olivia to chuckle softly "I've always had money, but I just preferred not to use it. Not _his_ money."

"Why the change of heart?"

"You." Fitz answers simply as his fingers glide across the wall "you are what changed my heart. I've never wanted anything In life until the day I met you. Because of you, I am becoming someone that I can be proud of. I still have work to do but I'm getting there." His voice trails off as he looks outside the window "Jerry caused us more than enough pain, I feel we deserve some conciliation for our suffering."

Olivia shakes her head in agreement. "You are the man of my dreams." Olivia rubs his face so tenderly that it feels like soft clouds caressing his cheek. "I can't repay you Fitz. Not now. I don't-"

"This isn't tick for tact, Liv. This is me investing in your future."

Large tears fall down her face as she shields her face in his chest.

"I love you, Wonder Girl." He whispers in her ear before kissing the crown of her head

Olivia giggles before looking up at Fitz "I love you too."

He smiles down at Olivia before kissing her lips.

"How do I repay you?"

He wraps his arms around Olivia's waist "if I am ever in need of your services, you show up. Deal?"

"Deal." Olivia promises once again resting her head on Fitz's chest "what should we name this place? The Grant and Pope firm?"

"I thought we weren't going to be a firm?"

"We are lawyers but it won't be a law firm." Olivia agrees repeating her mantra

"The Grant and Pope counsel?" Olivia offers

"How about Olivia Pope and Associates."

Olivia's eyebrows rise, her eyes growing wider. Perhaps it's the lighting in the room, but they fill with tears. And boy do they fall. She doesn't make any type of sound, but she cries silently, allowing him to watch her be open for the first time in her life. How is it possible that she managed to meet him?

She lets out a puff air that she has been holding in, for the first time in her life she can breathe.

He wipes her tears away grasping her small head in his hand, he kisses her tenderly. gently. His lips wet from their shared tears. Her mouth opens larger as she attempts to both devour and feed Fitz her very essences.

It's quiet a perplexing sensation for Olivia to describe both her fear and desire when it comes to Fitz. She wants to consume him and be consumed. She rubs his cheek as she smiles at him.

"Happy anniversary."

Olivia nods her head before walking to her purse and grabbing two folders.

She wipes her tears quickly before returning back to Fitz.

"I found Faith's family, Her real name is Miranda Simone Biel. They live in Philadelphia, which is a drive but it's doable. We can return Abraham to his grandparents or…" She hands Fitz the folder containing Faith's family's location

"Or?"

Olivia hands Fitz another folder "or we can adopt him."

Fitz opens the folder and finds the legal documents for adoption inside.

"I have friends, who typed up the paperwork and who would sign off on us adopting him. So what do you say?" She waits for his response with bated breath.

Now, it's Fitz's turn to cry. His eyes are read, he stares at the paperwork and sees that Olivia has already signed it.

She's in.

His hand covers his mouth to stop him from sobbing. Fitz shakes his head at Olivia in disbelief before kissing her soundly on her lips, she has once again completely overthrown him.

/

He carries a few boxes inside OPA. He figured he would get a head start on moving in. Fitz smiles at the place, it's perfect for them, a place where they can start over.

Clapping echoes throughout the room.

"Well done, my boy!" Jerry claps as he walks through the office towards Fitz.

"What are you doing here."

"It's time to come home, playtime is over."

Fitz squares up to Jerry " Please leave."

"I own this place. I'm not going anywhere."

"You do not own this place. Oliva does."

"With my money!" Jerry yells

"I'm not sure what you are talking about." Fitz says walking away from Jerry.

"You play me for a fool, like I don't know about you two."

Fitz freezes at the accusation he thanks God that he has his back facing Jerry otherwise he would see just how frightened he is.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Jerry smiles all too calmly. "Then let us start from the beginning."

Jerry hands Fitz a phone.

"Press play." Jerry commands

He watches the video, oddly familiar with the day. They were at the ranch, and it was raining and Olivia was watching him work on his truck. He watches the video, witnessing the moment once again where his heart and lips became Olivia's. Their sacred moment tarnished. He remembers that day so clearly yet with Jerry's all knowing state he feels immense regret.

"You've been spying on us?" Fitz turns to Jerry with such bewilderment he could be sick.

"I've known all along. Hell, I've supported it!"

"Why?"

"Because I had something over you. I needed a girl to control you."

"You needed, Olivia."

Jerry nods his head. "It's both upsetting and uplifting to see how little my son thinks of me. I saw the way you looked at her, I kept Daniel away just so you could fall in love with her."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you to know that everything you have is because of me. I don't ask for much, Fitzgerald but you constantly undermine my authority. I told you we had business to handle and you continued to live your life under the belief that you were in charge."

His breath becomes ragged. "I still don't know what you are talking about."

Jerry laughs before moving to sit in a chair at the conference room "I give Olivia credit, she is much harder to read but you…you are a love sick puppy who barks every time she tells you too. I thought you two had broken up but when I found out that she was at the hospital when Helen died and that she was threatening to sue me and Daniel, I knew Olivia Pope was there to rescue her sweet lover boy, and right there I had you once again."

Fitz stares ahead refusing to look Jerry into his eyes. "What do you want Jerry?"

Jerry fixes his tie as he makes himself comfortable in the chair. "Your Presidency is calling, but before you become President we have to make you appear worthy of such title. Pack your bags, we are going home."

"I am home."

Jerry shakes his head in disagreement .

"I'm not going anywhere."

Jerry sighs "I will blackmail Olivia, frame her for a crime that she didn't commit. You realize that I have the commissioner in my back pocket, and that's not even counting the prosecutors and judges that lie in my arsenal."

"Tell the world about us." Fitz dares

"You don't want that. Because what happens is that Olivia Pope goes down as being the white man's whore." Fitz rushes towards Jerry punching him forcefully that he falls out of the chair.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Fitz hisses "Our lives are not a joke! Her life matters!" Fitz yells as he paces in circles.

"Her life does not matter. Not to me." Jerry counters ignoring Fitz's already enraged stance

Jerry stumbles getting up but eventually shakes it off. "Olivia's reputation will be no more. I will have one of my cops plant incriminating evidence on her and because she is black and a women her charges will be three times the severity of someone of our stature. And watch how little the world will care about her injustice. See how little her life does matter"

"You son of a bitch!" Fitz charges towards him again

"Enough, Fitzgerald." Jerry stands moving to sit down in the chair, throwing his hand up to stop Fitz "I am giving you the choice."

"That's blackmail."

Jerry bites his lip "No. blackmail is when my son and his girlfriend try to bring me down!" Jerry yells standing up from the chair, slamming his hand on the table "you underestimate your opponent's Fitzgerald! I am powerful because I keep my enemies close, so close that the penthouse that you and Olivia went to meet Charles was bugged."

Fitz's eyes grow larger in diameter. He feels sick to his stomach nauseated by each word that falls from Jerry's lips. How did he fail so miserably at beating him, why did he assume he was going to be victiorious.

"This is how I keep my enemies close, son. My hotels are filled with cameras that catches their every action that they have no choice but to succumb to my will."

"The Commissioner. Charles…"

"One of the many."

Fitz stares at Jerry with new found fear.

"You are a monster."

"I am." Jerry agrees "but the problem Fitz, is that you don't know how to leave things alone. "

"You killed Faith." Fitz rushes out

Jerry's eyebrow rise in curiosity not expecting Fitz to throw out her name, and not entirely knowing how he knows about her.

"You know her?"

"You are a monster." Fitz ignores Jerry's question.

"I had to kill her and her baby." Jerry brings up simply

"Why, would you kill your own son?"

His brow furrows with confusion "my son?"

"You killed the baby, why? Because you didn't want the world to find out just how despicable you are?"

Jerry laughs "that's not my child, but he was my grandson."

Fitz freezes at Jerry's confession "Daniel…"

"Faith wasn't the right _hue for_ me, now Daniel…"

Fitz gives Jerry a menacing look, his blue eyes cutting into him.

"Daniel was cheating on Olivia with her, but Daniel stopped seeing her out of fear that Olivia would catch him…When word got out that Faith had a baby, Daniel asked for me to have them taken care of."

"Why would he do that?"

Jerry shakes his head at Fitz in disbelief "Olivia. haven't you seen? Olivia holds all the keys. Daniel couldn't risk Olivia finding out that he fathered a child with someone else so he wanted them both killed and they are. Thank you, for reporting them missing by the way."

With his jaw clenched he refuses to speak anymore.

"Now. You have pissed me off and had you been anyone else you would have been dead long ago. But I need you. And you still have work that needs to be done."

"I'm not going anywhere Jerry."

Jerry shakes his head frustrated "your brother doesn't know about you and Olivia, but he will if you do not obey. I will tell him. I will tell the world, and the women you love will be no more. There are many ways to destroy a life, death isn't always the answer, but in Olivia's case death would be kind if you don't heed to my warning. I will ruin her. " Jerry promises

Jerry pulls a file "fortunately, Amber has been telling me all about you and Olivia, but Amber noticed that your profile was viewing quite a bit of our contracts with our high profile clients."

"You are prostituting young girls, sex trafficking. That firm was nothing but a coverup for your bigger activities." Fitz hisses

"It was. But thanks to you, thats all in the past." Jerry stands up walking around the spacious room "You did some good after all, son." His hands fall into his pants pockets. " I have to make sure that nothing touches your political future. So my personal business is closed, and it's all thanks to you." Jerry says sarcastically "You did what you said you would do, but it came at a price." He stands across from Fitz who's emotions aren't describable "You are a big part of the big sun, boy."

" You forced an innocent person into your game. " His voice dangerously low

"No one is innocent."

"She is." He growls moving ever so slowly towards his father

"and Daniel made sure to connect Olivia to our family business since she was going to be his wife, but…somehow Olivia's involvement was reduced. Fortunately, Amber made sure to print out Olivia's contracts and her own percentage for being a loyal worker at the firm….you see son, if you think about taking me down, she will fall with me."

Standing in front of his father, he acknowledges his looming figure but also his own "You stay away from her."

"I will. Under one condition."

"What do you want?"

"You are going to break up with Olivia."

Fitz falls into the chair across from Jerry, his body gives out. Jerry has managed to knock the wind out of him without lifting a hand.

"No" Fitz yells "I will do anything but that." He warns

"You don't have a choice. Perhaps if you weren't always trying to ruin me then maybe I would be merciful but you haven't been kind to me."

"I'm sorry." Fitz pleads

"It's too late. The damage is done."

"No." Fitz shakes his head "we are starting a family. We are going to be happy."

"Maybe in another life and another reality, but not this one."

Fitz turns to Jerry. "I will do whatever you ask of me, but please don't touch her." Fitz begs

"We can bargain." Jerry agrees

"Ok." Fitz wipes a quick tear.

"You breakup with her, make no mention of what happened here and she gets to live, freely."

"I have to tell her the truth. She deserves to know."

"You lost that right when you came after me. I would have allowed her to be your mistress but you just can't seem to learn."

His eyes glare at Jerry "Olivia, needs the truth."

"Tell her and I will end her. I will know if you are talking to her, if you tell her…I will know."

"I have to be with her."

"You can't."

"Jerry…please. I love her." Fitz confesses.

"Then you give for what you love."

"End it, or I will end her."

/

When he returns to Olivia's apartment, he finds Olivia sitting on the couch nursing a glass of red wine. She looks up at him for a moment, a soft smile etching on her face as she turns back to watching the news.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked turning off the tv.

His mouth opens but the words fail to come out.

She looks back at him, noticing that he's frozen in place. Something is not right. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." He whispers

"Can't do what?"

"This." He points between the two of them

Olivia smiles softy, chuckles "very funny."

"I'm not laughing."

Her eyes grow twice in size, her arms become folded, her lips pursed.

"What is this about?"

Fitz swallows looking down at his feet "I thought I could do this, but I was wrong."

Olivia shakes her head in disbelief "what did Jerry do?" Her voice shakes but she doesn't move from the couch

"Nothing. This is me. "

"I don't believe you." She whispers out "this makes no sense."

"I'm no good for you, and it's time I stop pretending to be."

"What?" she can't believe she is hearing this.

Fitz walks away towards the small bar, reaching for his scotch. He downs the bottle before a hand stops him, it's her hand.

"What did Jerry do?" Olivia ask once again, her voice calm as ever

"Olivia, I'm done." He turns to her struggling to keep his own feelings in check. "this is me, breaking up with you."

There are tears welling in her eyes, but she won't let them fall. She can't let them fall, she won't "I won't accept that." Olivia answers

"You don't have a choice."

She pushes him against the wall "Tell me the truth." Olivia pleads "he got to you and I need to know what he has over you. I need the truth."

"This is the truth."

"No, it's not."

He blows out the air he had been holding in, his hands rub his head "the truth is that you aren't good enough for me." He looks down at her, watching her bright eyes dim under his words "I need someone who wants what I want, someone who isn't damaged…You are too broken for me."

Olivia shakes her head, her anger welling inside, she slaps him. Her tears are begging to fall down but she still manages to keep them in.

He walks past Olivia, only to be blocked from leaving "you aren't going anywhere." Olivia says coldly

He's desperate to leave. "Olivia. We are done."

"Why?"

Tears fall down his cheek as he looks up at the ceiling "because I don't love you."

Her lips tremble, a single tear falls down her cheek, but she wipes it quickly. "I don't believe you. I know he got to you, and I know you are trying to protect me but…I want to be with you, and you want to be with me and we can find some way to be together, but you have to tell me so I can fix it." She cradles his face in her hands so tenderly, he manages to kiss the palms of her hands subtly.

"You can't fix this, just like you couldn't fix me."

Fitz, sees that glimmer of hope falling down the irrevocable vortex of desolate. She's breaking and he's falling with her.

"I don't love you, and I'm sorry for putting you through this but I can't do this anymore."

"Fitz…" she whimpers holding onto Fitz for dear life, and without thought his arms engulf her, desperate to protect her. "you said you would never leave me." Olivia's lips tremble until her breath gave out and she sobbed into the crook of his neck.

He brushes her hair back, as he cries silently. "I could change for you." Olivia offers

"You are perfect. It's me." His voice cracking.

"Then why can't you stay?"

He licks his dried lips, his own words failing him "because I have to go…"

"Where?"

"Away from here. Away from you. I have to get myself together and I can't do that taking care of you." He's hitting her blow the belt, desperate to make her hate him.

Olivia lifts her head to stare at Fitz, this isn't him yet his words cut her more than any glass could ever penetrate her skin. "I won't beg you to stay with me, to love me. That is your choice, but if you leave here without telling me why then I will never forgive you, and you will lose me forever." her voice is falling but she manages to express Fitz's choices to him

"Hate me."

She stares at him in disbelief. She unravels her arms from around him, as he subtly clings to her before she creates distance between them.

"I do hate you." Olivia promises, her tears have stopped. Her lips are firm, rigged, her anger palpable.

"I know you can't forgive me." Fitz murmurs

"You're right. I can't. and I won't."

Tears sting at his eyes, and he blinks rapidly to push them away.

"You are a coward and you are not the man I thought you were."

His head falls, he reaches to touch her cheek but she slaps his hand away pushing him away roughly into the wall.

Her breathing is uneven, her breath ragged.

"You can hate me, but I did this for you."

"You still haven't given me an answer."

"I told you, why!" Fitz yells

"I don't love you, is not acceptable." Olivia retorts her arms folded.

"It's the truth." Fitz says stoically. The soft spoken man she fell in love with is gone. What she sees of him is a hollow shell of the man he once was.

Olivia glances away from him, burned by his rejection. "I wish I never laid eyes on you."

Fitz swallowed and nodded his head "I know…"

"And what about the baby? What do we do with Abaraham?" Olivia ask

He wipes the moisture from his face, removing his tears "get rid of him."

His voice so cold and remote that Olivia stares at him in shock at who he is and what he has become. "you don't mean that." She whispers to him but she feels it's more for herself.

"Get rid of him." Fitz repeats himself "send him back where he belongs."

Olivia nods her head, walking to the door she opens it for him without so much as a word. She's done. If he wants an exit, Olivia will guide him to it.

He follows her footsteps but stops at the doorway where she refuses to look at him.

He waits a few seconds for Olivia to acknowledge him, but she doesn't.

"Goodbye, Olivia." He whispers

Coldly she turns to face him "Goodbye, Fitzgerald." And closes the door behind her.

She's gone. Their relationship irretrievably ruined.

He stays at her doorstep, frozen in time. He waits for her, the soles of his shoes planted firmly in the wood floors, bound to the spot she left him at. He can't find the courage to walk away.

He grabs the door knob, turning the knob to his right as he pushes the door open, only to find the door locked, with the deadbolt.

She's gone.

/

She's banging at the door. Furiously, angrily, she won't give up. She can't.

"Olivia?"

"What did you do to him?" her anger is cold and unforgetting that even Amber shrills at the ferocity.

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Fitz. What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing."

Olivia shakes her head, her hands are fisted, she's struggling to keep her emotions in check but she can't lose him that easily, her heart wont let her, not until she has exhausted every possible alternative.

"I dated him once…and he made it seem like he loved me but he doesn't." Her voice trails off "he likes the idea of being in love but not the responsibility that comes with it." Amber looks to Olivia so humanly that Olivia finds herself believing her for a second, but only a second.

"You blackmailed him, and I am going to find out how you did it."

Amber opens the door for Olivia and Olivia walks in.

"He's not a good guy." Amber says softly, dressed in blue jeans and a green t-shirt, Amber doesn't look anything like the women she is at work. She looks human. Normal.

"He's the best guy." Olivia corrects her.

Amber gives one look at Olivia before walking away and handing her phone.

"Press play." She says softly and Olivia eyes her for a second on whether she should, but curiosity kills the cat and she presses play.

There he was, fucking Amber. Her Fitz, she knows the video is new, she sees the ring she gave him falling out of his shirt. She remembers this day. It was the night of the party, Fitz came home drunk and disheveled. He was broken that night, they made love that night. All night.

"You were with Daniel…" Olivia mentions to Amber refusing to act on her emotions, she recalls that night vividly, remembering what Fitz told her about what had happened.

"I am with which ever Grant man that wants me." Amber confesses

Olivia stares at Amber with tears welling in her eyes. This can't be true. The visceral pain she feels can't be fathomed. "I don't believe you." She stares at the tape in disgust, in horror. His back is facing the camera and while she knows his body better than her own, the method of his movement feels foreign. It's clearly him, fully dressed with even his jacket on yet the way he is sleeping with her is unlike anything he has ever done with her. Its as if she was watching a stranger and perhaps she is.

"He sleeps with me when he's angry…" Amber whispers out

"Why did you record this?" She holds the phone hostage, her eyes unmoving as she quizzes Amber.

"To show you the truth."

Olivia shakes her head, Fitz would have told her this, he wouldn't keep this from her yet he was there doing it.

"He wouldn't do this."

"But he did. I was a victim of Jerry's and Fitz slept with me…He likes being needed but when the need exceeds his ability he flees…"

Her brown doe eyes water recalling Amber's words mirroring Fitz's own words to her. She hands Amber her phone back, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"I am going to give you the honest truth, Olivia. You should stay away from the Grant men at all cost. Being with them or near them will only lead to you getting hurt or stuck like me. Take this as a second chance."

They stare at one another, while Amber's once shimmering eyes filled with mischief dimmer and for the first time Olivia receives Amber's words .Olivia doesn't say anything but looks toward the window. An escape. Maybe Fitz gave her an exit, but what happens to him?

/

The stewardess talks on the intercom that they will be taking off.

"You ready boy?"

Fitz turns to Jerry. "You will leave her alone?"

"I'll keep my promise."

Fitz nods his head "Then I'm ready."

* * *

 **This by far the hardest chapter I have ever written for a story thus far. To add some clarification. Yes, Olivia and Fitz are broken up and yes this has been the plan from the beginning. If you recall from chapter 23 I believe, Fitz was leaving the party but Jerry handed him a drink...yes, Fitz was drugged and he does not recall anything that happened after that incident. It's sad that Fitz and Olivia have been working towards this goal but end up losing everything in return. And** **Jerry, does not know about Abraham he believes the baby is dead with Faith... Fitz made sure to protect both Olivia and Abraham.**

 **While this is the last chapter for this book, this is only the beginning for this . I am writing a sequel. The sequel will be titled " _For Better or Worse._ "** **I know some of you will not be happy with my creative choice, but this is my story.** **I understand those who do not wish to follow, but for those who do, you will not be let down. The sequel is the real story. And I wrote many easter eggs as to what the sequel may be about.**

 **I will be be in hiding for a while, out of necessity, out of fear and caution.**

 **See you all very soon,**

 **Muse**


End file.
